


Belle époque

by Fyin (Ephy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, Lucius Malfoy centric, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, previous generation
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 71,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephy/pseuds/Fyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1966, première montée de pouvoir de Lord Voldemort. Coincé entre ses études, ses parents et la marque brûlant sur son bras, Lucius se débat pour vivre sa vie. (5e-7e années)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis restée aussi proche du canon et du style de l'oeuvre originale que possible, tout en prenant un point de vue différent de la situation. J'espère que le résultat vous plaira.  
> Posté également sur ffnet.

Le ciel affichait un bleu intense, exempt de nuages. La matinée était calme et seuls le chant des oiseaux et le bruit du vent dans les branches se faisaient entendre. La fenêtre était entrouverte, aussi les rideaux se soulevaient-ils paresseusement, permettant aux rayons du soleil de se faufiler à l’intérieur et d’allonger les ombres. Lucius ne put s’empêcher de remarquer à quel point la lumière du sud était plus franche, plus directe que sa cousine du nord.

Une forme remua à ses côtés et une jeune femme émergea des couvertures, aux cheveux aussi blonds que les siens mais de quelques tons plus sombres, couleur miel. Elle s’étira avec souplesse, puis darda son regard bleu pétillant sur lui.

« À peine réveillé et déjà plongé dans tes pensées ?

— J’essaie de m’imprégner du moment. »

Après tout, quand pourrait-il être plus satisfait de sa vie qu’en cet instant ? Une femme à ses côtés, un succès scolaire certain – il avait appris la veille qu’il avait obtenu un O à toutes les branches de l’année précédente, et qu’il serait préfet de Slytherin pour l’année suivante – et doté du nom de l’une des plus grandes familles d’Angleterre.

Elle se contenta de rire et vint se lover à lui, son corps adulte se moulant contre celui de Lucius, encore adolescent. En un mois, l’habitude avait été prise, aussi laissa-t-il sa main épouser le creux de son dos, la faisant presque ronronner.

« Je vais te regretter, soupira-t-elle en respirant son odeur. Tous nos clients ne sont pas si délicieux. »  
Lucius l’observa de biais, se demandant si elle racontait cela à tous les hommes qui l’enlaçaient, et décida de ne pas poser la question à haute voix pour plutôt l’attirer plus près de lui. Après tout, il n’avait plus que quelques heures avant que son père n’arrive pour le ramener au Royaume-Uni.

« Tu vas très certainement me manquer aussi », lui murmura-t-il à l’oreille, provoquant un nouveau rire.

— Ça je n’en doute pas une seconde. Mais pour combien de temps ? À la rentrée, tu auras toutes les filles à tes pieds et je ne serai plus qu’un souvenir. »

Ce n’était pas une plainte mais une constatation, faite d’un ton taquin. Lucius l’embrassa – longuement, expertement, car elle et les autres lui avaient bien appris pendant tout ce mois de juillet – puis lui accorda un sourire.

« Aucune d’entre elles ne sera semi-succube. Sois certaine que je n’oublierai pas nos étreintes. »

Son nez en trompette se retroussa d’un air mutin. Elle avait l’air d’une démone avec une expression pareille ; Lucius pouvait presque voir deux petites cornes pointer sur le sommet de son crâne. Seule son imagination pouvait créer une telle image, cependant, car les métisses – même de la première génération, comme elle – ne possédaient jamais aucun attribut démoniaque autre que leur faim dévorante pour le sexe, qui les prédisposait à un certain type de métier.

Il avait toujours cru que le mot « faim » était une métaphore mais durant ces quatre dernières semaines il avait eu le loisir de découvrir que les succubes et leurs pendants mâles, les incubes, se nourrissaient bel et bien de plaisir ; même si leur héritage humain leur permettait d’ingérer une nourriture plus solide, celle-ci ne les rassasiait pas. Quand elle le qualifiait de « délicieux », c’était à prendre au premier degré.

La jeune femme se leva, laissant le drap qui l’avait couverte jusque là glisser sur le matelas, découvrant ses superbes formes. Elle voulait prendre son petit déjeuner et Lucius n’allait pas l’en empêcher.

Elle l’enjamba, s’asseyant sans complexe sur son bas ventre.

« Tu as bien appris depuis ton arrivée, commenta-t-elle. Si j’avais fait cela le premier jour, tu aurais rougi comme le puceau que tu étais.

— N’était-ce pas là la raison de ma présence ici, Lucia ? »

La ressemblance de leurs noms lui avait d’abord déplu, les premiers jours, avant que cela ne devienne un détail troublant et excitant, quand ils haletaient le nom l’un de l’autre et que ceux-ci se mélangeaient jusqu’à ne devenir qu’un.

La succube passa une main parfaitement manucurée sur le torse de Lucius, en appréciant la peau encore lisse et les muscles formés par le Quidditch.

« J’espère que tu reviendras. Si tu t’ennuies, l’été prochain… » Elle se mit à onduler sur lui de façon tout à fait intéressante. « Au fait, ne connais-tu pas Serafino Anghelis ? Il doit être dans ton année à Hogwarts, non ? »

Lucius grogna.

« J’espère que tu as une très bonne raison pour me parler de lui dans un moment pareil. »

Elle lui tira la langue mais s’arrêta, s’attirant un soupir.

« Puisque tu y tiens. Je voulais juste te demander de lui passer le bonjour et de lui dire de saluer sa mère de ma part. »

L’adolescent la dévisagea, mais elle ne lui donna pas de plus amples explications. Au contraire, son mouvement de hanches reprit et il ne songea plus à poser des questions lorsque son regard à présent doré par la Faim se posa sur lui.

« Je me demande à quoi tu ressembleras lorsque tu auras grandi. »

Ses mains caressaient sa peau de façon experte et elle se lécha les lèvres, dégustant les vagues d’hormones qu’il produisait sous son toucher. Un cliquetis se fit entendre et elle s’arrêta, se tournant vers la porte qui s’ouvrait.

Une autre femme entra – Lucius se souvenait d’elle pour avoir également profité de ses talents. Elle était la sœur aînée de Lucia et s’appelait Afrodite (1), un nom qui lui allait parfaitement et exprimait bien la douceur sucrée de sa peau pâle, la rondeur de ses seins, les courbes parfaites de ses hanches. Là où Lucia était belle, Afrodite était à tomber par terre, et Lucius s’était demandé comment une femme pareille n’avait-elle pas su se trouver un mari pour la sortir de ce métier.

Elle s’avança dans la pièce et hocha la tête d’un air satisfait.

« Navrée de vous déranger, je venais vérifier que vous étiez réveillés. Abraxas arrive dans moins de deux heures. »

Elle avait un air sévère et Lucia fit la moue.

« Cela nous laisse largement assez de temps pour casser la croûte. »

Afrodite croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et Lucius retint un grognement en constatant à quel point cela la mettait en avant. Les deux femmes lui jetèrent un coup d’œil amusé – les fichues succubes étant parfaitement capable de goûter la vague de désir qui l’avait traversé – et Lucia se remit à onduler.

« Envie d’un morceau, peut-être ? » proposa-t-elle.

Afrodite détailla Lucius du regard puis, sans hésitation, vint s’asseoir sur le bord du lit, déboutonnant déjà l’avant de sa robe. Juillet tout entier n’avait pas suffi pour s’habituer aux mœurs des succubes et l’idée de voir les deux sœurs nues dans le même lit ne pouvait qu’éveiller son intérêt ; il oublia tout, même l’arrivée imminente de son père, lorsque le deuxième corps vint se lover à lui.

 

***

  
Abraxas Malfoy était _le_ Malfoy. Tout en lui criait l’autorité, de ses yeux gris d’acier capables de faire plier n’importe qui à la raideur de son dos, en passant par le pli méprisant de sa lèvre et ses robes grises parfaitement coupées. Il semblait à l’aise dans toutes les situations ; jamais Lucius ne l’avait vu ne fût-ce que frémir. Aussi ne fût-il guère surpris de le trouver confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, verre de vin à la main, en grande conversation avec Mrs Terry.

Celle-ci était la tenancière de la maison close de Lucia et Afrodite, ainsi que des autres personnes qui avaient agrémenté le juillet de Lucius. L’endroit où ils se trouvaient ne leur appartenait cependant pas ; il s’agissait de l’une des dépendances française de la famille Malfoy qu’Abraxas avait mise à leur disposition pour la durée des vacances – en plus, bien sûr, de les avoir payés grassement.

Les rumeurs, Lucius les avait entendues depuis enfant : lors de leur quinzième année, les membres mâles de la famille Malfoy étaient _éduqués_ , afin de ne pas faire honte à ses ancêtres. Après tout, ils se devaient d’exceller dans tous les domaines, celui-là compris. Il n’y avait cependant pas accordé grand crédit jusqu’à ce que son père lui ait annoncé qu’il lui payait des vacances en France.

Abraxas était tout à fait charmant avec Mrs Terry, qui le regardait avec une lueur d’intérêt certaine dans les yeux. Puisqu’il s’agissait d’une tradition familiale, Lucius ne put s’empêcher de se demander s’ils avaient été amants, à l’époque lointaine où son père avait son âge. Il repoussa la dérangeante question au plus profond de son esprit et termina d’entrer dans la pièce, saluant poliment le couple.

« Je ne pensais pas être en retard… » ajouta-t-il néanmoins – personne ne voulait contrarier Abraxas.

« Tu ne l’es pas, confirma celui-ci en posant son verre. Je suis venu en avance afin de présenter mes respects à ces dames… »

Mrs Terry inclina la tête avec grâce. Avait-elle du sang de succube, elle aussi ? Difficile à dire. Lucius n’avait pas eu le privilège de la toucher et, à vrai dire, il avait été bien trop occupé par les autres personnes mises à sa disposition. La femme disposait d’un charme certain, mature, concentré dans sa tenue impeccable et ses expressions qui mêlaient respectabilité et sensualité.

« Je suppose que nous allons y aller », annonça Abraxas, arrêtant là ses pensées. « As-tu toutes tes affaires avec toi ? »

Lucius hocha la tête et tous deux présentèrent leurs hommages à Mrs Terry, après quoi ils se saisirent du portauloin qui devait les ramener chez eux. La secousse fut rude – difficile de faire autrement pour les voyages si longs – et le jeune homme faillit s’étaler à l’arrivée. Il parvint néanmoins à se reprendre à temps, rendant grâce à son sens de l’équilibre. Il se redressa pour faire face au regard glacial d’Abraxas.

Un long frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors qu’il se demandait ce qu’il avait fait de mal. Bien sûr, la chaleur n’avait jamais été de mise entre eux – il était l’héritier du nom Malfoy, pas le chiot adoré d’une demoiselle trop gâtée – mais tout de même. Il revenait d’une absence de six mois, le bref interlude durant lequel son père l’avait emmené en France comptant difficilement pour des retrouvailles, et n’avait certainement pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit de travers.

« Te voici de retour », déclara Abraxas d’un ton brusque, toujours aussi froid. « Tu étais attendu. »

Lucius fronça les sourcils. Il n’eut pas le temps de poser la moindre question ; une silhouette qu’il connaissait bien était apparue en haut des escaliers. L’air satisfait, plus pâle et étrange encore que l’été précédent, Lord Voldemort descendit les marches pour les rejoindre.

 

***

  
Lucius ne se souvenait pas de quand, au juste, il avait rencontré Lord Voldemort. Celui-ci et son père s’étaient toujours connu ou, du moins, s’étaient rencontrés bien avant sa naissance. Ses visites, cependant, avaient été rares durant son enfance ; il savait simplement qu’il était un ami de longue date de son père et qu’il voyageait beaucoup. Puis, il était revenu vivre au Royaume-Uni. Bien sûr Lucius vivait à Hogwarts tout au long de l’année, mais le Lord avait été l’invité du Manoir Malfoy lors de l’été de sa deuxième, puis encore en troisième, époque où ils avaient été présentés formellement.

Difficile d’oublier ce moment. Matthew Walters et Serafino Anghelis avaient eux aussi été présents, ainsi que Samantha Delacroix, tous trois Slytherins de son année. La présence de cette dernière n’avait sans doute pas été désirée ; elle était la fille d’un diplomate français basé à Londres depuis 1962, et ni lui ni sa femme ne s’étaient montrés enclins à entrer dans le _groupe d’amis_ duquel faisait partie les parents des deux autres et de Lucius. Ils avaient pourtant dû l’inclure puisqu’elle était invitée pour les vacances, et tous les quatre avaient fait la connaissance du Lord.

Lucius se rappelait encore de la magie, pulsante, qu’il avait ressentie avant même que l’homme n’entre dans la pièce. Lorsqu’il était finalement apparu, il lui avait accordé un sourire qu’il avait cru lui être personnellement adressé – Serafino et Matthew lui avaient avoué plus tard avoir ressenti la même impression. Puis il leur avait serré la main, un par un, en terminant par lui, le transperçant de son regard rouge, pénétrant. Il avait eu l’impression d’être mis totalement à nu alors même que ses barrières d’occulmencie étaient parfaitement érigées – il avait vérifié, juste au cas où, et cela avait fait sourire l’homme – et son visage superbe quoi que trop pâle s’était approché du sien. Hypnotisé, il lui aurait laissé faire n’importe quoi, mais le Lord s’était contenté d’un murmure :

« Lucius Malfoy, n’est-ce pas ? Tu es fait du même matériel que ton père. Je suis certain que nous allons nous entendre. »

Puis il s’était reculé, se tournant vers leurs parents pour les féliciter d’avoir élevé de pareils enfants. Abraxas avait semblé particulièrement neutre aux côté des Walters qui s’extasiaient devant les compliments et de Samael Anghelis qui regardait la scène en souriant, apparemment ravi de la situation.

Depuis lors, Lucius ne l’avait plus guère qu’entraperçu, mais avait encore constaté son omniprésence au Manoir lors de l’été de sa quatrième. Le revoir n’était donc pas une surprise ; qu’il l’ait spécifiquement attendu, par contre, en était une.

Le Lord salua Abraxas d’un simple signe de la main puis se dirigea droit vers Lucius, qu’il couvrit d’un regard appréciateur – du genre qui l’aurait fait frissonner de dégoût si l’homme n’était pas si impressionnant. Docile mais tendu, le jeune homme inclina le buste.

« Mon Lord.

— Tu as bien grandi, déclara le Lord d’une voix veloutée. Quel dommage que je n’aie pas eu plus de temps à t’accorder jusqu’ici… mais ce détail sera réparé à l’avenir. »

Lucius ne savait pas quoi répondre, aussi resta-t-il silencieux. Ainsi, le moment était venu d’intégrer ce fameux _groupe d’amis_. Il s’était douté que cela arriverait, bien sûr, mais il n’avait pas cru devoir s’en inquiéter aussi tôt.

La main pâle du sorcier lui effleura la joue – il retint un mouvement de recul – alors qu’il reprenait la parole :

« Abraxas, me laisseras-tu ton fils ? J’aurais également besoin de ton bureau ; l’après-midi devrait être suffisant. »

Au lieu de s’offenser comme Lucius s’y attendait, le patriarche se contenta d’hocher sobrement la tête et de les accompagner au lieu en question. Ce bureau était habituellement le Saint des saints ; Lucius lui-même n’y était entré que rarement, en général parce qu’il avait déplu à son père d’une façon ou d’une autre.

Un feu y brûlait lorsqu’ils y arrivèrent, courtoisie des elfes, et d’un geste de la main le Lord fit léviter le fauteuil de derrière la table jusque devant les flammes avant de s’y asseoir. D’un signe, il congédia Abraxas qui se retira sans se retourner, laissant derrière lui son fils stupéfait, seul avec le Lord.

Jusque là, malgré le comportement hors normes de son père, cela n’avait pas été à moitié aussi grandiose que Lucius l’aurait cru. L’environnement restait familier – la pièce était située dans le Manoir de ses ancêtres et même l’imposant bureau d’ébène et ses étagères assorties ne pouvaient pas cacher le fait qu’elle était, somme toute, ordinaire – et la lumière claire du début d’après-midi qui filtrait par les volets entrouverts apportait à la scène un sentiment de réalité presque déplacé.

Il se tint aussi droit et froid que possible devant le Lord qui, confortablement installé dans l’unique siège, l’observait en silence. Les minutes s’étirèrent et cela commençait à devenir tout à fait inconfortable lorsqu’enfin il reprit la parole :

« Me serviras-tu ? »

L’adolescent sentit tous les poils de son corps se hérisser à cette question et il se mordit la langue pour ne pas répondre trop brusquement. Avec une nonchalance calculée, il haussa les sourcils.

« Les Malfoy ne se mettent pas au service des gens. »

Il avait essayé d’enlever toute trace de défi de sa voix, mais la phrase était provocatrice en elle-même. Heureusement, l’autre ne sembla pas s’offenser, s’amusant au contraire de son audace.

« Une chance que je ne sois pas n’importe qui, dans ce cas. » Il leva une main pâle, aux longs doigts fins. « Je sais que ce que je te demande est difficile. Sois certain que la récompense sera à la hauteur du sacrifice. »

Comment comptait-il lui rembourser sa liberté, au juste ?

« La puissance n’est-elle pas un paiement suffisant ? »

La question devait être évidente car les traits de Lucius n’avaient pas bougé. Celui-ci décida de jouer une nouvelle fois la carte de l’arrogance.

« Les Malfoy n’en possèdent-ils pas assez ? »

Aussitôt eut-il prononcé ces mots qu’il voulut les ravaler ; il n’était pas seulement un Malfoy, et – bien que cela lui fasse mal de l’admettre – mesuré à l’étalon de son père il ne valait pas encore grand-chose. Cela fut néanmoins une protestation suffisante pour que le Lord juge bon d’y répondre par une démonstration, et Lucius eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas écarquiller les yeux lorsqu’il perçut la vague de pouvoir qui émana de lui. Elle était dormante, pas agressive, se contentant de léviter autour de lui de façon presque visible et pourtant…

Et pourtant, ses mains tremblaient.

« La Magie » et il donnait très certainement une majuscule au mot « n’a pas de limites. La puissance qu’elle peut te donner… Que _je_ peux t’offrir… » Son pouvoir se déploya suffisamment loin pour venir effleurer Lucius, l’enlaçant, et il dut lutter pour ne pas tomber à genoux tant ses jambes se faisaient faibles. « Est-ce que cela ne vaut pas la peine de se soumettre ? »

Doux Merlin, il avait la voix qu’auraient les chats s’ils savaient parler. Les chats ? Non, plutôt quelque gros félin qui se ferait passer pour tel, comme une panthère ronronnant mais toujours dangereuse.

Une spirale de magie pure effleura la joue de Lucius, fantôme des doigts du Lord. Il résista, une nouvelle fois, et les yeux du Lord brillèrent.

« Tu es tellement digne de moi. Si jeune, et déjà tu sais me tenir tête sans ciller. Néanmoins, il te reste encore à apprendre quand te soumettre. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Sa gorge était trop serrée pour émettre le moindre son, et la magie qui l’entourait… Non, mieux valait se taire.

« Je te pose la question une dernière fois. Je te suggère de bien réfléchir à ta réponse avant de me la donner. » Sensualité sonore. Était-il réellement ainsi ou la magie brouillait-elle ses perceptions ? « Te soumets-tu à moi, Lucius ? T’offres-tu à moi ? »

Il fallait accepter ou mourir. Le Lord se leva et, cette fois, il se laissa tomber à genoux – mais était-ce parce qu’il n’avait pas le choix ou parce qu’il ne pouvait plus résister ? Il murmura un « oui » et avant qu’il ait eu le temps de se demander ce qui allait arriver ensuite, la magie plongea en lui.

 

***

  
Décrire le rituel qui avait laissé sa marque indélébile sur son bras gauche était impossible. Soutenir le pouvoir palpitant du Lord alors qu’il se trouvait simplement dans la même pièce avait été difficile ; une fois que celui-ci l’avait pénétré, ses pensées avaient été purement et simplement balayée par la puissance qui l’envahissait, sa propre magie d’abord réduite à néant puis se nouant avidement à ce pouvoir plus grand, plus fort, comme pour y puiser des forces. Lucius était à peu près certain qu’il avait gémi – mais alors, l’expérience avait été grisante. Il aurait pu tout faire, tenant le monde à ses pieds, et surtout, surtout… quoiqu’aurait demandé Lord Voldemort à cet instant, il l’aurait accepté, sans hésitation.

 _A posteriori_ , tout ce qu’il y avait en lui de rationnel et d’orgueilleux – c’est-à-dire une grande partie de lui-même – détestait cet instant. Pourtant, lorsqu’il y repensait, il ne pouvait que frissonner, en essayant d’étouffer ce coin de son esprit qui espérait vivre un jour cela de nouveau.

Cela avait duré peut-être une poignée de minutes, autant dire une éternité, puis toute la magie  s’était concentrée sur son bras au point de le brûler sans qu’il sache si c’était de douleur ou de plaisir. L’espace d’un instant, son être entier avait convergé vers le Lord en une connexion totale, parfaite. Puis, lentement, la magie s’était retirée et il s’était retrouvé dans le bureau de son père, haletant, à genoux sur le tapis, à genoux devant son Lord.

Et là, il l’avait détesté, violemment. L’engourdissement envahissant son corps après cette expérience avait été le seul obstacle qui l’avait empêché de lui sauter dessus, mains tendues, sans même tirer sa baguette. La vague de haine avait heureusement reflué, le laissant épuisé mais lucide, et il s’était relevé, dédaignant la main sur le sorcier lui avait tendue.  
« Ça ira. »

Il savait qu’il aurait dû s’incliner, baisser les yeux, embrasser peut-être la main de son maître – et ce mot avait appelé une autre vague de rage. Au lieu de quoi il l’avait fusillé du regard, menton haut, et avait décrété d’un ton acide :

« J’ai besoin de me reposer, nous nous reverrons plus tard. »

À présent qu’il était arrivé à sas chambre, la Marque pulsant encore sur son poignet dénudé – quand au-juste avait-il retroussé sa manche ? – il regrettait son comportement. Se soumettre eût été pénible mais lui aurait épargné de futurs ennuis. Exaspéré par lui-même, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et ferma les yeux, cherchant à concentrer sa colère en un sentiment plus constructif.

Très bien, il appartenait au Lord. Il n’avait guère eu le choix en la matière ; restait à voir comment il pourrait utiliser cela. Il se creusa la cervelle un moment sans trouver de réponse, pétrissant les couvertures d’une main pour se calmer. Rien, rien. Merlin, il ignorait même ce que ce fichu groupe comptait faire ! Son père l’en avait toujours tenu à l’écart, à l’exception de cette présentation formelle à Voldemort deux ans plus tôt.

Lucius se redressa. Donc, sa première priorité était de s’informer – mais avant cela, il devait rattraper son départ précipité d’une manière ou d’une autre. Il doutait que le Lord ait été ravi de ce qu’il était obligé de qualifier de fuite. Se retrouver planté là, alors qu’il pensait lui consacrer l’après-midi, selon ses propres termes… Cela aurait été drôle si ce n’était aussi dangereux.

L’adolescent balança ses jambes hors du lit et tira sa baguette pour faire venir à lui des robes de bonne facture. Il s’était habillé de façon correcte ce matin-là, mais certainement pas appropriée au prestige de leur hôte, n’ayant pas prévu la petite cérémonie qui venait de se tenir. Quitte à lui présenter ses excuses – et Morgane, cela allait lui coûter – mieux valait être vêtu de manière plus convenable. Il enfila les robes, laissant les précédentes aux bons soins des elfes, et se lança un sort pour se recoiffer et un autre pour se rafraîchir. Puis, passant nerveusement sa main dans ses courts cheveux blonds, il sortit dans le couloir.  
Juillet se terminait. Août promettait d’être le pire mois de sa vie – Lucius ignorait qu’il serait suivi de beaucoup d’autres.

 

(1) Orthographe italienne du nom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour l'instant, j'ai rédigé l'entièreté de la 5e année de Lucius, soit 17 chapitres. A priori, les 6e et 7e années seront un peu plus courtes, mais je suppose que cela me mènera facilement jusqu'aux 30 chapitres au moins.  
> N'hésitez pas à m'encourager en laissant une review :)


	2. Chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Lucius retourne à Hogwarts et où on rencontre les autres Slytherins de son année... et le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal

Le premier septembre était arrivé, laissant Lucius perplexe. Après le rituel qui avait imprimé la Marque noire du Lord sur son bras, celui-ci avait comme promis « rattrapé le temps perdu », résolution qui avait pris la forme de longues discussions et de duels épiques. Août s’était écoulé sans que l’adolescent ne puisse voir le temps passer et il avait très sérieusement l’impression que son cerveau allait fondre si qui que ce soit lui posait encore une question sur les écrits d’un obscur maître en potions du XIVe siècle ou sur le fonctionnement technique du Patronus.

Bien entendu, il avait été formé par son père dès son plus jeune âge tant sur la magie blanche que sur ses côtés plus noirs, de sorte qu’il avait une nette avance sur le programme et avait l’habitude de devoir réviser en été les cours n’étant pas couverts par Hogwarts durant l’année, et qui allaient du Latin aux Arts Sombres. Néanmoins, même Abraxas n’avait jamais exigé de lui une telle concentration pendant ce qui était censé être des vacances, et Lucius voyait arriver la rentrée avec soulagement mais aussi avec surprise.

En effet cet entraînement intensif, à moins qu’il ne faille l’appeler un test, n’avait mené à rien qui soit en rapport avec le fameux _groupe_ du Lord. Voldemort lui-même était le seul avec qui Lucius avait été en contact et n’avait pas semblé intéressé par lui révéler le moindre secret, ni profiter d’aucune autre façon de son serviteur nouvellement acquis. Au contraire, le jeune homme avait beaucoup appris de leurs conversations et s’était même parfois surpris à les trouver plaisantes, tant le sorcier était une mine de science. Son charisme, bien sûr, n’était pas non plus à négliger.

Quoi qu’il en soit, Lucius se retrouvait à Kings’ Cross à pousser un _trolley_ sur lequel était posée sa malle, pestant contre les fichus moldus et leurs fichues gares où faire léviter ses affaires était hors de question. À vrai dire, il n’aurait de toute façon pas pu utiliser de magie en dehors du Manoir ; celui-ci était à peu près hors d’atteinte du Ministère mais une fois dépassées ses grilles, les lois de restriction de la magie pour les sorciers du premier cycle reprenaient leurs droits.

Abraxas l’avait déposé à l’entrée, sourcils froncés devant la pagaille ambiante. Pour seul adieu, Lucius avait dû se contenter d’un hochement de tête et d’une brève pression de la main sur son épaule avant que son père ne reparte vers des rues plus tranquilles pour Transplaner. Heureusement, il connaissait à présent suffisamment les lieux pour trouver son chemin seul, au cas où la direction prise par les autres sorciers – fort peu discrets en général, les deux Malfoy eux-mêmes n’avaient d’ailleurs guère pris la peine de transformer leurs robes – n’aurait pas été une piste suffisante.

Il traversa le pilier qui l’amenait à la voie 9 3/4 et retourna dans le monde magique avec soulagement. Enfin, l’année commençait… Il parvint à mettre sa malle dans le train sans trop de difficulté et se contenta d’enlever son manteau, sous lequel il portait déjà ses robes d’école. Il observa d’un air critique son reflet dans une vitre, mais n’y trouva aucun défaut. Ses cheveux étaient ordonnés, aucun pli ne froissait trop sa robe. À sa poitrine, le « P » rouge qui l’identifiait comme un préfet étincelait. Il sourit.

La première partie du voyage ne fut guère agréable, cependant. Il lui fallut aller à l’avant du train pour rencontrer les autres préfets et prendre connaissance de ses devoirs. En arrivant, il fut soulagé de constater que la préfète de Slytherin de son année était Samantha Delacroix, Sam pour les proches, qui vint le saluer chaleureusement.

« Contente de te revoir ! L’été m’a paru fort long.

— Et à moi donc… Je croyais que tu retournais en France, cette année ? »

Son père, diplomate, n’avait été envoyé à Londres que pour quatre ans et était à présent parti en Argentine, où la communauté magique faisait face à des secousses politiques assez graves. Mrs Delacroix l’accompagnait, et ils avaient prévu d’envoyer leur fille terminer ses études à Beauxbâtons.

Samatha renifla, secouant sa masse de cheveux auburn.

« Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je leur ai fait comprendre que cela m’aurait totalement déstabilisée de changer à la fois de pays et de langue, sans parler du choc dû à leur départ. » Elle fit une  moue absolument adorable et fausse, et ses grands yeux verts se remplirent de larmes. Lucius applaudit la performance. « Je peux aller chez tante Monique pour l’été, conclut-elle.

— Et ils ont avalé cette comédie ? J’aurais cru qu’étant tes parents…

— Mon père est bon juge des caractères mais je reste pour toujours sa pure petite fille. Quant à ma mère, elle a dû bien rire, mais elle n’a pas insisté.

— Il aurait été trop dommage de perdre l’occasion d’un mariage avec les Walters, n’est-ce pas ? » s’amusa Lucius, qui avait eu l’occasion de rencontrer Mrs Delacroix. « Après tout, ils appartiennent à une branche mineure de la famille Parkinson. »

Un éclat dangereux passa dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

« Matthew ne m’aurait pas quittée, même si j’avais dû partir à l’étranger.

— Tu ne lui aurais certainement pas laissé le choix ; il te suit partout comme un petit chien. »

Sam ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour défendre la virilité de son petit ami – qui, franchement, n’en avait pas besoin – mais le préfet-en-chef fit son apparition, suivi de son équivalent féminin. À leur grande surprise, il s’agissait d’un Gryffindor et d’une Hufflepuff. En temps normal, il y avait toujours soit un Ravenclaw soit un Slytherin, pour permettre aux membres de la Maison du Serpent d’avoir quelqu’un à qui s’adresser. Aucun Slytherin sensé n’irait jamais demander de l’aide à un Gryffindor, en particulier à un Weasley, quant à Hufflepuff… Rolanda Hooch avait un caractère correct, mais elle était demi-sang. Dumbledore prenait beaucoup de libertés pour un nouveau Directeur.

« Bon, commençons, décréta Bilius Weasley en prenant place en tête de table. Tout d’abord, merci à tous d’être présents en temps et heure, et bienvenue aux nouveaux. »

Il adressa un signe particulier aux deux préfets de cinquième année de Gryffindor, faisant rougir Mary Briggs jusqu’aux oreilles. Pour une sang-pur, Lucius la trouvait particulièrement exaspérante. Ne pouvait-elle pas faire l’effort d’être digne de son nom ?

Les Briggs étaient restés une famille de second ordre jusqu’à ce que Reynold Briggs, le père de Mary, ne prenne en main l’affaire familiale vingt ans plus tôt. De petite échoppe, il l’avait transformée en réseau d’herboristeries qui était aujourd’hui bien établi partout en Angleterre. Une salle « Briggs » avait été ouverte récemment à Saint Mungo, couronnant le succès de Reynold, et aujourd’hui aucune réception n’était considérée réussie s’il n’était pas présent. Sa fille, malheureusement, semblait tenir plus de sa mère – femme-trophée plutôt jolie mais effacée – que de lui.

À ses côtés, Frank Longbottom paradait, fier comme un paon. Lucius ne put s’empêcher d’imaginer l'un des oiseaux du Manoir doté de la tête du Gryffindor, et renifla.

« Qui a-t-il de si drôle, Malfoy ? demanda Weasley d’un ton rogue.

— Rien, vraiment. À moins que la vue de Longbottom se croyant monté sur échasses ne soit amusante. »

Dix-huit des autres préfets le fusillèrent du regard, alors que la plupart des Slytherins cachaient leur sourire ou, dans le cas de la préfète de septième année, roulait des yeux d’un air indulgent.

« Nous ne sommes pas ici pour ce genre de commentaire ! En tant que préfet, tu devrais au contraire…

— Ne pourrions-nous pas simplement débuter la réunion ? l’interrompit Hooch. Nous avons du travail devant nous, et je ne suis pas la seule à avoir des retrouvailles sur le feu. »

Weasley eut l’intelligence de s’abstenir de protester, se contentant de grommeler dans sa barbe. Hooch en profita pour prendre la direction des opérations et commença à énumérer aux nouveaux leurs devoirs précis alors que des feuilles qu’elle avait amenées avec elle volait vers eux.

Lucius l’écouta avec attention. Malgré sa remarque précédente, il comptait bien assumer ses responsabilités de son mieux ; les Slytherins auraient besoin de soutien durant l’année et il ne pourrait leur être utile que si sa réputation était irréprochable.

 

***

  
Samantha se laissa tomber plus qu’elle ne s’assit sur la banquette, poussant un gros soupir de soulagement. Lucius ne pouvait guère lui en vouloir ; leur tournée du train avait été plutôt éprouvante, d’autant plus que les premières années étaient particulièrement agités – à moins que, Merlin l’interdise, ils ne soient aussi pénibles chaque année. Ils n’avaient pas encore l’habitude de distribuer des retenues et de toute façon, le faire avant d’être arrivés à Hogwarts aurait été mal reçu, aussi avaient-ils dû écouter les gamins qui s’accusaient mutuellement jusqu’à parvenir à les calmer.

Il s’installa en face de Matthew, à côté de qui Sam avait bien sûr pris place aux côtés de son petit ami, et salua les personnes présentes.

« Walters, Anghelis, Goyle. Où sont Pearce et Duncan ?

— Elles sont allées voir où restait le chariot à provisions.

— Pierce aurait-elle cessé de s’en faire pour son poids ? »

Les garçons rirent, alors que Sam fronçait les sourcils. Elvina Pierce était l’une des plus jolies filles de Hogwarts et comptait bien le rester.

« A-t-elle déjà jeté son dévolu sur quelqu’un pour la rentrée ? » demanda Lucius.

Matthew passa un bras autour de Sam pour la rassurer – mais oui, il n’aimait qu’elle et la trouvait bien plus intéressante qu’Elvina, comment pouvait-elle en douter ? – et haussa les sourcils.

« Je crains que ce ne soit toi, mon cher. À ce propos, et ces vacances ? »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, même celui de Sam qui était à la fois curieuse et fort peu pudibonde pour une fille. Lucius prit l’air le plus nonchalant qu’il put.

« Eh bien, plutôt pas mal, je suis allé en France dans l’une des dépendances familiales, et…

— Tu sais très bien ce qu’on veut savoir, Malfoy, l’interrompit Serafino Anghelis d’un ton guindé. Alors ne nous fait pas attendre.

— Franchement, je ne vois pas…

— Maintenant, tu te fais plus stupide que tu ne l’es, fit remarquer Matthew. Dis-nous donc. Les rumeurs sont-elles fondées ?

— Je n’aurais pas vraiment un grand intérêt à le dire, n’est-ce pas ? C’est beaucoup plus amusant de laisser ces jeunes dames vérifier par elles-mêmes.

— Nous le ferons très certainement, si tu n’es pas trop farouche. »

Elvina se tenait dans l’encadrement de la porte, détaillant Lucius du regard sans s’en cacher. Derrière elle, Una Duncan avait un air profondément exaspéré. Elles avaient beau se prétendre amies, il eut été difficile de trouver plus dissemblables : Elvina était aussi blonde qu’Una était brune, et disposait d’une beauté éclatante qui éclipsait sans difficulté le charme incertain de l’autre fille. Le visage d’Una n’était pas ingrat, mais commun, avec une mâchoire trop forte pour être féminine et des yeux un peu globuleux, quoique dotés de cils fournis. Elle était aussi grande et maigre là où Elvina était mince et délicate.

À se demander pourquoi elle passait tant de temps avec la blonde. Bien sûr, les Slytherin avaient intérêt à ne pas trop se déplacer seuls et Sam passait le plus clair de ses journées avec les garçons en compagnie de Matthew, alors peut-être n’avait-elle simplement pas le choix.

« Viens-tu de me traiter de prude ? Tout le monde n’est pas à ton niveau, bien sûr, mais tout de même… »

Elle ne s’offensa pas du sous-entendu ; ils savaient tous qu’elle était sortie avec quelques garçons en quatrième, mais elle était bien assez grande pour décider quoi faire. À la place, elle s’avança dans le compartiment et s’assit entre Lucius et Serafino, obligeant celui-ci à reculer.

« Une sucrerie pour me faire pardonner ? ronronna-t-elle. J’en ai beaucoup à t’offrir…

— Cesse avant que cela ne devienne tout à fait vulgaire », s’agaça Una en s’asseyant à son tour, tendant un paquet de chocogrenouilles à la ronde.

Lucius en prit une avec reconnaissance et la croqua avant de changer de sujet.

« Serafino, j’ai failli oublier… On m’a dit de remettre le bonjour à ta mère. »

Le jeune homme battit des cils, surpris.

« Ma mère ? – Non, merci, Una, je préfère les bonbons sûrs… – Venant de qui ? »

Lucius réalisa qu’il aurait mieux fait de parler de cela en privé. Cependant, se rétracter à ce point n’aurait fait que le rendre plus suspicieux, aussi ne changea-t-il pas d’expression pour continuer :

« Oh, une rencontre faite en France… Une certaine Lucia. » Zut, il ne connaissait pas son nom complet. « Et sa sœur, Afrodite. » Ce prénom-là au moins était plus reconnaissable.

Il devait l’être suffisamment, car Serafino écarquilla les yeux avant de baisser le nez à la recherche d’un paquet de suçacide, sans doute pour se donner une contenance.

« Oh. Je… vois, eh bien, je transmettrai le message. »

Il croqua un bonbon. Vu son embarras, il savait très bien qui étaient Lucia et Afrodite et connaissait soit leur métier, soit leur race. La question étant : comment une femme respectable comme Jezebel Anghelis avait-elle pu faire la connaissance de deux prostituées ? À moins que Serafino n’ait été envoyé là-bas lui aussi ? La famille Anghelis était au moins aussi ancienne que celle des Malfoy, bien qu’elle ait été originellement établie en Italie. Ce genre de tradition aurait très bien pu exister chez eux. Lucius prit note de lui poser plus de questions une fois qu’ils seraient tranquilles.

« En dehors de moi, qu’avez-vous fait pour vos vacances ? Vous avez certainement des anecdotes à raconter.

— Je suis resté chez moi pratiquement tout le temps, soupira Matthew. Ma mère a eu une mauvaise grippe pendant une partie de l’été…

— Pauvre de toi, tu as dû te contenter de la compagnie de Sam », se moqua Serafino.

Cette dernière lui tira la langue de façon fort peu mature pour une préfète.

« Je te ferai remarquer que, moi aussi, j’ai passé une partie des vacances en France. Et cela n’aurait pas été très décent que Matthew m’invite chez lui sans chaperon, n’est-ce pas ? Son père n’est presque jamais là. »

David Walters, le père de Matthew, travaillait dans l’import-export de créatures magiques. Bien sûr, dans leurs cercles, cela revenait à dire qu’il était le seul ayant obtenu une licence pour la plupart d’entre elles, en particulier les plus rares et les plus chères. Cela signifiait beaucoup de voyages et, bien sûr, un marché très important et surtout discret de créatures tout à fait interdites.

En tant que maître en potions, Abraxas lui-même avait eu fréquemment recours à ses services, notamment pour l’achat d’une paire d’ashwinder – un mâle et une femelle – dont les œufs lui étaient utiles pour ses recherches. En effet, leur importation avait été restreinte par le Décret Magique du 11 octobre 1847, après qu’il eût été découvert que leurs écailles étaient utilisées dans l’élaboration de la potion de _Desciscere pelliculam_ , qui faisait se décoller la peau des pauvres victimes qui avaient le malheur d’en boire, les écorchant vives.

« Mes vacances ont été splendides. » Évidemment. Elvina ne pouvait qu’avoir matière à raconter, ou elle en serait morte d’humiliation. « Nous sommes allés en Espagne avec mes parents, et nous y avons rencontré Asdrubal Fernandes y Mercedes. Vous savez, l’égyptomage qui a découvert à quel rituel servaient les runes de la _Pierre de Rosette_? Celle dont les moldus ont trouvé l’autre moitié ?

— Bien sûr que nous savons. Alors, comment est-il ? la pressa Serafino.

— Eh bien, distrait, je dirais. Il ne m’a pas fait une bonne impression.

— Il vient pourtant d’une grande famille… »

Lucius se leva ; le chariot de friandises venait d’arriver, et il avait faim.

« Sa mère est demi-sang, ne l’oubliez pas », fit-il remarquer en comptant ses _knuts_.

Matthew le précéda en faisant son choix, payant aussi quelques bonbons à Sam par pure galanterie – la jeune femme avait bien sûr les moyens de se les offrir ; même si son père n’était qu’un employé du Ministère de la Magie français, il occupait une position assez prestigieuse pour avoir une fortune confortable.

« Elle est une médicomage tout à fait passable, si je me souviens bien. »

Elvina eut un mouvement d’épaules tout à fait snob.

« Parfois, cela saute une génération je suppose.

— Eh bien, il reste brillant dans son domaine », insista Matthew, creusant sa tombe. « La distraction n’est pas un si grand défaut. »

L’adolescente explosa de rire.

« Deviendrais-tu amoureux des moldus, Walters ? Samantha, si j’étais toi, je ferais attention, il pourrait bien te remplacer par une sang-de-bourbe !

— Je lui déconseille fortement. »

Sam avait parlé d’un ton tranquille et Matthew déglutit de façon audible.

« Je serai sage, ma douce ? »

Lucius sourit en écoutant les piques que se lançaient ses camarades. Peut-être cette année allait-elle être correcte, pour finir.

 

***

  
Il changea d’avis dès qu’ils se furent installés dans la Grande Salle. Bien sûr, l’humeur était positive, tous étant heureux de rentrer à Hogwarts et de retrouver leurs amis malgré la reprise des cours. Cependant, Lucius ne put qu’être choqué devant les nouveaux professeurs.

Dumbledore était devenu directeur de l’école l’année précédente, lorsque Dippet avait été forcé de prendre sa retraite à cause de sa vue défaillante. Cela ne s’était pas trop ressenti jusque là, mais à présent… Le professeur Hansel qui avait assuré le cours de sortilèges avait lui aussi pris sa retraite, en juin, et son remplaçant se trouvait perché sur un gros coussin pour atteindre la table.

« Un _gobelin_? » fut l’exclamation dégoûtée d’Elvina.

— Il a un visage humain, fit remarque Matthew. Ce doit être un métis.

— Même un métis, c’est totalement inadmissible ! Lucius, tu dois absolument écrire à ton père… »

Agacé, le jeune Malfoy l’arrêta d’un mouvement de la main.

« Je suis certain qu’il aurait empêché ça s’il l’avait pu. Comme vous le savez, il n’est pas seul membre du comité des gouverneurs, et a toujours été en froid avec Dumbledore de toute façon. » Cela au moins était vrai. N’empêche, il aurait pu le prévenir. « Peut-être que nous dramatisons. Cette demi-portion pourrait être le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. »

Des reniflements se firent entendre autour de la table. La rumeur voulait que le poste soit maudit et jusque là, rien n’était venu la démentir, étant donné qu’aucun professeur n’avait su y rester plus d’un an. Cela les arrangeait plutôt bien, étant donné que la plupart d’entre eux avaient été formés à domicile. La situation servait juste à rendre les connaissances des demi-sang et amoureux des moldus moins suivies.

« Je vote plutôt pour celle-là, pour le cours de Défense », déclara Serafino en pointant l’autre nouveau venu d’un mouvement de menton.

Il avait très certainement raison. Il s’agissait d’une femme noire, plutôt belle malgré la balafre qui courait sur sa joue. Elvina fronça les sourcils, sans doute parce qu’elle était assise à côté de Christian Fletcher, le professeur d’Étude des moldus, qui avait un assez joli minois pour n’être que très modérément méprisé par ces dames.

« Elle est à faire peur, lâcha-t-elle

— Elle est impressionnante, mais certainement pas laide – ouch » Matthew se frotta le bras, fusillant Sam du regard. « Tu n’avais vraiment pas à faire ça.

— Tu seras assis à côté de moi en Défense. »

Lucius leur fit signe de baisser le ton, la Répartition venait de commencer.

« Tu es _toujours_ assise à côté de lui, dans tous les cours.

— Eh bien cela va changer cette année, n’est-ce pas ? Nous avons tous pris des options différentes.

— Les inséparables n’ont pas pris la peine de choisir leurs cours ensemble ? » se moqua Elvina.

Elle oubliait trop facilement que la française, sous ses airs d’amoureuse transie, était aussi Slytherin que chacun d’eux. Sam resta neutre pour répondre :

« Moi au moins je fais passer mes études avant une occasion de baiser. »

C’était très vrai, et c’était la raison pour laquelle Samantha avait hérité du badge de préfète. La remarque restait pourtant obscure, d’autant plus qu’elle avait fait taire Elvina. Un élève fut réparti à Slytherin, et Lucius attendit que les applaudissements se calment pour se pencher vers la française, qui était assise à sa droite – il avait habilement fait en sorte que Serafino soit à sa gauche et Mike Stevens, un autre Slytherin de leur année, en face, pour éviter la blonde. Il n’avait rien contre le fait de la mettre dans son lit mais ce serait au moment où il en aurait envie.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » murmura-t-il, faisant mine de se préoccuper d’une hypothétique intervention professorale à cause du bruit qu’ils faisaient en parlant.

— Tu le sauras bien assez tôt », déclara l’adolescente, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. « Cela fera scandale, crois-moi. »

Toujours dans l’ignorance et impatient de savoir, Lucius dut se retenir d’insister. Cela ne servait à rien : si Sam avait décidé de se taire, rien ne pourrait la faire changer d’avis. Il souhaitait bien du courage à Matthew. D’un autre côté, celui-ci était tout à fait capable de lui en donner pour son argent ; sous ses airs innocents il était aussi inflexible qu’on pouvait humainement l’être.

Un autre élève fut envoyé à Slytherin. Tout en applaudissant, Lucius se prit à espérer qu’il n’y en aurait pas trop. Après tout, lui et Sam allaient devoir les guider jusqu’à leurs dortoirs et veiller à ce que tout se passe bien cette première nuit…

Alors que McGonagall, nouvellement nommée sous-directrice, continuait son énumération de noms, Lucius laissa son regard errer à nouveau vers la table des professeurs. Un éclat métallique retint son attention et il remarqua seulement alors la main droite de la femme noire, ou plus exactement son absence. En lieu et place d’une main de chair elle disposait d’une sorte de pince aux cinq doigts métalliques recourbés, probablement capables de saisir des objets de la taille d’un verre mais certainement pas une baguette.

À cette pensée, un nom clignota dans son esprit et il donna un coup de coude à Serafino.

« C’est Kamaria Jones.

— Mh ?

— Elle. C’est Kamaria Jones, l’Auror qui a été démise de ses fonctions il y a deux ans. »

La compréhension se peignit sur le visage de Serafino qui dévisagea la femme noire, et remarqua à son tour la pince qui lui servait de main droite.

« Elle avait été remerciée à cause de son accident, n’est-ce pas ? » murmura-t-il, les yeux brillants. « Elle était une duelliste douée, mais en perdant sa main à baguette…

— Oui, ses sorts n’étaient plus aussi précis. Elle a reçu une pension, bien sûr… »

Ils reniflèrent. La générosité du Ministère était limitée au mieux, surtout pour des éléments qui ne lui seraient plus utiles.

« Elle doit être totalement remontée contre eux. »

Lucius hocha la tête. Avec un peu de chance, le cours de cette année serait assez intéressant pour leur apprendre quelque chose, même à eux.

« Tu as gardé Défense dans tes options ? demanda-t-il en applaudissait un autre élève.

— Bien sûr. Mon père m’aurait tué si j’avais fait autrement. »

Ils durent interrompre là leur conversation car la Répartition venait de se terminer et que Dumbledore se levait.

« Bonjour à tous et bien revenus à Hogwarts ! Comme tout le monde le sait, j’adore les longs discours… »

Des rires retentirent dans la salle. Le Directeur ne disait jamais plus de quelques phrases en début d’année.

« … donc je vais me contenter de vous présenter le Professeur Flitwick, qui enseignera les Charmes et est dès à présent la Tête de Maison de Ravenclaw… »

Elvina et Una échangèrent des regards outrés. Quelque part, Lucius leur donnait raison.

« … ainsi que le professeur Jones, qui reprendra, comme vous vous en doutez, le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Un autre ajout a été fait à notre personnel : Rubeus Hagrid sera l’assistant de Mr Ogg, mais il n’arrivera que demain. »

Un aide pour le garde-chasse ? Après l’ex-Auror et le demi-gobelin, ils pouvaient craindre le pire.

« Sur ces derniers mots, bon appétit !

— Comme si nous pouvions avoir encore faim après une annonce pareille ! s’exclama Elvina alors que les assiettes se remplissaient. Un demi-gobelin, Tête de Maison ! C’est révoltant. Lucius, tu es certain que… ?

— Positif. »

Pour éviter qu’elle n’insiste il se remplit la bouche de nourriture qui était, de toute façon, aussi délicieuse que toujours. Il n’eut pas à faire cela longtemps car Serafino reprit leur discussion précédente.

« Donc, quelles options as-tu choisies toi-même ? Défense ?

— Il le fallait bien, confirma Lucius. J’ai gardé Métamorphose et Sortilèges, ainsi que Potions… »

L’autre haussa les sourcils, surpris.

« Tu détestes ce cours.

— Mon père… Et puis je le réussis malgré tout. »

Il coupa un morceau de viande d’agneau, comptant bien terminer celle-ci avant qu’elle ne se refroidisse et perde tout son goût.

« Quoi d’autre ? Pas Botanique ?

— Si tu aimes patauger dans la boue, je te laisse le cours volontiers. Non, j’ai pris Runes anciennes, Astrologie et Arithmancie.

— Tu aurais dû être réparti à Ravenclaw, commenta Serafino.

— Ne me dis pas que tu as pris Divination ou Étude des moldus ?

— Soin aux créatures magiques _est_ un cours intéressant et je n’ai jamais rien compris à l’Arithmancie de toute manière. »

Lucius avala un autre morceau de viande.

« Oh, j’oubliais. J’ai gardé bien sûr Histoire de la Magie… »

Ils grimacèrent de concert. Le professeur Binns était le plus ennuyeux enseignant de l’école, mais son cours était d’autant plus important qu’il couvrait l’évolution des lois sorcières au travers des siècles, une connaissance indispensable tant pour un Anghelis que pour un Malfoy.

« Au moins, il ne le remarque pas lorsque nous dormons en cours, soupira Serafino.

— C’est à ça que servent les plumes à papotes, confirma Lucius en remplissant son verre de jus de citrouille. Merlin, _dix_ première année ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas être moins nombreux ? Nous ne sommes que huit !

— Ah, le _revers de la médaille_. Bon courage avec tes responsabilités de préfet. Comptes-tu quitter l’équipe de Quidditch ? »

Lucius lui adressa un regard indigné.

« Pas question ! Martins a enfin terminé ses études, alors peut-être allons-nous avoir un _Seeker_ potable…

— Tu veux dire, « moins catastrophique ».

— C’est exactement ce que je voulais dire. Donc, nous pourrions même avoir une chance pour la Coupe cette année. »

En personne peu intéressée par le sport, Serafino se contenta de hausser les épaules et de se concentrer sur les petits pois de son assiette, qui essayaient désespérément d’échapper à sa fourchette. Lucius en profita pour nettoyer son propre plat d’un coup de baguette, puis faire léviter à lui une part de tarte au citron. Mieux valait profiter du temps qu’il lui restait pour prendre un dessert ; il n’aurait certainement pas le temps de se détendre ce soir.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où deux filles Slytherin font scandale

Il voulait pendre ces sales gosses. Un par un. Par les pieds aux branches d’un arbre très haut. Pourquoi n’y avait-il pas de Saule Cogneur à Hogwarts ?

« Pense à toutes les sorties que tu pourras faire sans risquer de retenue », s’amusa Samantha, qui avait eu moins de mal que lui à garder son calme.

— Oh joie. »

Lucius se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, agacé et épuisé. Ils étaient arrivés le jeudi premier septembre au soir, et en ce dimanche il n’avait pas encore trouvé une minute pour lui-même. Pour terminer de lui gâcher la rentrée, Elvina lui tournait autour dès qu’elle en avait l’occasion, ce qui aurait été fort appréciable si elle n’avait pas tant l’air d’un rapace guettant sa proie. Il comptait bien la faire mariner encore un peu.

« Où sont les autres ?

— Eh bien, Elvina va bientôt arriver… »

Lucius roula des yeux.

« Je plaisante. Par contre, Matthew et Serafino ne devraient pas tar… les voilà, d’ailleurs.

— Alors, la vie de préfet ? demanda Matthew avant d’embrasser sa petite amie. Pas trop épuisante ?

— Va mourir, Walters.

— Je prendrai ça comme un « oui ». Certain que tu tiendras le coup pour le Quidditch ?

— Pourquoi tout le monde s’obstine-t-il à me poser cette question ? s’agaça Lucius. Je suis un Malfoy. Bien sûr que j’y arriverai. »

L’autre ne commenta pas, mais son regard parlait pour lui, et en tant qu’autre _Chaser_ de l’équipe – le troisième étant une sixième année plutôt douée – il avait certainement plus droit au chapitre à ce sujet que Serafino. Bah, tant qu’il ne faisait pas de commentaires au nouveau capitaine, peu lui importait.

Visiblement, ce n’était pas dans ses préoccupations immédiates car il avait cessé de songer à Lucius pour plutôt se perdre dans les bras de sa belle. Serafino leva les yeux au ciel.

« Prenez une chambre. Sam, tu es préfète. »

La jeune fille lui tira la langue – encore – mais considéra la remarque pertinente, et entraîna son petit ami dans un endroit plus discret. Serafino en profita pour prendre sa place sur le fauteuil, juste en face des flammes. Les septième et sixième années avaient déserté la Salle Commune, sans quoi ils n’auraient jamais pu être si bien placés. Le seul autre cinquième était Mike Stevens qui, selon son habitude, lisait seul dans un coin. Demi-sang, il aurait mieux valu pour lui qu’il ne soit jamais réparti à Slytherin – mais, au moins, avait-il développé d’excellentes techniques de survie. Lucius en venait presque à apprécier sa présence discrète. Pour la conversation qu’il avait en tête, néanmoins, mieux valait un peu de discrétion.

«  _Coercere_. »  
Une bulle invisible les entoura, leur permettant de parler sans crainte d’être entendus. Serafino posa son menton sur son poing, le coude calé sur l’accoudoir.

« Un problème, Malfoy ?

— Je suis simplement curieux. Donc, ta mère connaît Lucia et Afrodite. »

L’Anghelis grimaça. Visiblement, il avait redouté cette conversation.

« En quelque sorte. Cela ne te regarde vraiment pas.

— Allons, tu peux bien me dire…

— Non. »

Le ton était trop abrupt pour pousser plus loin. Lucius soupira.

«  _Pas de question, pas de mensonge_ , c’est cela ?

— Exactement. »

Une paire de quatrième année passa près d’eux pour rejoindre l’escalier, pouffant en leur jetant des coups d’œil. Elles étaient quelconques, aussi Lucius les ignora-t-elles. Serafino, l’air de rien, passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs et lisses, ébouriffant ceux-ci et causant presque un évanouissement.

« Branleur.  
— Ce qualificatif collerait mieux à Matthew. Ou même à toi.

— Ose dire que tu n’as pas fait cela pour la galerie ?

— Eh bien, avoir l’air de deux adolescents futiles nous permet de discuter de sujets d’autant plus graves, n’est-ce pas ? »

Lucius haussa les sourcils. Ne venait-il pas de dire qu’il refusait de parler de sa mère ? Serafino sourit, et confirma cette pensée d’une question :

« Comment était-ce ? »

Immédiatement sur ses gardes, Lucius se tendit.

« De quoi parles-tu ?

— Pas de ton été en France, visiblement. Non, tu sais bien… Tu l’as rencontré, non ?

— Penses-tu vraiment que la Salle Commune soit l’endroit… » siffla Lucius, avant de se faire interrompre.

— Bien sûr. Rien de moins suspicieux. »

Serafino jeta un coup d’œil aux deux filles, qui avaient renoncé à descendre dans leurs dortoirs pour retourner s’asseoir en gloussant. Il leur adressa un sourire – Lucius devait admettre qu’il avait l’air parfaitement charmant lorsqu’il faisait cela – avant de revenir à son sujet.

« Donc. Raconte.

— Si tu ne le sais pas toi-même, il n’y a rien à dire.

— Raconte, te dis-je ! Pour moi, c’est prévu pour décembre, aux vacances de Noël. »

Il avait annoncé ça avec des yeux brillants, et Lucius se sentit frissonner. Ses camarades ne semblaient pas tous aussi réticents qu’il l’avait lui-même été.

« Ce n’est pas possible à expliquer », finit-il par lâcher pour calmer son condisciple.

Celui-ci eut l’air déçu mais n’insista plus.

« Tu sais si Matthew… ? risqua Lucius.

— Non, pas que je sache. L’an prochain peut-être. »

Donc, il avait été le seul. À moins qu’Elvina… ? Ou Lawrence Goyle ? Il n’en savait vraiment rien et il n’allait certainement pas aller leur demander.

« Ne t’avise pas de me poser encore des questions pareilles. »

Serafino haussa les épaules et se leva, brisant la bulle de silence. Lucius s’attendait à ce qu’il descende vers les dortoirs mais à la place il se dirigea vers les deux filles et leur adressa quelques mots. Au contraire de Matthew, Serafino n’avait jamais été un bourreau des cœurs, mais en grandissant il avait développé une certaine grâce presque féminine qui plaisait visiblement. Qui sait, peut-être arriverait-il à avoir les deux ?

Elles ne valaient certainement pas Lucia et Afrodite, ou même une seule des deux.

« On reste là tout seul, Malfoy ? »

Lucius leva les yeux vers la personne qui venait le déranger et retint une grimace.

« Clint. Venu récupérer ton siège ? »

Clint Zabini était en septième année et avait donc, selon la logique Slytherin, parfaitement le droit de le chasser. Il se contenta néanmoins de secouer la tête et de s’asseoir dans le fauteuil à côté. Lucius essaya d’arrêter de respirer. Bon sang, les cours n’avaient pas encore repris et ce type empestait déjà l’alcool ! Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dumbledore lui permettait de rester. Slughorn ne lui racontait-il donc pas à quel point il était horrible ? D’accord, c’était un génie des potions, mais tout de même…

Lucius l’observa de biais, faisant mine de s’intéresser aux flammes. Clint avait sorti un gros livre à la reliure usée et ne prêtait pas attention à lui – ou du moins, pas trop ostensiblement, après tout il était un Slytherin lui aussi. Ce type était vraiment dégoûtant. Gros, gras, il paraissait cinq ans de plus qu’il n’avait vraiment et semblait incapable d’avoir l’air autre chose que mal fagoté. En plus, il portait le nom de sa mère, Zabini, une femme dont le frère avait épousé une femme noire – ce qui, sans être d’aussi mauvais goût que de se lier à un moldu, restait un peu scandaleux.

Les mains boudinées de Clint tournaient les pages avec délicatesse. Lucius espéra qu’il n’y laissait pas des traces suintantes. Il laissa passer quelques minutes polies avant de se retirer, histoire de ne pas trop donner l’impression de le fuir. En se levant, il croisa le regard pétillant de Clint et tenta de garder l’air digne en se repliant vers son dortoir. Les cours débutaient le lendemain et il comptait bien être suffisamment reposé pour y faire face.

 

***

 

Assis à la table des Slytherins dans la Grande Salle, Lucius s’efforçait de garder le nez au moins quelques centimètres au-dessus de son petit déjeuner. Il avait eu une nuit agitée et, malheureusement, pas pour les meilleures raisons : il s’était stupidement réveillé vers quatre heures du matin et s’était trouvé incapable de se rendormir. Étouffant dignement un bâillement, il essaya de se concentrer sur son bacon. Il aurait besoin de forces pour le reste de la journée.

Alors qu’il se mettait à mâchonner les morceaux de viande, la cacophonie survint. Battements d’ailes vifs, plumes volant partout… l’arrivée journalière des hiboux n’était décidément pas très hygiénique. Comment les sorciers pouvaient-ils encore utiliser un tel moyen de communication ? Note, les professeurs avaient sans doute décidé d’un commun accord que le matin était le meilleur moment pour un tel désordre : au moins, cela avait comme effet secondaire de réveiller les endormis, à leur grand dam.

« N’aie pas l’air aussi désespéré, Lucius », s’amusa Elvina, heureusement assise à plusieurs places de là. « Nous allons tous finir par croire que tu n’es pas à la hauteur ! »

Il s’apprêta à répliquer vertement, mais une enveloppe atterrit devant lui, juste à côté de son assiette. Il s’en saisit en fronçant les sourcils et la rangea soigneusement dans son sac avant de tendre un morceau de viande au grand-duc qui s’était perché sur le bord de sa chaise. Difficile de ne pas reconnaître l’animal d’Abraxas ; il préférait cependant ne pas faire étalage de ses correspondances devant toute l’école. Il aurait bien le temps de consulter cette lettre avant d’aller en cours…

Alors qu’il se creusait la cervelle pour essayer de deviner ce qui lui valait pareil missive, un hurlement retentit, faisant s’envoler le grand-duc d’un air indigné. Le cri se changea en sifflement et une enveloppe rouge vif s’éleva au-dessus de la table des Slytherin, juste en face d’une Una cramoisie.

« COMME OSES-TU, FILLE INDIGNE ! glapit la Beuglante. VEUX-TU DONC NOUS FAIRE MOURIR DE HONTE, TON PÈRE ET MOI ? AUCUN MEMBRE DE NOTRE FAMILLE N’A JAMAIS ÉTÉ AUSSI TRAÎTRE À SON SANG !

— Par Circée, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » marmonna Serafino à sa droite tout en grimaçant : la mère d’Una semblait capable de grimper très haut dans les aigus.

Lucius ne se donna pas la peine de répondre ; la lettre s’expliquerait sans doute par elle-même. De fait, elle continua :

« LE COURS D’ÉTUDE DES MOLDUS ! COMMENT AS-TU _PU_? »

Cette fois, la totalité de la table des Slytherin se figea. Una avait osé prendre ce cours ? Était-elle totalement folle ? Lucius se leva pour aller vers elle et en ce faisant, son regard croisa celui de Sam, qui souriait d’un air affreusement satisfait. L’espace d’un instant, il eut un doute : était-ce elle qui avait inscrit Una à son insu ? Les deux filles ne s’entendaient pourtant pas aussi mal…

Un mouvement de menton de Sam le détrompa, pointant une Elvina un peu pâle qui profitait de la distraction de ses voisins pour cacher elle aussi un pli dans son sac. Lucius comprit brusquement : voilà donc le sens de la réplique acide de Sam l’autre jour, lorsqu’elle avait prétendu qu’elle, au moins, ne faisait pas passer ses études avant une occasion de _baiser_ , tel qu’elle l’avait poétiquement exprimé. Ces deux idiotes s’étaient inscrites à ce cours pour les beaux yeux du Professeur Fletcher !

Il arriva au niveau d’Una à l’instant même où la Beuglante se désagrégeait et put lui attraper le poignet avant qu’elle ne s’enfuie. Le Professeur Slughorn s’était approché également, suivi de près par McGonagall, et Lucius parvint juste à temps à les intercepter eux aussi.

« Ne vous en faites pas, Professeurs, je suis certain que ce petit problème pourra être réglé rapidement, commença-t-il sans leur laisser le temps de poser la moindre question. Je vais m’occuper de Miss Duncan. Nous allons écrire à ses parents qui, j’en suis certain, finiront par admettre que tout ceci n’est qu’une horrible erreur. »

Un préfet de Slytherin plaidant pour qu’Una reste dans le cours d’Étude des moldus ne pouvait qu’émouvoir McGonagall qui approuva d’un hochement sec de la tête. Slughorn, quant à lui, n’avait pas besoin d’explications : il savait très bien que les affaires familiales devaient rester dans le cadre privé. Inutile que l’école toute entière s’en mêle.

« Très bien, Mr Malfoy, à votre gré. N’hésitez cependant pas à venir me voir si le problème persistait…

— N’en doutez pas un seul instant, Professeur, assura Lucius. Una, si tu veux bien… ? »

La jeune fille, les joues rouges et les yeux étincelants de rage, hocha la tête sans faire de difficulté et lui emboîta le pas pour sortir de la salle. Fort heureusement, aucun Slytherin ne fit de commentaire sur leur passage. Il chercha le regard d’Elvina – elle aussi pourrait avoir besoin d’aide – mais la jeune fille fronça les sourcils en le regardant et il comprit qu’elle pourrait se débrouiller seule.

Une fois suffisamment loin dans le couloir, Lucius se permit de lui relâcher le poignet et de la fusiller du regard.

« Non mais tu es folle ? Le cours d’étude des moldus ? Tes parents vont te tuer !

— Ne sois pas ridicule, Malfoy, répliqua-t-elle d’un ton coupant. Mes parents ne sont pas stupides au point de me renier pour si peu.

— Ah vraiment ? »

Il était narquois, et il y avait de quoi : il ne se souvenait pas d’avoir jamais vu une autre Beuglante atterrir à Slytherin. Habituellement, seuls les Gryffindor et quelques rares Hufflepuf s’adonnaient à des pratiques aussi tapageuses. Les membres de leur Maison, tout comme la plupart des Ravenclaw, préféraient éviter de laver leur linge sale ainsi en public.

Una rougit à nouveau et Lucius put remarquer ses poings serrés à s’en faire blanchir les phalanges. La jeune fille leva pourtant le menton d’un air arrogant, un sourire cynique lui barrant les lèvres.

« Ma mère est Espagnole, et ces gens-là savent très bien comment humilier les autres tout en ayant l’air de simplement faire un _faux-pas_. Ne t’en fais pas. Elle considèrera la Beuglante comme une punition suffisante.

— Si tu le dis. » Lucius soupira et prit le chemin de la salle d’étude la plus proche. « Mais soit, écrivons tout de même une réponse. Mieux vaut mettre toutes les chances de ton côté, tu ne penses pas ? »

Una en convint et le suivit sans hésiter. Lucius l’observa de biais alors qu’ils avançaient. Bien, elle semblait en effet plus furieuse qu’inquiète ; cela devrait bien se passer.

 

***

 

La lettre fut rédigée rapidement, mais avec soin. Una pouvait ne pas être la personne la plus proche de lui et s’être mise seule dans cette situation pénible, restait que Lucius n’avait aucune envie de la voir exclue de sa famille pour une broutille pareille. Il l’avait donc aidée à écrire sa réponse, aussi calme et adulte que possible, avec l’excuse transparente de vouloir mieux connaître l’ennemi et de compter saboter le cours.

Évidemment, cela les avait mis en retard pour leur premier cours de la matinée. Ils arrivèrent au local de Défense contre les Forces du Mal alors que tout le monde était déjà installé, et Lucius ne put qu’aller s’excuser auprès du Professeur Jones.

« Ne vous en faites pas, le Professeur McGonagall m’a prévenue », assura celle-ci en faisant claquer la pince qui lui servait de main. « Veuillez rejoindre vos places, le cours commence. »

Una fila s’asseoir près d’Elvina alors que Lucius s’installait auprès de Serafino, qui lui avait gardé une place juste devant Matthew et Sam, au deuxième rang. Tant mieux ; il était curieux de voir ce que cette femme avait à leur enseigner.

Son nom était déjà écrit au tableau et il ne pouvait que supposer qu’elle s’était déjà présentée. Quoiqu’il en soit, elle commença directement ses explications alors qu’il sortait sa plume et son parchemin. Serafino poussa légèrement son pot d’encre vers lui et Lucius le remercia d’un hochement de tête ; il n’avait aucune envie de se dépêcher à sortir cela aussi, il risquerait de le renverser.

« La magie, expliquait Jones, a une nature complexe et changeante. De nombreuses théories divergentes ont existé au travers des âges, allant des quatre éléments – théorie grecque à l’origine – à celle plus linéaire où la magie est vue au travers d’un spectre de tons gris. De là viennent les concepts de magie Blanche ou Noire. »

La craie dessinait sur le tableau alors que la grande femme parlait, illustrant ses propos. Lucius retint un bâillement. Ils avaient déjà vu cette matière en première année, lorsque leur Professeur de l’époque avait voulu donner une définition du titre du cours.

Il sursauta lorsque la craie crissa, traçant une grande croix sur les deux théories.

« Tout cela, c’est de la foutaise, déclara posément Jones. Ni l’une ni l’autre ne sont compatibles avec ce que nous savons de la magie aujourd’hui, c’est un fait, et bien que les grands thaumatologues actuels ne semblent pas capables de se mettre d’accord sur une théorie de remplacement, quelques certitudes semblent émerger petit à petit. Des idées ? »

Voilà qui était tout de suite plus intéressant, même s’il ne voyait pas trop ce que cela venait faire dans un cours de Défense. D’un autre côté, ce cours avait toujours été un peu le débarras des autres, chacun des Professeurs venant l’enseigner ayant son propre agenda.

Cette fois, au moins, celui-ci semblait intéressant, et il échangea un regard ravi avec Serafino par-dessus leur pot d’encre commun. Peut-être cette année n’allait-elle pas être _si_ ennuyeuse, pour finir.

 

***

  
Lucius fixa le mot qu’il venait de lire comme s’il pouvait l’hypnotiser. Il l’avait oublié depuis le matin, étant d’abord trop préoccupé par les ennuis d’autrui, puis par ses activités quotidiennes. Il ne s’était souvenu de la lettre qu’au soir, dans son dortoir.

Le mot était bref : « Viens samedi. 18h. », suivi du paraphe d’Abraxas.

Cela était totalement inhabituel. Son père envoyait régulièrement du courrier pour s’enquérir de ses résultats scolaire, mais jamais aussi tôt ; cela aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l’oreille dès le début. Mais le faire venir au Manoir durant l’année ? Sans même une excuse ? Beaucoup d’élèves rentraient chez eux le week-end, bien sûr, surtout les trois premières années, mais pas lui.

Cela avait à voir avec le Lord ou il n’était pas un Malfoy.

« Un problème ? »

Matthew l’observait, affalé de tout son long sur son lit, tête posée sur ses bras pliés. Lucius se mordilla la lèvre.

« Peut-être. Je dois rentrer chez moi samedi…

— Pardon ? »

L’autre Slytherin se redressa, l’air choqué.

« Et tu dis que tu as « peut-être » un problème ? Qu’as-tu fait pour t’attirer les foudres de Zeus si tôt dans l’année ? »

La colère d’Abraxas tenait malheureusement la comparaison.

« Rien, répondit-il après un instant de silence. C’est ce qui m’inquiète. »

Matthew s’assombrit, mais ne dit rien, se montrant autrement plus prudent que Serafino. Pour le coup, Lucius hocha la tête, confirmant ses craintes.

« Je n’en suis pas sûr, ajouta-t-il par souci de précision. Mais…

— Mais cela ne pourrait rien être d’autre. »

Le silence revint, oppressant. Lucius n’avait aucune envie de revoir le Lord et sa curiosité au sujet de la _fraternité_ était bien moindre que ses craintes. Les Gryffindor pouvaient prétendre tant qu’ils le voulaient que le courage était une vertu ; se boucher les oreilles et les yeux pour prétendre que le danger n’existait pas était simplement de l’idiotie.

« Tant qu’il ne te fait pas rentrer les week-end de Quidditch… »

Le commentaire de Matthew se voulait sans doute léger mais ne suffit pas pour détendre l’atmosphère, loin de là. La tentative restait cependant appréciable et Lucius fit un effort.

« Une partie de cartes ? proposa-t-il. Avec toi, je ne miserai que des _sickles_ , mais cela passera agréablement le temps.

— Peur de te faire plumer, Malfoy ?

— Je connais les capacités de tes mains.

— Oh certainement pas la moitié d’entre elles ! »

Lucifer roula des yeux.

« Garde les autres pour Sam et sors plutôt ton paquet. »

Matthew rit et se rallongea à plat ventre pour atteindre sa table de nuit, où étaient rangées ses cartes. S’agissant d’un paquet abîmé déjà par quelques années d’utilisation intensive, il ne craignait pas que quelqu’un vienne les voler dans son tiroir. De toute façon, ce genre de jeu ne coûtait presque rien.

« Une simple bataille ou je vais chercher Serafino pour qu’il se joigne à nous ? »

Lucius haussa les épaules et Matthew distribua les cartes. Tant mieux ; la partie serait rapide et intense. Avec un peu de chance, elle le distrairait tout à fait de la note d’Abraxas.

 

***

 

Le week-end arriva trop vite à son goût. Après les premiers rebondissements de la rentrée, la semaine s’était terminée plutôt calmement et les jours avaient filé sans qu’il ait le temps de les voir passer. À la grande surprise de Lucius, le professeur Flitwick s’avérait compétent, ce qui suffit largement à compenser son ascendance peu reluisante – à ses yeux, du moins. Elvinia, elle, parlait de ne pas garder le cours pour ses NEWTs si le professeur restait le même. Venant de quelqu’un qui avait choisi Étude des moldus pour le joli minois de Christian Fletcher, il trouvait cela un peu déplacé ; il doutait qu’elle eût réagi de même si Flitwick s’était avéré être à demi vélane.

Lucius terminait son dernier devoir de la semaine suivante en fin d’après-midi, essayant de ne pas regarder trop souvent la pendule de la Salle commune. Il n’avait pas pour habitude de prendre autant d’avance dans ses études mais il avait éprouvé le besoin de s’occuper l’esprit pour se changer les idées. Les cours avaient suffi durant la semaine et la soirée du vendredi avait été occupée par les essais de Quidditch de l’équipe de Slytherin – un excellent _Seeker_ avait remplacé Martins, qui avait été diplômé l’année précédente – mais le samedi s’était avéré beaucoup trop long à son goût.

Il relut une dernière fois sa dissertation sur l’influence du caractère sur la magie élémentale des sorciers, puis se résigna à y mettre un point final. Matthew s’était éclipsé avec Sam peu après le dîner et Serafino s’était enfermé dans la lecture d’un classique italien pour travailler son vocabulaire. De son année, dans la Salle commune, ne se trouvaient qu’Elvina et Una qui commentaient leur cours d’Étude des moldus d’un ton caustique.

« Êtes-vous certaine qu’ils passent des heures devant des _tableaux animés_? » s’agaça Lucius tout en roulant ses parchemins.

Elvina rajusta un pli imaginaire de sa juge en lui souriant par en-dessous.

« Je t’assure que c’est le cas. Apparemment, il s’agit là d’une de leurs activités favorites pour les soirées et les week-ends.

— Le Professeur Fletcher avait un peu du mal à expliquer ce qu’ils y trouvaient de passionnant, à vrai dire, commenta Una. Il est lui-même de sang-pur, n’est-ce pas ?

— Bien évidemment ! s’indigna Elvina. C’est Dippet qui l’a engagé, pas cet amoureux des moldus de Dumbledore.

— C’est sans doute pour cela qu’il ne raconte que des inepties », grommela Lucius.

Les Malfoy avaient de tout temps méprisé les moldus, mais une connaissance de base de leur culture était nécessaire pour la bonne pratique des affaires ; après tout, la communauté sorcière de Grande-Bretagne n’était pas autosuffisante et une grande partie de leur nourriture notamment était de provenance moldue. Les puristes comme les Pearce préféraient faire mine de l’oublier mais Lucius lui-même était tout à fait capable de se déplacer dans le Londres non-magique.

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu’il prenait la peine de s’habille correctement pour prendre le Hogwarts Express. Après tout, il fallait rappeler à tous que les Malfoy snobbaient tout et tout le monde, le Ministère en premier.

« La plupart des sang-de-bourbe qui arrivent à Hogwarts sont surpris de voir les peintures bouger, rappela-t-il à ses deux camarades. Ne l’avez-vous jamais remarqué ? »

Elvina fronça le nez, apparemment dégoûtée par l’idée de souiller ses purs petits yeux bleus en regardant des sorciers _impurs_. Una, par contre, en convint.

« Je m’étais fait la même remarque en cours. Peut-être le support est-il simplement trop différent ? » Elle parcourut ses notes du regard sans y trouver de réponse. « Je suppose que leurs peintures ne sont pas celles de gens qui ont effectivement vécu, et qu’ils sont principalement choqués par le fait que nous puissions parler à des empreintes de nos morts. »

La remarque était pertinente, à défaut d’être juste. Malheureusement, Lucius était bien en peine d’apporter une explication plus correcte et il laissa tomber l’affaire.

« Je vous laisse enquêter là-dessus si cela vous amuse, mesdemoiselles. » Il rangea ses parchemins et son pot d’encre dans son sac, gardant les plumes à la main afin de les laver. « Vous me ferez part de vos découvertes, le cas échéant. »

Elvina eut un rire tout à fait snob.

« Comme si nous allions sérieusement nous intéresser à la vie des moldus ! Voyons, Lucius, tu n’es pas sérieux.

— Eh bien, quitte à avoir le cours, vous pourriez obtenir l’OWL correspondant…

— Sans façon ! S’ils sont assez stupides pour fixer une peinture pendant toute une sainte journée, tant mieux pour eux ; au moins, ainsi, ils ne risquent pas de venir déranger le travail de braves sorciers. »

Son ton laissait bien entendu sous-entendre qu’elle-même était au-dessus des _braves travailleurs_. Lucius et Una échangèrent un regard mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré, et le jeune homme prit le chemin de son dortoir non sans jeter un coup d’œil furtif à l’heure. Il lui restait une bonne demi-heure avant de devoir partir pour le Manoir.

Elvina avait raison au moins sur un point : si Fletcher était assez stupide pour enseigner des inepties pareilles à ses élèves, Lucius n’allait certainement pas perdre du temps à enquêter sur le véritable mode de vie des moldus. Ce sorcier était véritablement la lie de la société ; un sang-pur qui enseignait un cours pareil ! C’était ridicule.

Il s’interdit de penser qu’il était jaloux. Fletcher était peut-être un homme mature mais il n’avait absolument rien à envier à son physique.

Il rinça ses plumes puis les essuya avec soin, et prit le temps de changer de tenue avant de sortir. Serafino haussa les sourcils en le voyant passer une robe de trop bonne qualité pour un simple souper en famille mais, heureusement, ne commenta pas. Lucius n’avait aucune envie de s’expliquer. Il attrapa la boucle argentée qui allait lui servir de portauloin et remonta vers la Salle commune pour ensuite filer vers le Grand Hall.

Le Professeur Slughorn avait été prévenu de son départ pour le week-end et avait prévenu Picott, le concierge, de le laisser sortir. Celui-ci le laissa donc passer sans faire d’histoires, se contentant de lui lancer un regard soupçonneux. Cet homme détestable n’avait rien à faire à Hogwarts, où il était entouré d’adolescents bien plus jeunes que lui et bien plus capables ; Lucius ne put pourtant s’empêcher de lui adresser un sourire condescendant en passant. Il se souvenait très bien des coups de canne qui lui avaient été assénés en troisième année pour une simple histoire de bonbons chipés.

Une bruine mince mais entêtante tombait à l’extérieur, aussi hâta-t-il le pas tout en redressant le col de sa cape. Il serait probablement quelques minutes en avance ; tant mieux ou tant pis. Les grilles le laissèrent sortir et dès qu’il fut dehors, il activa le Portauloin.

 

***

 

Le mauvais pressentiment qui l’avait poursuivi toute la semaine se renforça dès qu’il entra au Manoir. Un elfe qui apparut pour lui prendre sa cape mouillée avait l’air inquiet, et bafouilla pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de lui indiquer qu’il était attendu dans le petit salon d’hiver. Celui-ci n’était utilisé que si des invités étaient présents et, en effet, son père était accompagné par le Lord – ce qui n’était guère une surprise.

La présence de Theodric Nott et de Cygnus Black par contre en était une. Bien entendu, aucun des hommes présents ne se leva quand Lucius entra, Nott se permettant même un reniflement amusé alors que l’idiot n’avait été diplômé que l’année précédente – et avec à peine sept NEWTs.

L’ambiance n’était apparemment plus aux évaluations et aux discussions presque amicales. La présence de Voldemort était écrasante, balayant celles de Nott le fanfaron et du fade Cygnus. Seul Abraxas, assis à sa droite, restait aussi impressionnant que toujours.

Lucius s’avança pour présenter ses respects à son père puis, avec un temps d’hésitation, au Lord. À sa grande surprise, celui-ci lui offrit un sourire mesuré.

« Comment se passe ta rentrée ? Pas trop ennuyeuse, j’espère ?

— En vérité, elle semble plutôt pleine en péripéties. Vous savez sans doute que le nouveau directeur se croit tout permis…

— Inutile d’ennuyer notre maître avec des racontars d’écolier », intervint Nott.

Lucius lui adressa un regard froid, qui n’eut aucun effet jusqu’au moment où il fut appuyé par les paroles du Lord :

« Je lui ai posé une question et penses avoir le droit de décider moi-même si la réponse est ou non intéressante. » Nott déglutit. Voldemort sourit et revint à Lucius. « J’ai bien sûr entendu parler de ses choix malheureux en matière de professeurs. J’espère que tu n’en souffres pas trop ?

— Eh bien, de façon assez surprenante Flitwick est vraiment doué. Une honte que son lignage soit à ce point terni, vraiment.

— Merci de cette remarque. J’en tiendrai bien sûr compte lorsque je me chargerai de Hogwarts. »

Le Lord eut un sourire de chat et Lucius sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ne sachant quoi ajouter il s’inclina, et cela sembla clôturer la conversation. Voldemort et Abraxas se levèrent d’un même mouvement, rapidement imités par les autres hommes.

« Cygnus, vous savez quoi faire. Theodric, retrouvons-nous dans le Hall dans cinq minutes. »

Tous deux s’inclinèrent et sortirent de la pièce sans un mot. Le Lord se tourna à nouveau vers Lucius, plissant les yeux d’un air satisfait.

« Voici venu le jour où tu dois me prouver ta fidélité. Je suis certain que tu seras à la hauteur de la tâche. »

Le jeune homme sentit sa gorge se serrer. Qu’est-ce qui allait lui être demandé ? Nott était un imbécile mais Cygnus Black, quoi qu’il manque de stature, était quelqu’un de sensé, et il était presque gris en sortant.

« M’en voudras-tu si je vous accompagne, Abraxas ? » Il posa une main sur l’épaule du patriarche, aussi amusé que s’ils partageaient une bonne plaisanterie. « Je voudrais être présent lorsque ton fils me fera sa première offrande.

— Vous savez que vous êtes toujours le bienvenu à mes côtés, mon Lord.

— Parfait. Je vous attends, dans ce cas. »

Il sortit de la pièce dans un froufrou de robes noires, effleurant également l’épaule de Lucius au passage, complice. L’adolescent se tourna alors vers son père qui lui désigna du menton une boîte de carton brillant toute simple qui était jusqu’alors passée inaperçue.

« Enfile ce qu’il y a là-dedans, ordonna Abraxas d’une voix impérieuse. Obéis à tous les ordres sans hésiter, et reviens ici immédiatement après que nous ayons terminé. Tu m’as compris ? »

Lucius leva le nez vers lui pour se faire transpercer par le regard par ses yeux gris et froids, qui le jaugèrent pendant quelques minutes. Le jeune homme retint son souffle, n’osant même pas acquiescer pour signifier qu’il avait bien compris. Le voyant rester de marbre, patriarche hocha la tête, satisfait, et Lucius se permit enfin d’avancer.

Curieux et plein d’appréhension, il souleva le couvercle, et faillit sursauter. Posé sur le tissu noir et brillant d’une robe, son deuxième visage lui renvoya un rictus dément. Un masque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai ajouté quelques couples dans les tags. Cependant, ceux-ci ne se développeront que dans de nombreux chapitres (pas avant le chapitre 20, en tout cas, c'est-à-dire la sixième de Lucius).  
> Rassurez-vous : la cinquième année est déjà rédigée entièrement et s'étend jusqu'au chapitre 17.  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires :) Toute review est appréciée !


	4. Chapitre 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Lucius découvre ce que cela signifie, d'être un Deatheaters, et où les Slytherin se serrent les coudes.

Lucius entendit un léger _clac_ , et sursauta, avant de réaliser qu’il s’agissait simplement de la porte de sa chambre qui se refermait derrière lui. Un peu incrédule, il laissa son regard parcourir le lit à baldaquins, le sac qu’il avait emmené pour le week-end soigneusement posé par les elfes au pied de son lit, les étagères pleines de livres… Rien n’avait changé.

Son estomac se retourna et il tituba de quelques pas à l’intérieur, se dirigeant vaguement vers la porte de sa salle-de-bains privée. Évidemment que tout était resté pareil, et pourtant… il avait l’impression que le ciel devrait devenir vert et l’herbe bleue.

Gardant son visage composé, Lucius parvint à avancer jusqu’à la salle-de-bains et à s’agenouiller. Un autre haut le cœur ; son estomac se vida dans la cuvette des toilettes, gâchant l’odeur de propre des lieux. Il hoqueta, crut se reprendre, puis la bile remonta dans sa gorge et, en un flash, il revit les yeux ouverts et morts, le sourire appréciateur du Lord, l’air contrarié de Nott… Il cracha pour prévenir un nouveau haut-le-cœur, dégoûté.

Ses mains tremblaient mais il parvint à se relever et à se rincer la bouche et le visage. Il évita de regarder le miroir en face. Celui-ci dut comprendre que le moment n’était pas propice car il ne fit aucun commentaire – fort heureusement, il avait mis trop de peine à cacher son mal-être pour briser une vitre maintenant.

Il fit passer sa robe par-dessus sa tête. La cape et le masque avaient été récupérés par les elfes à leur arrivée. Ses dessous furent expédiés au sol avec empressement et il se précipita sous la douche.

Dans de nombreux livres, lorsque le héros commettait un acte horrible, il ne se rappelait que mal des détails. Malheureusement, la réalité n’était que trop différente.

Lucius ouvrit le jet d’eau en montant la température jusqu’à ce qu’il ait du mal à en supporter la chaleur. Rien à faire, ses épaules restaient crispées. Il saisit une éponge et un savon.

La maison qu’ils avaient prise d’assaut était coquette, avec de jolis rideaux bleus et des plinthes peintes de blanc. Merlin merci, les enfants étaient absents – il ne savait pas comment il aurait réagi s’il en avait été autrement – mais le couple cible était, quant à lui, au rendez-vous.

Le Lord lui avait murmuré « donne-moi cette offrande, mon cher serviteur ». Le Rictusempra était parti. Ce n’était même pas net, du sang avait giclé, c’était horrible, mais il n’avait pas pu se résoudre à utiliser un Impardonnable – et Voldemort avait ri d’un rire velouté. Puis quelqu’un lui avait agrippé les épaules – son père ? Cygnus ? – et il s’était laissé être Transplané au Manoir.

Les _invités_ étaient restés pendant quelques minutes à peine, évitant de s’attarder. Le Lord avait complimenté tout le monde et s’était retiré avec Abraxas. Lucius ne se souvenait plus de ce qui lui avait été dit, même s’il savait que, sur l’impulsion de son père, il s’était agenouillé pour embrasser la main du Lord – et celui-ci l’avait relevé en riant.

Lucius réalisa brusquement qu’il frottait sa peau à l’en faire rougir. Il lâcha le savon, qui alla rebondir sur le fond de la baignoire, et laissa échapper un rire nerveux. Non, il ne pouvait pas craquer.

Il ferma les yeux durement, essayant de retenir les larmes. Il devait se montrer fort. Si son père ou le Lord réalisaient son état… Il préférait ne pas songer aux conséquences. Le lendemain, il retournerait à Hogwarts, il participerait au premier entraînement de Quidditch de l’année, et tout se passerait bien.

Mieux valait ne pas songer que cette mission n’était que la première.

 

***

 

Matthew lui lança un long regard lorsqu’il rentra au dortoir des cinquième année de Slytherin le dimanche soir, mais il ne posa aucune question, ce dont Lucius lui fut reconnaissant. Le rembarrer aurait été désagréable. Pire, il craignait que la moindre curiosité l’eût fait parler. La _sensiblerie_ n’était pas dans ses habitudes mais le regard vitreux des cadavres le hantaient depuis l’avant-veille.

Si les autres avaient été intrigués par son absence du week-end, personne ne le lui fit savoir. Serafino s’approcha néanmoins de lui pour lui tendre un rouleau de parchemin.

« Voici la liste des livres à consulter pour le devoir de métamorphose. »

Ils avaient été scandalisés lorsque McGonagall leur avait donné un travail complet à faire si tôt après la rentrée et, bien qu’il ait déjà fait le reste de ses devoirs, celui-là lui était totalement sorti de l’esprit. À sa décharge, il avait cru rentrer au plus tard le dimanche matin – et, à vrai dire, seul l’état de ses nerfs l’avait poussé à rester au Manoir si longtemps.

« Merci, tu me fais gagner un temps précieux dans mes recherches.

— Tu me revaudras ça au moment du week-end à Hogsmeade, Malfoy », répliqua Serafino, à demi-sérieux.

— Ah ! Tu es enfin là ! »

Lucius se tourna vers Sam, qui était assise aux côtés de Matthew sur le lit de celui-ci – en tout bien tout honneur, en témoignait le livre que la jeune fille venait à peine de poser.

« Je t’ai manqué ?

— Plus que tu ne peux l’imaginer ! Tu seras corvée lundi et mardi, pour les rondes, monsieur le préfet. » Elle prit un air dédaigneux qui lui allait fort mal. « Je me suis débrouillée sans toi un _vendredi_ et un _samedi_. Sois heureux que je ne te demande pas de t’en occuper seul pour le restant de la semaine.

— Mercredi, il y a entraînement de Quidditch », lui fit-il remarquer.

Elle, bien sûr, se contenta de renifler de son air le plus hautain.

« Je te l’ai dit : je suis magnanime. »

Il ne put guère que sourire. Les Gryffindors pouvaient médire tant qu’ils voulaient sur les Slytherins, ils étaient simplement incapables de comprendre ce que signifiait l’amitié pour eux. Pourtant, leur innocente sollicitude l’étouffait.

Oh, il ne doutait pas qu’ils comprendraient s’ils savaient quel crime il avait commis ou du moins, qu’ils ne le condamneraient pas. Cela ne l’empêchait pas de se sentir sale.

« Je suppose que je vais devoir me dépêcher d’emprunter ces livres avant que la bibliothèque ne ferme. Ou au moins certains d’entre eux… McGonagall devra se contenter de ce que je peux lui fournir avec mon emploi du temps chargé. »

Des ricanements lui répondirent et il s’esquiva sur cette pirouette, prenant à peine le temps de poser son sac. Il pressa le pas en passant dans la Salle Commune, fronçant les sourcils tout en consultant la liste. Serafino avait poussé la méticulosité jusqu’à indiquer le code de chaque ouvrage, qui indiquait l’étagère et le rayon sur lesquels il était rangé. Il lui suffisait de se dépêcher pour avoir le temps de les emprunter avant la fermeture.

La bibliothèque était vide, comme il s’y était attendu ; à cette heure, même les élèves les plus studieux se rendaient à la Grande Salle pour dîner. Ms Pince elle-même le toisa d’un regard mauvais malgré son salut poli, craignant sans doute qu’il s’attarde trop et lui rallonge sa permanence.

Sans tenir compte de son air revêche, il se dirigea vers la première étagère indiquée par Serafino. En quelques minutes, il avait trouvé les quatre livres suggérés et s’était assuré qu’ils étaient bel et bien utiles pour le travail – il n’avait encore rien fait pour s’attirer les foudres de son camarade, mais cela aurait tout de même pu être une sorte de blague élaborée. Ms Pince ne se détendit pas en le voyant si rapidement faire valider ses emprunts, mais du moins ne fit-elle aucune remarque désobligeante.

« Vous faites du zèle, Mr Malfoy ? »

Lucius manqua de faire basculer de la table les bouquins qu’il était en train d’empiler. Il se tourna pour croiser le regard amusé de Kamaria Jones.

« Professeur, salua-t-il poliment en soulevant les livres d’un coup de baguette. Je crains de ne pas mériter ces louages ; je suis simplement en retard.

— Au moins je constate que vous ne vous contentez pas d’un résumé fait par les autres. »

Lucius manqua de froncer les sourcils, un peu indigné.

« Je suis capable de me charger moi-même de mes propres devoirs, Professeur.

— Je ne voulais pas sous-entendre le contraire... mais il est vrai que beaucoup d’étudiants préfèrent la solution de facilité. » Elle fit quelques pas vers la sortie. « Me permettriez-vous de vous accompagner sur une partie du chemin ? Mes appartements sont proches des cachots.

— Ce serait un plaisir », déclara Lucius en lui emboîtant le pas.

Ce n’était qu’un demi mensonge. Cette femme l’intriguait, à cause de son histoire mais également parce qu’elle avait visiblement une expérience professionnelle plus que passionnante.

« Vous avez déjà dîné ? » s’inquiéta-t-il, plus par souci d’entretenir la conversation que par réel intérêt.

— Je préfère éviter les heures les plus bruyantes quand j’en ai l’occasion.

— Vos responsabilités ne doivent pas souvent vous laisser ce choix, je suppose.

— De même que les vôtres, s’amusa Jones en lorgnant sur son insigne de préfet.

— Certaines choses doivent simplement être faites, malheureusement. »

L’ancienne Auror le jaugea du regard pendant de longues secondes, et Lucius ne put s’empêcher d’accélérer le pas pour se donner une contenance – ce qui était stupide, parce qu’elle suivit son rythme sans difficulté.

« Vous avez raison », dit-elle enfin, avant de sauter du coq à l’âne : « Dites-moi, Mr Malfoy, savez-vous ce qui tire les calèches qui amènent les élèves de la gare à Hogwarts ? »

Le jeune homme battit des cils et ralentit à nouveau, pris par surprise.

« Non… Une magie complexe je suppose. » Il était sûr d’avoir lu quelque chose à ce sujet, sans doute dans _Hogwarts, a history_ , mais il n’arrivait plus à mettre le doigt dessus. « Je devrais ? »

Elle secoua la tête, la pince qui lui servait de main claquant une unique fois.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Bien, nous voici arrivés à l’embranchement qui doit me mener chez moi… Bon travail, Mr Malfoy.

— À demain, Professeur. »

Il la regarda s’éloigner, perplexe, avant de reprendre sa route vers les quartiers Slytherin.

Ce ne fut qu’une heure plus tard, alors qu’il avait déjà complété douze centimètre de parchemin et qu’il contemplait les livres de métamorphose ouverts devant lui, qu’il se souvint : c’étaient des Sombrals qui tiraient les calèches. Et à présent, il pourrait les voir.

 

***

 

Précision, concentration et délicatesse étaient les trois qualités essentielles à l’élaboration des potions ; son père le lui avait répété inlassablement pendant des années, comme un mantra. Lucius savait qu’il les possédait toutes. Pourtant, il exécrait ce cours – probablement parce que, sur ce point plus encore que sur les autres, Abraxas Malfoy ne tolérait que la perfection. Après tout, il était lui-même un maître en potions reconnu et publiait régulièrement sur des sujets de recherche pointus, bien qu’il ne s’abaissât pas à exercer au profit d’autrui.

Sauf pour le Lord, supposait Lucius.

Il tourna six fois sa potion avec une cuiller en bois dans le sens anti-horlogique, puis baissa légèrement le feu. Lui avait toujours préféré les charmes et leurs différentes applications, peut-être simplement pour se démarquer de son père. Néanmoins, il n’avait toujours ramené que des O en potions – et cela n’avait jamais suffi à le contenter. Pour lui plaire, sans doute aurait-il dû demander du travail supplémentaire ou se lancer dans ce type d’activité en parascolaire, ce qu’il se refusait à faire. Après tout, il produisait bien assez d’efforts sur d’autres points pour ne pas s’obstiner sur une matière qu’il exécrait.

Pourtant, il comptait bien la garder pour ses NEWTs. Une matière si importante ne pouvait que lui servir et, de toute façon, il parvenait sans problème à réaliser les potions de faible niveau qui leur étaient demandé. Simplement, il s’acquittait de sa partie du travail rapidement puis attendait que le reste du cours se passe sans lui.

Lucius tourna encore sa potion, dans le sens horlogique cette fois, et éteignit tout à fait le feu. Elle serait prête dans sept minutes, lorsqu’elle finirait de passer du rouge au bleu. Sa couleur virait déjà au violet sombre, aussi ne s’inquiétait-il pas trop du résultat. Il avait presque hâte d’en arriver au niveau post-OWL ; au moins apprendrait-il quelque chose.

Il laissa son regard se balader sur ses camarades de classe. Pour une fois, ils n’étaient pas par groupes de deux – ce qui signifiait bien sûr que la moitié de la classe essayait de tricher. La moitié Gryffindor de la classe, évidemment. Arthur Weasley était un total désastre – comme dans la plupart des cours – et lorgnait désespérément sur le chaudron de son voisin. Au vu de la substance orange que contenait le sien, il avait raté son coup. Ce type devait faire le désespoir de sa famille, surtout après l’aîné qui, bien qu’insupportable, avait réussi à se hisser au titre de préfet-en-chef.

« Tu crois qu’il y a rajouté des mèches de ses cheveux ? » chuchota distraitement Lucius à Una.

Celle-ci occupait l’autre moitié de sa table. Elle s’asseyait habituellement près d’Elvina – bien sûr – mais celle-ci avait déclaré que le cours de potion était bien trop dangereux pour ses fragiles petites mains et tentait d’y échapper à la moindre occasion. Inutile de dire qu’elle se montrait très imaginative en la matière.

Una avait elle aussi terminé et vérifiait ses notes – du moins, Lucius le croyait, jusqu’à ce qu’elle relève le nez pour le fusiller du regard. Il loucha légèrement pour essayer de voir ce qu’elle lisait si intensément et cru reconnaître une lettre, avec le nom de la jeune fille en en-tête. Malheureusement, le mal était fait ; Slughorn s’approchait d’eux.

« Magnifique, Mr Malfoy, comme toujours. Cela aurait pu être un peu moins bleu, Miss Duncan, et… » Le professeur fronça les sourcils. « Que tenez-vous là ? »

Una avait viré au blanc dès qu’il avait contourné la table pour regarder son chaudron et avait plaqué par réflexe ses mains sur le papier qu’elle tenait, révélant par là-même qu’il n’avait rien à voir avec le cour. Lucius fut un instant tenté de la laisser se débrouiller toute seule – s’il continuait à l’aider chaque fois, les autres risquaient de le croire intéressé – mais elle était si blanche qu’il décida d’intervenir.

Il se leva.

« Que… Una ! Bon sang, tu n’es pas gênée de fouiller dans mes affaires ? » Il pensa très fort à Afrodite et Lucia nues sur le bureau du professeur et parvint à rougir légèrement, semblant réaliser seulement alors son éclat. « Professeur, puis-je récupérer ceci ? Cela, hem, m’appartient.

— Puis-je savoir de quoi il s’agit, Mr Malfoy ? »

Slughorn avait les sourcils froncés. Lui aussi était un Slytherin après tout ; il allait devoir jouer serré. Il prit l’air dégagé de toute personne essayant de ne pas avoir l’air embarrassée.

« Il s’agit d’une lettre que j’ai reçue. » Il marqua une pause, sembla réaliser que cela ne suffirait pas. « D’une dame, Monsieur. Je vous en prie, épargnez-moi la honte de la voir lue devant tout le monde. Pour la préserver, bien sûr. »

Voilà, à présent tout le monde devait penser qu’il s’agissait d’une lettre d’amour horriblement mièvre. L’étendue de ce qu’il venait de faire frappa Lucius. Morgane, qu’est-ce qui lui était donc passé par la tête ? Il n’aurait pas pu inventer un mensonge moins… embarrassant ?

Cela parut cependant fonctionner, sans doute précisément parce que ce stratagème lui ressemblait peu. Le professeur sourit, amusé.

« Veuillez rendre son bien à Mr Malfoy, Miss Duncan. Vous viendrez me voir après le cours afin que nous discutions des modalités de votre retenue. »

Una marmonna quelques mots d’excuse à voix basse et plia la lettre en deux avant de la tendre à Lucius, qui la fourra dans son sac sans la regarder, pour se tourner à nouveau vers son chaudron. Il avait eu le temps de jeter un coup d’œil à l’écriture mais n’avait pas reconnue celle-ci – ce qui ne voulait rien dire. Après tout, à part celles de Matthew et Serafino qu’il connaissait pour avoir de nombreuses fois travaillé avec eux, il n’était même pas certain de savoir différencier celles des autres élèves de leur année.

Slughorn voulut ajouter quelque chose mais, fort heureusement, la plupart des élèves s’étaient arrêtés de travailler pour regarder l’altercation et les premiers effets de ce manque de concentration se firent sentir : la potion de Weasley junior bouillonnait, faisant éclater de grosses bulles oranges à sa surface. Le professeur se précipita aussitôt pour lui faire la morale, bien que le jeune homme ait déjà commencé à descendre la température de son feu, minimisant par là les dégâts.

Un Gryffindor dans les ennuis et un Slytherin plus ou moins tiré d’affaire, voilà qui ensoleillait sa journée.

Le reste du cours se passa rapidement et sans encombres. Il traîna un peu en rangeant ses affaires pour se retrouver seul avec Una dans le couloir, et lui tendit la lettre en retour.

« Fais un peu plus attention à ces choses-là. Si tu ne veux pas que quelqu’un mette la main dessus, le lire en cours est stupide.

— Mêles-toi de tes oignons, Malfoy ! » s’agaça-t-elle avant de faire la moue, ce qui la rendit presque jolie. « Merci tout de même.

— À charge de revanche. »

Il n’avait dit cela que pour la forme, ce qu’elle remarqua. Habituellement, entre eux, ils s’efforçaient de rester à la hauteur de leur réputation – mesquins, fourbes, ce genre de joyeuseté – mais Lucius se sentait un peu au-dessus de cela depuis sa dernière visite au manoir familial.

« Merci », répéta-t-elle.

Elle avança de quelques pas puis, se ravisant, revint vers lui et lui plaqua un baiser sur la joue.

« N’hésite pas quand tu en auras besoin. »

Et elle fila sans demander son reste.

 

***

 

Lucius se pinça l’arête du nez, penché sur ses notes de Charme. Les professeurs semblaient tous s’être donnés le mot cette année pour les couvrir de devoir, alors qu’ils étaient à peine en octobre ! Aucun de ceux-ci ne présentaient un haut niveau de difficulté mais, pris ensemble, ils lui prenaient tout de même une bonne partie de son temps. Entre cela, ses responsabilités de préfet et les entraînements de Quidditch qui avaient repris deux à trois soirs par semaine, il n’avait presque plus le temps de penser – ce qui n’était pas plus mal.

Une ombre passa sur son parchemin et un petit _plop_ se fit entendre lorsque quelqu’un perça la bulle de silence dont il s’entourait toujours lorsqu’il travaillait dans la Salle Commune. Il leva les yeux pour voir Matthew s’installer sur la chaise qui lui faisait face.

« Encore plongé dans tes cours ? s’amusa-t-il. À croire que tu passes ton temps à cela !

— Certaines personnes ici tiennent à avoir une bonne moyenne. »

Matthew roula des yeux.

« Des O partout, ce n’est pas simplement une _bonne moyenne_ , Malfoy. Je compte faire ce score à mes OWLs mais peu m’importent les devoirs et autres dissertations que nous confient nos chers professeurs.

— Mon père…

— N’en mourrait pas si tu ramenais quelques EE de temps à autre. »

Lucius retint une grimace. Matthew connaissait mal Abraxas. Son ami se pencha légèrement en avant pour l’observer.

« Tu réalises que, même si tel était le cas, tu devrais apprendre à le laisser s’énerver tout seul ? Tu construis ta propre vie, pas la sienne. »

Le blond haussa les épaules et tapota son parchemin de sa baguette en murmurant un sort pour en faire sécher l’encre. De toute façon, il avait presque terminé.

« Avais-tu autre chose à me dire que des réclamations quant à mes activités, Walters ? »

Matthew lui adressa un large sourire, généralement prélude d’ennuis – pour les autres, bien entendu. Après quatre années à le voir fréquenter Hogwarts, plus aucun Slytherin ne se laissait prendre à ses airs d’amoureux transi sans envergure.

« J’ai trouvé le moyen de rentabiliser notre temps libre de façon à la fois utile et amusante. Étant donné que nous ne savons que faire de nos soirées…

— Parle pour toi.

— … je propose que nous fondions un club. »

Matthew ne s’était même pas donné la peine de s’arrêter lors de la brève interruption de Lucius et, lorsqu’il termina sa phrase, celui-ci s’avoua intrigué. Il dévisagea son vis-à-vis qui souriait toujours, l’air affable. Cependant, Lucius remarqua que ses yeux bruns étaient tout à fait sérieux. Bien, le _Coercere_ était toujours en place, après tout.

« Je t’écoute ? »

Le Slytherin s’affala légèrement sur sa chaise et posa ses mains à plat sur la table devant lui.

« Il a depuis toujours été tradition dans les collèges anglais de voir leurs membres fonder des _societies_. Je propose de remettre cela au goût du jour en créant une _defense against dark arts society_. Cela serait d’actualité, n’est-ce pas ? »

Intéressant, en effet, mais Lucius voyait déjà les problèmes qui surviendraient.

« Tu parles d’un club de duels ? N’importe qui pourrait s’y inscrire et on nous imposera un chaperon. Ce sera une vraie mascarade.

— Mais, mon cher, nous serons bien sûr sous la surveillance d’un préfet ! »

Le brun n’eut pas à lorgner sur son insigne pour qu’il se sente visé. Bien, l’idée était alléchante mais il ne tenait pas à prendre la responsabilité du moindre incident, or ceux-ci ne tarderaient pas à survenir. Si la rivalité entre Maisons ne s’en chargeait pas en premier, ce seraient les rancœurs entre Slytherin.

« Je ne suis pas certain…

— Ne nous fais-tu pas confiance ? »

Il parlait de leur groupe restreint de cinquième année. Lucius roula son parchemin pour le ranger dans son sac et prit le temps d’essuyer sa plume.

« Bien sûr que si. » Et encore. « Mais nous ne serons pas seuls.

— Aucun Slytherin plus âgé ne voudra frayer avec des _gamins_ et nous pouvons intimider les plus jeunes sans difficulté. »

Disait-il d’un air innocent de premier de classe.

« Et les autres Maisons ? »

Son sourire se fit machiavélique.

« Je propose une cotisation à hauteur de cinq _galleons_ par trimestre comme frais d’inscription. Ceux-ci serviront à couvrir les éventuels dommages matériels causés par la _society_. »

Cette fois, les lèvres de Lucius ne purent que frémir à leur tour. Pour eux tous, c’était là une broutille, mais pour la plupart des autres jeunes sorciers…

« Tu en as parlé aux autres ?

— Je voulais être d’abord certain de ton accord. Le prochain à convaincre sera Serafino, c’est lui que j’enverrai à Slughorn. »

Évidemment : Matthew avait trop longtemps pris des airs de branleur pour être crédible dans ce type de démarche, alors que la réputation de Serafino Anghelis restait sans tâche. En effet, celui-ci méprisait publiquement les farces stupides jouées par exemple aux Gryffindors – à tout hasard – quitte à proposer une touche subtile en privé.

Slughorn n’était pas né de la dernière pluie, il comprendrait aisément où ils voulaient en venir. Cependant, il serait sans doute assez ravi de leur ingéniosité pour vendre l’idée à Dumbledore et, après tout, c’était tout ce qu’ils lui demandaient.

« Compte-moi dedans, décida Lucius.

— Je savais que tu comprendrais. »

Son ton brusquement sérieux le glaça. L’autre garçon prit une expression presque amère.

« Après tout, quoi que nous devenions, nous devons apprendre à sauver nos peaux. »


	5. Chapitre 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où la DADA society est créée, et où Lucius profite de la vie.

Les deux semaines suivantes étaient arrivées et passées sans que le temps ne se fasse sentir. Les cours devenaient plus lourds encore et Slughorn les avait tous contactés une première fois pour juger de leurs ambitions futures et les orienter dans leur choix de cours. Lucius, bien entendu, avait déclaré qu’il se destinait à marcher sur les traces de son père et donc à gérer la fortune familiale ; la plupart des autres feraient sans doute pareil. Matthew, notamment, avait démontré qu’il était capable de mener à bien des entreprises parfois périlleuses et ferait un jour la fierté de David Walters qui lui confierait sans crainte jusqu’à ses commerces les moins légaux.

La dernière lubie du garçon s’était mise en place aussi facilement que si Hogwarts avait de tout temps permis l’existence de _societies_ réservées à un petit groupe sélect. Une salle avait été mise à leur disposition, dont les murs étaient tapissés de sorts qui absorbaient tout surplus de magie et les armoires fournies en potions, au cas où quoi que ce soit tournerait mal. Les deux premières séances avaient été supervisées par Dumbledore en personne et par leur cher Directeur de Maison, puis ce dernier s’était contenté de passer de loin en loin la tête par l’entrebâillement de la porte pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Un charme discret lancé sur le couloir les prévenait longtemps à l’avance de son arrivée et il les avait invariablement trouvés à s’exercer sagement sur des sorts de base. Le reste du temps, leurs duels étaient bien plus épiques.

Serafino, Matthew et Lucius lui-même constituaient le cœur du club, bien que Lucius n’en soit pas un membre officiel – après tout, il était supposé rester un observateur impartial et avisé, toujours prêt à intervenir si besoin est. Sam les rejoignait quand elle le pouvait et Una avait réussi une ou deux fois à convaincre Elvina que les activités pouvaient être intéressantes. La blonde n’étant pas passionnée par ce qu’elle appelait des jeux de garçons, elle se contentait de regarder lesdits garçons se combattre mutuellement, les dévorant d’autant plus des yeux que leur effort les mettaient en valeur.

Une plus grosse surprise avait été la venue de Lawrence Goyle et, plus étonnant encore, celle de Mike Stevens. Le demi-sang avait toujours pris soin à ne jamais se mêler à leur groupe et avait d’ailleurs eu du mal à avancer l’argent nécessaire à son inscription pour le premier trimestre – qui irait de la mi-octobre à la fin janvier, une pause de deux semaines ayant été déclarée pour la période des fêtes. Il ne saurait probablement pas en faire autant pour la période février-avril. En attendant, cet ajout de dernière minute n’avait pas été refusé, bien qu’il ait suscité de nombreux débats. Après une première session d’essai, Stevens s’était montré plus que capable ; bien qu’il n’utilise pas des sorts du même niveau que les autres, il parvenait tout à fait à leur tenir tête.

Le club se tenait tous les lundis et mercredis soirs – c’est-à-dire, pour Lucius et Matthews, les jours où il n’y avait pas d’entraînement de Quidditch prévu – et ces sessions duraient deux bonnes heures en moyenne. Quand ils se lassaient, ils se permettaient une douche bien chaude et se retrouvaient souvent pour boire une boisson revigorante avant d’aller s’effondrer dans leurs lits respectifs.

En ce soir du jeudi 27 octobre 1966, après avoir maintenu ce rythme soutenu pendant près de vingt jours, Lucius ne rêvait que de s’effondrer pendant tout le week-end pour dormir – ce qui, bien sûr, serait impossible, puisque le premier match de Slytherin se tiendrait en fin de semaine suivante. Lorsque Matthew le toucha avec un sort de croc-en-jambe simplement parce qu’il avait été trop épuisé pour lancer son _protego_ à temps, il déclara qu’il en avait  assez pour cette fois.

« Encore un peu et tu embrassais le sol, confirma Matthew sans honte aucune. Une chance que nos chères admiratrices n’aient pas été présentes.

— Si cela avait pu dissuader Elvina, je me serais vautré avec aussi peu de grâce que possible.

— Malheureusement, cela ne suffirait pas à contrer ton charme ravageur », commenta Serafino, les sourcils haussés.

Lucius ignorait si son commentaire était sérieux ou non et décida qu’il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il se lança un sort de rafraîchissement puis, parce que rien ne remplaçait cela, attrapa une gourde d’eau qu’il vida presque d’un seul trait. Goyle et Stevens s’envoyaient mutuellement des sortilèges à l’autre bout de la pièce, mais ils étaient toujours trop près pour qu’ils puissent avoir une quelconque conversation, ce qui était fort dommage.

Il connaissait les motivations de Matthew concernant le club mais n’avait pas eu l’occasion d’en parler avec Serafino. Or, ce dernier s’était montré plutôt enthousiaste à l’idée de l’apposition prochaine de sa propre Marque Sombre… peut-être que l’entraîner dans une telle initiative avait été une mauvaise idée.

Enfin, ils combattraient sans doute du même côté, que cela lui plaise ou non. Lucius préférait que son dos soit gardé par quelqu’un d’efficace. Et, si par malheur ils devaient un jour s’affronter, mieux valait qu’il connaisse sa technique.

Le jeune homme remit sa robe qui avait été abandonnée sur une chaise en début de duel – ils ne se permettaient cela que lorsque les filles étaient absentes, question de décence – et la boutonna avec soin, renouant ensuite sa cravate avec l’aisance de l’habitude.

« Je suppose que nous nous retrouverons au repas ?

— J’ai dîné avant de venir, déclara Serafino. Je n’apprécie guère de devoir me changer encore deux fois après ce genre de séance. »

Matthew ne laissa pas passer l’occasion et haussa un sourcil salace.

« Vraiment ? Moi qui croyait que tu appréciais le _sport_ … »

Serafino leva les yeux au ciel et leva sa baguette pour toute réponse, défiant l’impudent. Considérant que les deux autres duellistes semblaient concentrés sur leur propre combat, Lucius décida qu’il n’attendrait aucun d’eux et descendit directement vers les donjons. Une douche rapide détendit ses muscles et le nettoya de sa transpiration ; il remonta alors vers la Grande Salle où, à vingt heures passées, le repas tirait à sa fin. Fort heureusement, les elfes étaient indulgents envers les retardataires et le plat le plus proche de lui fut copieusement réapprovisionné lorsqu’il s’assit.

Quelques rares hiboux volaient ci et là, profitant de la tolérance des professeurs quant au courrier pour déposer quelques plis plus ou moins urgents. Lucius avait à peine entamé son assiette lorsqu’une forme sombre se posa sur le rebord de la table juste à côté de lui, le faisant sursauter. Il pâlit en reconnaissant le grand-duc de son père.

« Que me veux-tu encore, Hermès ? » murmura-t-il en détachant le pli soigneusement roulé dans l’étui attaché à la patte de l’oiseau.

Celui-ci, pour toute réponse, vola un morceau de nourriture dans son assiette ; ses représailles pour ne pas avoir été nourri directement. Mis de mauvaise humeur par l’inquiétude, Lucius le chassa d’un geste de la main et l’oiseau décolla avec un cri mécontent que le jeune homme ignora, glissant plutôt la lettre dans une de ses poches.

Il se pencha à nouveau sur son assiette mais son estomac était à présent trop noué pour qu’il parvienne à se gaver autant qu’il l’avait voulu. Il se força néanmoins à terminer une bonne partie de son assiette avant de renoncer et de retourner vers les donjons. Il croisa Matthew et Goyle qui venaient en sens inverse et les salua d’un bref hochement de tête, sans ralentir.

Impatient, il décacheta le parchemin tout en marchant – connaissant son père celui-ci ne contenait rien de suspicieux et, à vrai dire, il doutait que quelqu’un puisse le suivre assez discrètement pour savoir lire par-dessus son épaule alors qu’il était en mouvements. Le mot était aussi bref que le précédent : «  _Sois au Manoir vendredi à 20h_  ». Lucius sentit ses muscles se crisper. Il ne doutait pas un instant de ce pour quoi il avait été ainsi convoqué.

Il arriva dans la Salle Commune en arborant une teinte livide. Fort heureusement, la pièce était déserte à cette heure, à l’exception de quelques première et deuxième années qui se disputaient un coin de canapé sans oser s’approcher des meilleures places – on ne savait jamais quand un élève plus âgé pouvait arriver. Lucius parvint à se reprendre et s’avança vaguement vers le feu, ne sachant que faire. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées, mais comment ?

« Tu sembles bien pensif, mon cher », ronronna une voix à son oreille.

Il se tourna pour faire face à Elvina qui le regardait de son meilleur air de chatte en chaleur, la cravate légèrement défaite et les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise ouverts. Bien, pour une fois, cela s’avérait être une distraction bienvenue. Il lui adressa son sourire le plus charmeur.

« Je me disais que la vie est bien éphémère. » Ce n’était qu’un demi mensonge. « Et que je devrais mieux en profiter tant qu’il en est encore temps.

— Vraiment ? » Elle se pencha en avant, comme pour lui faire une confidence, mettant par là-même sa poitrine en avant. Cette garce n’avait peur de rien. « Peut-être pourrais-je t’aider ? »

Il hésita presque. Après tout, il pouvait se trouver mieux que cette peste opportuniste. D’un autre côté, il se fichait de la personne et ne recherchait que l’oubli. Mieux valait le chercher là-dedans qu’ailleurs. Qui sait, elle pourrait le laisser tranquille après avoir obtenu ce qu’elle voulait.

« Es-tu réellement prête à ce faire ? » susurra-t-il.

Il le disait sur ton du jeu, mais la question était tout à fait sérieuse. Il n’avait aucune envie de s’embarrasser des états d’âmes d’une pucelle effarouchée en ce moment.

Pour toute réponse, Elvina avança de deux pas, se retrouvant ainsi lovée contre lui, sa poitrine douce se pressant contre celle de Lucius, qui fut envahi par une vague de chaleur fort agréable.

« Tout autant que toi. Pourrais-tu commencer par me donner quelques détails sur tes fameuses vacances ? »

Oh, elle jouait donc à ce jeu-là pour cela ? Eh bien, si cette rumeur – tout à fait fondée par ailleurs – lui amenait si facilement des jolies filles dans son lit, il devrait peut-être en profiter un peu plus. Il passa son bras autour des épaules d’Elvina et, sans un regard vers les première année, l’entraîna vers les escaliers.

 

***

 

Cela avait été fort peu satisfaisant. Elvina, une fois nue, s’était simplement laissée aller, telle une Venus qui, par ennui, aurait daigné s’offrir à quelque mortel. Elle n’avait pris aucune initiative. Lucius n’aurait pas cru que ses paroles à Lucia auraient été si vraies un jour – la succube effrontée lui manquait.

Elvina s’était rhabillée et éclipsée dès qu’ils avaient eu fini. Ce n’était pas plus mal car, étant donné la façon dont cela s’était déroulé, ils n’étaient pas allés plus loin que le dortoir des garçons de cinquième année, et Lucius aurait fort peu apprécié de se faire surprendre. Ses camarades allaient certainement être mis au courant de leur petit intermède mais au moins ne l’avaient-ils pas entendu en personne.

Ou du moins le croyait-il. Il était seul depuis quelques minutes lorsque les rideaux de son baldaquin remuèrent pour laisser passer Serafino qui, nonchalant, s’assit sur le bord du lit.

« Si tu devais soupirer plus fort, les murs eux-mêmes s’effondreraient. Était-ce donc si mauvais ? »

Lucius tira ses draps presque jusqu’à son menton, retenant de justesse un rougissement. En France, en plus des deux sœurs succubes et de quelques autres, deux incubes avaient été présents. L’un petit, frêle, presque féminin, avec de longs cheveux blonds bouclés ; l’autre grand et musclé, doté d’une peau mate et d’un sourire ravageur. Lucius ne s’était approché d’aucun, d’une part parce qu’il n’était pas intéressé – quoiqu’un peu curieux – et d’autre part parce qu’il ne tenait pas à ce que cet écart soit rapporté à son père qui, il en était sûr, poserait la question.

Il s’était néanmoins habitué à les voir déambuler et parfois être présents lors de ses « cours ». Cependant, Serafino était une affaire entièrement différente : il était un camarade de classe, pas un incube lambda qu’il ne reverrait jamais de sa vie.

« Je ne soupire pas, et tu aurais pu avoir la décence d’attendre avant de me poser la question !

— Je viens d’arriver et la porte était ouverte. Je ne m’attendais pas à te trouver dans cette position. »

Elvina, petite peste. Au moins, cela signifiait que Serafino n’avait rien entendu ; Lucius en aurait été mortifié. Cependant, il comptait bien se venger d’un pareil comportement. Elle s’en mordrait les doigts.

« Oui, c’était mauvais, puisque tu tiens tant à le savoir. »

Ce serait un début. La demoiselle aurait peut-être moins facilement accès à des prétendants si une telle rumeur courrait sur son compte – d’autant plus que Serafino n’était pas idiot et ne répèterait pas ses sources.

« Maintenant, si tu veux bien me laisser le temps que je me rende décent…

— Après ton voyage en France, j’aurais cru que tu serais au-dessus d’une pareille pudeur. »

Lucius haussa un sourcil.

« Si tu ne veux pas que je pose encore des questions sur mes fréquentations françaises, je te suggèrerais de cesser de me faire des remarques à leur sujet. »

Serafino se retira aussi dignement qu’il le pouvait, permettant à Lucius de refermer correctement les rideaux de son lit et de passer ses vêtements de nuit après avoir lancé un sort rafraîchissant sur les draps. Les elfes se chargeraient bien de les changer le lendemain, cela effacerait au moins les traces les plus évidentes de ce qui s’était passé.

Avec toutes ces mésaventures, il parvint même à s’endormir sans songer à sa nouvelle convocation.

 

***

 

Est-ce qu’un jour, cela cesserait de le rendre malade ? Il n’avait pas vomi cette fois, mais s’était malgré tout tenu plusieurs minutes au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes, hoquetant sans que rien ne vienne. À nouveau, aucun enfant n’avait été présent ; il espérait qu’il s’agissait d’un calcul du Lord mais il en doutait – à moins que celui-ci ne vise à le faire s’habituer à l’horreur petit à petit.

Voldemort lui-même avait été absent cette fois, à son grand soulagement. Abraxas avait mené les opérations. Cela avait été aussi bref que l’autre fois, probablement parce que cela limitait les brèches dans un quelconque alibi. Une absence de quelques minutes pouvait s’expliquer plus aisément que lorsqu’il s’agissait d’un trou d’une heure dans un emploi du temps.

Lucius n’avait pas attendu le dimanche soir pour retourner à Hogwarts. Il commençait doucement à associer le manoir familial à ces macabres soirées et avait préféré s’en éloigner, surtout que cela diminuait d’autant la possibilité d’une nouvelle rencontre avec le Lord. Il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter ses murmures charmeurs dans son état.

Lorsqu’il arriva dans la Grande Salle le dimanche matin, pile à l’heure pour le petit déjeuner, il remarqua tout de suite que l’ambiance était tout à fait inhabituelle. La table de Gryffindor, anormalement silencieuse, était plus vide qu’elle ne l’aurait dû et les élèves des autres Maisons chuchotaient entre eux par petits groupes.

Il remarqua alors le _Daily Prophet_ posé devant plusieurs élèves. Ah. Il s’agissait donc encore des échos de ce qui s’était passé vendredi. Il rejoignit le petit groupe formé par Serafino, Sam et Matthew, cachant sa nervosité autant que faire se pouvait.

« Puis-je ? »

Sam lui désigna du menton la place qui lui faisait face, où il s’assit. Il se servit un petit-déjeuner léger, n’ayant pas pris la peine de manger avant son départ. Peut-être aurait-il dû.

« Le couple Tilly-Hearts a été assassiné vendredi nuit », lâcha nonchalamment Matthew, énonçant à voix haute l’évidence.

— Le _Daily Prophet_ arrive jusqu’au Manoir Malfoy, sais-tu ? »

Lucius était néanmoins surpris. Il n’avait pas pris la peine de lire le journal la veille et il le regrettait amèrement. La dernière fois, leur petite _escapade_ n’avait fait aucune vague alors qu’elle avait, de même, causé la mort de deux personnes. De plus, il s’agissait à nouveau de demi-sangs, alors qu’est-ce qui était différent cette fois ?

Matthew le scruta et Lucius remarqua que Serafino faisait de même, par dessus son assiette.

« Bon, d’accord, je n’ai pas lu l’article, avoua-t-il. Que s’est-il passé pour que tout le monde en parle ?

— Eh bien en dehors du fait que leur fille est en troisième année ici à Hufflepuf…

— Épargne-moi les introductions, Walters.

— … un symbole étrange flottait au-dessus de leur maison. »

Il tourna le journal pour que Lucius puisse voir l’image, lui laissant à peine le temps de se composer une expression d’indifférence étudiée. Bien lui en prit, car il reconnut sans peine le crâne et le serpent qui ornaient son propre bras.

« Voilà qui ressemble à une macabre mise en scène, commenta-t-il. Des recherches ont-elles été faites sur ce symbole ?

— Les journalistes s’en donnent à cœur joie mais ils n’ont rien de concret, intervint Sam. J’ai moi-même feuilleté quelques livres à la bibliothèque sans rien trouver de spécifique. Bien sûr, pris séparément, tant le crâne que le serpent sont de puissantes images qui ont autant de formes que d’interprétation. »

Matthew avala le bacon qu’il avait en bouche et posa l’index sur le front du crâne, sur la photo en noir et blanc.

« Eh bien, pas tant que ça, au final. Je veux dire, ce sont peut-être les circonstances qui s’y prêtent mais j’associerai personnellement toujours un os quelconque à la Mort, et à rien d’autre. »

Il avait raison, cependant, qui pouvait savoir ce que pensait le Lord ? De toute évidence il s’agissait de son blason personnel, du moins aux yeux de Lucius ; les autres ignoraient encore qu’il marquait ses fidèles de la même façon que les cadavres de ses ennemis.

« Cela représenterait donc la victoire de l’assassin ? » suggéra Serafino.

Lucius se coupa un morceau de pain et le tartina généreusement de confiture.

« C’est probablement juste une macabre farce destinée à embrouiller l’investigation des Aurors.

— Je doute que quoi que ce soit puisse embrouiller Seth Prewett », grimaça Una qui, arrivant tout juste, avait entendu la fin de leur conversation et en avait déduit le sujet. « Puis-je me joindre à vous ? » Lucius lança un regard suspicieux autour de lui. « Elvina en est encore à se pomponner, précisa-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

— Dans ce cas… »

Il lui tira galamment sa chaise et la jeune fille s’assit avec une courbette polie. Tous sourirent ; malheureusement, ce petit interlude ne suffit pas à détourner la conversation.

« Donc, c’est bien Seth Prewett qui est en charge de l’enquête ?

— Évidemment ! se moqua Serafino. Une affaire pareille mérite bien que le chef de la Division se déplace en personne.

— Comme s’il avait besoin de plus de publicité… »

Ils échangèrent des regards entendus. Seth Prewett, à quarante-six ans, battait tous les records de carrière au sein des Aurors et, après avoir résolu quelques affaires de main de maître, il s’était retrouvé propulsé à la tête de la Division, à peine trois ans plus tôt. Depuis lors, ses fils jumeaux l’avaient rejoint et tout le monde savait qu’Adrian Prewett, leur cadet, les rejoindrait dès qu’il aurait obtenu ses NEWTs. Comme ils venaient d’une famille de sang-purs ils n’étaient pas totalement snobés, mais s’agissant de Gryffindor et leur famille n’ayant que des revenus modestes – de leur point de vue du moins – personne à Slytherin ne les appréciait.

Enfin, cela avait probablement beaucoup à faire avec les moqueries pénibles que leur avaient prodiguées les jumeaux, Fabian et Gideon, lorsqu’ils étaient encore à Hogwarts. Ils en étaient sortis lorsque Lucius n’était qu’en troisième année mais il avait subi plus que sa part ; tous savaient qu’Abraxas Malfoy et Seth Prewett ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture et les fils aînés de ce dernier avaient voulu participer à l’animosité familiale. Fort heureusement, Adrian Prewett s’était montré plus calme qu’eux et ce malgré leur adversité au Quidditch – il était _Beater_ pour les Gryffindor et avait déjà placé quelques _Bludgers_ vicieux dans le jeu de Lucius, qui jouait _Chaser_.

Quant à Molly, la petite dernière, elle se trouvait dans leur année et s’était contentée de quelques regards désapprobateurs lorsqu’il se montrait _trop Slytherin_ – rien qu’elle ne réserve aussi aux autres membres de la Maison du Serpent. Comme il s’agissait de plus d’une fort jolie fille, les garçons avaient tendance à _oublier_ qu’elle était fille et sœur d’Aurors.

Lucius frissonna en réalisant que ce comportement ne durerait pas, surtout si les autres prenaient également la Marque. L’animosité qu’ils portaient tous aux Aurors, qu’ils considéraient comme des empêcheurs de tourner en rond, risquait de croître en flèche lorsqu’ils seraient forcés de les combattre pour sauver leurs vies.

« Lucius ? As-tu seulement écouté ce que je viens de dire ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta et se tourna vers Serafino qui le regardait, sourcils froncés.

« Mes excuses, j’étais distrait. Tu disais, donc ?

— As-tu déjà invité une dame au bal d’Halloween de cette année ? Ces demoiselles se pâmeraient pour savoir ce qu’il en est à ton sujet. »

Voilà bien quelque chose qui lui était sorti de l’esprit. Mauvais choix, car il était socialement important de se trouver une cavalière convenable – or, le bal aurait lieu deux jours plus tard seulement. Lucius se vit forcé d’avouer la vérité.

« J’ai oublié.

— Ne compte pas sur moi cette fois ! » l’avertit Sam.

Matthew passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules, leur faisant à tous rouler des yeux. Lors de leur quatrième année, Samantha avait demandé à Lucius de lui servir de cavalier, dérogeant ainsi à tous les usages, et ce uniquement pour rendre Matthew jaloux. À l’époque, ils ne formaient pas encore un couple et elle avait décidé de prendre les choses en main en voyant que l’adolescent était trop occupé à courir le jupon pour s’occuper de la séduire.

« Elvina serait sans doute ravie de changer son _carnet de bal_ si tu le lui demandes, suggéra Una.

— Par pitié, ne m’en parles pas ! Et vous autres, vous avez quelqu’un ? »

Serafino renifla.

« Nous ne nous sommes pas trouvés sur une autre planète ces dernières semaines donc, oui, bien sûr que nous avons tous prévu l’occasion. Pour ma part, j’irai avec Natasha Alinovitch. »

Une quatrième année de Slytherin, dont les parents avaient fui la Russie au moment de la révolution. Plus guère une grosse fortune mais malgré tout une famille séculaire – et, de toute façon, les Anghelis n’avaient guère besoin de plus d’argent.

« Bon choix, approuva Matthew. Et toi, Una ?

— Je réfléchis aux différentes propositions. »

Lucius haussa les sourcils. Tiens ? Il aurait cru son choix arrêté. Il se souvint de la lettre qu’il lui avait aidé à cacher au cours de potion et se demanda s’il s’agissait bel et bien d’une lettre d’amour. Dans ce cas, peut-être le jeune homme était-il un septième année ? L’écriture lui avait semblé fort mature pour le peu qu’il en avait vu et cela expliquerait qu’il ne puisse pas inviter Una, étant majeur alors qu’elle-même n’avait pas encore fêté ses seize ans.

Peut-être que cela lui serait utile. S’il pouvait la convaincre d’apparaître à son bras, cela le dépannerait tout en lui permettant à elle de briller. Après tout, il était un Malfoy. Le seul bémol était qu’il venait d’avouer à voix haute ne pas encore avoir cherché de partenaire ; aux yeux des autres elle risquait donc d’apparaître comme si elle n’avait en fait eu aucune autre proposition. D’un autre côté, après l’affaire de la lettre, elle lui devait bien ça.

Que cette situation ait des chances de se faire étrangler Elvina de rage la rendait d’autant plus attrayante. Il prit note de lui en parler dès qu’ils se retrouveraient seule à seul.

La conversation suivit son cours sans que personne ne revienne sur les évènements du vendredi soir, probablement à cause de l’arrivée d’Una. Lucius en profita pour terminer confortablement son petit déjeuner, puis laissa ses camarades boire leur thé pour remonter prendre ses affaires de cours et mettre son uniforme. Il était presque arrivé à la Salle Commune lorsqu’il croisa le professeur Kamaria Jones, qui l’observa d’un air intrigué.

« Vous ne portez pas votre uniforme, Mr Malfoy ? »

Une impression dérangeante le prit, mais il ne pouvait guère répondre que la vérité, car elle apprendrait celle-ci facilement et que mentir ne ferait qu’accroître toute suspicion.

« Je reviens à peine de chez moi, professeur. Ne vous inquiétez pas, mes vêtements seront plus formels dès le premier cours. »

Elle haussa les sourcils, amusée. La robe qu’il portait serait considérée par beaucoup de sorciers comme tout à fait correcte pour un thé chez leurs grande-tante un dimanche après-midi. Les Malfoy ne s’habillaient jamais n’importe comment et la plupart de ses vêtements étaient taillés sur mesure.

« Je ne doute pas de votre assiduité. Comptez-vous suivre les traces de votre père et devenir préfet-en-chef à votre tour ?

— Je laisserai bien sûr cette décision à ceux qui doivent la prendre, Madame, mais si la place m’est offerte en temps voulu je n’hésiterai pas à accepter. »

Elle hocha la tête et avança d’un pas. Il crut la conversation terminée, mais elle reprit après quelques instants de silence.

« Ce n’est pas la première fois que vous rentrez chez vous cette année, n’est-ce pas ? »

Le froid l’envahit à nouveau. Il garda un visage impassible.

« Mon père tient à suivre mes progrès, en particulier en latin, puisque ce cours n’est plus délivré à Hogwarts depuis 1918.

— Une décision peu avisée, si vous voulez mon avis, approuva-t-elle. Enfin, nous nous retrouverons en cours, Mr Malfoy. J’attends avec hâte de lire votre essai. »

Elle s’éloigna enfin, et avec elle l’impression d’étouffement. Lucius se força à garder un pas léger pour terminer sa route, mais il craignait d’avoir pâli malgré lui. Que savait donc cette femme ? Et que voulait-il qu’il croie ? Il avait rarement eu à faire à quelqu’un d’aussi cryptique, surtout sur un sujet si délicat.

Cela avait au moins le mérite de lui avoir fait remarquer un problème. Dorénavant, il ferait mieux de rentrer chez lui plus souvent – un week-end sur deux peut-être ? Merlin cela lui semblait tant – pour éviter de permettre à qui que ce soit de croiser ses absences avec la date des attaques.

Jusqu’alors il ne s’était jamais demandé dans quelle Maison l’ex-Auror avait été répartie, probablement à cause de son ancienne profession. Il devrait faire plus attention ; tous les Aurors n’étaient pas des Prewett, ni des Gryffindor. Il se promit de vérifier à l’occasion et ne se détendit que bien plus tard, quand le cours de métamorphose prodigué par McGonagall lui demanda trop d’attention pour qu’il puisse continuer de s’inquiéter de quoi que ce soit d’autre.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> où Lucius joue au Quidditch et a quelques réalisations

La semaine avait passé d’autant plus vite que Lucius avait eu entraînement de Quidditch presque tous les soirs – et qu’il devait s’occuper des rondes les jours restants pour compenser son absence. Le premier match de Slytherin s’approchait à grands pas et, lorsqu’il reçut à nouveau un mot de son père, il fut soulagé d’apprendre qu’il n’était convoqué que pour le vendredi suivant. Ses camarades l’auraient pendu haut et court s’il n’avait pu être présent – ils formaient une excellente équipe mais les quelques remplaçants qu’ils avaient déniché n’étaient vraiment pas à la hauteur.

Le vendredi soir, il partit se coucher tôt après un énième speech de leur capitaine sur la façon de marquer des points en enrageant les Gryffindor. Cette tactique fonctionnait terriblement bien contre eux. En effet, les joueurs adverses tentaient à leur tour de frôler la faute et y parvenaient beaucoup moins bien que les Slytherin eux-mêmes.

Quand le samedi arriva enfin, Lucius avait oublié tous ses problèmes pour se concentrer sur un seul objectif : la victoire. Il pouvait bien accorder cela à son adolescent intérieur.

Les filles vinrent les trouver, lui et Matthew, alors qu’ils emballaient leurs affaires pour partir vers le terrain.

« Un baiser pour donner du courage aux futurs vainqueurs ? » proposa Sam.

Son petit ami en profita aussitôt pour l’embrasser de manière tout à fait indécente, sans se préoccuper de son public. Lucius, quant à lui, haussa un sourcil.

« J’aurai droit au même genre de baiser ? »

Matthew prit un air affligé et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Lucius, tu es mon ami, donc quelque part, je te regretterai. Et puis, ça serait dommage que nous devions jouer le match sans toi…

— Tu n’as vraiment aucun sens du partage. », commenta Una.

Matthew haussa aussitôt les sourcils.

« Mais tu sais, sous certaines formes, le partage peut être très… ouch !

— Oh, je suis horriblement _désolée,_ minauda Sam. Je n’avais pas vu ton pied.

— Si vous cessiez tous de faire les pitres, peut-être pourrions-nous y aller ? »

Sam tira la langue à Serafino, qui jouait les trouble-fête, mais tous durent convenir qu’il avait raison. Lucius et Matthew se dépêchèrent de se mettre leurs sacs sur l’épaule et de rejoindre le reste de l’équipe, qui quitta la Salle Commune sous les applaudissements des autres – et les menaces de mort en cas d’échec.

Les plaisanteries fusèrent durant le trajet mais, une fois arrivés aux vestiaires, le silence se fit. Même leur capitaine ne lâcha plus un mot tant qu’ils ne furent pas tous prêts, balais à la main. Leur équipe était toute neuve encore et de gros espoirs reposaient sur le nouvel _Seeker_. Face à eux se tenait une équipe soudée par une année entière de travail et qui s’avérait être favorite du tournoi de cette année. Ce match serait probablement leur plus gros challenge – bien qu’il ne faille jamais sous-estimer les autres Maisons non plus.

Lucius n’écouta guère le petit discourt qui leur fut servi. Il savait très bien qu’il devrait surtout se concentrer sur les deux _Beaters_ adversaires : Kingsley Shacklebolt, qui était dans leur année, et Adrian Prewett qui, bien qu’en septième année, n’avait pas renoncé au sport, et avait un sacré coup de batte. Pour le reste, eh bien, il faudrait compter sur leur propre travail d’équipe – et, surtout, miser sur le _Snitch._

Enfin, les portes s’ouvrirent et tous avancèrent sur le terrain. Comme toujours, cela lui donna un sentiment de puissance : toute cette foule qui était venue là pour les voir et qui les applaudissait ! Même les injures venant des gradins rouge et or lui donnaient de l’importance. Après tout, leur attention était concentrée sur eux, bien que de façon négative.

Les capitaines s’écrasèrent mutuellement la main, l’arbitre du jour – Christian Flechter, le jeune professeur d’Étude des moldus – leur fit ses dernières recommandations, puis donna son coup de sifflet et tous décolèrent. Le vent, la foule, l’adrénaline, puis directement les balles qui volaient dans tous les sens – Lucius attrapa le _Quaffle_ dès qu’il fut lancé et la partie commença pour de bon.

 

***

 

Parfois, la vie avait vraiment du bon. Installé devant juste devant le feu, entre son capitaine et Matthew, une bièreaubeurre à la main, Lucius profitait des relents de sa victoire. Il avait marqué douze buts en tout et évité jusqu’aux tirs les plus vicieux du duo Prewett-Shacklebolt. Les Gryffindors avaient été ridiculisés et Slytherin se trouvait d’ores et déjà en tête du classement ; rien ne pourrait venir obscurcir sa soirée.

Natasha Alinovitch – la quatrième année que Serafino avait emmenée au bal – s’était assise quelques minutes plus tôt le bras de son fauteuil et babillait joyeusement tout en enroulant une de ses mèches blondes autour de son index. La nuit allait sans doute être aussi profitable que le reste de la journée, s’il parvenait à ses fins ; elle ne semblait pas des plus farouches et, à Slytherin, les filles ne s’embarrassait pas toujours de la même pudibonderie qu’ailleurs. Après tout, la vie était faite pour être vécue et le mariage s’occuperait trop vite de les ficeler à une seule personne. Tant qu’elles restaient discrètes, personne ne leur faisait le moindre commentaire au sein de la Maison.

Bien entendu, l’agréable torpeur dans laquelle Lucius se trouvait ne pouvait durer et son changement d’humeur se matérialisa en la personne de Bellatrix Black, fille aînée de Cygnus, de noble famille mais de piètre caractère. Leurs parents étaient plus ou moins amis – du moins, se fréquentaient mutuellement étant donné leurs lignées mutuelles – et il avait eu le malheur de souvent se retrouver en la présence de son aînée d’un an qu’il considérait comme une empêcheuse de tourner en rond doublée d’une peste.

Ses deux sœurs plus jeunes étaient plus supportables bien qu’Andromeda ait fait scandale en se faisant répartir à Hufflepuff quatre ans plus tôt. Narcissa, quant à elle, se trouvait à Slytherin en troisième année et se montrait déjà capable de minauder comme personne. Ses cheveux blonds, uniques parmi les toisons noires de ses sœurs et cousins, la distinguaient tout particulièrement, mais Lucius ne l’avait guère croisée que lors de dîners officiels où les plus jeunes restaient priés de se taire.

Ce que Bellatrix semblait ne jamais comprendre.

« Alors, on se prélasse, Malfoy ?

— Que me veux-tu ? s’agaça-t-il. J’aurais cru qu’une victoire serait suffisante pour que tu t’abstiennes de distiller ton venin. »

Elle eut un rire aigu qui fit se hérisser les poils de la nuque de Lucius.

« Une victoire ? Il ne s’agit que d’un jeu. Reviens me voir lorsque tu auras réellement fait quelque chose. »

Elle croisa les bras et le fixa d’un air supérieur, sa main droite pianotant sur l’avant de son bras gauche. Lucius sentit un grand froid l’envahir. Évidemment, idiot qu’il était ! Il aurait dû se douter que, si Cygnus portait la Marque, sa fille devait en faire autant – surtout lorsqu’elle était aussi flamboyante que Bellatrix et s’intéressait autant qu’elle à la magie noire. Ce qui chez Lucius était un intérêt purement scientifique devenait chez elle une obsession. Les animaux qu’elle avait éclopés ou tués avec ses expériences ne se comptaient plus – il se souvenait d’une fois où Narcissa était venue, en larmes, se plaindre de la disparition de son chat en plein souper d’adultes. Les pleurs s’étaient transformés en un bref rictus de rage lorsque la charmante demoiselle avait compris ce qui était arrivé à son petit compagnon.

Lucius se composa une attitude nonchalante.

« Pourquoi, tu aurais toi-même de hauts faits à nous raconter ? »

Cela la plaçait évidemment en mauvaise position : elle pouvait difficilement parler de la Marque devant tout le monde. Néanmoins, elle leva le menton d’un air déterminé.

« Tu en entendras parler bien assez tôt, Malfoy. Qui sait, peut-être nous croiserons-nous samedi prochain ? J’ai cru comprendre que tu rentrais chez toi et, justement, il en va de même pour moi. »

Merveilleux. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à espérer qu’il ne serait pas envoyé tuer des gens, _encore_. Surtout en sa compagnie. Lui qui croyait que le pire serait de se retrouver au service de quelqu’un – sans même compter le type d’ordre que le Lord donnait – mais avec _elle_ en plus ! Il ne manquait plus que ça.

« Je suis certain que j’aurai bien plus intéressant à faire qu’admirer ta beauté éblouissante, commenta-t-il. Maintenant, si tu permets, j’ai une victoire à fêter. »

Elle le fusilla du regard, furieuse. Tous savaient bien que des trois filles Black, elle était la plus mal dégrossie, avec les traits les moins délicats. Ne trouvant rien à lui répondre, elle tendit un doigt menaçant vers lui, lui promettant vengeance, puis s’éloigna à grands pas à sa plus grande satisfaction.

Matthew lui lança un regard en biais.

« Tu es sûr que te la mettre à dos est une bonne idée ?

— Je suis plutôt certain que ce n’en est _pas_ une mais, vois-tu, elle ne se prive pas pour venir me provoquer. Je ne compte pas la laisser faire. »

Ce qui ne l’empêcherait pas de ne plus manger que ce qui serait servi par les elfes dans la Grande Salle pour les six prochaines semaines. Ses affaires, dans un dortoir de Slytherin, étaient déjà protégées par de nombreux sorts et si elle voulait le toucher par là, il lui souhaitait bien du courage.

« De toute façon, Lucius a raison, intervint Natasha. Il a bien plus intéressant à faire. »

L’adolescent sourit à la jeune fille et lui murmura des douceurs à l’oreille après avoir déposé un baiser sur le dos de sa main. Elle se pencha plus près, mettant en évidence sa poitrine ronde. Quelques heures plus tard, il avait oublié jusqu’à l’existence de Bellatrix Black, pour son plus grand bonheur.

 

***

 

Six jours plus tard, Lucius avait survécu à trois tentatives de Bellatrix pour l’humilier publiquement et, après qu’il se soit retrouvé trempé jusqu’à l’os dix minutes avant le cours de DADA, elle avait semblé cesser les hostilités. Après tout, il était arrivé en retard et avait dû inventer une excuse pour justifier ce fait, ce qui faisait très mauvais genre venant d’un préfet.

En ce 11 novembre 1966, il avait décidé d’assister à une séance exceptionnelle de leur petite _defense against dark arts_ _society_. En effet, la semaine précédente ayant été consacrée presque exclusivement au Quidditch, Matthew avait proposé à tous de se retrouver le vendredi en plus de leurs sessions habituelles du lundi et du mercredi. Comme il devait se rendre au Manoir après le souper, il avait longuement hésité avant d’accepter, décidant finalement qu’il lui suffirait de partir un peu plus tôt s’il voulait être certain d’arriver en temps et heure.

Si, du moins, il parvenait à esquiver Natasha. La jeune fille s’était montrée de compagnie plus qu’agréable durant tout le week-end mais commençait à devenir un peu trop persistante. Lucius cherchait encore comment s’en débarrasser sans la froisser – il ne voulait pas se la mettre à dos.

Les duels lui permirent de se distraire pendant un temps mais, à 19h tapantes, il déclara qu’il en avait eu assez pour la journée.

« Navré, Serafino, dit-il à son partenaire du moment, mais tu vas devoir te passer de moi. Vois peut-être avec Matthew s’il veut bien délaisser sa belle un moment ? »

Sam le tenait fort occupé et, pour une fois, cela n’avait rien à voir avec des tripotages et tout avec sa maîtrise des sortilèges les plus vicieux. Serafino renifla légèrement.

« Je ne pense pas que j’arriverai à les décoller. Je vais simplement regarder et en profiter pour reprendre mon souffle. Tu rentres chez toi, c’est cela ? »

Lucius acquiesça, sans répondre à sa question sous-jacente. Après tout, Goyle et Stevens se trouvaient eux aussi dans les parages. Ne le voyant pas répondre, Serafino n’insista pas et lui souhaita bon voyage.

Il se lança donc quelques sorts rafraîchissants pour éviter d’avoir l’air d’un réfugié et prit le chemin des dortoirs, à quelques couloirs de là seulement. Il était plutôt satisfait de ses progrès, même s’il avait encore bien du travail devant lui. Les entraînements que lui fournissaient la _society_ n’étaient peut-être pas de premier ordre mais ils lui sauveraient peut-être la vie un jour ou, du moins, l’empêcheraient de tomber entre les mains des Aurors. À présent que le Lord semblait avoir décidé de se faire connaître, ceux-ci seraient bien plus attentifs.

Il salua Una en passant dans la Salle Commune puis s’arrêta en la voyant lui faire signe de venir. Elle était assise à une table et des parchemins se trouvaient déroulés devant elle. Lucius fit légèrement la moue en déchiffrant un cours d’Étude des moldus.

« Qu’y a-t-il ?

— Je sais que tu es un parfait sang-pur et que ce genre de chose ne t’intéresse pas mais tu as tout de même une certaine connaissance de ceci, n’est-ce pas ? »

Elle n’allait tout de même pas lui demander de l’aide pour _ce_ cours ? Son expression dut être parlante, car elle roula des yeux.

« Je veux seulement vérifier deux ou trois points. Est-ce que les moldus passent leurs dimanches à tourner en rond pour attraper une balle ?

— Pour certains, cette description correspond parfaitement au Quidditch, lui fit-elle remarquer.

— Je veux dire, littéralement. »

Lucius haussa un sourcil.

« Bien sûr que non. Du moins, pas que je sache.

— C’est bien ce qui me semblait. Je suppose qu’ils ne perdent pas non plus du temps à parler dans une machine qui ne leur répond pas ? Le télé… »

Elle chercha le mot dans ses notes, aussi Lucius le termina-t-il pour elle :

« Le téléphone ? Non, cela leur permet de communiquer entre eux. Je ne sais pas du tout comment cela fonctionne mais je suppose que cela peut être vu comme l’équivalent de nos cheminées sauf que, bien sûr, cela ne permet pas de se déplacer ni de voir la personne. »

Elle hocha la tête, songeuse, et rajouta quelques mots dans ses marges. La voyant à nouveau absorbée par son cours, Lucius la délaissa pour descendre vers son dortoir. Elle paraissait presque intéressée par l’Étude des moldus ! Vraiment, cela en devenait ridicule. En plus, ce professeur ne semblait pas savoir de quoi il parlait – à moins qu’il ne le fasse exprès ! Dippet n’était pourtant pas aussi stupide socialement que Dumbledore. Pourquoi avait-il engagé cet incompétent ? Tout de même pas pour son joli visage ? Voilà qui serait des plus morbides. Note, en voyant Una s’intéresser à ce point à cette matière, il commençait à se demander si Christian Fletcher n’utilisait pas sa seule arme pour rendre son cours intéressant.

Exaspéré par ces pensées, il prit une rapide douche et se changea, puis fit empaqueter rapidement quelques affaires par un elfe. Une demi-heure plus tard il se tenait devant le Manoir et un de leurs petits serviteurs s’empressait de soulever son bagage.

« Bienvenue, jeune maître. Votre chambre et celles du Maître et de Madame ont été préparées et nettoyées ce matin même.

— Merci, Sandy. »

Ses parents avaient chacun leur chambre depuis fort longtemps, bien qu’une porte communique entre les deux. Leur mariage était plus de raison que d’amour – après tout, elle était une Rosier et son père un Malfoy.

Il monta rapidement se rafraîchir avant de descendre dîner, juste à l’heure. À sa grande surprise, ses parents et lui-même ne seraient pas seuls : le Lord se trouvait déjà assis à droite du maître de maison lorsqu’il arriva pour se mettre à table. Avec réticence, il inclina la tête.

« Mon Lord.

— Bonsoir, Lucius. Comment se passe la vie à Hogwarts ?

— Comme toujours, je suppose, bien que votre dernière intervention ait choqué beaucoup de monde. Beaucoup d’élèves sont rentrés chez eux ce week-end et nombre de ceux qui étaient supposés rester pour les fêtes vont finalement rejoindre leurs familles respectives. »

Voldemort hocha la tête, apparemment satisfait de sa réponse, puis se tourna vers Abraxas pour reprendre la conversation que Lucius avait interrompue en arrivant – et qui traitait d’une obscure potion dont la confection s’était perdue deux siècles plus tôt. Nerveux, le jeune homme se contenta de manger en silence, répondant aux questions qui lui étaient posées le plus simplement possible.

À ses côtés, sa mère lui semblait fort pâle et évitait autant que possible de croiser le regard du Lord. De ce qu’il comprit, celui-ci était arrivé en milieu de semaine pour consulter leur bibliothèque – l’une des mieux fournies d’Angleterre, y compris sur certains sujets des plus folkloriques qui avaient intéressé ses ancêtres – et n’était plus reparti. Apparemment, cela était plus qu’éprouvant pour les nerfs de Clotildis Rosier, qui n’avait pas beaucoup de force de caractère pour une Slytherin. Abraxas, par contre, était aussi calme et composé que toujours et discutait même avec un plaisir évident de sa branche favorite.

Une fois n’était pas coutume, Lucius abrégea le repas en partant avant le dessert. Les deux hommes ne s’en formalisèrent pas, trop occupés à parler entre eux. Abraxas le retint seulement un instant pour déclarer :

« À partir d’aujourd’hui, mieux vaut que tu rentres toutes les deux semaines, sauf cas exceptionnel. Cela sera moins suspicieux…

— … pour d’éventuels recoupements. J’y avais déjà songé. »

Le patriarche acquiesça, puis tourna à nouveau son attention vers son hôte. Lucius salua sa mère en lui souhaitant intérieurement bon courage et sortit. Sur le chemin de sa chambre, il croisa à nouveau Sandy et un détail lui revint à l’esprit.

« Dis-moi, t’es-tu également chargé de préparer la chambre des invités ? Notre hôte est de la plus haute importance. »

L’elfe sembla surpris.

« Sandy croyait qu’il n’y avait pas besoin de chambre si Monsieur ne restait pas dormir. La chambre a été préparée mercredi soir mais, comme Monsieur le Lord ne semblait pas y dormir, rien n’a plus été fait depuis. »

Lucius cilla. Qu’est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

« Il reste tout de même bien ici pour la nuit ?

— Sandy préfère ne pas en parler, jeune maître. Le jeune maître a-t-il besoin d’autre chose ? »

Toujours aussi perplexe, Lucius secoua la tête. Bien, sans doute le Lord restait-il tard pour revenir tôt au matin ; il avait dû mal comprendre. Il regagna sa chambre et, désœuvré, se coucha presque directement. Peut-être devrait-il chercher de quoi lire, s’il devait passer tant de temps au Manoir à l’avenir. En été, il s’occupait habituellement en faisant venir des amis, mais cela risquait d’être difficile les week-ends – particulièrement si le Lord s’invitait chez eux.

Il se tourna et se retourna, avant qu’une pensée l’apaise enfin assez pour qu’il parvienne à s’endormir : personne n’avait mentionné la moindre _sortie_. Cette fois, il n’aurait pas à tuer.

 

***

 

Les six semaines suivantes se passèrent sans évènements notables. Le Lord ne fut pas présent lorsque Lucius retourna chez lui après quinze jours et, à Hogwarts, une certaine routine se remettait en place après le traumatisme d’Halloween. Une des sorties prévues à Hogsmeade avait été annulée mais tous furent ravis lorsque Dumbledore annonça que celle du 17 décembre serait maintenue. Les réparations du village avaient avancé bon train – d’autant plus que la plupart des familles sorcières avaient soutenu d’une façon ou d’une autre leurs confrères sinistrés.

Aussitôt, tous se mirent à faire des projets. Cette sortie serait l’occasion de faire leurs emplettes de Noël pour ceux qui n’avaient pas la possibilité ou les moyens de le faire autrement. Lucius lui-même avait commandé la plupart de ses cadeaux par hibou – une façon comme une autre d’occuper ses soirées solitaires au Manoir – mais comptait bien s’y rendre tout de même, ne fût-ce que par curiosité.

Il se crispa néanmoins lorsque Natasha s’approcha de lui le samedi matin, flanquée par son éternelle suivante, Iudicaela Rosier, cousine de Lucius par sa mère.

« Je voulais te poser une question… » Sans blague. « Est-ce que Serafino va à Hogsmeade tantôt ? »

Son soulagement dut être un peu trop visible parce que les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire.

« Je sais reconnaître une fin de non-recevoir quand j’en vois une, Malfoy, et je ne compte pas m’abaisser à te supplier, aussi bon sois-tu.

— Mhm. » Que dire d’autre, franchement ? « Bien, pour répondre à ta question, je pense qu’il s’y rend en effet et qu’il ne s’est pas prévu de compagnie.

— Parfait ! »

Elle claqua des mains puis saisit le bras de sa complice pour l’entraîner plus loin. Bien, cela faisait au moins un souci de réglé. Par contre, avec qui allait-il pouvoir traîner si Serafino se trouvait si bien entouré ? Il s’en serait voulu de tenir la chandelle entre Matthew et Samantha, qui ne pourraient pas passer les fêtes ensemble étant donné que la jeune fille rejoindrait ses parents pendant leurs deux semaines de vacances. Elvina était hors de question. Una, peut-être ? Après tout, il lui devait bien quelque chose pour l’avoir abandonnée lors du bal, même si les circonstances étaient exceptionnelles.

Sa décision prise, il envoya une première année vérifier si la jeune fille se trouvait dans son dortoir, sans succès. Il la chercha rapidement dans les donjons avant de songer qu’elle était peut-être déjà sortie. Bien, tant pis ; il essayerait de l’attraper une fois à Hogsmeade s’il le pouvait et se contenterait de passer seul à la confiserie s’il n’y croisait personne.

Après un rapide crochet pour attraper son écharpe, sa cape et ses gants, il se rendit au portail de l’école où Appolon Picott, le vieux concierge, faisait le pied de grue. La neige, qui était tombée dans le courant de la nuit, avait fondu tout autour de lui sous l’effet d’un sortilège réchauffant.

« Bonjour monsieur, le salua-t-il poliment. Pourrais-je jeter un coup d’œil à la liste des élèves, si vous voulez bien ?

— Manque-t-il quelqu’un à Hogwarts, Mr Malfoy ? » lui demanda-t-il en louchant sur son insigne de préfet.

Lucius secoua la tête en se frottant les mains l’une contre l’autre pour les réchauffer. Peut-être devrait-il imiter le concierge et appliquer quelques charmes sur ses vêtements – il faisait un froid de canard.

« Rien de si important, je le crains. Je voudrais simplement retrouver l’une de mes amies et je ne suis pas sûr qu’elle soit bien sortie. »

L’homme lui sourit d’un air entendu et, sans hésiter, lui tendit le document. Lucius le parcourut rapidement tout en se disant qu’il devait faire attention ; n’importe qui aurait pu convaincre Picott tout aussi facilement.

Puis, il trouva le nom d’Una Duncan calligraphié d’une belle écriture, une croix maladroitement formée juste à côté par les doigts engourdis du concierge. Il continua néanmoins de scruter la feuille, perplexe. Il avait déjà vu cela quelque part… Dans un flash, il revit la lettre, en cours de Potion, le nom d’Una écrit tout en haut de la page. C’était la même écriture.

Il rendit la liste à Picott et lui fit son sourire le plus aimable.

« Puis-je savoir lequel des professeurs a écrit ceci ? » demanda-t-il.

Malheureusement, la sympathie première du vieil homme se transforma en suspicion à cette question. Il rangea le papier dans sa poche et leva le nez d’un air qui se voulait distingué.

« Cela, Mr Malfoy, ne vous regarde pas du tout. »

Lucius le remercia et prit le chemin de Hogsmeade. Il avait de toute façon compris quelque chose d’essentiel : Una se commettait avec un professeur, et il pensait savoir lequel.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où, décidément, Lucius n'aime pas Bellatrix.

La semaine avait passé d’autant plus vite que Lucius avait eu entraînement de Quidditch presque tous les soirs – et qu’il devait s’occuper des rondes les jours restants pour compenser son absence. Le premier match de Slytherin s’approchait à grands pas et, lorsqu’il reçut à nouveau un mot de son père, il fut soulagé d’apprendre qu’il n’était convoqué que pour le vendredi suivant. Ses camarades l’auraient pendu haut et court s’il n’avait pu être présent – ils formaient une excellente équipe mais les quelques remplaçants qu’ils avaient déniché n’étaient vraiment pas à la hauteur.

Le vendredi soir, il partit se coucher tôt après un énième speech de leur capitaine sur la façon de marquer des points en enrageant les Gryffindor. Cette tactique fonctionnait terriblement bien contre eux. En effet, les joueurs adverses tentaient à leur tour de frôler la faute et y parvenaient beaucoup moins bien que les Slytherin eux-mêmes.

Quand le samedi arriva enfin, Lucius avait oublié tous ses problèmes pour se concentrer sur un seul objectif : la victoire. Il pouvait bien accorder cela à son adolescent intérieur.

Les filles vinrent les trouver, lui et Matthew, alors qu’ils emballaient leurs affaires pour partir vers le terrain.

« Un baiser pour donner du courage aux futurs vainqueurs ? » proposa Sam.

Son petit ami en profita aussitôt pour l’embrasser de manière tout à fait indécente, sans se préoccuper de son public. Lucius, quant à lui, haussa un sourcil.

« J’aurai droit au même genre de baiser ? »

Matthew prit un air affligé et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Lucius, tu es mon ami, donc quelque part, je te regretterai. Et puis, ça serait dommage que nous devions jouer le match sans toi…

— Tu n’as vraiment aucun sens du partage. », commenta Una.

Matthew haussa aussitôt les sourcils.

« Mais tu sais, sous certaines formes, le partage peut être très… ouch !

— Oh, je suis horriblement _désolée,_ minauda Sam. Je n’avais pas vu ton pied.

— Si vous cessiez tous de faire les pitres, peut-être pourrions-nous y aller ? »

Sam tira la langue à Serafino, qui jouait les trouble-fête, mais tous durent convenir qu’il avait raison. Lucius et Matthew se dépêchèrent de se mettre leurs sacs sur l’épaule et de rejoindre le reste de l’équipe, qui quitta la Salle Commune sous les applaudissements des autres – et les menaces de mort en cas d’échec.

Les plaisanteries fusèrent durant le trajet mais, une fois arrivés aux vestiaires, le silence se fit. Même leur capitaine ne lâcha plus un mot tant qu’ils ne furent pas tous prêts, balais à la main. Leur équipe était toute neuve encore et de gros espoirs reposaient sur le nouvel _Seeker_. Face à eux se tenait une équipe soudée par une année entière de travail et qui s’avérait être favorite du tournoi de cette année. Ce match serait probablement leur plus gros challenge – bien qu’il ne faille jamais sous-estimer les autres Maisons non plus.

Lucius n’écouta guère le petit discourt qui leur fut servi. Il savait très bien qu’il devrait surtout se concentrer sur les deux _Beaters_ adversaires : Kingsley Shacklebolt, qui était dans leur année, et Adrian Prewett qui, bien qu’en septième année, n’avait pas renoncé au sport, et avait un sacré coup de batte. Pour le reste, eh bien, il faudrait compter sur leur propre travail d’équipe – et, surtout, miser sur le _Snitch._

Enfin, les portes s’ouvrirent et tous avancèrent sur le terrain. Comme toujours, cela lui donna un sentiment de puissance : toute cette foule qui était venue là pour les voir et qui les applaudissait ! Même les injures venant des gradins rouge et or lui donnaient de l’importance. Après tout, leur attention était concentrée sur eux, bien que de façon négative.

Les capitaines s’écrasèrent mutuellement la main, l’arbitre du jour – Christian Flechter, le jeune professeur d’Étude des moldus – leur fit ses dernières recommandations, puis donna son coup de sifflet et tous décolèrent. Le vent, la foule, l’adrénaline, puis directement les balles qui volaient dans tous les sens – Lucius attrapa le _Quaffle_ dès qu’il fut lancé et la partie commença pour de bon.

 

***

 

Parfois, la vie avait vraiment du bon. Installé devant juste devant le feu, entre son capitaine et Matthew, une bièreaubeurre à la main, Lucius profitait des relents de sa victoire. Il avait marqué douze buts en tout et évité jusqu’aux tirs les plus vicieux du duo Prewett-Shacklebolt. Les Gryffindors avaient été ridiculisés et Slytherin se trouvait d’ores et déjà en tête du classement ; rien ne pourrait venir obscurcir sa soirée.

Natasha Alinovitch – la quatrième année que Serafino avait emmenée au bal – s’était assise quelques minutes plus tôt le bras de son fauteuil et babillait joyeusement tout en enroulant une de ses mèches blondes autour de son index. La nuit allait sans doute être aussi profitable que le reste de la journée, s’il parvenait à ses fins ; elle ne semblait pas des plus farouches et, à Slytherin, les filles ne s’embarrassait pas toujours de la même pudibonderie qu’ailleurs. Après tout, la vie était faite pour être vécue et le mariage s’occuperait trop vite de les ficeler à une seule personne. Tant qu’elles restaient discrètes, personne ne leur faisait le moindre commentaire au sein de la Maison.

Bien entendu, l’agréable torpeur dans laquelle Lucius se trouvait ne pouvait durer et son changement d’humeur se matérialisa en la personne de Bellatrix Black, fille aînée de Cygnus, de noble famille mais de piètre caractère. Leurs parents étaient plus ou moins amis – du moins, se fréquentaient mutuellement étant donné leurs lignées mutuelles – et il avait eu le malheur de souvent se retrouver en la présence de son aînée d’un an qu’il considérait comme une empêcheuse de tourner en rond doublée d’une peste.

Ses deux sœurs plus jeunes étaient plus supportables bien qu’Andromeda ait fait scandale en se faisant répartir à Hufflepuff quatre ans plus tôt. Narcissa, quant à elle, se trouvait à Slytherin en troisième année et se montrait déjà capable de minauder comme personne. Ses cheveux blonds, uniques parmi les toisons noires de ses sœurs et cousins, la distinguaient tout particulièrement, mais Lucius ne l’avait guère croisée que lors de dîners officiels où les plus jeunes restaient priés de se taire.

Ce que Bellatrix semblait ne jamais comprendre.

« Alors, on se prélasse, Malfoy ?

— Que me veux-tu ? s’agaça-t-il. J’aurais cru qu’une victoire serait suffisante pour que tu t’abstiennes de distiller ton venin. »

Elle eut un rire aigu qui fit se hérisser les poils de la nuque de Lucius.

« Une victoire ? Il ne s’agit que d’un jeu. Reviens me voir lorsque tu auras réellement fait quelque chose. »

Elle croisa les bras et le fixa d’un air supérieur, sa main droite pianotant sur l’avant de son bras gauche. Lucius sentit un grand froid l’envahir. Évidemment, idiot qu’il était ! Il aurait dû se douter que, si Cygnus portait la Marque, sa fille devait en faire autant – surtout lorsqu’elle était aussi flamboyante que Bellatrix et s’intéressait autant qu’elle à la magie noire. Ce qui chez Lucius était un intérêt purement scientifique devenait chez elle une obsession. Les animaux qu’elle avait éclopés ou tués avec ses expériences ne se comptaient plus – il se souvenait d’une fois où Narcissa était venue, en larmes, se plaindre de la disparition de son chat en plein souper d’adultes. Les pleurs s’étaient transformés en un bref rictus de rage lorsque la charmante demoiselle avait compris ce qui était arrivé à son petit compagnon.

Lucius se composa une attitude nonchalante.

« Pourquoi, tu aurais toi-même de hauts faits à nous raconter ? »

Cela la plaçait évidemment en mauvaise position : elle pouvait difficilement parler de la Marque devant tout le monde. Néanmoins, elle leva le menton d’un air déterminé.

« Tu en entendras parler bien assez tôt, Malfoy. Qui sait, peut-être nous croiserons-nous samedi prochain ? J’ai cru comprendre que tu rentrais chez toi et, justement, il en va de même pour moi. »

Merveilleux. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à espérer qu’il ne serait pas envoyé tuer des gens, _encore_. Surtout en sa compagnie. Lui qui croyait que le pire serait de se retrouver au service de quelqu’un – sans même compter le type d’ordre que le Lord donnait – mais avec _elle_ en plus ! Il ne manquait plus que ça.

« Je suis certain que j’aurai bien plus intéressant à faire qu’admirer ta beauté éblouissante, commenta-t-il. Maintenant, si tu permets, j’ai une victoire à fêter. »

Elle le fusilla du regard, furieuse. Tous savaient bien que des trois filles Black, elle était la plus mal dégrossie, avec les traits les moins délicats. Ne trouvant rien à lui répondre, elle tendit un doigt menaçant vers lui, lui promettant vengeance, puis s’éloigna à grands pas à sa plus grande satisfaction.

Matthew lui lança un regard en biais.

« Tu es sûr que te la mettre à dos est une bonne idée ?

— Je suis plutôt certain que ce n’en est _pas_ une mais, vois-tu, elle ne se prive pas pour venir me provoquer. Je ne compte pas la laisser faire. »

Ce qui ne l’empêcherait pas de ne plus manger que ce qui serait servi par les elfes dans la Grande Salle pour les six prochaines semaines. Ses affaires, dans un dortoir de Slytherin, étaient déjà protégées par de nombreux sorts et si elle voulait le toucher par là, il lui souhaitait bien du courage.

« De toute façon, Lucius a raison, intervint Natasha. Il a bien plus intéressant à faire. »

L’adolescent sourit à la jeune fille et lui murmura des douceurs à l’oreille après avoir déposé un baiser sur le dos de sa main. Elle se pencha plus près, mettant en évidence sa poitrine ronde. Quelques heures plus tard, il avait oublié jusqu’à l’existence de Bellatrix Black, pour son plus grand bonheur.

 

***

 

Six jours plus tard, Lucius avait survécu à trois tentatives de Bellatrix pour l’humilier publiquement et, après qu’il se soit retrouvé trempé jusqu’à l’os dix minutes avant le cours de DADA, elle avait semblé cesser les hostilités. Après tout, il était arrivé en retard et avait dû inventer une excuse pour justifier ce fait, ce qui faisait très mauvais genre venant d’un préfet.

En ce 11 novembre 1966, il avait décidé d’assister à une séance exceptionnelle de leur petite _defense against dark arts_ _society_. En effet, la semaine précédente ayant été consacrée presque exclusivement au Quidditch, Matthew avait proposé à tous de se retrouver le vendredi en plus de leurs sessions habituelles du lundi et du mercredi. Comme il devait se rendre au Manoir après le souper, il avait longuement hésité avant d’accepter, décidant finalement qu’il lui suffirait de partir un peu plus tôt s’il voulait être certain d’arriver en temps et heure.

Si, du moins, il parvenait à esquiver Natasha. La jeune fille s’était montrée de compagnie plus qu’agréable durant tout le week-end mais commençait à devenir un peu trop persistante. Lucius cherchait encore comment s’en débarrasser sans la froisser – il ne voulait pas se la mettre à dos.

Les duels lui permirent de se distraire pendant un temps mais, à 19h tapantes, il déclara qu’il en avait eu assez pour la journée.

« Navré, Serafino, dit-il à son partenaire du moment, mais tu vas devoir te passer de moi. Vois peut-être avec Matthew s’il veut bien délaisser sa belle un moment ? »

Sam le tenait fort occupé et, pour une fois, cela n’avait rien à voir avec des tripotages et tout avec sa maîtrise des sortilèges les plus vicieux. Serafino renifla légèrement.

« Je ne pense pas que j’arriverai à les décoller. Je vais simplement regarder et en profiter pour reprendre mon souffle. Tu rentres chez toi, c’est cela ? »

Lucius acquiesça, sans répondre à sa question sous-jacente. Après tout, Goyle et Stevens se trouvaient eux aussi dans les parages. Ne le voyant pas répondre, Serafino n’insista pas et lui souhaita bon voyage.

Il se lança donc quelques sorts rafraîchissants pour éviter d’avoir l’air d’un réfugié et prit le chemin des dortoirs, à quelques couloirs de là seulement. Il était plutôt satisfait de ses progrès, même s’il avait encore bien du travail devant lui. Les entraînements que lui fournissaient la _society_ n’étaient peut-être pas de premier ordre mais ils lui sauveraient peut-être la vie un jour ou, du moins, l’empêcheraient de tomber entre les mains des Aurors. À présent que le Lord semblait avoir décidé de se faire connaître, ceux-ci seraient bien plus attentifs.

Il salua Una en passant dans la Salle Commune puis s’arrêta en la voyant lui faire signe de venir. Elle était assise à une table et des parchemins se trouvaient déroulés devant elle. Lucius fit légèrement la moue en déchiffrant un cours d’Étude des moldus.

« Qu’y a-t-il ?

— Je sais que tu es un parfait sang-pur et que ce genre de chose ne t’intéresse pas mais tu as tout de même une certaine connaissance de ceci, n’est-ce pas ? »

Elle n’allait tout de même pas lui demander de l’aide pour _ce_ cours ? Son expression dut être parlante, car elle roula des yeux.

« Je veux seulement vérifier deux ou trois points. Est-ce que les moldus passent leurs dimanches à tourner en rond pour attraper une balle ?

— Pour certains, cette description correspond parfaitement au Quidditch, lui fit-elle remarquer.

— Je veux dire, littéralement. »

Lucius haussa un sourcil.

« Bien sûr que non. Du moins, pas que je sache.

— C’est bien ce qui me semblait. Je suppose qu’ils ne perdent pas non plus du temps à parler dans une machine qui ne leur répond pas ? Le télé… »

Elle chercha le mot dans ses notes, aussi Lucius le termina-t-il pour elle :

« Le téléphone ? Non, cela leur permet de communiquer entre eux. Je ne sais pas du tout comment cela fonctionne mais je suppose que cela peut être vu comme l’équivalent de nos cheminées sauf que, bien sûr, cela ne permet pas de se déplacer ni de voir la personne. »

Elle hocha la tête, songeuse, et rajouta quelques mots dans ses marges. La voyant à nouveau absorbée par son cours, Lucius la délaissa pour descendre vers son dortoir. Elle paraissait presque intéressée par l’Étude des moldus ! Vraiment, cela en devenait ridicule. En plus, ce professeur ne semblait pas savoir de quoi il parlait – à moins qu’il ne le fasse exprès ! Dippet n’était pourtant pas aussi stupide socialement que Dumbledore. Pourquoi avait-il engagé cet incompétent ? Tout de même pas pour son joli visage ? Voilà qui serait des plus morbides. Note, en voyant Una s’intéresser à ce point à cette matière, il commençait à se demander si Christian Fletcher n’utilisait pas sa seule arme pour rendre son cours intéressant.

Exaspéré par ces pensées, il prit une rapide douche et se changea, puis fit empaqueter rapidement quelques affaires par un elfe. Une demi-heure plus tard il se tenait devant le Manoir et un de leurs petits serviteurs s’empressait de soulever son bagage.

« Bienvenue, jeune maître. Votre chambre et celles du Maître et de Madame ont été préparées et nettoyées ce matin même.

— Merci, Sandy. »

Ses parents avaient chacun leur chambre depuis fort longtemps, bien qu’une porte communique entre les deux. Leur mariage était plus de raison que d’amour – après tout, elle était une Rosier et son père un Malfoy.

Il monta rapidement se rafraîchir avant de descendre dîner, juste à l’heure. À sa grande surprise, ses parents et lui-même ne seraient pas seuls : le Lord se trouvait déjà assis à droite du maître de maison lorsqu’il arriva pour se mettre à table. Avec réticence, il inclina la tête.

« Mon Lord.

— Bonsoir, Lucius. Comment se passe la vie à Hogwarts ?

— Comme toujours, je suppose, bien que votre dernière intervention ait choqué beaucoup de monde. Beaucoup d’élèves sont rentrés chez eux ce week-end et nombre de ceux qui étaient supposés rester pour les fêtes vont finalement rejoindre leurs familles respectives. »

Voldemort hocha la tête, apparemment satisfait de sa réponse, puis se tourna vers Abraxas pour reprendre la conversation que Lucius avait interrompue en arrivant – et qui traitait d’une obscure potion dont la confection s’était perdue deux siècles plus tôt. Nerveux, le jeune homme se contenta de manger en silence, répondant aux questions qui lui étaient posées le plus simplement possible.

À ses côtés, sa mère lui semblait fort pâle et évitait autant que possible de croiser le regard du Lord. De ce qu’il comprit, celui-ci était arrivé en milieu de semaine pour consulter leur bibliothèque – l’une des mieux fournies d’Angleterre, y compris sur certains sujets des plus folkloriques qui avaient intéressé ses ancêtres – et n’était plus reparti. Apparemment, cela était plus qu’éprouvant pour les nerfs de Clotildis Rosier, qui n’avait pas beaucoup de force de caractère pour une Slytherin. Abraxas, par contre, était aussi calme et composé que toujours et discutait même avec un plaisir évident de sa branche favorite.

Une fois n’était pas coutume, Lucius abrégea le repas en partant avant le dessert. Les deux hommes ne s’en formalisèrent pas, trop occupés à parler entre eux. Abraxas le retint seulement un instant pour déclarer :

« À partir d’aujourd’hui, mieux vaut que tu rentres toutes les deux semaines, sauf cas exceptionnel. Cela sera moins suspicieux…

— … pour d’éventuels recoupements. J’y avais déjà songé. »

Le patriarche acquiesça, puis tourna à nouveau son attention vers son hôte. Lucius salua sa mère en lui souhaitant intérieurement bon courage et sortit. Sur le chemin de sa chambre, il croisa à nouveau Sandy et un détail lui revint à l’esprit.

« Dis-moi, t’es-tu également chargé de préparer la chambre des invités ? Notre hôte est de la plus haute importance. »

L’elfe sembla surpris.

« Sandy croyait qu’il n’y avait pas besoin de chambre si Monsieur ne restait pas dormir. La chambre a été préparée mercredi soir mais, comme Monsieur le Lord ne semblait pas y dormir, rien n’a plus été fait depuis. »

Lucius cilla. Qu’est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

« Il reste tout de même bien ici pour la nuit ?

— Sandy préfère ne pas en parler, jeune maître. Le jeune maître a-t-il besoin d’autre chose ? »

Toujours aussi perplexe, Lucius secoua la tête. Bien, sans doute le Lord restait-il tard pour revenir tôt au matin ; il avait dû mal comprendre. Il regagna sa chambre et, désœuvré, se coucha presque directement. Peut-être devrait-il chercher de quoi lire, s’il devait passer tant de temps au Manoir à l’avenir. En été, il s’occupait habituellement en faisant venir des amis, mais cela risquait d’être difficile les week-ends – particulièrement si le Lord s’invitait chez eux.

Il se tourna et se retourna, avant qu’une pensée l’apaise enfin assez pour qu’il parvienne à s’endormir : personne n’avait mentionné la moindre _sortie_. Cette fois, il n’aurait pas à tuer.

 

***

 

Les six semaines suivantes se passèrent sans évènements notables. Le Lord ne fut pas présent lorsque Lucius retourna chez lui après quinze jours et, à Hogwarts, une certaine routine se remettait en place après le traumatisme d’Halloween. Une des sorties prévues à Hogsmeade avait été annulée mais tous furent ravis lorsque Dumbledore annonça que celle du 17 décembre serait maintenue. Les réparations du village avaient avancé bon train – d’autant plus que la plupart des familles sorcières avaient soutenu d’une façon ou d’une autre leurs confrères sinistrés.

Aussitôt, tous se mirent à faire des projets. Cette sortie serait l’occasion de faire leurs emplettes de Noël pour ceux qui n’avaient pas la possibilité ou les moyens de le faire autrement. Lucius lui-même avait commandé la plupart de ses cadeaux par hibou – une façon comme une autre d’occuper ses soirées solitaires au Manoir – mais comptait bien s’y rendre tout de même, ne fût-ce que par curiosité.

Il se crispa néanmoins lorsque Natasha s’approcha de lui le samedi matin, flanquée par son éternelle suivante, Iudicaela Rosier, cousine de Lucius par sa mère.

« Je voulais te poser une question… » Sans blague. « Est-ce que Serafino va à Hogsmeade tantôt ? »

Son soulagement dut être un peu trop visible parce que les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire.

« Je sais reconnaître une fin de non-recevoir quand j’en vois une, Malfoy, et je ne compte pas m’abaisser à te supplier, aussi bon sois-tu.

— Mhm. » Que dire d’autre, franchement ? « Bien, pour répondre à ta question, je pense qu’il s’y rend en effet et qu’il ne s’est pas prévu de compagnie.

— Parfait ! »

Elle claqua des mains puis saisit le bras de sa complice pour l’entraîner plus loin. Bien, cela faisait au moins un souci de réglé. Par contre, avec qui allait-il pouvoir traîner si Serafino se trouvait si bien entouré ? Il s’en serait voulu de tenir la chandelle entre Matthew et Samantha, qui ne pourraient pas passer les fêtes ensemble étant donné que la jeune fille rejoindrait ses parents pendant leurs deux semaines de vacances. Elvina était hors de question. Una, peut-être ? Après tout, il lui devait bien quelque chose pour l’avoir abandonnée lors du bal, même si les circonstances étaient exceptionnelles.

Sa décision prise, il envoya une première année vérifier si la jeune fille se trouvait dans son dortoir, sans succès. Il la chercha rapidement dans les donjons avant de songer qu’elle était peut-être déjà sortie. Bien, tant pis ; il essayerait de l’attraper une fois à Hogsmeade s’il le pouvait et se contenterait de passer seul à la confiserie s’il n’y croisait personne.

Après un rapide crochet pour attraper son écharpe, sa cape et ses gants, il se rendit au portail de l’école où Appolon Picott, le vieux concierge, faisait le pied de grue. La neige, qui était tombée dans le courant de la nuit, avait fondu tout autour de lui sous l’effet d’un sortilège réchauffant.

« Bonjour monsieur, le salua-t-il poliment. Pourrais-je jeter un coup d’œil à la liste des élèves, si vous voulez bien ?

— Manque-t-il quelqu’un à Hogwarts, Mr Malfoy ? » lui demanda-t-il en louchant sur son insigne de préfet.

Lucius secoua la tête en se frottant les mains l’une contre l’autre pour les réchauffer. Peut-être devrait-il imiter le concierge et appliquer quelques charmes sur ses vêtements – il faisait un froid de canard.

« Rien de si important, je le crains. Je voudrais simplement retrouver l’une de mes amies et je ne suis pas sûr qu’elle soit bien sortie. »

L’homme lui sourit d’un air entendu et, sans hésiter, lui tendit le document. Lucius le parcourut rapidement tout en se disant qu’il devait faire attention ; n’importe qui aurait pu convaincre Picott tout aussi facilement.

Puis, il trouva le nom d’Una Duncan calligraphié d’une belle écriture, une croix maladroitement formée juste à côté par les doigts engourdis du concierge. Il continua néanmoins de scruter la feuille, perplexe. Il avait déjà vu cela quelque part… Dans un flash, il revit la lettre, en cours de Potion, le nom d’Una écrit tout en haut de la page. C’était la même écriture.

Il rendit la liste à Picott et lui fit son sourire le plus aimable.

« Puis-je savoir lequel des professeurs a écrit ceci ? » demanda-t-il.

Malheureusement, la sympathie première du vieil homme se transforma en suspicion à cette question. Il rangea le papier dans sa poche et leva le nez d’un air qui se voulait distingué.

« Cela, Mr Malfoy, ne vous regarde pas du tout. »

Lucius le remercia et prit le chemin de Hogsmeade. Il avait de toute façon compris quelque chose d’essentiel : Una se commettait avec un professeur, et il pensait savoir lequel.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où la curiosité de Lucius lui fait prendre des riques

Malgré les récents évènements, Hogsmeade avait réussi à prendre un air de fête. Les décorations habituelles s’agitaient sur les différentes boutiques, saluant les passants  lorsqu’ils s’approchaient, et des lumières supplémentaires avaient été ajoutées partout où cela était possible. Cependant, dès que Lucius faisait un pas hors des allées commerciales, l’ambiance devenait bien moins festive : les fenêtres étaient closes et les rues vides. Rien de bien rassurant.

Fort heureusement, il n’eut pas à chercher Una bien longtemps et la trouva simplement devant la confiserie, occupée à discuter bonbons avec un des lutins de la banderole qui décorant l’entrée.

« Navré d’interrompre si passionnante conversation, mais j’ai à te parler. »

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils devant son entrée en matière des plus cavalières, mais prit le parti d’en hausser les épaules.

« Merci pour tous ces précieux conseils, dit-elle au lutin. Je repasserai dès que j’en aurai terminé avec ce malotru. »

L’air outré que prit Lucius la fit sourire, mais il redevint sérieux dès qu’ils se furent éloignés de quelques pas.

«  _Coercere sectari_. Cheminons, la bulle de silence va nous suivre.

— Qu’as-tu donc à me dire de si secret ? s’étonna-t-elle en ajustant ses gants. Bellatrix a encore frappé ?

— Si tel était le cas, je battrais le tambour de guerre pour que tout le monde sache que ma vengeance sera terrible. Non, cela te concerne plus directement. »

La jeune fille désigna le salon de thé tout proche.

« Ne pourrions-nous pas parler de cela au chaud ? »

N’ayant finalement pas pris le temps d’enchanter ses vêtements, Lucius opina du chef.

« Je te paie un verre », déclara-t-il, se souvenant de ses intentions premières. « Mais cela ne me retiendra pas dans ce que j’ai à te dire. »

Cette fois, Una était carrément intriguée. Elle le suivit dans l’établissement et ils discutèrent de sujets futiles jusqu’à ce que leurs boissons arrivent – un thé fruité pour elle, un pur _Lady Grey_ pour lui qui préférait les produits bien anglais. Alors, il replaça le _Coercere_ qu’il avait dû enlever afin qu’ils puissent passer commandes, et tout de suite il attaqua :

« Tu réalises ce que tu risques en sortant avec un professeur ? »

Elle manqua se brûler avec son thé et reposa sa tasse précipitamment.

« C’est de _ça_ que tu voulais me parler ? s’exclama-t-elle.

— Qu’espérais-tu ? Que j’aie moi aussi succombé à tes charmes ?

— Eh bien, cela aurait flatté mon ego », fit-elle avec une petite moue presque digne d’Elvina.

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel et tapota le sucrier de la baguette pour que celui-ci lui serve l’exacte dose de sucre qu’il souhaitait – c’est-à-dire une demi-cuillerée, juste de quoi rendre la boisson moins amère.

« Non seulement c’est un professeur – alors que tu n’es pas majeure, dois-je le souligner ? – mais en plus il donne le cours d’ _Étude des moldus_! Ta mère te tuerait si elle l’apprenait.

— Je ne compte pas rendre cela public, idiot. À part l’incident de la lettre que tout le monde a déjà oublié sauf toi, je ne me suis jamais fait prendre. Je peux t’assurer que ses mots ne restent pas entiers longtemps. »

Il fit tourner sa cuiller dans sa tasse, exaspéré. Au moins avait-il vu juste en misant sur Christian Fletcher – mais alors, de quel autre professeur aurait-il pu s’agir ? La plupart d’entre eux étaient assez vieux pour être leurs grands-parents.

« Non mais tu réalises ? Il risque Azkaban et toi, ta réputation, ce qui est bien plus grave. »

Una rit, s’aventurant à boire une nouvelle gorgée bien que son thé soit encore fumant.

« C’est gentil à toi de t’inquiéter mais je t’assure que tu le fais pour rien. Je m’amuse, tout simplement.

— Tu as des passions bien dangereuses.

— Dit celui qui s’amuse à éviter les _Buglars_ en plein vol. »

Lucius goûta son thé et, le trouvant trop peu crémeux, y versa un peu de lait.

« Ce n’est pas du tout pareil.

— Tu as raison, fit-elle d’un ton moqueur. Tu risques seulement de te fracasser le crâne. »

Trouvant enfin sa boisson à son goût, il en sirota quelques gorgées.

« Puisque tu refuses d’entendre raison, je n’insisterai pas. Fais tout de même attention.

— Je suis une grande fille, déclara Una tout en haussant des sourcils amusés devant son manège avec le thé. Est-ce que tous les anglais de souche font une pareille cérémonie ?

— Il faut savoir savourer ce type de boisson.

— Avec du _lait_?

— Ton père ne fait-il pas pareil ? »

Elle grimaça et se mit sa tasse sous le nez, comme pour échapper à une odeur particulièrement mauvaise.

« Si, et je ne l’ai jamais compris. »

Lucius haussa les épaules. Il n’y avait rien à expliquer, tout était question de goût.

Puisque la partie dangereuse de leur conversation s’était terminé, il leva le _Coercere_ et passa à des sujets plus légers. Après tout, il avait fait son devoir : il lui avait rappelé les dangers qu’elle courait. Si elle ne voulait tout de même pas l’écouter, c’était son affaire – et puis, comme elle l’avait dit elle-même, elle était assez grande pour se débrouiller seule.

 

***

 

Ce fut au soir que Lucius se souvint du détail de ses investigations à la bibliothèque au sujet d’abord de Kimaria Jones puis du Lord. Il n’avait plus rien tenté depuis cet essai avorté, or il comptait bien découvrir quelque chose – car il y avait certainement un secret sous le nom de _Voldemort_. Cependant, se plonger seul dans pareille recherche risquait de rendre celle-ci d’autant plus longue et dangereuse.

Il vérifia machinalement les sorts protecteurs de sa malle tout en scannant le dortoir du regard. Stevens était hors de question, bien entendu, et il ne connaissait pas assez Goyle pour lui faire confiance même si, étant donné sa famille, il risquait de très prochainement porter la Marque aussi. Serafino aurait pu être à la hauteur mais sa fascination pour la cérémonie à venir rendait Lucius réticent. Quant aux filles… Elvina serait parfaitement capable de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues tout en faisant mine de l’aider. Il aurait pu demander à Una mais sa récente amourette avec Flechter la décrédibilisait fortement à ses yeux.

Restait donc Matthew, son _partner in crime_ de toujours. Il s’avança vers le lit où il lisait et toqua sur l’un des piliers du baldaquin.

« Navré de te déranger. Puis-je…? »

Matthew lui fit signe de s’asseoir et posa son livre, dont Lucius en déchiffra machinalement le titre. Il dû le relire deux fois pour être certain de ne pas se tromper : _Richard III_ , de Shakespeare.

« Un auteur de théâtre moldu ?

— L’un des meilleurs, répliqua Matthew sans se démonter. Tu as toi-même reconnu le nom. »

Lucius dut en convenir. Il s’installa sur le matelas.

« Donc, que me voulais-tu ?

— Eh bien, j’aurais besoin d’un coup de main pour une opération délicate qui doit être effectuée en toute discrétion. »

Matthew le dévisagea, surpris. Il était rare de le voir admettre qu’il ne pouvait obtenir quelque chose seul.

« Je peux t’aider, bien sûr… De quoi s’agit-il ?

— Je dois d’abord te prévenir que cela touche, disons, à quelque chose que quelqu’un a voulu cacher, du moins je le pense. Et que cette personne est redoutable. »

Cette fois, l’autre garçon saisit sa baguette et lança un _Coercere_ sans un instant d’hésitation.

« Cela à un rapport avec…? »

Lucius acquiesça gravement puis, suivant l’invitation muette de son ami, alla s’asseoir près de lui sur le lit – tout en essayant de ne pas songer à l’impression que cela devait donner vu de l’extérieur.

« Son nom est forcément un faux et il est néanmoins passé par Hogwarts, de cela je suis presque certain. Je veux savoir de qui il s’agit.

— Plutôt risqué, en effet. Comment comptes-tu t’y prendre ?

— J’ai déjà farfouillé dans les albums de différentes promotions pour vérifier autre chose. Malheureusement, si je recommençais, cela deviendrait vraiment suspicieux. »

Matthew lui fit un sourire amusé.

« À moins que personne ne le remarque, tu veux dire.

— Tu as une idée ? Je ne pense pas qu’aller dans la bibliothèque de nuit soit beaucoup mieux que d’y aller le jour. Si nous nous faisons prendre, ce sera d’autant plus remarqué.

— Par contre, si nous empruntons les livres un par un en les métamorphosant, ce sera plus simple. »

Voilà qui était tout de suite mieux.

« Cela risque de prendre un certain temps.

— Nous avons jusqu’à la fin de l’année, et encore les deux ans suivants, il me semble. À moins que tu ne sois pressé ?

— Non, simplement curieux », avoua Lucius.

Matthew leva les mains vers le ciel en une pose dramatique.

« Merlin ! Même les Malfoy avouent avoir des défauts ! Peut-être les moldus ont-il raison : les miracles existent. »

Lucius renifla et tendit le bras pour le frapper amicalement. Matthew rit, puis dispersa la bulle de silence – juste à temps, car Serafino entra quelques instants plus tard à peine, qui haussa les sourcils en les avisant.

« Eh bien ?

— Nous allions commencer une partie de bataille. Veux-tu te joindre à nous ? »

Le sourire de Matthew était parfaitement sincère et Lucius se souvint de faire attention à ce qu’il pouvait lui raconter. Ce type pouvait mentir comme il respirait – fort heureusement, dans le cas présent.

Serafino les rejoignit sans hésiter, prenant au passage le paquet de Matthew qui se trouvait toujours dans son tiroir. Ils s’installèrent et, pour une fois, passèrent le temps comme trois adolescents de leur âge.

 

***

 

Décembre termina de passer et arriva le moment que Lucius appréhendait depuis un certain temps : les vacances de Noël. Il devait rentrer au Manoir pour toute la durée de celles-ci et savait d’ores et déjà qu’elles ne seraient pas plaisantes, notamment parce que plusieurs _soirées_ avaient été organisées par divers membres de leur petit groupe et que Serafino lui avait dit dès le début d’année qu’il serait marqué durant cette période.

Il avait été surpris de constater que Matthew, lui, restait à Hogwarts. Apparemment, ses points n’étaient pas à la hauteur et il avait plusieurs séances de rattrapages prévues, notamment en Métamorphose et en Potions.

« En _métamorphose_  ? Tu y es meilleur que moi ! s’était exclamé Lucius en l’apprenant.

— J’ai été un peu distrait par Sam ces derniers temps, avec notre longue séparation à venir. » Il parlait des deux semaines de Noël en véritable _drama queen_. « J’ai gribouillé certains devoirs à la va-vite et McGonagall a insisté pour que je fasse du rattrapage. Or, durant l’année, c’est impossible – entre notre petit club et le Quidditch… »

Lucius avait fini par comprendre que son ami avait simplement trouvé une pirouette pour s’esquiver, et prit soigneusement note de se plaindre du manque de sérieux de Matthew durant ce quadrimestre pour étoffer un peu son excuse. Malheureusement, cela le priverait de sa compagnie – mais alors, dans les situations dans lesquelles il risquait de se trouver, il préférait sans doute qu’il n’y ait aucun témoin ou, du moins, aucun parmi ses amis proches. Serafino suffirait déjà amplement.

Le 24 décembre tombant un samedi, les vacances commençaient au moment même de la veillée de Noël. Il était rentré chez lui dès le 23 au soir, après la fin des cours, et la plupart des élèves de sang-pur l’avaient imité, évitant ainsi le Hogwarts Express. La veillée s’était déroulée dans le cadre strict de sa famille mais, dès le lendemain, ils avaient dû se rendre chez les Black qui tenaient fête chez eux, au grand dam de Lucius.

Seuls les membres de leur petite confrérie étaient présents, ce qui faisait finalement pas mal de monde. Les Black eux-mêmes, bien sûr, y compris l’insupportable Bellatrix, ses sœurs et ses jeunes cousins ; les Nott, les Rosier – famille de sa mère – et les Parkinson, les Goyle – parmi lesquels il retrouva Lawrence et sa fiancée, une jeune fille au visage ingrat et à l’air stupide – ainsi que les Lestranges et bien d’autres familles de sang-pur.

La salle de bal avait été ouverte à l’occasion et des elfes en torchons propres servaient un champagne pétillant et de petits sandwiches ornés des denrées alimentaires les plus rares. Une musique discrète venait égayer la scène qui, il fallait le dire, était des plus sérieuses malgré les éclats de rire et les conversations, qui allaient bon train. D’une part, tout ce petit monde s’évaluait mutuellement et cherchait par tous les moyens à accroître son statut – d’autre part, le Lord se trouvait parmi les convives, silencieux mais souriant.

Fort heureusement pour Lucius, son attention se concentrait sur les adultes et, à vrai dire, il aurait eu du mal à ne pas prêter oreille attentive à la doyenne des Black, Irma, qui se tenait à sa gauche. Celle-ci, bien qu’ayant obtenu le nom par le biais de ses épousailles, menait sa maisonnée d’une main de fer. À la droite du Lord, impassible, se trouvait comme toujours Abraxas Malfoy – et il était presque aussi impressionnant que Voldemort lui-même.

Lucius s’était donc fait discret et avait rejoint ceux de son âge dès que la politesse le lui permis. Le groupe se constituait malheureusement de tous les jeunes ayant entre douze et dix-huit ans, c’est-à-dire qu’il comprenait Bellatrix. Néanmoins, celle-ci resta dans son coin avec Rodolphus Lestrange et deux, trois autres, abandonnant Lucius aux plus jeunes. Bien, au moins Andromeda avait-elle de la conversation.

La surprise vint de la jeune Narcissa qui, apparemment, était plus Slytherin encore qu’il ne l’avait cru jusque là.

« J’ai entendu dire que les Briggs avaient dû essuyer un coup dur, le mois passé. As-tu des nouvelles, Malfoy ? »

Cela devait être la première fois que quelqu’un s’adressait à lui par son nom de famille en pareille compagnie. _Malfoy_ , c’était Abraxas, lui-même n’étant encore pour les adultes que le _jeune Lucius_ – qualification qu’il détestait au plus haut point. Il prit donc la peine de lui répondre.

« Oui, il semblerait qu’un concurrent encore anonyme soit en train de se mesurer à eux et il aurait remporté une importante part de marché dans le courant du mois de Novembre. Un de leurs accords d’exclusivité venait à échéance – avec l’Inde, je pense – et le renouvellement se serait fait au profit des autres.

— Comment est-ce possible ? Le nom des Briggs signifie pourtant aujourd’hui pouvoir et renommée. »

Il dévisagea la gamine qui le regardait de ses grands yeux bleus, les sourcils froncés de concentration.

« Eh bien, répondit-il, je suppose que cela n’est pas forcément le cas vu depuis l’Inde. De plus, les Briggs ont beaucoup fait jouer leurs accords coloniaux lors du premier contrat et étant donné la situation actuelle… »

Elle acquiesça, comprenant tout de suite le problème. Serafino et Andromeda cessèrent leur propre conversation pour se joindre à eux, intrigués.

« As-tu la moindre idée de qui est ce nouveau joueur ?

— Pas la moindre, dut avouer Lucius. Étant à Hogwarts, j’ai du mal à rester correctement informé de ce qui se passe à l’extérieur, comme tu t’en doutes. Le _Economic Prophet_ est tout ce que j’ai et eux-mêmes ne sont pas toujours sûrs de leurs sources. »

Chacun y alla de son petit commentaire. Les Briggs étaient bien vus mais restaient des parvenus de dernière génération ; aux yeux d’une Black ou d’un Lestrange, leur récente fortune ne signifiait pas grand-chose, d’autant plus qu’ils avaient le malheur de ne pas soutenir le Lord – ce qui, aux yeux de certains des plus âgés, passait pour un crime capital. Quand Bellatrix se mit à parier avec sa petite cour sur la date à laquelle Reynold Briggs se ferait éjecter par son concurrent, Lucius sentit poindre une migraine.

Le Lord était bien sûr impressionnant et il le servirait – il n’avait guère le choix. Mais de là à insulter les Briggs… Il ne pensait pas beaucoup de bien de Mary mais son père, Reynold, était un homme brillant. L’empire qu’il avait construit était impressionnant et Lucius ne pouvait que l’admirer pour la pugnacité dont il avait fait preuve. Quelque part, les Malfoy avaient commencé de même, et leur actuelle fortune colossale n’était due qu’à l’excellente gestion qu’en avaient fait les générations suivantes.

« Courage », lui glissa Serafino, amusé par son expression agacée. « Elle finira bien par se taire. »

Lucius grommela une réponse. Son ami n’avait qu’à moitié compris la raison de son exaspération. Peut-être comprendrait-il mieux une fois marqué. Note, Serafino avait toujours eu une légère tendance à suivre les autres. Pas qu’il ne soit pas capable d’initiative ; il préférait juste ne pas se fatiguer, du moins c’est ce que Lucius en avait déduit.

Serafino lui tapota l’épaule.

« Allons, allons. Cela pourrait être pire.

— En quoi, je te prie ?

— Ton père pourrait en avoir après toi. »

Lucius grimaça et chercha du bois des yeux par réflexe, selon la vieille tradition. Le remarquant, Serafino étouffa un rire.

« Je n’ai pas parlé si fort.

— On ne sait jamais qui pourrait t’entendre. »

À cet instant, le Lord et Abraxas se déplacèrent dans leur direction. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard mi-inquiet mi-amusé, puis se tendirent lorsqu’ils s’arrêtèrent pile devant eux.

« Lucius », sourit Voldemort.

Bellatrix et les autres s’inclinèrent, le forçant par là-même à les imiter, ce qu’il fit avec réticente.

« Mon Lord.

— J’espère que nous aurons encore l’occasion de discuter, comme durant cet été. Nous nous reverrons sans doute au Manoir Malfoy. »

Abraxas hocha la tête et Lucius ne trouva rien d’autre à faire que s’incliner de nouveau. Cela sembla satisfaire Voldemort, qui se tourna vers Serafino. Celui-ci le regardait avec des yeux brillants, ce qui le fit rire.

« Mon cher Serafino Anghelis. Pourrais-tu me suivre ? Nous avons à parler. »

L’adolescent dut avaler sa salive deux fois avant de pouvoir articuler un « oui » étranglé. Le Lord sourit et l’entraîna, suivi par Abraxas. Cependant, Lucius nota que son père était de retour dans la salle quelques minutes plus tard alors que les deux autres restaient absents.

Serafino ne reparut en fait qu’après plus de deux heures, alors que les aiguilles de la grosse horloge qui trônait sur la cheminée se rapprochaient de minuit. Au premier coup d’œil, Lucius comprit ce qui s’était passé : les joues de son ami étaient encore roses et ses yeux brillants. Sa chemise était reboutonnée et défroissée mais le col restait légèrement de travers et il y avait un pli sur sa robe qui ne s’y trouvait pas précédemment.

Serafino renifla en avisant son regard choqué.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà oublié ce que c’était ? »

Lucius se souvint de la sensation qui l’avait envahi en même temps que la magie du Lord et retint un frisson. En effet, il se souvenait – mais de tout de même ! Jamais il ne se serait laissé aller à… En plus le Lord était adulte, Serafino et lui-même n’avaient que quinze ans ! Son estomac faillit se soulever et il arrêta là ses pensées avant de ne plus savoir le maîtriser.

Heureusement, l’attention générale s’était tournée vers Cygnus Black qui entamait un petit discours. Voldemort se tenait à sa gauche, aussi impeccable que toujours – ou, plus exactement, Cygnus se tenait à la droite de Voldemort. Abraxas, qui se trouvait avec eux, avait un air particulièrement glacial qui exprimait un profond mécontentement. Partageait-il l’avis de Lucius sur le comportement du Lord ?

Celui-ci pris le relais quand Cygnus eut fini et sa voix suave résonna dans toute la salle sans qu’il ait à l’élever.

« Mes chers amis, je suis heureux de vous voir réunis en ce jour. À vous tous, vous représentez la fine fleur des sorciers, tant par votre lignée que par la puissance de votre magie. Merci donc d’être là, de vous montrer capable d’affirmer devant tous qui vous êtes. »

Un silence total s’était fait dans la salle. Lucius détourna quelques instants les yeux du Lord pour chercher à lire les visages des autres – qui était pendu à ses lèvres, qui se taisait par terreur de se faire remarquer ? Impossible de le savoir.

« Les jeunes ci-présents, vos enfants – eux aussi chers à mon cœur – sont aussi brillants que vous pouviez l’espérer en les élevant. Je suis certain qu’ils nous réservent d’excellentes surprises. »

Au grand choc de Lucius, Bellatrix rougit. Les autres hésitaient entre baisser les yeux, gênés, ou lever le menton d’un air fier. Sirius Black, le jeune cousin de Bellatrix, se pavanait comme un paon.

« Dans le courant des vacances, je suis certain que nous aurons l’occasion de nous rassembler à nouveau, cette fois-ci à mes frais. » Il sourit devant la surprise des autres. « J’ai donc le plaisir de vous inviter pour la fête de fin d’année. Des informations plus précises ainsi que l’adresse exacte vous parviendront bien sûr par hibou postal. »

Cette fois, chacun y alla de son commentaire et des applaudissements se mirent même à germer ici et là, comme si le Lord avait lancé une annonce géniale.

«  _A_ _d dicendum veniebat magis audacter quam parate_  » (1), marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Il le regretta en voyant Narcissa lui lancer un regard surpris et fit mine de ne pas l’avoir remarqué. Par chance, celle-ci ne commenta pas. Au moins n’était-ce pas Bellatrix – elle l’aurait sans doute étripé devant tout le monde. Tout de même, il était surpris qu’elle ait compris ses mots ; même dans les grandes familles, tout le monde ne connaissait pas le latin, et la citation n’était pas _si_ connue. Peut-être était-ce simplement un hasard.

Le discourt, à vrai dire, continua quelques minutes supplémentaires, où le Lord fit une ode à la Magie et aux lignées pures, ainsi qu’à ce qu’il appelait la Magie Ancienne. Lucius se demanda fugitivement ce qu’il penserait du cours dispensé par Kimaria Jones. Celle-ci ne lançait pas des idées aussi radicales mais elle prônait très certainement une forme plus pure de la Magie que celle, restrictive, du Ministère. Son cours sur l’Éveil magique avait fasciné Lucius, même s’il était plus théorique que pratique – qui, aujourd’hui, pourrait prétendre avoir atteint le cœur même de sa magie afin de pouvoir la manipuler en entier ?

Eh bien, le Lord, peut-être, songea-t-il en se souvenant une nouvelle fois de la cérémonie lors de laquelle il avait reçu sa Marque. Il le saurait s’il osait lui poser un jour la question.

 

***

 

Une lettre l’attendait lorsqu’il rentra au Manoir. Trop épuisé, il la laissa pour le lendemain, et ne la lut finalement que deux jours plus tard lorsqu’il la retrouva par hasard. À sa grande surprise, elle était signée par Matthew – ils se retrouveraient pourtant à la rentrée ? Qu’y avait-il de si urgent que cela ne puisse attendre ?

Agacé par sa propre paresse qui lui avait fait délayer sa lecture, il décacheta l’enveloppe pour y trouver une courte lettre :

_« Cher Lucius,_

_» Je me suis permis de continuer notre petite recherche par moi-même dans les rares moments où je ne devais pas potasser mes cours. Cela fut tout à fait facile étant donné que je passe mes journées, comme il se doit, à la bibliothèque – tu ne veux même pas imaginer les travaux qui m’ont été imposés. Celui de McGonagal est particulièrement vicieux, mais je me fais fort de parvenir à lui extorquer un O, à cette vieille chouette._

_» Je tenais à te faire savoir que nous aurons encore du travail sur la planche si nous voulons atteindre notre objectif. Je n’ai trouvé aucune trace de notre cher ami là où nous le cherchions, même en élargissant autant que possible mes critères. Je crains que nous ne dussions procéder autrement – par exemple en cherchant ce qui manque plutôt que ce qui est là._

_» J’avoue, mon impatience me perdra, mais n’était-il pas_ vital _que je te fasse parvenir ces nouvelles ? Aussi, vous me manquez tous, je me retrouve seul de notre année à user mes robes sur les bancs alors que vous vivez tous des vacances palpitantes. Je tiens à ce que tu m’en racontes les moindres détails à ton retour !_

_» Est-ce que Serafino est toujours aussi ravi de ses propres cadeaux de Noël ?_

_» Bien à toi,_

_» Matthew »_

Lucius garda un moment les sourcils froncés, d’une part parce qu’il aurait préféré un meilleur résultat, d’autre part parce que Matthew avait pris d’énormes risques en lui envoyant ainsi une lettre. Enfin, peut-être se montrait-il trop paranoïaque – et la paranoïa risquait de faire remarquer aux mauvaises personnes qu’il faisait des recherches sur un sujet délicat.

Soit. S’il comprenait bien, en dehors du fait que son ami perfectionnait son _alibi_ pour les vacances, il n’avait pas trouvé trace du Lord dans les albums de Hogwarts. Voilà qui était plus que surprenant… Mais quand il parlait de «  _chercher ce qui manque_ » qu’entendait-il au juste par là ? Cela pouvait dire n’importe quoi.

Puis, bien sûr, il demandait des nouvelles de Serafino. Probablement qu’il n’avait échappé à la Marque que par sa remarquable absence, ou alors ils en avaient parlé entre eux. Dans les deux cas, il s’inquiétait, mais Lucius ne pouvait rien lui dire qui le rassurerait – ni d’ailleurs rien qui tiendrait dans une lettre respectant les codes minimum de la décence. Il n’avait pas revu Serafino depuis le jour où il avait été marqué et le Lord, bien que très présent au Manoir, ne parlait guère de ses autres suiveurs lorsqu’il discutait avec Lucius – ce qui arrivait fort rarement malgré sa promesse. Il tendait plus à passer son temps en compagnie d’Abraxas, au grand dam de la mère de Lucius qui paraissait de plus en plus pâle et tendue.

Le jeune homme soupira donc en prenant sa plume. Il pouvait bien demander à l’un des hiboux du Manoir de faire l’allez-retour.

«  _Matthew,_

_» Imbécile sans cervelle. Tu sais très bien que seule ton idiotie t’as fait te retrouver à Hogwarts à un moment pareil et tu ne peux certes pas imaginer ce que tu manques. Enfin, les réunions de famille chez les Black restent pénibles malgré la grandeur de certains invités – après tout, Bellatrix est présente._

_» Serafino se porte bien aux dernières nouvelles. Je le reverrai durant la soirée du 31. Mes parents et moi-même n’avions opportunément rien de prévu pour l’occasion – je crains que quelques autres n’aient dû annuler leurs propres fêtes pour se rendre à celle-ci. Je ne sais rien du programme de la soirée, je t’en dirai plus à la rentrée._

_» Ne te meurs pas d’ennui durant tes vacances. Ta chère et tendre serait capable de nous faire payer les conséquences de tes propres actes._

_» Avec tout le venin du monde,_

_» Lucius »_

Plus ou moins satisfait de sa réponse bien que celle-ci n’ait pas la subtilité de la lettre de Matthew, il la cacheta et appela un elfe pour qu’elle soit envoyée. De toute façon, il n’avait pas de grand secret à transmettre par le biais de son courrier. Son père, s’il lisait celui-ci, croirait sans doute que Matthew regrettait réellement de n’avoir pu être présent et tenait avec impatience à connaître tous les détails de leurs petites réunions.

N’empêche. D’où Morgane sortait donc Voldemort ?

 

(1) « Cic. Brut. 241 : il venait au tribunal avec plus d'audace que de préparation »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le chapitre 8! Si vous avez lu jusqu'ici, merci de me le faire savoir en laissant un petit mot d'encouragements, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)


	9. Chapitre 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où on entend parler des Prewett

La nuit était aussi noire qu’il pouvait le souhaiter : de lourds nuages avaient obscurci le ciel toute la journée et ne laissaient passer ni la lumière de la Lune, ni les faibles lueurs des étoiles. Lucius retenait presque son souffle derrière son masque. La maison qu’ils ciblaient se découpait à peine sur le fond obscur du bois, légèrement écartée du reste de la ville – probablement parce que leurs propriétaires sorciers voulaient éviter de se faire remarquer. Une haute haie entourait le jardin, isolant d'autant plus les lieux. Cela leur faciliterait la tâche : personne ne serait en mesure de remarquer quoi que ce soit tant que tout ne serait pas fini et la Marque grimaçante lâchée au-dessus des lieux.

Le nez de Lucius le démangeait et, malgré l’envie persistante qu’il avait de soulever son masque pour se le gratter, il se retint. Ce n’était même pas sa dixième attaque et, déjà, cela devenait une routine. Il se trouvait avec son père et Cygnus Black, ainsi que Nott. Bien que ce dernier soit un imbécile, il leur était toujours fort utile car il était un excellent combattant – son manque d'intelligence était compensé par celle de Cygnus qui, par contre, avait bien besoin de quelqu'un pour garder ses arrières.

Lucius n’avait, heureusement, encore jamais été envoyé en mission avec Bellatrix. En fait, il soupçonnait qu'ils formaient tous des équipes spécifiques dont chaque membre compensait les faiblesses des autres. Lui-même était trop jeune pour être considéré comme de confiance. La présence dans leur équipe de son père, bras droit du Lord, était sans doute due à cet état de fait et cela tendait à le faire enrager. Il était aussi capable qu'un autre ! D’ailleurs, si le Lord considérait que quinze ans était trop jeune, il aurait pu décider de marquer ses suivants plus tard – par exemple, quand ils seraient sûrs de leur allégeance, ce qui éviterait aussi de futurs traîtres.

En arrivant là dans ses pensées, il se concentra d'un coup sur la maison. Mieux valait ne même pas _songer_ à la traîtrise.

Il fit bien, car Abraxas choisit ce moment pour leur faire signe d’avancer. Il devait être dans les environs de trois heures du matin – à minuit, soi-disant heure du crime, trop de gens étaient encore éveillés. À présent, par contre, les lumières de la maison étaient toutes éteintes, et de même chez les voisins. Ils se coulèrent dans le jardin, silhouettes indiscernables dans les ténèbres ; leurs robes étaient d’une matière étrange qui ne reflétait aucune lumière et, de toute façon, il n’y en avait pas. Même leurs masques blancs restaient invisibles dans pareille obscurité.

Ils avancèrent sans un bruit jusqu’à une porte-fenêtre que Cygnus ouvrit d’un sort silencieux. Nott entra en premier et fit signe aux autres de le suivre. Abraxas entra, puis se figea. Il se tourna à demi pour leur murmurer quelque chose – mais Lucius ne sut jamais de quoi il s’agissait. D’un seul coup, la pièce s’illumina de gerbes rouges et jaunes, des sorts partant dans tous les sens. Un instant, il ne sut comment réagir, pris par surprise, puis Cygnus l’envoya en arrière d’une bourrade.

«  _Cours_  ! » cria-t-il de sa voix déformée par le masque.

Lucius recula de deux pas avant de se reprendre pour se coller contre le mur de la maison. Cela le mettait hors de portée de feu tout en lui permettant de lancer des sorts de protection sur les autres – alors que dans le jardin, il aurait été à découvert. Mal lui en prit : en quelques instants, l’extérieur se remplit d’Aurors qui le prirent pour cible.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il résista quelques secondes avant de sentir son épaule le brûler. Il tomba sur un genou, ce qui lui permit d’esquiver par pure chance deux sorts de saucissonnage qui lui auraient probablement été fatals. Merlin, il allait vraiment mourir, c’étaient des _Aurors_ par Merlin !

Il poussa sur un pied pour rouler en avant et vit du coin de l’œil que les autres avaient réussi à sortir. La nausée reflua légèrement. Quelqu’un – Cygnus ? – transforma la vitre en briques et un éclair vert parti vers les Aurors qui s’éparpillèrent. Des lueurs étranges se mirent à danser – du feu ?

Lucius se remit sur pied tant bien que mal et courut avec les autres, lançant ce qu’il pouvait devant lui. Une boule énorme avait élu domicile dans sa gorge et, derrière son masque, il avait les larmes aux yeux. Pour la première fois, il lança des _Avada Kedavra_ , tout en sachant pertinemment que même s’il touchait quelqu’un, le sort ne ferait aucun effet. Le simple fait de voir la lueur verte le rassurait et faisait fuir ses ennemis.

Il entendit Nott crier. Quelqu’un lui agrippa l’épaule, lui tirant un cri à lui aussi, et le traîna presque dans la rue – ah, oui, les Aurors avaient dû mettre en place un périmètre de sécurité, ils ne pouvaient pas Transplaner. Lucius n’y avait pas songé un seul instant, trop occupé à craindre pour sa vie en agitant sa baguette vers ceux qui n’étaient pas de noir vêtus. Lorsqu’enfin il ressentit l’habituelle sensation du Portauloin qui l’entraînait par l’estomac, il s’agrippa à la personne qui tenait toujours douloureusement son épaule, et ferma les yeux.

Ils s’effondrèrent en tas dans le hall du Manoir. Lucius se sentit repoussé et entrouvrit les yeux. Son père avait retiré son masque et le dévisageait, presque inquiet.

« Ça va ?

— Je survivrai », grimaça-t-il.

Cygnus se releva un peu plus loin. Il était blême.

« Où est Nott ?

— Il a Transplané de son côté. Rentre chez toi, ils risquent de débarquer. »

L’autre acquiesça et se dirigea sans hésiter vers la cheminée du salon qui était la plus proche. Abraxas tira Lucius debout par le bras, du bon côté cette fois.

« Enlève tes robes et file dans ta chambre. Arrange-toi pour que cette blessure soit cachée. »

Lucius se rattrapa au mur pour éviter de tomber et fit ce qui lui était ordonné. Il n’avait pas la force de protester et il s’agissait de toute façon de la meilleure chose à faire. Il tendit son masque à un elfe qui les fit disparaître et lança une quinzaine de sorts pour vider sa baguette des _Avada Kedavra_ qui pourraient autrement être retracés. Son père l’entraîna vers les escaliers et le confia à un autre elfe qui l’aida à remonter à sa chambre, où il passa sa robe de nuit en vitesse.

Son épaule lui faisait horriblement mal. L’elfe parvint sans trop de difficulté à endiguer le saignement mais cela ne résisterait pas à une fouille approfondie. En même temps, il y avait peu de chances que les Aurors viennent effectivement jusqu’au Manoir et, s’ils venaient, qu’ils le réveillent. D’ailleurs, pourquoi viendraient-ils ? Son père et lui avaient été masqués et leur famille était respectable. Qui pourrait savoir qu’ils se trouvaient là ?

La réponse lui vint à l’esprit alors même qu’il se tournait à droite puis à gauche sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil, et tenait en un seul nom : Seth Prewett.

 

***

 

Lucius retint un soupir alors que le Dr James Silver lui triturait adroitement l’épaule, vérifiant par là que le baume apposé plus tôt dans la journée avait bien fait effet. Le médecin était en charge de sa famille depuis son enfance et était alors fraîchement sorti de son apprentissage à Saint-Mungo. Depuis lors, ses tempes avaient grisonné et il s’était laissé pousser une barbe fort seyante qui amincissait son visage légèrement arrondi avec l’âge.

« Cela me semble bien remis. Tu seras en forme pour ce soir.

— Merci, docteur », lui répondit Lucius, sans savoir s’il devait se réjouir ou craindre la fête organisée par le Lord. « Dois-je réappliquer de la pommade en rentrant ? »

Le médecin hocha la tête tout en rangeant sa baguette.

« Demain aussi, et fais-moi rappeler si tu ressens encore la moindre douleur lundi. Il ne devrait pas y avoir d’infection, mais on n’est jamais trop prudent. »

Lucius acquiesça sagement et referma sa robe. Il allait devoir se changer avant leur départ ; il sentait un peu trop fort la sauge et, même si cela n’était pas une odeur désagréable, il préférait éviter toute remarque.

Le Dr Silver le laissa seul, lui permettant de se doucher et de passer des vêtements plus dignes du nom des Malfoy. Certes, ils allaient se rendre à une soirée du Lord, mais cela restait une fête de Nouvel An où la plupart des Grandes Familles seraient présentes. Il se devait de porter correctement son nom.

Il espérait qu’il parviendrait à donner le change sans trop de mal. Il n’avait pas su fermer l’œil avant une heure avancée de la nuit, d’abord à cause de l’adrénaline – de la peur – qui courait encore dans ses veines, ensuite à cause des éclats de voix qui lui étaient parvenus depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Seth Prewett n’avait pas froid aux yeux et avait exigé une fouille du Manoir, qui lui avait bien sûr été refusée par Abraxas. Le scandale avait été ramené jusqu’aux hautes instances du ministère et n’avait cessé que lorsque le Ministre de la Magie lui-même avait ordonné à Prewett de se replier pour cause de preuves insuffisantes et avait dû présenter ses excuses au maître des lieux.

Lucius n’avait entendu tout cela que par bribes, mais il en avait compris assez pour savoir que Seth Prewett se ferait taper sur les doigts – mais aussi que cela ne le ferait pas renoncer. L’animosité qu’il y avait entre lui et Abraxas couvait depuis des années et Lucius lui-même en ignorait la source ; restait qu’il semblait _savoir_ où allait leur allégeance. Il ne lâcherait pas l’affaire.

L’adolescent frissonna. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien du bruit des sorts qui l’effleuraient, frappant le sol tout autour de lui. Jusque là, jamais sa vie n’avait réellement été mise en danger. Oh, bien sûr, ils couraient toujours le risque qu’une de leurs cibles parvienne à les toucher mais celles-ci n’étaient pas réellement entraînées et ils prenaient toujours soin d’être assez nombreux pour les maîtriser facilement. Mais les Aurors…

Il termina de passer ses robes de bal et inspira nerveusement. Le Lord était probablement furieux qu’ils n’aient pas atteint leur objectif. Ils ne pourraient pas se permettre de _faux-pas_ ce soir – malgré les moqueries que Bellatrix ne manquerait sans doute pas de lui servir. La peste soit sur cette fille !

Il rejoignit son père qui, à sa grande surprise, l’attendait seul.

« Ta mère ne se sent pas très bien, lui annonça-t-il. Elle restera ici.

— Cela ne risque-t-il pas de nous attirer des ennuis ? »

Abraxas lui lança un regard glacial, auquel Lucius fit face de son mieux.

« Nous ferons avec », lâcha le patriarche après trente bonnes secondes.

Lucius hocha la tête et prit sans hésiter le Portauloin que son père lui tendait. Celui-ci les amena à la maison de campagne des Black, qui avait été gracieusement mise à disposition du Lord pour la fête qu’il comptait organiser. Ceux qui, comme lui, souhaitaient en savoir plus sur leur maître, en avaient été bien déçus.

Les choses avaient été faites en grand, tant au niveau de la décoration que de la musique ou des mets, mais ce qui frappa Lucius dès son entrée dans la pièce ce fut l’atmosphère électrique qui emplissait la salle de réception. Il retint son souffle pendant un instant, les yeux écarquillés, avant d’enfin comprendre : il s’agissait là de l’énergie magique du Lord, déployée tout autour d’eux. Cela remplaça ses appréhensions par l’admiration pure et simple. Même en ayant reçu sa Marque, Lucius n’aurait jamais imaginé qu’il était capable de pareille prouesse. La pièce était énorme !

Voldemort lui-même se tenait entre Cygnus Black et Samael Anghelis, discutant aimablement avec ce dernier. Il ne leur adressa pas un regard à leur entrée – Lucius vit son père tiquer. Il n’attendit pas son autorisation pour filer de son côté rejoindre les plus jeunes, évitant soigneusement Bellatrix pour aller plutôt discuter avec sa benjamine qui se tenait justement aux côtés de Serafino.

« Bonsoir », lâcha-t-il en s’efforçant de sourire.

— Ah te voici ! s’exclama son ami. Vous avez failli arriver en retard.

— Nous avons eu quelques ennuis cette nuit, qui nous ont coûté un certain temps ce matin. »

Serafino haussa les sourcils. Lucius soupira ; il aurait voulu noyer le poisson, mais ne voyait pas trop comment. Par chance, Narcissa Black lui évita la honte de devoir tout raconter lui-même :

« J’en ai entendu parler, mon père était dans tous ses états. Vous avez eu une visite des Aurors, n’est-ce pas ? Ils n’ont pas eu le culot de venir jusque chez nous.

— Eh bien, sans doute que Prewett préférait harceler mon père plutôt que le tien », admit Lucius.

Elle fronça le nez, ce qui nuisit à sa mise de jeune fille parfaite.

« Ce Prewett… Il devrait s’attendre à un malheur, un de ces jours.

— Je suis certain qu’il le sait et qu’il a pris toutes ses précautions en conséquence. Après tout, ils sont trois Aurors à domicile. »

Que les jumeaux n’aient toujours pas trouvé femme ni emménagé hors de chez leurs parents était une des nombreuses plaisanteries qui ternissait l’image des Prewett image, déjà fort peu reluisante chez les Slytherin.

« Bientôt quatre, intervint le jeune Rastaban Lestranges. Adrian Prewett termine Hogwarts cette année, n’est-ce pas ?

— En effet. »

Lucius se remémora l’étrange rouquin avec qui il n’avait guère échangé que quelques mots. Allait-il lui aussi se lancer dans la voie familiale ? Quelque part, ce serait du gâchis. En même temps, cela restait un _Prewett_  ; que pouvait-il espérer d’autre ?

« Vous en êtes sortis indemnes ?

— Évidemment, renifla le jeune Malfoy. Tu ne penses tout de même pas que nous avions laissé traîner des preuves ? Mais nous devrons être d’autant plus prudents à l’avenir. Jusqu’ici, les suspicions de Prewett ne l’avaient pas poussé à nous rendre visite sans mandat. »

Pourquoi justement cette fois-là, d’ailleurs ? Aurait-il reconnu Abraxas ? Ils ne se connaissaient pourtant pas si bien que ça, malgré leur animosité réciproque… si ?

Lucius chercha son père des yeux, et ceux-ci se portèrent naturellement sur le Lord, toujours flanqué de Samael Anghelis. À sa grande surprise, Abraxas ne se trouvait pas à ses côtés, et Voldemort était occupé à sourire avec sensualité à Bellatrix. À _Bellatrix_ , se répéta-t-il, stupéfait. Comment pouvait-il être intéressé par une fille si visiblement obtuse ? Elle n’avait même pas le physique de son côté !

Narcissa se glissa à ses côtés et fit une moue dégoûtée.

« Merlin, c’est dégoûtant. Abraxas était tellement plus discret ! »

Toute pensée au sujet des Aurors déserta Lucius. Morgane ! Cette gamine avait raison.

Abraxas se tenait près d’une des sorties de la salle, un verre en main, discutant sombrement avec Goyle _père_ et Rosier, son beau-frère – exclu du cercle intérieur du Lord. Il avait l’air tout à fait composé, mais, de façon flagrante, il _ne regardait pas_ du côté de Bellatrix.

Jusqu’alors, celui qui se tenait à droite de Voldemort, cela avait toujours été lui.

C’était à lui que Voldemort chuchotait à l’oreille.

C’était chez lui – chez _eux_ – que Voldemort passait ses nuits pour _discuter potions_.

La compréhension fit jour dans l’esprit de Lucius, une lumière qui n’illuminait guère qu’une idée déjà présente. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Abraxas n’était pas juste le bras droit du Lord mais son _compagnon_. Et, apparemment, il payait cher leur échec de la veille, tombé en disgrâce non dans leur hiérarchie – Lucius ne doutait pas que des missions importantes continueraient à lui être confiées – mais dans le lit de son amant.

Morgane, cette pensée lui donnait vraiment la nausée. Il s’efforça tant bien que mal de ne _pas_ imaginer le couple enlacé et entama plutôt une conversation décousue avec Serafino.

Celle-ci fut interrompue pas une distraction plus grande encore et, bien qu’il ne l’aurait pas cru possible dix minutes plus tôt, bien plus horrible. Nott entra en retard dans la salle de bal, traînant par les cheveux une jeune fille qui se débattait tant qu’elle le pouvait – c’est-à-dire peu, car un sort vicieux la faisait glisser et déraper chaque fois qu’elle tentait de prendre appui sur le sol. Derrière eux volait un jeune homme furieux, bâillonné et entravé.

Le Lord haussa un sourcil délicat et attendit en silence une explication. Son serviteur s’inclina sans hésitation, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« J’espère que vous apprécierez mon cadeau, maître. J’ai croisé ces deux moldus curieux en venant et j’ai pensé qu’ils pourraient… animer votre soirée. »

Lucius pâlit malgré lui. Des _moldus_? Nott ne pouvait guère avoir envisagé qu’un seul type de divertissement, et celui-ci se tiendrait forcément à leurs dépends. Sans parler du fait qu’ils ne ressortiraient jamais vivants de la maison des Black.

Tous attendirent le verdict du Lord, dont la magie continuait de pulser dans toute la salle. Bellatrix posa hardiment une main sur son coude, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

« Oh, je vous en prie, laissez-moi m’amuser d’eux ! »

Voldemort laissa échapper un rire bas et, d’une inclinaison de la tête, lui proposa de commencer le spectacle.

Le _Crucio_ partit sans attendre et sans surprise. La fille était d’autant plus incommodée que le précédent sort lancé par Nott n’avait pas été levé, la faisant se tordre sur le sol d’une façon absurde, qui aurait été drôle dans un autre contexte. Plusieurs personnes rirent d’ailleurs dans l’assemblée y compris Serafino, au grand choc de Lucius. Certes, les moldus ne valaient pas grand-chose, mais de là à recourir à des moyens si vils… Cela revenait à torturer un chiot, ce n’était pas digne de sorciers !

Il croisa le regard glacial de son père, qui se tenait de l’autre côté du cercle qu’ils avaient tous formé pour entourer les deux malheureux. Aussitôt, il se composa une expression indifférente, propre à être considérée comme un ennui de sa part et cachant tant que possible sa révolte. Il pourrait avoir un haut-le-cœur plus tard ; pour l’instant, il devait supporter.

Rodolphus lança un sort à son tour, sur le garçon cette fois, qui vit ses membres être écartelés tout en restant attachés par des cordes. Il hurla sa douleur et sa terreur malgré son bâillon, et celui-ci lui fut arraché au plus grand bonheur des spectateurs. Lucius fixa le spectacle juste assez longtemps pour que personne ne puisse lui reprocher une quelconque faiblesse puis parcourut les gens des yeux, cherchant qui appréciait la vue et qui le feignait seulement. Impossible de le savoir.

À ses côtés, Serafino applaudissait avec enthousiasme et lança deux sorts de son propre cru. Narcissa, de l’autre côté, avait le nez froncé comme si elle sentait une odeur particulièrement désagréable. Son âge lui permettait encore de montrer son dégoût. Après tout, personne ne s’attendait à ce qu’une fille de treize ans apprécie ces hurlements, qu’ils viennent de moldus ou de chiens.

Lucius ne réfléchit qu’un instant avant de sauter sur l’occasion, se penchant vers elle.

« Si tu te sens mal, je peux t’accompagner à l’extérieur, le temps qu’ils se lassent. »

Narcissa faillit protester avant de comprendre que lui-même ne souhaitait pas rester. Elle hocha la tête et prit le bras qu’il lui présentait, prenant un air si pâle que Lucius faillit croire qu’elle se sentait vraiment mal. Il hocha la tête dans la direction de Cygnus qui lui renvoya un regard soulagé, et sortit de la pièce aussi vite qu’il le pouvait. Derrière lui, la voix de Bellatrix proposait déjà :

« La prochaine fois, nous devrons prévoir des cages ! »

 

***

 

La deuxième semaine des vacances de Noël se passa plus calmement que la première. Les Malfoy restèrent sagement chez eux, ignorant royalement le passage régulier et peu discret d’Aurors devant leurs grilles. Vers le vendredi, la froideur du Lord envers Abraxas sembla se dégeler et il repassa une _soirée_ chez eux. Lucius préférait ne pas en connaître les détails mais, le lendemain, Abraxas avait retrouvé quelques couleurs – et ce bien que Voldemort ait décidé de passer le dernier dimanche des vacances chez les Black, en compagnie de Bellatrix.

La crainte de Lucius envers les Aurors s’était transformée en détermination à ne jamais se faire attraper, et il avait redoublé d’ardeur lors de ses entraînements solitaires. Il avait hâte de retrouver la _DADA society_ à la rentrée. Il sentait qu’il n’en avait que trop besoin et, pour la première fois, envisageait même d’arrêter le Quidditch pour pouvoir mieux s’y consacrer. Néanmoins, en milieu d’année, cela semblerait par trop suspicieux. Seth Prewett ne s’imaginait sans doute pas qu’il prenait lui aussi part aux attaques – sans quoi il aurait insisté pour lui parler cette fameuse nuit où il était venu au Manoir – mais Lucius ne souhaitait  pas attirer son attention là-dessus.

Sa seule inquiétude réelle, à présent, concernait sa mère. Clotildis Rosier n’avait jamais eu une santé de fer, fine et fragile comme elle l’était, mais depuis quelques mois la blancheur naturelle de sa peau avait viré doucement au livide et de gros cernes noirs soulignaient ses yeux. Lucius ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander si cela avait un rapport avec la relation entre son père et le Lord – mais alors, il soupçonnait celle-ci de durer depuis bien plus longtemps que cela.

Ces pensées le renvoyaient à la rencontre entre les deux hommes. Se connaissaient-ils depuis longtemps ? Où avaient-ils bien pu se croiser ? Abraxas connaissait sûrement le vrai nom de son… ami – mais Lucius n’oserait certainement pas le lui demander.

À la place, il aborda Matthew dès le samedi 7 janvier, jour même de son retour à Hogwarts.

« Tu parlais de chercher ce qu’il manquait, explique-toi.

— Bonjour à toi aussi, Lucius, moi aussi j’ai passé de bonnes vacances et si la vieille chouette ne me donne pas un O, c’est qu’elle est d’encore plus mauvaise foi que nous le pensions. »

Lucius roula des yeux.

« Épargne-moi ces banalités. Ou alors, tu aurais dû t’abstenir de m’envoyer cette lettre sibylline. »

Matthew ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais, si ce qu’il comptait dire était supposé être drôle, il se ravisa devant le regard noir de son ami.

« Très bien. Je voulais dire que nous devrions enquêter sur ceux qui n’apparaissent sur aucune photo. Je t’ai même fait une jolie liste, quoique limitée aux Slytherin ayant quitté Hogwarts entre 1935 et 1950 ; je ne pense pas courir de risques en ce faisant. Je suis pardonné ? »

Lucius se retrouva à battre des cils. Évidemment ! Matthew avait raison ! Quelqu’un comme le Lord qui changeait de nom aurait fait de son mieux pour que personne ne puisse en mettre un autre sur son visage, et aurait pris soin de tout faire disparaître en personne lors d’un quelconque passage à Hogwarts !

Est-ce que son père l’appelait _Voldemort_ ou _Lord_ en privé ? La pensée fit verdir Lucius. Se changer les idées, donc.

« C’est une très bonne suggestion, Matthew, merci. Il ne nous reste plus qu’à retourner à la bibliothèque pour consulter le _Qui est qui_.

— Sommes-nous _obligés_ d’y aller maintenant ? » L’adolescent soupira devant l’expression de son ami. « Très bien. Mais pas plus d’une heure ! »

La bibliothèque était comble, de nombreux élèves ayant reporté jusqu’à la dernière minute la rédaction de l’une ou l’autre dissertation. Eux se retrouvèrent à nouveau à jouer les enquêteurs en herbe – du moins, Lucius le fit. Matthew paraissait surtout occupé à fixer les pages de son volume d’un air aussi morne que possible. Au moins, ils devaient avoir l’air de s’occuper eux aussi d’un devoir.

Malgré cela, lorsque Clint leur demanda à se joindre à eux, Lucius faillit empêcher Matthew d’accepter. Ce gros type le dégoûtait vraiment trop, malgré son indéniable talent en potions… Puis, il réalisa qu’ils occupaient une grande table à eux seuls alors que les autres étaient prises.

Il accepta donc à son tour, non sans un léger soupir, et allait se replonger dans ses recherches lorsqu’il remarqua que le livre tenu par le septième année était un traité de comptabilité. Il haussa les sourcils et fut gré à Matthew d’exprimer pour lui sa curiosité :

« Eh bien ? Cela n’a certainement rien à voir avec un cours d’ici ! »

Clint se fendit d’un sourire aimable qui donnait l’impression que ses joues étaient encore plus rebondies.

« Je compte me lancer en tant qu’indépendant, l’an prochain. Je n’ai pas comme vous de commerce familial à reprendre. »

Oui, d’ailleurs, que faisaient les parents de Clint ? Lucius mit plusieurs minutes à se souvenir que son nom de famille était _Hood_ – même les professeurs l’appelaient Clint – et cela ne l’avança guère.

« Dans les potions, donc ? » supposa Matthew.

Clint eut un sourire modeste, comme pour s’excuser de ses capacités hors norme dans ce domaine. Il n’y en avait guère qu’un comme lui par génération.

« Des conseils à me donner, Walters ? »

La question ne sous-entendait aucun sarcasme, ce que Lucius approuva. Après tout, Matthew aidait son père à gérer l’entreprise familiale. Il les écouta parler business d’une oreille distraite tout en compulsant ses livres.

Ils ne pourraient jamais enquêter sur tout ce monde. Apparemment, le Lord n’avait pas été le seul à retirer ses photos de classe des albums, bien qu’il ne voie pas trop à quoi cela pouvait bien servir aux gens. Une blague faite à un ancien ennemi ? Le besoin de cacher une obésité adolescente, des boutons ? Leur liste tenait en dix-sept noms, bien trop pour que Lucius se rende à chacune des adresses pour en vérifier la véracité, et ne semblait pas vouloir se réduire. À vrai dire, il ne voyait pas trop par quels critères il pourrait bien ce faire. Peut-être allait-il effectivement devoir jouer les espions, au final.

« Je suppose que nous ne devons retenir que les sang-purs… » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents tout en refermant le volume qu’il compulsait.

Il croisa le regard surpris de Clint et réalisa seulement alors avoir parlé à voix haute. Il resta neutre tout en empilant les différents tomes qu’il avait sorti des étagères.

« Je vous laisse à vos passionnantes discussions, si vous le permettez. »

Matthew semblait trop absorbé dans sa conversation pour s’indigner, fort heureusement. Après tout, c’était lui qui l’avait traîné à la bibliothèque – et il le laissait tomber. Pas que le garçon brun ait fait beaucoup de recherches. Il ne pouvait pas se plaindre.

Il rumina ses pensées jusqu’à son retour au dortoir. Il allait s’affaler sur son lit pour continuer dans cette lancée lorsqu’il entendit un hoquet venant de la salle de bains.

Surpris et curieux, il s’avança pour voir de quoi il s’agissait. Il se figea à l’entrée. Serafino était à genoux devant la cuvette des toilettes et, bien qu’il lui tourne le dos, Lucius devina que les tressautements de ses épaules étaient dus à des sanglots.

Oh. Une attaque avait causé six morts dans une famille de sang-mêlés la veille. Apparemment, Serafino avait eu droit à son premier sang. Quelque part, qu’il réagisse si mal le rassurait un peu, après l’avoir vu prendre plaisir à torturer des gens. À moins que lui aussi ait fait semblant ? Il en doutait malgré lui.

Peu lui importait, au final, en le voyant dans cet état. Il songea un instant à intervenir, à lui parler, puis songea à ce qu’aurait été sa propre réaction si l’un de ses camarades s’y était risqué.

Avec un soupir étouffé, il referma la porte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici venir le chapitre 9! Lorsque je posterai le 10, j'aurai rattrapé le niveau où j'en suis sur ffnet et les posts se feront toutes les deux semaines, jusqu'au chapitre 17, qui clôture la 5e année. Il y aura ensuite une pause plus longue, le temps pour moi de prendre un peu d'avance avant de reprendre les posts.  
> J'avoue que l'absence totale de retour ne m'a pas vraiment motivée à continuer d'écrire depuis que j'ai commencé à publier la fic. Si vous la lisez et que vous l'appréciez, n'hésitez donc pas à laisser une review! Même brève, celles-ci sont *toujours* les bienvenues.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Lucius se saoule. Et le regrette. Amèrement.

Les cours avaient repris et avec eux, les devoirs et les entraînements – tant dans le cadre de la _DADA society_ que dans celui du Quidditch. Il se trouvait plus qu’heureux d’être au-dessus du niveau moyen. La cadence s’était terriblement intensifiée depuis le début du deuxième quadrimestre et tous sentaient de plus en plus fort la pression des OWLs à venir.

Son emploi du temps étant complété par ses nombreux devoirs de préfet et ses visites régulières au Manoir, Lucius vit à peine passer le mois de janvier. Au moins, il n’avait guère le temps de s’ennuyer, ni presque pas de s’inquiéter de quoi que ce soit. Heureusement, plus aucune anicroche n’avait eu lieu avec les Aurors depuis le désastre de la dernière fois. Le Lord, par contre, enquêtait dans ses propres rangs pour trouver qui avait bien pu vendre la date et l’heure de l’attaque, un aspect auquel Lucius n’avait pas songé.

Étant hors de ligne de mire, il s’en préoccupait à vrai dire fort peu. Il n’était considéré par les autres que comme le fils de son père et s’en contentait très bien à partir du moment où cela empêchait l’attention de se cristalliser sur lui. Oh, Voldemort continuait de régulièrement passer une après-midi en sa compagnie, mais Lucius commençait à comprendre comment l’homme fonctionnait. Il donnait autant d’attention distraite qu’il le pouvait à chacun de ses suivants, dosant soigneusement sa présence auprès de ceux qu’il voulait le plus garder fidèles. Il préférait ne pas s’en préoccuper et se contenter de profiter de l’enseignement que pareil maître pouvait lui prodiguer.

Malheureusement, les activités de leur _groupe d’amis_ allaient elles aussi croissant. Après les quelques missions qui avaient suivi l’attaque d’Hogsmeade et qui, au final, n’étaient pas sensationnelles, leur maître semblait décider à frapper de nouveau un coup symbolique. Lucius n’avait pas encore été informé du lieu qui leur servirait de cible, mais en connaissait déjà la date : le dimanche 26 février, lendemain du match de Quidditch qui opposerait Slytherin à Ravenclaw.

Autant dire que Lucius était tout sauf ravi. Le Quidditch était passé au second plan de ses préoccupations, certes, mais son esprit de compétition le poussait à vouloir malgré tout la victoire et, pour obtenir la Coupe, ce match serait décisif. S’ils parvenaient à vaincre, leur match contre les Hufflepuff ne serait qu’une simple formalité – ce qui l’arrangeait très bien, étant donné qu’il aurait probablement lieu en mai, juste avant le début des examens. Autant dire qu’il n’aurait plus guère la tête à cela.

Ses rondes de préfet étaient bien moins régulières qu’il l’aurait souhaité et ce d’autant plus que les septième année étaient eux aussi fort pris par leurs études. Les sixième, bien que plein de bonne volonté – du moins autant que pouvaient l’être des Slytherins – ne suffisaient pas à compenser leurs manquements. À vrai dire, Lucius s’en voulait surtout par rapport à Samantha qui avait un emploi du temps moins chargé que le sien. Aussi, lorsqu’elle lui demanda de le remplacer pour une ronde – probablement pour pouvoir gambader en compagnie de Matthew – Lucius accepta sans hésiter.

Il le regrettait déjà, deux heures plus tard, lorsqu’il dut lancer un sort de réchauffement sur ses robes pour cesser de frissonner. Les donjons n’étaient pas réputés pour être la partie du château la mieux isolée et entre les courants d’air et l’humidité qui se présentait parfois dans les couloirs en hiver – surtout quand l’automne avait été fort pluvieux, autant dire chaque année – il y avait de quoi facilement prendre froid. Or, cela ne serait absolument pas digne d’un Malfoy que d’avoir les oreilles fumantes.

« Vous faites du volontariat, Mr Malfoy ? »

Lucius tressaillit ; il n’avait entendu personne approcher. Il se tourna pour saluer aussi aimablement que possible l’étrange ex-Auror qui l’avait abordé. Décidément, que lui voulait-elle ?

« Bonjour, professeur Jones. Eh bien, en tant que préfet, je ne peux pas sélectionner les seules responsabilités qui m’intéressent, n’est-ce pas ?

— Très certainement, mais ce n’est pas toujours ce que pensent les jeunes hommes de votre âge », commenta-t-elle avec un sourire sombre.

Il haussa légèrement les épaules.

« C’est généralement le cas pour ceux qui sont choisis pour être préfets. »

Elle hocha la tête comme s’il marquait un point.

« Et pourtant, certains professeurs même ne font pas preuve d’autant de maturité. »

Lucius fronça les sourcils. De qui pouvait-elle bien parler ? La plupart des enseignants d’Hogwarts étaient tout à fait respectables, sauf bien entendu cet amoureux des moldus de Fletcher, avec son amourette. Serait-il possible qu’elle parle précisément de lui ?

« Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, Madame, déclara-t-il d’un ton soigneusement neutre.

— Ne vous faites pas passer pour un aveugle, Mr Malfoy, vous êtes loin d’être un imbécile. Quelqu’un ayant des résultats aussi brillants et venant d’une famille aussi prestigieuse que la vôtre… »

Que voulait-elle ? S’assurer une place dans l’une des sociétés dirigées par son père une fois que la malédiction de son poste aurait frappé ? Si tel était le cas, elle frappait à la mauvaise porte ; Lucius n’avait aucune influence sur son père et ne comptait de toute façon pas l’appuyer, aussi intéressants soient ses cours. Elle était bien trop étrange.

« En même temps, enchaînait-elle, certains cours n’ont plus de raison d’être depuis longtemps alors que d’autres devraient être ajoutés au cursus. Suivez-vous des cours de latin par correspondance, comme nombre de vos camarades ?

— Bien sûr, confirma-t-il.

— Je m’en doutais. Et je ne parle pas des Grands Arts eux-mêmes, bien sûr… Grindelwald est encore trop proche pour que l’Angleterre accepte de s’y ouvrir à nouveau. Je suis surprise que Drumstang soit assez indépendante pour être capable de faire face aux critiques. À Beauxbâtons, même mon cours n’est plus donné – mais alors, les français sont sortis particulièrement traumatisés de la guerre. »

Lucius l’écouta poliment déblatérer. Il savait déjà tout cela et se demandait où elle voulait en venir.

« Puis, bien sûr, il y a ce cours d’étude des moldus. Dire que certains élèves de votre Maison s’y sont inscrits !

— Seulement pour les beaux yeux de Fletcher », lâcha-t-il sans y prendre garde.

Le regard de la femme le transperça sans qu’elle ne relève son manquement de langage, et il regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Il s’efforça de prendre un air dégagé.

« Pas qu’il en vaille la peine, bien sûr. Ces filles ont la tête à l’envers pour un rien et il est de toute façon notre professeur.

— Évidemment », dit-elle lentement.

Lucius chercha un moyen de détourner la conversation de ce terrain dangereux sans être trop évident. Oh, elle voulait lui plaire ? Bien, autant la tester.

« Puis, bien sûr, il n’est pas très doué, n’est-ce pas ? Il a l’air de s’y connaître aussi mal en culture moldue que n’importe quel sang-pur de première année. L’autre jour, on m’a rapporté qu’il avait parlé de tableaux parlants fascinants au lieu de téléné…

— Télévision », corrigea-t-elle.

Il la regarda en biais à son tour et, cette fois, ce fut elle qui eût du mal à ne pas détourner les yeux. Il fit mine de ne pas l’avoir vue ciller à sa bourde et continua la conversation jusqu’à ce qu’elle y mette fin d’elle-même. Il continua alors le trajet de sa ronde comme si de rien n’était – mais toute préoccupation au sujet de sa fatigue ou de la température avait été oubliée.

Lucius était réellement intrigué et commençait à se demander pourquoi au juste Kamaria Jones avait été engagée… car elle tentait de s’approcher des Slytherin, certes, et affichait grandement son mépris pour le Ministère… mais qu’elle connaissait trop bien le monde moldu pour tenir des propos favorisant les sang-purs.

 

***

 

La foule n’était qu’une masse de cris d’encouragement et de rage mêlés. Le monde avait une dimension de plus, le haut et le bas n’avaient aucune importance, ce n’étaient que des directions ; les balles volaient dans tous les sens sans le toucher. Le jeu durait à la fois une éternité et de trop brèves minutes – car c’était un instant absolu où rien d’autre ne comptait que l’adrénaline, les buts, la victoire.

Le vent soufflait fort mais Lucius n’en avait cure ; il pleuvrait qu’il ne sentirait pas l’eau couler sur lui. Il n’avait pas de Talent pour le Quidditch et il le savait, mais il se débrouillait largement assez pour mener d’autres par le bout du nez, et en marquant son quinzième goal il exultait.

Puis, d’un coup, un sifflement retentit et tout s’arrêta. Il regarda autour de lui, croisa le regard de Matthew, et tous deux tournèrent la tête vers le tableau des scores. La foule hurla sa joie ou son dégoût, selon le camp, et bientôt, ils firent de même – le _Snitch_ avait été attrapé, et il l’avait été par Slytherin qui menait déjà le match et gagnait donc haut la main.

Ivre de joie, Lucius se posa en riant de façon fort peu seyante. Lui et Matthew partagèrent une poignée de main, puis le garçon lui colla carrément une embrassade et rapidement toute l’équipe les rejoignit dans un mélange invraisemblable de bras et de jambes.

« Cette année, on aura la coupe ! » clama le capitaine, peut-être le plus hystérique parmi eux car malgré la désapprobation de ses parents tous savaient qu’il comptait faire carrière dans le Quidditch.

Les autres rirent, Matthew poussa Lucius du coude.

« Il a raison. Ça nous fera des vacances pour le dernier match ! »

Lucius ne répondit pas, souriant toujours. Le temps refusait de reprendre sa course comme il le faisait habituellement à la fin des matchs, et il en était tout à fait ravi.

Ils se douchèrent en plaisantant et ressortirent bras dessus, bras dessous, pour trouver des jeunes de leur Maison qui les attendaient pour les congratuler. Les filles étaient là et elles leur firent les yeux doux – Lucius ne résista pas à leur faire des sourires et des clins d’œil et il vit les autres faire de même.

Ils furent presque portés en gloire jusqu’à la Salle Commune où Slughorn ne fit que passer quelques minutes pour les féliciter et avoua à demi-mot qu’il ne reviendrait pas du reste de la soirée ; la nuit était à eux ! Bien vite, des Bierreaubeurres sorties de nulle part firent leur apparition ainsi que quelques bouteilles de Firewhisky de grandes marques – après tout, ils avaient les moyens de se les payer. Plusieurs furent offertes à l’équipe par de jolies filles ou garçons, tous prêts à les raccompagner à leurs dortoirs une fois saouls.

Cela faisait partie du jeu et Lucius refusa de redescendre sur terre. Ils avaient gagné, et c’était tout ce qui comptait – il ne voulait pas penser au lendemain et à la mission qu’ils devrait mener, aussi meurtrière que possible, ni à la cible qui lui avait finalement été dévoilée plus tôt dans l’après-midi – St Mungo. Il refusait de se dire que les Aurors interviendraient très vite car leur quartier général était situé non loin de l’hôpital, qu’il allait encore risquer sa vie et qu’il ne serait pas le seul, qu’il ne survivrait peut-être pas et devrait tuer, tuer et tuer encore jusqu’à l’heure de la retraite.

« Un petit verre, Lucius ? roucoule Elvina.

— Volontiers. »

Il se laissa être resservi et but tout en lui faisant un nouveau sourire. Sa culpabilité pour l’avoir prise par pur ennui était oubliée, à ce stade – il voulait juste cesser de penser une nouvelle fois. Malheureusement, elle était bien moins entreprenante qu’en début d’année, probablement parce qu’elle avait eu ce qu’elle voulait, et d’autres se substituèrent à elles en qui Lucius avait bien moins confiance. Pas qu’il ait confiance en elle, mais au moins il la connaissait.

Il repoussa gentiment une fille de troisième année qui tentait de s’asseoir sur le bras de son divan, s’attirant un grand rire de Matthew. Il lui lança un regard noir – il n’était pas intéressé par des _gamines_!

« Ne me fais pas ces yeux-là, voyons, profites juste !

— Je pourrais t’en dire autant », lâcha-t-il un peu froidement.

Sam, qui s’était installée d’autorité sur les genoux de son petit ami dès que les filles s’étaient mises à grouiller autour d’eux, haussa les sourcils.

« Il peut toujours essayer. Je connais quelques sorts intéressants que, j’en suis sûre, il est impatient de tester. »

Matthew fit la grimace et s’empressa de câliner sa dame pour se faire pardonner. Lucius les ignora pour se tourner à nouveau vers les attentions des plus jolies, ignorant ostensiblement les rares garçons qui tentaient leurs chances tout en faisant mine de s’intéresser aux filles de l’équipe. Son verre était plein, il croyait pourtant l’avoir vidé déjà… Il le termina d’un trait mais, très vite, des mains se tendirent pour le remplir à nouveau.

Il se sentait sombrer dans une torpeur étrange, un cocon chaud dans lequel les bruits environnants se firent petit à petit plus distants. Une sixième année s’installa sur ses genoux et il ne prit pas la peine de la repousser ; elle se mit à lui chuchoter des insanités à l’oreille. Il remarqua vaguement que Matthew et Sam s’étaient éclipsés et que d’autres s’étaient installés à leur place sur le divan à ses côtés.

« Quelle heure est-il ?

— Neuf heures… » lui murmura la fille à l’oreille.

Quel était son nom déjà ? Il l’enlaça distraitement, la faisant glousser. Il ne devait pas rester debout trop tard, car le lendemain… mais il ne voulait pas y penser. Il vida encore son verre, se réchauffant de l’intérieur avec la bière – ah, non, le whisky. Heureusement, avec cette qualité, il ne risquait pas trop d’attraper un mal de tête, sans quoi il risquerait gros… Non, il but encore une gorgée, ne pas penser au jour à venir.

Il remarqua vaguement que sa cravate était défaite. Machinalement, il la retira et la mit dans sa poche pour éviter de la perdre. La fille s’accrochait à lui mais d’autres protestaient autour, elles voulaient sa place. Dommage que Lucia ne soit pas là ; il aurait volontiers ricané avec elle sur de telles attitudes. En même temps, il n’avait rien le droit de dire, vu comment il se laissait faire… cela manquait totalement de dignité.

Il se redressa un peu, ce qui manqua de faire basculer la fille au sol.

« Navré, je ne voulais pas… »

Il tenta un sourire mais, outrée, elle se remit debout.

« Tu es un goujat, Malfoy ! »

Elle allait continuer sa tirade lyrique, probablement pour lui demander de s’excuser à genoux – ce que, dans son état, il aurait presque été capable d’accepter – _presque_ , il ne fallait pas non plus exagérer – mais une autre la repoussa plus loin.

« Si tu ne veux pas de lui… »

Natasha Alinovitch, car il s’agissait d’elle, fit un sourire tout en fossettes à Lucius, qui fronça les sourcils. Peut-être ferait-il mieux de monter seul. Oui, cela lui semblait une excellente idée, d’un seul coup.

Il n’écouta pas ses babillages et tenta de se lever, s’appuyant sur le bord du divan. Le sol, traître, se mit à tanguer et Natasha rit, posant simplement sa main sur son épaule pour le faire se rasseoir. Il tenta de protester mais elle ne l’écoutait absolument pas et allait s’installer à son tour sur ses genoux lorsqu’une voix les interrompit.

« Miss Alinovitch, je crains que notre cher Lucius ne veuille vous fausser compagnie. Si vous voulez bien vous pousser… »

Natasha prit un air outré mais recula devant l’autorité tranquille de celui qui la faisait ainsi partir. Lucius voulut remercier le nouveau venu mais resta bouche béante en réalisant qu’il s’agissait du gros Clint. Celui-ci rit à voix basse en le voyant sans voix.

« Besoin d’un peu d’aide pour retourner à ton lit, Malfoy ? »

Il lui tendit son bras et, trop embrouillé pour chercher à comprendre pourquoi il lui donnait un coup de main, Lucius s’en saisit. Avec l’aide du corpulent garçon il parvint à se mettre debout et à marcher vers les escaliers, sous le regard furieux de Natasha qu’il évita soigneusement de croiser. Les escaliers furent un véritable challenge mais une fois parvenus à son pallier, Clint l’aida à tituber jusqu’à son lit.

Les rideaux de Matthew étaient tirés – Lucius ne voulait pas savoir s’il se trouvait là avec sa petite amie ou non et il était certain qu’ils s’étaient isolés par une bulle de silence si tel était le cas – et les autres lits étaient vides. Il se laissa tomber dans le sien et grommela entre ses dents en voyant le plafond tourner.

Clint rit à nouveau et s’assit sur le matelas pour le débarrasser de ses chaussures et de ses chaussettes. Lucius marmonna un vague « ’rci » qu’il espéra compréhensible et tenta d’ouvrir le premier bouton de sa robe. Morgane, c’était impossible, cette chose semblait vouloir s’échapper sans raison !

Les mains de Clint chassèrent les siennes et Lucius soupira de soulagement alors que ses boutons étaient défaits, lui permettant de respirer un peu mieux. Les doigts boudinés de l’élève plus âgé étaient étonnamment adroits et ouvrirent sa robe rapidement, puis défirent avec précaution quelques boutons de sa chemise. Même s’il l’avait voulu, Lucius aurait été incapable de bouger, trop profondément enfoui dans une douce torpeur due à l’alcool.

Il fut soulevé et sa robe glissée au sol. Ses yeux se fermaient, lourds. Il entendit les rideaux de son lit être tirés. Puis, un doigt fut passé sur ses lèvres, et il rouvrit ses paupières d’un seul coup pour croiser le regard amusé de Clint qui le fixait, toujours assis à ses côtés. Lucius invoqua à nouveau le nom de Morgane en réalisant la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, imbibé d’alcool, à moitié nu, dans un lit avec quelqu’un d’autre.

Il voulut se redresser mais Clint le repoussa sur son matelas d’une pichenette. Heureusement, le gros garçon n’essaya pas de l’embrasser – Lucius en aurait frissonné de dégoût – mais, par contre, ses mains se firent caressantes alors qu’il le débarrassait de ses derniers vestiges de vêtements.

Une lueur entoura le lit – un sort de silence qui venait d’être lancé. Bon sang, il n’allait tout de même pas se laisser faire ? Il  n’était pas _gay_! Mais sa tête tournait, et il n’avait pas _envie_ de se lever, juste que l’autre parte. Ça allait peut-être passer vite… puis les caresses étaient agréables et Clint ne semblait pas vouloir se déshabiller lui-même… Non, le Slytherin se contentait de le dévorer des yeux tout en exposant sa peau à nu, au point que Lucius en était presque flatté.

«  _A_ _mabo, mea dulcis Ipsithilia, jube ad te meridiatum_ (1) », marmonna-t-il, légèrement affligé par son propre manque de réaction.

Cela fit rire Clint qui, visiblement, comprenait aussi bien le latin que, disons, Narcissa Black. Ses caresses se firent d’un coup plus précises et, au grand dam de Lucius, son problème devint la présence effective d’une _réaction_. Il eut un bruit de gorge étranglé totalement choqué qui fit de nouveau rire l’autre garçon.

« Ne t’en fais pas, je ne te ferai rien que tu regretteras. »

Lucius ouvrit la bouche pour dire à quel point il en doutait lorsqu’il vit l’autre se pencher sur lui pour s’occuper de son _problème_ autrement qu’avec les mains. Clint s’arrêta après un instant.

« Préfères-tu que je reparte ? »

Le jeune homme blond grogna.

« Au point où tu en es, continue ! » exigea-t-il.

Clint s’exécuta et il agrippa les draps avec un autre bruit de gorge, oubliant toute idée de protestation. Sa dernière pensée cohérente fut que même Lucia ne s’était pas montrée aussi habile de sa bouche.

 

***

 

Il y avait certains jours où Lucius se détestait profondément. Les bruits étouffés qui lui parvenaient au travers des épais rideaux de son lit lui apprenaient que la matinée était déjà bien avancée – les autres étaient levés et se préparaient pour descendre prendre un petit déjeuner tardif. Après tout, on était dimanche.

Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa le baldaquin tout en attendant patiemment qu’ils soient tous sortis. Merlin merci, Clint n’était pas resté – il espérait que personne n’avait compris ses intentions lorsqu’il l’avait raccompagné. Bon sang. Il pouvait toujours courir – lui-même aurait trouvé un autre _idiot_ de se faire ainsi avoir. Il avait trop bu, mais ce n’était pas une excuse ; s’il ne voulait pas que quelqu’un profite de lui il aurait dû boire moins, et les autres Slytherins pensaient exactement comme lui. Personne ne s’apitoierait sur son sort.

Il se souvint des quelques minutes que Clint avait passées en sa compagnie et se sentir rougir. _Rougir_ , Morgane, comme une pucelle ! Il se tourna sur le ventre pour enfoncer sa tête dans son oreiller, mort de honte. Le septième année le dégoûtait toujours autant dans son physique – il était vraiment laid et gros – mais il n’était pas prêt d’oublier les sensations fortes qu’il avait su faire naître en lui. Il ne parviendrait plus à le regarder en face pendant longtemps.

Au moins n’avait-il pas profité de la situation  jusqu’au bout. Lucius n’était pas certain d’être resté réveillé longtemps après son… après que Clint ait eu fini, mais il était assez certain que si celui-ci avait voulu lui faire quoi que ce soit d’autre il y serait parvenu sans mal. Au lieu de cela, probablement était-il simplement parti, le laissant à son sommeil d’ivrogne.

« Je veux mourir », grommela-t-il.

Cette remarque faite à voix haute le ramena malheureusement à des problèmes plus immédiats. Il était attendu au Manoir et devait se dépêcher s’il ne voulait pas arriver en retard.

Il attrapa sa baguette qui avait été délicatement posée sur sa table de nuit – pourquoi diable n’avait-il pas songé à l’utiliser la veille ? – et fit venir ses vêtements à lui pour éviter de se balader nu dans le dortoir. Un des autres pourrait très bien remonter et il refusait de se laisser surprendre.

Il se doucha et s’habilla rapidement puis remonta vers la Salle Commune. Dès qu’il y fut, il remarqua les sourires narquois de certaines personnes – en particulier de Natasha Alinovitch et de ses amies. Il la prit de revers en la saluant d’un léger signe de tête et d’un sourire, ce qui la fit blanchir de rage. Elle prit une voix haut perché qui résonna dans la pièce pour lâcher :

« Tel père, tel fils ! »

Lucius se crispa. Son intention première avait été d’ignorer tout ce beau monde et de simplement monter à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une insinuation pareille. Toujours souriant, il se dirigea vers elle et fut ravi de la voir reculer. Elle devait comprendre qu’elle avait été trop loin.

« Miss Alinovitch, susurra-t-il de son ton le plus doucereux. J’oublie toutes mes manières. Je tiens à vous présenter toutes mes excuses pour mon horrible comportement d’hier. J’irai bien sûr faire de même auprès d’Hagrid. »

Il s’inclina avant qu’elle puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit et fila dans le couloir. Il eut malgré tout le temps de voir les regards horrifiés des autres et celui, plus horrifié encore, de Natasha. Bien sûr, tous se doutaient qu’il n’avait dit cela que pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce… mais il y avait une infime possibilité pour qu’il ait dit la vérité et que la jeune fille se commettait avec l’horrible assistant du garde-chasse. Il renifla. Cela lui apprendra à sous-entendre qu’il mordait l’oreiller.

Et il ne voulait vraiment pas savoir si son père le faisait en effet ou si c’était plutôt le lord. Morgane ! Lui-même n’était pas _gay_ , de cela il était certain. Clint était simplement doué de ses mains – fait qui ne suffisait pas à compenser sa laideur ou le fait qu’il était un _homme_. Merlin. Lui qui avait souhaité se changer les idées…

Il arriva rapidement à la Grande Salle et trouva une place libre entre Una et Serafino. Ce dernier semblait sombre et il supposa que lui aussi serait de la partie ce soir. Essayant de ne pas y songer, il leur fit comprendre d’un regard que le sujet « Clint » était tabou et, malgré quelques sourires cachés derrière des tasses de chocolat chaud, ils évitèrent de lui faire la moindre remarque et continuèrent leur conversation.

« Reynold Briggs devrait tout de même faire attention à ce qu’il dit, étant donné la conjoncture actuelle, disait nonchalamment Elvina. Se prononcer ainsi en faveur des rescapés alors qu’il sait très bien que sa position n’est plus assurée !

— Certains disent que c’est lui qui les a fait surveiller par des Aurors parce qu’il se doutait qu’ils seraient attaqués, souligna Sam. Ils applaudissent son bon sens et chuchotent que lui et sa famille sont sans doute sous protection vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. »

Lucius haussa un sourcil en entendant le sujet du jour et se servit généreusement en bacon et en œufs. Ils étaient certes assis à la table de Slytherin mais parler de sujets pareils en public restait dangereux, à ses yeux. Puis, il n’aimait pas se voir rappeler leur échec de cette fois-là – mais s’il essayait de les interrompre, le sujet de Clint serait forcément amené sur le tapis.

« S’ils continuent comme ça, ils auront des ennuis, répéta Elvina.

— Et bien sûr, tu es très bien informée sur le sujet », se moqua Matthew.

Elle fit la moue, boudeuse.

« Toujours mieux que toi, Walters. Je ne suis certes pas une Malfoy mais je fréquente plus la… _haute société_ que toi ! »

Le ton sur lequel elle avait parlé ne laissait aucun doute quant à quelles fréquentations elle faisait allusion. Lucius en était d’autant plus surpris qu’il ne l’avait vue à aucune des réunions auxquelles il avait pris part – la moindre n’étant pas la fête de fin d’année. Peut-être n’avait-elle _rencontré_ le Lord que vers la fin des vacances de Noël ? Cela expliquerait son arrogance retrouvée, elle égalait presque Bellatrix à cet égard.

Matthew haussa les épaules.

« J’aurais volontiers passé mes congés à autre chose qu’à travailler pour McGonagall. Je t’assure que je rattraperai ce retard cet été. »

Elvina ouvrit la bouche pour faire un commentaire puis se ravisa et se contenta d’un sourire froid. Elle laissa la conversation dévier sans plus participer, faisant mine de s’intéresser à son assiette.

Lucius, qui était assis presque en face d’elle, se demanda ce qu’elle fabriquait avant de remarquer que le professeur Fletcher passait à ce moment-là. Il eut juste le temps d’apercevoir un carré de papier blanc avant qu’elle ne le fasse disparaître dans sa manche comme si de rien n’était. Una, juste à sa droite, n’avait rien remarqué, trop occupée à parler à Sam d’une potion achetée à Clint – pourquoi lui ? – mais il ne doutait pas qu’Elvina lui remettrait la lettre à la première occasion.

« Elle fonctionne à merveille, je n’ai plus aucun problème à ce sujet dorénavant !

— Je prends note de ta recommandation au cas où j’aurai mon propre hibou un jour. Mes parents préfèrent pouvoir surveiller mon courrier – même si, techniquement, nous pouvons utiliser ceux d’Hogwarts. Ce n’est pas la même chose. »

Una acquiesça en connaisseuse et Lucius retint une grimace. Clint, encore. Ce type était dégoûtant avec sa graisse et sa perpétuelle odeur d’alcool – qu’il avait oublié la veille uniquement parce que lui-même devait puer tout autant. Néanmoins, il était brillant… dans certaines matières auxquelles Lucius préférait ne pas penser et qui impliquaient l’utilisation de ses mains, mais surtout en potions.

Il se souvint que Clint avait parlé de se lancer dans le commerce par lui-même. Peut-être devrait-il lui proposer un investissement de sa part pour l’aider à débuter ? Le septième année n’avait pas les mêmes fonds qu’un Malfoy, cela au moins était certain. C’était de cette façon que la fortune de sa famille s’était bâtie : ils avaient un don pour repérer les gens brillants et pour faire en sorte que ceux-ci travaillent pour eux – ou du moins pour qu’ils leur rapportent de l’argent. Lucius ne voulait pas laisser passer l’opportunité de se faire de l’argent et, surtout, de prouver à son père qu’il était devenu capable de mener ses propres affaires.

D’un autre côté, il ne proposerait rien du tout à Clint tant qu’il serait incapable de le regarder en face. Il renifla légèrement en s’essuyant soigneusement les lèvres. Ce serait sa punition pour avoir osé profiter d’un Malfoy.

 

(1) « Je t'en prie, ma douce Ipsithilia, invite-moi à faire la sieste à tes côtés »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, j'ai rattrapé le point où j'en suis sur ffnet. A présent, cette fic sera mise à jour à raison d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, jusqu'au chapitre 17, qui clôture la 5e année.  
> Après, faudra que je trouve la motivation pour écrire la 6e.  
> Si vous voulez me motiver, vous savez quoi faire! ;)


	11. Chapitre 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où quelques-uns des warnings se justifient.

Après le déjeuner, Lucius et Serafino étaient partis chacun de leur côté pour _rejoindre leurs familles_ mais ils arrivèrent tous deux au même endroit : une petite maison de campagne que Lucius savait appartenir aux Malfoy. Pas qu’il y ait jamais été – il était loin d’avoir visité toutes leurs propriétés. Simplement, son père le lui avait dit avant de Transplaner.

Abraxas et Samael Anghelis rejoignirent les autres adultes présents et se mêlèrent à la discussion. Le Lord les accompagnerait peut-être mais il n’arriverait que dans la soirée, juste avant l’attaque. Entretemps, ils n’avaient rien de particulier à faire. Serafino lui donna un coup de coude.

« Montons ? »

Lucius hocha la tête et lui emboîta le pas dans les escaliers. Malheureusement, les autres jeunes présents avaient pensé comme eux et occupaient déjà la grande chambre du premier où ils étaient occupés à jouer aux cartes. En soi, cela n’aurait pas été un problème bien qu’il aurait préféré un peu de solitude – mais il s’agissait là de Bellatrix, Rodolphus et, à sa grande surprise, Elvina. Cette dernière leur adressa un petit sourire en coin.

« N’avais-je pas dit que j’avais des amis intéressants ? »

Lucius referma la bouche avant que Bellatrix ne lance un commentaire.

« Que fais-tu là ? Je veux dire, même si tu as reçu la Marque, je me serais attendu à ce que tu participe d’abord à des missions moins importantes. »

Elle poussa un soupir digne d’un acteur de théâtre et tira une carte du paquet posé entre eux.

« Je crains que tu n’aies pas été le seul à penser ainsi. Je ne suis là que pour le soutien moral, je devrai partir en même temps que vous – mais pour rentrer chez moi avec ma mère qui, la lâche, laisse mon père partir seul au combat. »

Sa formulation épique fit rire les deux plus grands. Rodolphus montra les trois chaises qui étaient encore vides autour de la table.

« Venez nous rejoindre pour une partie ? Nous avons de longues heures à tuer. »

Bellatrix ricana mais, à la tête du garçon, le jeu de mots n’avait pas été volontaire. Serafino s’assit sans hésiter, lui laissait malheureusement la chaise juste à côté de la brune. Lucius retint un soupir et s’y installa, haussa un sourcil vers elle.

« Faisons une trêve ? »

Elle renifla, replaçant une longue mèche derrière son oreille.

« En jeu, il n’y a pas d’amis.

— À Slytherin, il n’y a pas d’amis », corrigea Rodolphus en battant les cartes.

Lucius faillit sourire ; Bellatrix haussa les épaules.

« Jouons donc, et luttons. Nous pourrions parier pour épicer la partie ? »

Elvina roula des yeux.

« Ce n’est pas drôle. De l’argent, nous en avons tous ! Et si nous nous lancions plutôt des défis ?

— Je ne compte pas m’abaisser à cela, merci bien », refusa Lucius tout net.

Bellatrix ricana à nouveau.

« Tu préfères te commettre avec Clint. Quel manque de goût ! Je me serais pourtant dit que _cela_ aurait été très bien comme défi – ou comme gage. »

À son grand dam, Lucius sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il pouvait difficilement rétorquer que Clint était tout à fait habile de ses mains ! Et, de toute façon, elle avait parfaitement raison ; aussi plaisante qu’avait été l’expérience il ne comptait certainement pas la renouveler.

« Il ne s’est absolument rien passé, je ne l’aurais pas permis, même saoul ! » déclara-t-il d’une voix glaciale, espérant que sa rougeur passerait pour de la rage.

Cela sembla fonctionner car elle recula avec une légère grimace et ramassa ses cartes pour les lire. Lucius l’imita, gardant un masque froid sur son visage, et resta de cette humeur pendant tout l’après-midi. Rodolphus et Elvina plaisantèrent gaiement mais, en face de lui, Serafino était plus blanc qu’un mort. Il espéra que son ami tiendrait le coup durant le combat – le désordre risquait d’être trop grand pour que qui que ce soit puisse garder son dos.

La nuit tomba tôt – après tout, le solstice d’hiver n’était pas si lointain – et ils changèrent de robes pour passer l’uniforme utilisé lors de leurs attaques. Puis, au milieu de leur quatrième partie Serafino déposa ses cartes.

« Navré mais j’en ai assez. Je vais descendre ; nous nous reverrons plus tard. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte alors que les autres le saluaient. Lucius, lui, avait les sourcils froncés ; il connaissait assez bien son compagnon de chambre pour ne pas se laisser abuser par son expression neutre et son ton mesuré. Serafino n’était aussi impassible que lorsqu’il avait quelque chose à cacher.

La partie reprit sans lui, mais Lucius était distrait et il fut rapidement évident qu’il allait perdre. Il fit mine d’être de mauvaise humeur – ce qui n’était pas loin de la vérité – et finit par lâcher la partie à son tour, au grand bonheur de Bellatrix.

« Tu te montres enfin sous ton vrai jour, lâche comme tu l’es !

— Nous reparlerons de cela après le combat », rétorqua-t-il froidement.

Il sortit de la pièce à son tour et monta au deuxième. La maison n’était pas bien grande mais comptait tout de même trois étages ; simplement, chacun d’eux ne comptait qu’une seule pièce longue et étroite et seul le rez-de-chaussée comptait une annexe qui agrandissait un peu l’espace, raison pour laquelle les adultes s’y étaient installés.

Lucius doutait cependant que son ami soit descendu, raison pour laquelle il avait pris le parti de monter. Ignorant ce que pouvait bien faire Serafino, il hésita devant la porte fermée du deuxième et, au lieu de l’ouvrir, la tapota de sa baguette pour la faire devenir translucide – mais seulement de son côté, de manière à ce que quiconque se trouvant de la pièce ne le voie pas alors que lui pouvait tout y voir. Peine perdue ; l’endroit était vide, rempli seulement de vieux meubles couverts de draps.

Inquiet de façon diffuse, il continua son ascension et gravit les quelques marches qui menaient au troisième. Celles-ci étaient en colimaçon et couvertes de poussière, mais des traces de pas étaient clairement visibles – Serafino était sans doute en haut. Lucius murmura de nouveau son incantation devant la porte, puis se figea.

Serafino se trouvait effectivement dans la dernière pièce, mais il n’y était pas seul et, surtout, ses activités étaient tout sauf innocentes. Allongé sur un canapé dont on avait ôté le drap, il haletait entre les bras du Lord. Lucius eut un mouvement de recul, horrifié. Il s’était douté que ces deux-là avaient couché ensemble quand Serafino avait été marqué, mais n’imaginait pas que cela puisse continuer par après. Or, l’adolescent était clairement abandonné entre les bras de son maître et tout à fait consentant – d’un autre côté, Lucius préférait ne pas songer à ce qui serait arrivé s’il s’était montré réticent.

Son estomac se souleva à cette pensée et il recula encore. Alors, comme s’il avait vu son mouvement du coin de l’œil, le Lord leva les yeux vers lui et, au choc de Lucius, lui fit un petit sourire de connivence.

Le jeune homme rompit aussitôt son sortilège et fila au deuxième pour s’arrêter sur le palier. Il reprit son souffle, légèrement tremblant – il était certain que Voldemort l’avait vu. Il déglutit et s’efforça de reprendre des manières froidement nonchalantes, puis termina de descendre les escaliers pour arriver au rez-de-chaussée. Les adultes s’étaient installés autour d’une table présidée par Abraxas et, en les voyant l’honorer tel un prince consort, Lucius se demanda si son père savait que son amant était en train de le tromper exactement au même moment.

 

***

 

Ce ne fut qu’une heure plus tard environs que tous sentirent la magie du Lord apparaître, comme s’il venait juste de Transplaner. Les adultes se levèrent et Lucius vit du coin de l’œil les autres adolescents descendre tous ensemble de l’étage, comme s’ils étaient restés ensembles tout ce temps. Elvina rejoignit sa mère ; un cercle se forma autour de leur seigneur et maître.

Le Lord souriait, d’un sourire qui fit frissonner Lucius et qui, comme la première fois qu’il l’avait rencontré, lui donna l’impression qu’il le lui réservait à lui seul. Il s’efforça de ne pas détourner les yeux et rejoignit son père, qui avait retrouvé sa place à la droite de Voldemort.

« Mes amis, commença-t-il, merci à tous d’être venus. Nous allons montrer ce soir encore au monde sorcier quelle est la véritable puissance, et où sont ses intérêts. Les sorciers du commun ne nous prennent pas au sérieux, ils sont aveuglés par des œillères qu’ils se sont eux-mêmes passées… ils oublient quelle est la véritable magie ! »

Il les toisa tous, tour à tour.

« Nous allons le leur rappeler, par la force si nécessaire. »

Son discours continua dans la même veine, se faisant de plus en plus passionné, et Lucius vit les yeux des gens autour de lui se mettre à briller alors qu’ils commençaient à applaudir. Même Abraxas hochait gravement la tête pour ponctuer les arguments du Lord. L’excitation monta encore, au point que Lucius se sentit presque submergé. Bellatrix, à la gauche de Voldemort, avait les lèvres entrouvertes et semblait boire les mots de son maître…

L’ambiance était comme électrique, crépitant de magie – tant celle de leur maître que les leurs, réalisa Lucius. Ils se maîtrisaient trop bien pour de la magie involontaire mais tout cela était tellement surréaliste qu’ils arrivaient à la limite de leur contrôle. Le Lord fit un geste et tous mirent leurs masques ; ceux qui ne devaient pas les accompagner reculèrent en leur lançant des encouragements. Puis, Lucius ressentit une impression bizarre. Il eut juste le temps de comprendre qu’ils Transplanaient – tous ensembles, liés par la Marque et par leur Maître – et ils réapparurent en plein dans le grand hall de Saint-Mungo.

Les cris commencèrent avant même que le premier sortilège ne fuse – les gens commençaient à reconnaître leurs robes. Très vite, la pièce devint une explosion de couleurs et de cris alors que les attaquants s’éparpillaient dans tous les sens par groupes de deux, semant la plus grande confusion au sein de l’établissement. Lucius monta directement au premier, Bellatrix sur ses talons, et tous deux s’empressèrent de bloquer la cheminée de l’étage comme cela leur avait été assigné. La jeune fille riait aux éclats tout en abattant quiconque tentait d’approcher. Plus prosaïquement, Lucius scella les portes des chambres de quelques _Loquare_ bien placés.

Constatant cela, Bellatrix lui lança un regard méprisant et, avec toute la malice dont elle pouvait faire preuve, mis le feu à la porte la plus proche. Lucius lui attrapa le poignet avant qu’elle ne recommence.

« Es-tu folle ? Le bâtiment va s’effondrer sur nous si tu continues !

— Tu n’as vraiment aucune compréhension de ce que notre Lord veut que nous fassions. »

Son ton était glacial mais Lucius fut distrait par un mouvement qu’il capta à la limite de sa vision. Il eut tout juste le temps de bondir, la poussant avec lui ; un trait de lumière rouge passa pile là où il s’était tenu quelques instants auparavant.

Aussitôt, toute rivalité fut oubliée entre eux : Bellatrix lança plusieurs sorts au hasard tout en essayant de déterminer d’où venait l’attaque alors que Lucius érigeait des barrières protectrices autour d’eux. Il finit par repérer un visage connu.

« Là ! John Harpkins ! »

Il s’agissait d’un Auror qu’il avait déjà eu le malheur de croiser en mission et qui, au vu de sa tenue d’hôpital blanche, se trouvait là tout à fait par hasard.

Malheureusement, son intervention avait rendu un peu de courage à d’autres et une jeune sorcière de peut-être une vingtaine d’année tenta elle aussi de les attaquer. Son sort rebondit sur les barrières de Lucius mais causa la rage de Bellatrix.

«  _Avada Kedavra_! » hurla-t-elle avec hargne.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et s’effondra sans un bruit, renversant un chariot de médicaments. L’Auror plongea aussitôt derrière cet abri improvisé et commença à les harceler, les empêchant de terminer leur travail. En soi, seul, il ne pouvait espérer les blesser sérieusement, mais son acharnement inquiétait Lucius. Si par malheur des renforts arrivaient avant qu’il n’ait terminé, ils se retrouveraient en première ligne devant les Aurors.

Furieuse mais pas stupide, Bellatrix l’avait compris comme lui. Elle bondit donc en avant, sortant des protections, pour filer vers le chariot. Comprenant ce qu’elle tentait de faire, Lucius doubla le nombre de sorts qu’il lançait pour la couvrir jusqu’à ce qu’elle parvienne à dépasser l’obstacle. Une fois qu’elle fut à la hauteur de l’Auror, il cessa toute aide pour se tourner vers la cheminée ; leur mission devait être un succès ou ils mettaient tout le monde en danger. Il ne pouvait qu’espérer qu’elle parviendrait à tenir seule face à un combattant expérimenté – mais, quelque part, il ne s’inquiétait pas trop.

Elle était probablement la seule capable de le vaincre en duel dans leur petit groupe, ce qui en faisait la meilleure duelliste des moins de dix-sept ans – et elle était probablement meilleure que certains adultes également. De toute façon, elle ne devait pas vaincre Harpkins, juste le tenir occupé pendant quelques minutes.

Lucius se concentra sur les derniers sorts à lancer. En soi, rendre une cheminée inutilisable était ridiculement facile. Ce qui l’était moins, c’était de la rendre irréparable pour les prochaines heures, surtout lorsqu’on savait que ce seraient les briseurs de sort du Ministère qui s’occuperaient des dégâts. Ils ne valaient certes pas ceux de Gringotts – qui se réservait les meilleurs en les payant à prix d’or – mais restaient largement meilleurs que le cinquième année moyen.

Lucius ne se trouvait pas dans la moyenne. L’artefact était complexe et fascinant et il n’eut aucun mal à se concentrer dessus, nouant des sortilèges en suivant une logique qui lui paraissait évidente et magnifique, d’autant plus passionnante que l’adrénaline coulait dans ses veines.

Après dix bonnes minutes, il avait presque terminé. Alors qu’il se détendait en songeant qu’il pourrait bientôt soulager Bellatrix en la rejoignant dans son combat, une brûlure horrible éclata dans son épaule, le faisant crier de surprise. Il roula sur le sol par pur instinct, et ce réflexe lui évita de se faire toucher par un autre sort. Apparemment, quelqu’un d’autre avait décidé de jouer les héros et avait pris la place de l’Auror derrière le chariot.

Serrant les dents, Lucius se plaqua au sol et prit son temps pour viser.

«  _Reducto_ », marmonna-t-il.

Le sort frappa le chariot de plein fouet et, comme il s’y était attendu, fonctionna à merveille, le rétrécissant dans une explosion douloureuse pour la personne qui se cachait derrière ; le _wannabe_ héros n’avait pas songé à se protéger. Lucius se redressa sans plus attendre pour retourner à son travail, ignorant la douleur de son mieux. Il parvint à lancer les derniers sorts sans être interrompu, mais un voile flou commença à obscurcir sa vision lorsqu’il eût fini.

Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et éteignit machinalement le feu que Bellatrix avait allumé et qui continuait de brûler, à l’horreur croissante des personnes se trouvant dans la chambre scellée qui hurlaient de plus en plus fort malgré la fumée. Ne pouvant en faire plus, il se traîna vers les escaliers, rejoignant les duellistes à mi-chemin.

Bellatrix s’était assez bien débrouillée, virevoltant autour de son adversaire sans lui laisser le temps de viser, le laissant incapable de faire de réels dommages. L’Auror était pâle, probablement affaibli par la maladie, et il ne réalisa que Lucius était là qu’en recevant son _Petrificum Totalum_ entre les omoplates.

Lucius ne pouvait pas voir le visage de la jeune fille à cause de son masque, mais il imagina fort bien son sourire fou lorsqu’elle leva sa baguette.

«  _Avada Kedavra_! » proclama-t-elle avec une joie terrible.

Le sort qui maintenait l’Auror immobile céda à la mort de celui-ci et son cadavre s’effondra misérablement sur le sol. Lucius sentit son estomac se retourner et fut pris de vertige. Il s’appuya contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle, tout en scannant le couloir des yeux. Il était vide, les personnes ayant toutes fui dans les étages supérieurs où elles seraient piégées comme des rats par les attaquants plus expérimentés qui y étaient montés.

« Partons, déclara-t-il. Je dois me faire soigner et être présentable au plus vite. »

Bellatrix renifla, moqueuse, mais ne protesta pas ; il lui restait assez de bon sens pour savoir que les Aurors envahiraient leurs demeures familiales dès qu’ils le pourraient et, qu’alors, ils devraient tous avoir guéri de leurs blessures. De plus, s’il continuait dans son état, il risquerait fort de s’évanouir et elle aurait alors du mal à le ramener à destination.

« Très bien, filons. »

Ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre le point de Transplanage que le Lord avait aménagé et qui était lui aussi gardé par deux des leurs, et Bellatrix emmena l’adolescent plus jeune directement dans sa chambre au Manoir Malfoy. Elle retira son masque pour regarder autour d’elle alors que Lucius se laissait tomber assis sur son lit.

« Voici donc ce que tu considères comme ton intimité. »

Le jeune garçon la fusilla du regard tout en ôtant lui aussi le masque blanc qui lui couvrait le visage.

« Tu ne connais rien à mon intimité et j’espère bien que cela restera ainsi. Rentre chez toi.

— Tu pourrais _au moins_ me remercier pour t’avoir ramené.

Lucius ne l’avait jamais vue minauder avant cela, et il se serait bien passé de pareille expérience.

« Va laver le sang qui couvre tes mains. Si le Lord ne nous avait pas expressément ordonné de rester ensemble, tu m’aurais abandonné là-bas. »

Elle renifla et Transplana sans plus insister. Elle l’avait fait juste à temps ; Lucius sentit les barrières habituelles du Manoir se remettre en place. Cela signifiait que son père était rentré et qu’il allait bien, Morgane merci. Il soupira de soulagement et s’empressa d’ôter ses robes noires et de les confier à un elfe avant de se rendre au cabinet de travail d’Abraxas où, certainement, le docteur Silver les attendait pour soigner leurs plaies. Seule l’adrénaline lui permit de marcher jusque là, mais il était heureux de sa blessure – au moins elle le distrayait du dégoût profond qui l’envahissait chaque fois qu’il participait à ce genre de boucheries et, pire, lorsqu’il se surprenait à les apprécier.

 

***

 

Le retour à Hogwarts était chaque fois plus étrange ; c’était comme se réveiller un matin après un mauvais rêve. L’ambiance à l’école était tellement _normale_ , contrastait tant avec les attaques, le sang, ou même le calme glacial du Manoir, que Lucius avait du mal à gérer la transition. Bien entendu, il évitait de le montrer – et de toute façon, ceux de ses pairs qui ignoraient qu’il portait la Marque du Lord supposaient sans doute qu’il était mis de mauvaise humeur par le patriarche Malfoy.

Néanmoins, il préférait éviter le bruit surréaliste de la Salle Commune de Slytherin durant ses premières heures à Hogwarts. Il n’y passa donc que pour déposer ses affaires et attrapa plume et parchemins pour se hâter vers la bibliothèque ; il avait exprès omis de terminer sa rédaction de Métamorphose pour avoir une excuse. Il évita le regard de Serafino, rentré avant lui, avant de remonter vers les couloirs.

Il n’eut aucun mal à trouver une table confortable pour rédiger son essai. Le dimanche soir, la bibliothèque était toujours pratiquement déserte – les élèves ayant tendance soit à faire leur devoir à temps, soit à copier. Les cancres les plus désespérés n’arriveraient que le lundi s’ils en avaient le courage. Il préféra néanmoins s’installer à sa table préférée qui était cachée aux regards, coincée entre deux rayonnages de livres et loin des coins, juste pour le plaisir.

Lucius avança rapidement dans son travail, se détendant au fur et à mesure qu’il s’imprégnait du calme millénaire du lieu. Il réfléchissait à comment formuler sa conclusion lorsqu’il entendit un rire étouffé suivi de bruits de pas, juste derrière l’étagère se trouvant à sa droite. Des chuchotements se firent entendre sans qu’il parvienne à en saisir la substance mais, au deuxième gloussement, il reconnut la voix d’Elvina.

Il se leva en fronçant les sourcils, prêt à lui demander ce qu’elle fichait là à cette heure – ils se rapprochaient dangereusement du couvre-feu et, s’il n’avait été préfet, il se serait déjà hâté vers les donjons pour être certain d’y arriver avant l’heure. Il se retint à la dernière minute et écarta plutôt deux livres sans un bruit pour l’observer – sans doute était-elle simplement avec sa dernière conquête, ou préparait-elle un piège avec Una pour le premier Gryffindor qui passerait.

Il se rapprocha discrètement du mince interstice pour constater qu’il se trompait : Elvina discutait en aimable compagnie, certes, mais il s’agissait là du Professeur Fletcher. Elle lui tournait le dos, donc Lucius ne put déterminer quelle était son expression – celle de Fletcher était, à son grand choc, concupiscente.

Il recula, sourcils froncés. Étaient-ils occupés à parler d’Una ? Il en doutait, la jeune espagnole aimait faire ses propres commissions. Que se passait-il donc, par Morgane ?

Il retourna à sa place en silence pour griffonner rapidement la fin de son essai, puis rangea ses affaires aussi vite que possible. Le couple s’était éloigné lorsqu’il sortit des rayonnages pour se hâter vers les dortoirs, ses parchemins sous le bras.

« Duncan ? »

Una, qui était installée à une table de la Salle Commune avec quelques quatrième année, leva le nez.

« Malfoy ?

— Pourrais-je te parler ? »

Elle haussa les épaules mais le suivi un peu à l’écart, et ne cilla pas lorsqu’il lança un sort de discrétion autour d’eux.

« Où en sont tes relations avec la personne dont nous avons parlé à Hogsmeade ? »

Una roula des yeux, visiblement agacé.

« Je suis une grande fille, tu sais ? Je n’ai pas eu besoin de toi pour réaliser que ça allait trop loin. Je l’ai lâché.

— Saurais-tu s’il s’est tourné vers quelqu’un d’autre ? »

Là, elle fronça les sourcils.

« Ne sois pas ridicule. C’était déjà bien assez dangereux une fois. Je comptais juste m’amuser un peu, ce que j’ai fait, mais pour lui… »

Fletcher avait risqué Azkaban, en plus de perdre son poste. Lucius en avait parfaitement conscience et trouvait son comportement d’autant plus louche.

« Pourrais-tu garder un œil sur lui, je te prie ? Il se méfiera moins de toi que de moi, s’il t’a cru assez stupide pour rentrer dans son jeu. »

C’était à moitié des excuses pour avoir osé penser la même chose, et elle sourit avec un léger hochement de tête.

« Très bien, je te tiendrai au courant si je découvre quoi que ce soit. Tu as terminé ton devoir de Métamorphose sans mal ? »

Lucius renifla.

« Évidemment. Le jour où Mc Gonagall demandera un travail au-dessus de mes compétences n’est pas encore arrivé. »

Elle rit, puis sortit de la bulle pour retourner à sa conversation. Lucius ne s’attarda pas ; il était tard et il était fatigué, bien qu’un peu plus détendu que lors de son arrivée. Il prit rapidement une douche et passa sa robe de nuit. Dans le dortoir, les rideaux de Serafino étaient déjà fermés.

 

***

 

La semaine passa sereinement, d’autant plus qu’une sortie à Hogsmeade était prévue pour week-end – ce qui signifiait que Lucius ne devait pas rentrer au Manoir, donc ne participer à aucune attaque. Il décida d’en profiter un maximum. Arrivé à samedi, même le visage livide de Serafino avait retrouvé quelques couleurs – Lucius n’avait pas osé lui demander ce qui l’avait tant choqué lors de la précédente attaque mais il avait entendu plusieurs fois le jeune garçon se lever la nuit et avait noté le subtil charme de silence qui entourait son lit, probablement pour cacher les cris que lui tiraient ses cauchemars. Ou ses pleurs, peut-être.

Lucius avait en tout cas décrété qu’il les invitait tous – c’est-à-dire Matthew, Sam et Serafino, il n’avait aucune envie de s’attirer à nouveau la compagnie d’Elvina et se devait donc de laisser Una hors jeu – à dîner le samedi midi. Ils se donnèrent ainsi rendez-vous au _Three Broomsticks_ à l’heure pile afin que chacun puisse profiter de sa matinée comme il l’entendait. Lucius, n’ayant pas comme le couple une irrépressible envie de roucouler, se contenta d’une grasse matinée bien méritée et d’un rapide passage à la librairie – dans laquelle, bien sûr, il n’acheta rien. Il ne pouvait rien y trouver que la bibliothèque familiale ne possédait pas déjà, au niveau des livres intéressants.

Alors qu’il se demandait comment occuper la demi-heure qui lui restait, il aperçut Clint sortant de l’herboristerie, un grand sourire aux lèvres et une magnifique brune au bras. Cette dernière agrippait le gros Slytherin comme si sa vie en dépendait et le dévorait des yeux, pressant son opulente poitrine contre lui de façon totalement indécente.

« Tu en fais une tête. »

Serafino, qui attendait déjà à quelques pas de là, le dévisageait d’un air amusé qui effaçait presque ses cernes. Il était aussi pâle que la semaine précédente en revenant de mission, et Lucius se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu’il rechute de façon aussi formidable sans que rien ne se soit passé.

L’adolescent se leva pour le rejoindre.

« Jaloux ?

— Je me demande juste comment elle fait pour tolérer son odeur », renifla le jeune Malfoy.

Comme pour souligner ses mots, le couple passa à quelques pas d’eux et, en effet, était entouré d’une vapeur d’alcool et de sueur rance fort peu agréable. Serafino dut lutter pour ne pas froncer le nez et Lucius se força à en faire autant – mieux valait éviter de se mettre à dos un futur maître en potions, aussi sale soit-il.

Clint les aperçut alors qu’il allait les dépasser et adressa un sourire rayonnant, presque enfantin, à Lucius. Celui-ci répondit d’un bref hochement de tête et fut soulagé de constater que le couple ne s’arrêterait pas pour leur parler. Le voir en face était difficile et il n’était pas sûr de savoir déjà lui reparler sans rougir, ce qui serait absolument abominable pour sa réputation. Les gens jasaient bien assez à leur sujet en croyant seulement le taquiner.

Lucius poussa un petit soupir et se tourna vers Serafino.

« Des plans pour tuer le temps en attendant les autres ?

— Malheureusement non. » Le garçon retourna s’asseoir sur le blanc où il était installé plus tôt. « Je n’avais aucune course à faire…

— Pourquoi être venu si tôt, alors ? »

Serafino serra les lèvres, mais haussa les épaules.

« Je pourrais te poser la même question, mais puisque tu tiens à te montrer indiscret, sache que j’avais un rendez-vous qui a été annulé.

— Encore Alinovitch ?

— Ne sois pas stupide », siffla Serafino, d’un ton si venimeux que Lucius recula d’un pas. « Je doute qu’il apprécierait que je voie qui que ce soit d’autre. »

Il parlait du Lord, réalisa Lucius. Le _Lord_ avait failli venir à Hogsmeade ce samedi, alors même qu’il ne s’était douté de rien. Un long frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors qu’il se demandait comment il aurait réagi s’il s’était retrouvé face à lui au vu et au su de tous.

Ses genoux tremblèrent, mais il parvint à donner le change et se contenta de hausser les épaules. Serafino s’était détenu, rassuré par son trouble.

« Navré, dit Lucius à voix haute. Je n’avais pas réalisé… »

Il ne sut pas terminer sa phrase ; quelqu’un lui rentra dedans, le faisant presque tomber. Furieux, il se retourna d’un seul coup, baguette à la main. Un adolescent à la peau noire reculait déjà, mains levées. Shacklebolt.

« Désolé, Malfoy. Je ne t’avais pas vu. »

Encore secoué par la pensée du Lord, Lucius le fusilla du regard sans aucune envie de se montrer conciliant.

« Je me tiens debout au milieu de la rue et tu ne m’as _pas vu_? Aurais-tu besoin de lunettes, ou ton cerveau est-il simplement incapable de traiter les informations que lui envoient tes yeux ? »

Le Gryffindor se tendit.

« J’étais distrait, et je me suis excusé. Inutile d’en faire tout un plat, Malfoy !

— Oh mais c’est bien plus grave que cela, intervint Serafino de son ton le plus aristocratique. Cette robe est ruinée après avoir été en contact avec quelqu’un comme toi. » Lucius faillit écarquiller les yeux. Serafino n’était habituellement pas si prompt à l’insulte, il devait vraiment avoir les nerfs en pelote. « Après tout, si même ta mère te considère comme un fils indigne… »

Cette fois, Shacklebolt ne fit ni une ni deux et se jeta sur Serafino, poings en avant. Le Slytherin semblait n’attendre que cela et lança un sort de croc-en-jambe qui fit s’étaler le Gryffindor dans la poussière. Néanmoins, lui aussi était un rapide, car à peine avait-il touché le sol qu’un sort fusait d’en bas, faisant reculer les deux Slytherin.

« Arrêtez ! déclara Lucius de son ton de préfet. Cela suffit ! »

Aucun des deux ne l’écouta, bien sûr. Shacklebolt avait profité des quelques instants de battement pour se relever et les sorts s’échangeaient à présent sans interruption. Lucius, furieux de se retrouver au centre d’un spectacle pareil, leva sa propre baguette pour les stupéfixer tous les deux – mais il n’en eut pas le temps. Une lumière rouge toucha durement Serafino, l’envoyant valser au sol, et un adolescent roux retint Shacklebolt avant qu’il ne puisse en profiter pour prendre le dessus.

« Assez, Kingsley. »

Le garçon se tourna, prêt à crier sur la personne qui l’avait ainsi arrêté, lorsqu’il reconnut son compagnon de Quidditch.

« Adrian.

— Un duel au beau milieu d’Hogsmeade ? Sincèrement !

— Tu n’aurais pas dû les arrêter, petit frère, déclara un homme roux qui arrivait derrière le Gryffindor.

— La vermine Slytherin mérite de se faire écraser », renchérit son double, deux pas à sa droite.

Lucius, qui s’était précipité pour aider Serafino à se relever, fronça les sourcils.

« Inutile d’être à ce point cassant, Prewett. »

Les jumeaux se tournèrent vers lui, le même sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

« Un problème, Malfoy ? dit l’un.

— Le roi des rats », ricana l’autre.

À leur grande surprise, Adrian s’interposa.

« Inutile d’insister. Kingsley et Anghelis se sont disputés, soit. Vous serez bientôt Aurors, inutile de vous comporter comme des cinquième année.

— Tu n’es pas drôle, petit frère.

— Et ce ne sont plus des querelles de gamin.

— Pas avec des petites vermines de _Deatheaters_ en face ! »

Lucius et Serafino échangèrent un regard interloqué, presque malgré eux. _Deatheaters_?

Adrian frappa le bras de son frère le plus proche.

« Pas d’accusation sans preuve, papa aurait ta peau. En plus, vous n’êtes pas censés utiliser ce terme hors de la Ruche ! » dit-il, faisant référence au quartier général des Aurors. Il se tourna ensuite vers eux. « Excusez-les, Anghelis, Malfoy. Évitez tout de même les duels à l’avenir. »

Lucius hocha la tête, trop perturbé par le terme étrange pour protester quant au fait que lui essayait – au moins vaguement – de les arrêter. Adrian entraîna ses frères plus loin tout en sermonnant plus durement le jeune Gryffindor – Lucius l’entendit dire que les Aurors devaient savoir se maîtriser en toutes circonstances et se demanda si tous les membres de la Maison rouge et or allaient finir par se retrouver face à lui en combat – et ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls.

«  _Deatheaters_? lança-t-il à Serafino.

— Aucune idée. Demande à ton père ?

— Si c’est un terme que les Aurors utilisent au Ministère, il le connaîtra peut-être », approuva Lucius, avant de se souvenir d’autre chose. « Quelle était cette histoire au sujet de sa mère ? »

Serafino cessa d’épousseter sa robe, sourcils haussés.

« Tu n’es pas au courant ? Elle était Auror… » Décidément. « … et s’est un jour retrouvée enceinte sans que personne ne sache de qui. Bien sûr, on lui a demandé de remettre sa démission, ce qu’elle a fait. Elle a accouché, a déposé l’enfant chez ses parents, et est partie vivre en France. Personne ne l’a jamais revue ici depuis. »

Voilà un morceau d’information intéressant. Cela vaudrait peut-être la peine de faire des recherches sur le sujet – Lucius détestait ne pas savoir ce genre de détail sur quelqu’un qu’il fréquentait au jour le jour. Pas qu’il adresse jamais la parole à Shacklebolt, mais les Slytherin et les Gryffindor avaient tout de même plusieurs cours en commun.

« Rentrons à l’intérieur, décida-t-il en désignant le _Three Broomsticks_. Les autres vérifieront sûrement si ne nous sommes pas déjà installés lorsqu’ils arriveront, et j’ai besoin de me rafraîchir. »

Et de penser. _Surtout_ de penser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’emprunte à Alixe le nom de « Ruche » pour les bureaux des Aurors, simplement parce que je me suis tellement habitée à l’appeler de cette façon que je n’arrive pas à me le sortir de l’esprit. Si je ne me trompe, pas, cela vient de sa fanfiction « Mon sorcier bien-aimé » que je conseille à tous :)
> 
> Sinon, rien de tel pour me motiver que de laisser une petite review! Soyez sympas ;)


	12. Chapitre 12

Le mois de mars commençait doucement, brisant la frénésie de début d’année scolaire. Les entraînements de Quidditch s’étaient calmés puisque Slytherin était assuré de gagner la Coupe et la dernière ligne droite avant les examens ne se présentait pas encore. Lucius veillait à bien garder ses devoirs à jour et ses notes parfaites, bien entendu, mais il ne devait pas trop forcer pour le moment. Restaient les week-ends au Manoir doublés des rares missions, ainsi que, bien sûr, la _DADA society_ dans laquelle il s’investissait autant que possible.

Ses séances étaient agréables et détendues, d’autant plus que Mike Stevens n’avait pas su réunir à nouveau la somme nécessaire à son inscription et que, du coup, Lawrence Goyle ne  s’y présentait presque plus, puisqu’il se retrouvait privé de partenaire de duel. Serafino était à peu près aussi acharné que Lucius à s’améliorer, même si le combat n’était pas son plus grand point fort, et Matthew envisageait visiblement avec beaucoup de sérieux sa future intégration dans le _cercle d’amis_ du Lord.

Ils échangeaient quelques passes d’échauffement un soir lorsque les sorts les prévenant de l’arrivée de quelqu’un réagirent. Aussitôt, Lucius remit ses robes correctement et s’assit sur le côté pour observer Serafino et Sam continuer ensemble, Matthew encourageant sa petite amie. Cependant, lorsque la porte s’ouvrit, ce ne fut pas sur Slughorn – mais sur Bellatrix Black, flanquée des frères Lestranges. Lucius se crispa.

« Que faites-vous là ?

— Cette _society_ n’est-elle pas ouverte à tous ? » se moqua la jeune femme.

Lucius se mordit la langue. Jusque là, comme ils l’avaient anticipé, les élèves plus âgés avaient snobé ce qu’ils considéraient comme un club de gamins mais, peut-être, leur intérêt avait-il été éveillé lorsqu’ils avaient réalisé que seuls des gens de leurs cercles s’y rendaient. Sam ne comptait pas ; tout le monde savait qu’elle deviendrait un jour Mrs Walters.

Restait que Lucius n’avait aucune excuse pour les faire repartir.

« Bien sûr, je suis juste surpris de t’y trouver.

— Nous avons pensé qu’il pourrait être utile de nous entraîner ensemble. Histoire de relever le niveau », fanfaronna-t-elle.

Rodolphus roula discrètement des yeux, manquant de tirer un sourire malvenu à Lucius.

« C’est un peu exaspérant mais Bellatrix a raison, dit néanmoins l’aîné des Lestranges. Votre niveau n’est pas mauvais, mais nous avons tous intérêt à savoir nous coordonner. »

Une phrase sensée sortant de la bouche d’un Lestranges ! Voilà qui surprenait agréablement Lucius. Lui et Matthew échangèrent un coup d’œil entendu, avant que ce dernier ne se lève pour les accueillir.

« Très bien. Vous connaissez les règles d’Hogwarts, nous essayons de les respecter autant que faire se peut afin d’éviter toute exclusion, bien sûr, mais le club a obtenu dérogation pour certains sorts. Après tout, il s’agit d’une _DADA society_. » Il sortit papier et parchemins de son sac. « Avez-vous de quoi payer la cotisation sur vous ? »

Bellatrix s’apprêta à protester, mais Rodolphus sortit sa bourse sans hésiter et tendit dix _galleons_.

« Pour moi et mon frère. Y a-t-il un règlement à signer ? »

Matthew lui fit son sourire le mieux calibré de businessman et lui tendit la plume, l’entraînant vers l’unique table des lieux. Rastaban suivit en traînant des pieds, probablement pas très heureux de se retrouver ainsi le plus jeune d’un groupe de duels. Il serait forcément désavantagé, quel que soit son niveau.

Bellatrix renifla mais finit par leur emboîter le pas, tendant à son tour cinq _galleons_ à Matthew d’un air de reine. Lucius se hérissa. Elle devrait cesser de se donner des airs juste parce que le Lord semblait l’apprécier ! Si elle savait ce qu’il faisait à Serafino, elle en serait sûrement verte de rage.

Mieux valait donc qu’elle l’ignore. Cette garce serait capable de se venger.

« Alors, qui osera s’opposer à moi ? »

Elle leur offrit son plus beau rictus méprisant, et Lucius ne sut résister plus longtemps. Il s’avança, sortant sa baguette de l’étui qu’il portait à la ceinture, et s’inclina. Aussitôt, Bellatrix explosa de rire et, sans saluer, lança son premier sort.

Heureusement, il la connaissait assez pour s’y attendre aussi celui-ci rebondit-il sur ses barrières alors qu’il ripostait. Il entendit Matthew protester – ils combattaient bien trop près des spectateurs, qu’ils pourraient blesser – et se décala vers le centre de la pièce d’où leurs sorts risquaient moins de toucher quelqu’un.

Bellatrix, bien sûr, n’avait pas ce genre de préoccupations et se contentait d’agiter sa baguette à qui mieux mieux. Plusieurs des incantations qu’elle utilisait étaient inconnues de Lucius qui préféra esquiver physiquement plutôt que de risquer se retrouver handicapé pour plusieurs jours.

Très vite, il ne put plus se concentrer que sur elle et sur comment la mettre à terre, tournoyant, occupant autant d’espace qu’il le pouvait, la poussant dans ses derniers retranchements. Un _Incendio_ effleura son épaule, qu’il éteignit sans y penser, répliquant de même en visant le bas de sa robe, puis lançant tour à tour un _Accio_ sur chacune des chaussures de son adversaire. Il n’écoutait plus son rire strident ni ses commentaires acides, esquivant, ripostant, luttant comme si elle en avait après sa vie. Malgré cela, elle gardait l’avantage, tournant autour de lui comme s’il n’était qu’un insecte intéressant.

Cela le rendit plus furieux que ses insultes et il concentra un peu plus de sa magie dans ses sorts. Plus rapide, plus précis, plus puissant… Elle cessa de rire, puis de parler, et commença à utiliser des sortilèges plus vicieux. L’un d’eux toucha sa jambe, qui se tordit horriblement sous lui, et il ne put que profiter de l’exultation de sa rivale pour placer un _Confundus_ avant de tomber sur un genou.

Il avait atteint sa cible. Cela lui laissa assez de temps pour lever le sort de Bellatrix et pour se relever, mais ses mouvements étaient à présent réduits, sa jambe le faisant trop souffrir pour qu’il puisse s’appuyer dessus de tout son poids. Elle en profita pour s’approcher, la distance entre eux diminuant et rendant l’esquive d’autant plus difficile, alors qu’ils enchaînaient les incantations. Il la toucha une fois, lui faisant presque lâcher sa baguette, et elle dut se précipiter en avant pour ne pas perdre pied. Prenant sur lui, il effectua deux pas rapides dans le même mouvement et plaça sa baguette sous la gorge de la jeune femme, prêt à tirer.

Il sentit alors la sienne contre son ventre, et sourit.

« Morts tous les deux, on dirait. »

Bellatrix tenta de lui lancer un regard furieux, mais elle souriait. Ils haletaient, l’adrénaline coulant encore dans leurs veines, leurs mouvements figés, tenant la vie de l’autre à la pointe de leurs baguettes.

Matthew siffla, rompant le charme.

« Eh bien, ça faisait longtemps que je n’avais pas vu un duel pareil. Joli _ex aequo_. »

Lucius et Bellatrix se toisèrent. Aucun des deux n’avait envie de baisser sa baguette en premier. D’un autre côté, rester ainsi serait ridicule. Lucius serra les dents. Sa jambe lui faisait toujours mal. Il ne voulait pas céder devant _elle_.

Elle devait penser exactement pareil car elle ne recula pas non plus, ni ne baissa sa baguette. Leurs regards restaient soudés, leur pose fixe. Lucius entendit quelqu’un soupirer, puis d’un coup, Bellatrix glapit, remontant sa baguette vers le haut, lui permettant de reculer de quelques pas pour la saluer.

« Rodolphus ! s’écria-t-elle, les joues rougies par la colère. Je peux savoir ce qui t’a pris ?

— Je suis venu pour m’entraîner, moi aussi, pas pour vous regarder jouer aux statues de glace. Laissez-nous la place. »

La jeune femme grommela mais recula avec Lucius pour laisser Rodolphus et son frère prendre place. Le jeune homme s’assit et retira sa chaussure avec une grimace. Matthew s’approcha, sourcils froncés.

« Ça ira ?

— Une foulure seulement, je pense, répondit Lucius en se massant la cheville. Je devrai faire attention dans les prochains jours.

— Tu peux te passer d’aller à l’infirmerie ? »

Lucius acquiesça. Toute blessure rapportée de leur _society_ leur compliquerait la tâche. Aucun d’eux n’avait envie d’être surveillé par Slughorn et d’être donc forcés d’échanger des sorts aussi basiques qu’en cours.

« Je n’aurai pas de souci, j’ai reconnu le sort. Si cela devait se compliquer d’ici demain, j’aviserai. »

Matthew acquiesça et se laissa tomber à côté de lui sur une chaise.

« Bien. Bien, au moins, leur présence donnera un peu de piment à nos entraînements.

— Je suppose que je vais devoir m’habituer à travailler avec elle, grommela Lucius à contrecœur.

— Elle est vraiment excellente. Vous formez un bon duo. »

Lucius grimaça.

« Je préfère ne pas lui confier mon dos. Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Et même si elle est une excellente duelliste… » Le jeune homme secoua la tête, baissant le ton de sa voix d’un niveau pour éviter qu’elle n’entende ; même si elle était concentrée sur le duel des frères Lestranges, Bellatrix pouvait très bien avoir les oreilles grandes ouvertes. « Elle aime beaucoup trop infliger la douleur aux autres. Ce n’est pas toujours le plus efficace, et certainement pas la méthode que je préfère moi-même. »

Matthew cilla, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il n’y avait rien à dire. Lucius vit son regard se perdre et supposa qu’il songeait à l’été, au moment où lui aussi serait mis en première ligne. Peut-être parviendrait-il encore à retarder l’échéance – mais il en doutait.

« Et notre fameux projet secret ? lui demanda-t-il, plus pour changer de sujet que par réel intérêt. Tu as trouvé quelque chose dernièrement ? »

Aussitôt, le visage de Matthew s’anima à nouveau.

« Eh bien, pas sur le sujet qui nous intéresse, mais tout de même ! L’une des personnes de notre liste s’avère être un noir…

— À éliminer des suspects, donc.

— Oh oui, mais il faut que tu jettes un coup d’œil à la photo que j’ai trouvée. »

Lucius pencha la tête de côté, surpris. Qu’est-ce qui pouvait être si intéressant chez quelqu’un qui n’avait rien à voir avec le sujet de leur recherche ? Matthew rit en voyant son expression perplexe.

« Ne sois pas si sombre. Je suis certain que tu trouveras l’information aussi utile que moi. »

Sa curiosité piquée à vif, il se remit sur ses pieds, faisant attention de ne pas trop s’appuyer sur sa cheville blessée.

« Je ne serai plus bon à rien aujourd’hui. Raccompagne-moi au dortoir et montre-moi ça ? »

L’autre Slytherin lui emboîta le pas, poussant même le vice jusqu’à lui proposer son bras pour l’aider – ce que Lucius refusa avec toute la fierté dont pouvait faire preuve un adolescent. Il le regretta bien avant d’arriver aux cachots mais il n’était pas question de revenir là-dessus. Il fut néanmoins soulagé quand il put enfin s’asseoir sur son lit, et ne perdit pas de temps pour enlever ses chaussures et masser encore sa cheville enflée.

« Donc, la photo ? » réclama-t-il, ignorant le regard entendu de Matthew.

Celui-ci n’insista pas, même s’il gardait un sourire un rien moqueur aux lèvres, et lui lança un carré découpé dans un article de journal. Le titre, tout petit, annonçait «  _De Terribles Diffamations ternissent le nom des Gilson_  ». Y était collé une petite photo d’où un homme fusillait Lucius du regard – un homme avec des traits bien reconnaissables.

« Un oncle de Kingsley Shacklebolt ? » demanda Lucius, en entamant une lecture de l’article.

Celui-ci n’apportait guère d’éclaircissements, malheureusement, restant fort flou pour un titre pareil. Les Gilson étaient une assez vieille famille, établie en Grande-Bretagne depuis plusieurs générations déjà, mais leur généalogie s’était un peu complexifiée ces dernières années ; les différentes branches se battaient pour mettre la main sur l’héritage du patriarche qui, quoique toujours vivant, était sénile.

« Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non, s’amusa Matthew. J’ai fait quelques recherches. Ces Horribles Diffamations avaient apparemment une base assez solides pour l’envoyer à Azkaban. »

Lucius cilla. Un souvenir lui revint en mémoire, d’une conversation qu’il avait eue avec Serafino.

« Et on ne connaît pas le père de Shacklebolt, c’est cela ? Il a été élevé par ses grands-parents maternels alors que sa mère partait vivre en France, arrêtant net sa carrière d’Auror. »

Matthew sourit.

« Je t’avais dit que ça allait t’intéresser.

— Tu veux dire que Shacklebolt serait l’héritier des Gilson ? »

Lucius souriait malgré lui. Le sujet ne prêtait vraiment pas à plaisanterie, mais il fallait avouer que c’était ironique. Matthew, tout comme lui, luttait contre l’amusement.

« Bien, s’il avait été reconnu, oui. Denis Gilson, son père présumé, était le fils de l’actuel patriarche de la famille. Comme il est mort à Azkaban, où il avait de toute façon été emprisonné à perpétuité, ce sont ses cousins qui se partagent le butin.

— Quelque part, je doute que Shacklebolt interviendrait même s’il est au courant. Il doit savoir compter jusqu’à neuf et se douter de pourquoi sa mère est partie.

— Tu ne connais pas la meilleure. Denis Gilson était un an en-dessous de ton père à Hogwarts, à Slytherin bien sûr. Je suis à peu près certain qu’il faisait partie de notre fameux _groupe d’amis_ avant que celui-ci ne devienne officiel. »

Lucius cilla.

« Tu veux dire qu’il connaît… ? »

Prononcer ne fût-ce que son titre à Hogwarts était bien trop risqué. Matthew acquiesça sans le forcer à finir.

« Difficile d’en être certain, mais ça me semble assez clair. La mère de nos deux chers Lestranges et Cygnus Black ont tous été à Hogwarts plus ou moins à la même époque qu’eux. Je suis presque certain que _lui_ aussi devait y être. »

Lucius déglutit malgré lui. L’étau se resserrait petit à petit sur l’identité de leur maître – de son maître, corrigea-t-il, Matthew ne portait pas encore la Marque.

« Combien de noms reste-t-il sur notre liste ? »

Matthew se mordilla la lèvre.

« Neuf. »

Lucius détourna les yeux, massant toujours machinalement sa cheville. Il n’était pas sûr que savoir le nom du Lord soit réellement utile, et était même plutôt certain que ce serait dangereux. Il s’était donné bien trop de mal pour le cacher.

Ce qui, après tout, justifiait que Lucius mette la main sur cette information.

 

***

 

Un jour, il aurait la peau de Samantha. Et celle de _tous_ les élèves de première année de Slytherin. Et des deuxième. À partir de la troisième, au moins, les gamins devenaient assez futés pour ne pas se faire attraper, la plupart du temps, ou au minimum restaient assez discrets pour que Lucius ne doive pas sévir.

Il se devait néanmoins de rattraper le retard qu’il avait pris dans ses rondes en début d’année et avait donc accepté d’en faire tous les soirs où sa présence n’était pas requise à la _DADA society_. Il avait rapidement établi sa réputation parmi les plus jeunes – c’est-à-dire qu’il ne fallait surtout pas l’ennuyer, et que s’ils étaient assez stupides pour se faire prendre, ils méritaient toute punition qu’il voudrait leur donner. C’était très amusant de voir à quel point les terrifier s’avérait facile. Bien sûr, cela ne l’empêchait pas de les défendre contre les autres Maisons, voire les Professeurs, si cela devenait nécessaire.

Cela dit, ses soirées étaient bien occupées, en particulier quand les petits idiots se mettaient en tête de jouer des tours à Peeves. Aucun d’eux, heureusement, n’avait été assez fou pour s’en prendre de même au Baron Sanglant, qui avait été assez aimable pour l’aider à remettre en place le bazar causé par l’esprit frappeur.

Après un dernier regard noir aux coupables, qui déguerpirent dans leur dortoir sans qu’il n’ait à le leur ordonner, il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil pas trop loin du feu. n’était pas une chaise, bien qu’il ne s’agisse pas du meilleur – Clint occupant celui-ci. Lucius battit des cils. Le septième année était entouré de monde, ce qui était contraire à son habitude ; bien que brillant en potions, personne ne tolérait longtemps l’odeur d’alcool qu’il véhiculait, et ce d’autant plus qu’il n’avait pas de nom de grande famille pour le soutenir.

Des _galleons_ passaient de main à main, ainsi que des conteneurs de verre. Lucius comprit soudain : Clint vendait des potions aux élèves.

« C’est légal, ça ? » marmonna-t-il.

À son grand dam, le septième année sembla l’entendre par-dessus le brouhaha qui l’entourait, car il leva des yeux pétillants de bonne humeur vers lui.

« J’ai reçu l’autorisation du directeur. Bien sûr, je ne vends rien de dangereux. Et cela soulage un peu le travail du Professeur Slughorn. »

Lucius lutta pour ne pas baisser le regard. Il avait évité de parler à Clint depuis l’ _incident_ d’après sa victoire de Quidditch.

« Je suppose que cette liste a été approuvée par les instances supérieures, et que je n’ai donc rien à redire », lâcha-t-il.

Comme s’il avait pu s’opposer au comportement d’un septième année de toute façon. Bien qu’il porte le nom de Malfoy, à Hogwarts les plus âgés gardaient certains privilèges sur leurs camarades plus jeunes.

« En effet, sourit encore Clint. Cela me permet de me faire la main et de me donner une idée du marché.

— Tu vas te lancer dans les potions ? demanda Lucius, intéressé malgré lui.

— Et la vente d’ingrédients, si je trouve un créneau. »

Les sourcils du jeune homme blonds se haussèrent malgré lui. Les Briggs dirigeaient bien trop le marché, au point que même le père de Matthew peinait avec l’importation d’animaux magiques utiles en potions. Bien sûr, ils avaient récemment perdu leur contrat indien, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que leur empire faiblissait en Angleterre.

Clint lui adressa une expression tout à fait confiante.

« Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi, je me débrouillerai. »

Quelque part, quand un Slytherin dégageait autant d’assurance, même s’il s’agissait un simple septième année sans nom et désargenté, il devait y avoir anguille sous roche. Restait à voir quand celle-ci serait révélée et à qui cela profiterait.

« Si tu as besoin d’investisseurs dans ta petite affaire… » lâcha Lucius avant de pouvoir se retenir.

Le sourire lumineux de Clint le prit par surprise.

« J’espérais que tu dirais cela ! Nous en discuterons demain, il est tard et je dois m’occuper de mes clients avant tout, bien sûr. »

Et, sans plus de manières, il tourna à nouveau son attention vers le petit groupe qui l’entourait et qui avait, jusque là, attendu poliment qu’ils en aient terminé. Bellatrix Black adressa à Lucius un sourire narquois depuis l’autre côté de la pièce et alors seulement il réalisa ce qu’il venait de faire : parler en public avec celui qui l’avait raccompagné à sa chambre. Merlin. Restait à espérer qu’établir avec lui une relation purement commerciale ferait taire les rumeurs.

 

***

 

À la grande surprise de Lucius, Clint le prit tout à fait au sérieux et n’attendit pas plus de trois jours avant de le recontacter afin de voir si son offre d’investissement restait valide. Bien qu’il n’ait jamais lancé lui-même de jeunes talents, Lucius avait souvent vu son père procéder, aussi n’hésita-t-il pas. Si Clint était assez doué pour que Slughorn le laisse fournir l’infirmerie, il deviendrait au moins maître en potion, et l’investissement ne serait pas perdu.

Des papiers furent préparés et dûment signés. Lucius trouvait étrange de ne pas voir les cursives complexes de la signature de son père aux côtés de la sienne, mais c’était aussi satisfaisant, quelque part, de faire ses premiers pas tout seul dans le monde des grands. Bien sûr, cela ne mènerait sans doute pas à grand-chose, mais c’était un début.

Ils passèrent plusieurs après-midi à discuter business, parfois rejoints par Matthew ou, plus rarement, par Serafino, dont la famille vivait essentiellement de rentes et qui laissait les autres se préoccuper de leurs placements. Ce dernier devenait plus pâle chaque jour, de gros cernes noirs creusant ses yeux, sans que Lucius ne parvienne à trouver comment le réconforter. Il préféra donc lui laisser de l’espace et ne pas se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas – ce qu’il aurait voulu que les autres fassent pour lui, s’il s’était retrouvé dans la même situation.

Après deux ou trois soirées passées ainsi près du feu – fréquenter un septième année avait ses avantages – Clint lui proposa un verre de scotch d’excellente qualité, que Lucius manqua refuser. Le gros garçon lui adressa un sourire bon enfant.

« Ne t’inquiètes pas, je ne compte pas te manger. Je doute d’ailleurs que tu te laisses encore aller à ce point. »

Lucius grommela quelques mots et accepta enfin le verre, fermant les yeux pour avaler une gorgée. Il fallait avouer qu’il ne s’agissait pas de n’importe quel alcool. D’excellente qualité, il était de plus servi à la température correcte et Lucius prit note de demander à Clint où il l’avait trouvé. Qu’il ait su de plus l’amener jusqu’à Hogwarts n’était qu’un détail entièrement secondaire.

« Donc. Je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher de remarquer que tu vendais tes potions presque au prix coûtant, fit remarquer Lucius.

— Eh bien, je ne suis pas encore maître en potions, n’est-ce pas ? admit Clint sans complexe. De plus, je n’ai d’autorisation que pour des potions assez simples, sur lesquelles je ne compte pas réaliser de gros bénéfices, même à terme. Si les élèves n’étaient pas si paresseux, ils pourraient en produire la plupart.

— À condition de savoir faire la différence entre la racine et les feuilles d’une mandragore, s’amusa Lucius. Les potions constituent une matière que la plupart des gens ont du mal à appréhender. »

Clint haussa les épaules, avalant une gorgée de son verre.

« Je passerai le certificat l’été après Hogwarts, dès que j’aurai ma _NEWT_ de Potions. »

Lucius battit des cils, impressionné malgré lui.

« Tu ne comptes pas t’installer comme apprenti ? »

Clint lui sourit sans répondre. Lucius se surprit à presque lui rendre la pareille, et préféra faire tourner l’alcool dans son verre pour se donner une contenance.

« Soit. J’ai confiance en tes capacités de potiologue, et je suppose que ta qualité de Slytherin me garantit une certaine capacité en business. J’espère. Je ne voudrais pas rater mon premier investissement.

— Je pense que tu en seras pleinement satisfait. »

Clint prononça ces derniers mots sur un ton bas, presque suggestif, qui hérissa les poils de Lucius. Heureusement, avant qu’il n’ait à trouver une réponse adéquate, il remarqua du mouvement à l’entrée de la Salle Commune : Una et Elvina entraient en grande pompe, avec force regards courroucés et mouvements de bras. Una posa une main sur le bras d’Elvina, comme pour la calmer, et fit un signe discret à Lucius qui soupira.

« Apparemment, le devoir m’appelle. Je suis navré de ne pas pouvoir continuer cette dégustation en ta compagnie ; ce scotch est délicieux.

— Je m’en souviendrai. Et ne t’en fais pas, ce n’est que partie remise. »

Lucius adressa un sourire nerveux au septième année avant de rejoindre les filles, qui fulminaient dans leur coin.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il, agacé.

Après tout, elles ignoraient l’avoir tiré d’une situation délicate ; à leurs yeux, elles avaient dérangé une discussion commerciale importante.

« On ne peut pas parler de ça ici, pressa Una.

— Cesse de me le répéter, je ne suis pas stupide ! »

Étant donné qu’Elvina semblait prête à exploser, Lucius n’était pas surpris de voir Una lui rappeler les règles les plus élémentaires de sécurité. Una elle-même avait les joues rouges de rage contenue et les poings serrés. Que s’était-il donc passé ?

« Nous pouvons nous rendre dans la salle de la _DADA society_ , nous n’avons pas de réunion aujourd’hui. »

Les deux filles acquiescèrent et le suivirent hors de la Salle Commune en chuchotant entre elles, se chamaillant sur tout ce qui leur passait par la tête. Cela ne devait donc pas être si grave.

Une fois arrivés, Lucius s’installa sur un banc – sa cheville lui faisait encore un peu mal – et les toisa.

« J’attends. »

Una et Elvina échangèrent un regard. Finalement, Elvina se lança :

« C’est Christian. »

Lucius ne put s’empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Sérieusement ?

— Ne te moque pas ! s’énerva Una, qui lâchait bride à sa colère à présent qu’ils se trouvaient en privé. Ce _hijo de puta_ a séduit la moitié de ses élèves ! »

Lucius fronça les sourcils.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

Sortir ne fût-ce qu’avec une seule élève, mineure de surcroît, était déjà un risque insensé pris par le professeur d’Étude des moldus. Mais plusieurs ?

« Oh il a fait ça bien, mais il _flirte_ avec toutes ces petites _perras_! Et il leur passe des mots doux ! Je l’ai vu en embrasser une, et il prétendait même que cela allait aider pour ses résultats !

— Et, déjà, il est sorti avec _nous deux_ , pointa Elvina d’un ton venimeux. Personne ne me fait ça. »

Lucius se sentit soudain très chanceux d’avoir directement prévenu Elvina, lorsqu’ils avaient couché ensemble, que ce serait une aventure sans lendemain. Et aussi, qu’elle ait cessé de le poursuivre de ses assiduités. Elle faisait peur lorsqu’elle se mettait dans cet état, glaciale, les yeux brillants de rage.

« En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

— Tu es le seul au courant de ce qui se passait, admit Una, et nous aurons besoin de toute l’aide disponible pour mettre un plan au point.

— Il n’est pas question que qui que ce soit sache qu’il nous a… courtisées avec notre accord, expliqua Elvina, comme si Lucius avait besoin de l’entendre.

— Je suppose que vous avez des idées en tête ? » demanda-t-il.

Les deux filles se regardèrent sans rien dire. Apparemment, elles s’étaient monté la tête ensemble sans réfléchir plus loin – et leur ennemi n’était rien d’autre qu’un professeur. Parfait.

« Vous allez d’abord dormir dessus, exigea Lucius. Pas question de se lancer dans des vengeances irréfléchies. Vous voulez avoir un plan ? Très bien ; attendez d’en avoir un avant d’agir. Suis-je _clair_ , mesdames ? »

Il ne dit pas à voix haute qu’elles s’étaient mises toutes seules dans cette situation. Il n’en eut pas besoin ; elles avaient à présent l’air aussi embarrassées qu’elles étaient furieuses. C’était mieux.

« Bien. Demain… Non, disons, dans trois jours, nous en reparlerons. En attendant, silence ! N’en parlez pas non plus aux autres filles…

— Comme si j’allais adresser la parole à ces _putas di mierda_! » s’exclama Una, outrée.

Lucius lui tapota le bras.

« Pas d’insultes non plus, sauf si vous voulez que la situation s’évente. Compris ? »

Elles hochèrent la tête, quoiqu’avec réticence ; même dans leur état de colère, elles voyaient bien qu’il avait raison. Pour établir un plan de vengeance fonctionnel, elles devaient y songer à tête reposée. De toute façon, ne disait-on pas que la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid ? Et, dans ce cas-ci, elles devaient faire particulièrement attention à ne pas entacher leurs réputations. Il s’agissait d’un professeur d’Étude des moldus, après tout.

Il raccompagna les deux demoiselles à la Salle Commune, puis les laissa rejoindre leur dortoir d’où, avec de la chance, elles ne risquaient pas de se compromettre – après tout, aucune autre Slytherin n’avait commis la folie de s’inscrire à ce cours en premier lieu.

Lucius, cependant, ne put s’empêcher d’être déçu en remarquant que le fauteuil près du feu était libre, et que Clint, lui aussi, avait jugé bon de regagner sa chambre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours super plaisir ;)


	13. Chapitre 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Des rossignols… Oui. Tout à fait. »  
> Et il sourit.

Après avoir fait une rapide tournée dans les couloirs des donjons, plus par abnégation que par réelle nécessité, Lucius se décida à regagner son dortoir à son tour pour une soirée tranquille en la compagnie de Matthew et Serafino. En effet, Lawrence avait invité Stevens chez lui pour le week-end – un demi-sang, quelle idée – et Lucius ne devait partir pour le Manoir Malfoy que le lendemain matin.

Il considérait ces quelques heures de répit comme une véritable bénédiction. Depuis la rentrée de janvier, ce devait être le premier soir où il ne devait pas faire de rondes, ni participer à la _DADA society_ , ni même faire le moindre devoir car il s’était mis à jour la veille pour libérer son week-end.

Il descendit les marches quatre à quatre et poussa la porte du dortoir avec un soupir de soulagement. Pas de chance : la pièce était vide. L’eau coulait dans la salle de bains, donc soit Matthew soit Serafino se trouvait déjà là. Lucius s’affala sur son lit et attrapa un livre sans grand enthousiasme.

Vingt bonnes minutes passèrent avant qu’enfin Matthew n’arrive à son tour, portant plusieurs parchemins sous le bras, résultant de son dur labeur à la bibliothèque.

« Eh bien ? Tu t’es senti l’âme d’un travailleur, aujourd’hui ? se moqua Lucius.

— Va mourir, pesta Matthew en retour. Mc Gonagall va me faire payer mes mauvais résultats jusqu’à la fin de l’année. Je pensais en avoir pour toute la soirée mais le professeur Jones m’a aimablement donné un coup de pouce en échange de quelques minutes de ragots. »

Lucius haussa les sourcils.

« Cette femme se montre bien curieuse.

— Pourquoi ? Elle t’a posé des questions intimes ? »

Kamaria Jones, la femme à la main de métal, en train de flirter. Voilà une idée étrange.

« Je suppose que c’est juste une déformation professionnelle, répliqua Lucius. Pension ridicule ou non, je suppose qu’on ne se refait pas quand on a été Auror.

— Bie, elle semble n’approcher que des Slytherin, donc peut-être cherche-t-elle de nouveau alliés. »

Matthew et Lucius échangèrent un long regard. Oui, ou alors, Kamaria Jones cherchait à en savoir plus sur les _Deatheaters_ , ou quel que soit le nom qui leur était donné à la Ruche.

« Je ne veux rien savoir, déclara Lucius. Donc, tu as terminé ton essai ?

— Oui, et pour ça, elle peut me poser toutes les questions qu’elle souhaite ! »

Matthew ouvrit son coffre pour y faire rouler ses parchemins, puis le referma avec une satisfaction évidente.

« Une partie de cartes ?

— À deux ? Ce n’est pas bien passionnant…

— Nous proposerons à Serafino de se joindre à nous dès qu’il en aura terminé. »

Lucius accepta et attrapa le paquet pour battre les cartes. Ils firent quelques parties, jusqu’à ce que la torche du mur s’enflamme, marquant le coucher du soleil. Lucius fronça les sourcils.

« Je sais que Serafino est une diva, mais ça fait une bonne demi-heure qu’il se prépare. »

Matthew leva les yeux des cartes qu’il tenait en main.

« Il ne se sentait pas très bien tantôt au dîner…

— Je n’ai pas entendu de bruit de… d’intestins… »

Cette fois, Matthew posa ses cartes.

« Moi non plus. Juste l’eau qui coule. »

Ils se levèrent d’un bond, courant vers la salle de bains. La porte ne résista pas longtemps à leurs _Alohomora_ conjoints et s’ouvrit à toute volée. Serafino gisait au sol dans une flaque de sang – Lucius ne put s’empêcher de grincer des dents devant pareille mise en scène, malgré le dramatisme de la situation.

Matthew, doté de davantage de sens pratique, roula Serafino sur le dos et commença à déchirer ses manches pour stopper l’épanchement de sang. Son réflexe ramena Lucius à la réalité.

« Non. Attends. »

Il fit reculer son ami et pointa sa baguette sur les plaies, murmurant les sorts que son père lui avait fait répéter encore et encore l’été dernier, jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse les lancer même en étant étourdi. Abraxas avait insisté en prévision des missions auxquelles Lucius avait participé, bien sûr, et en cet instant il lui en était profondément reconnaissant.

Les entailles des bras de Serafino se refermèrent, lentement mais sûrement. Matthew posa une main sur son cou et, après de trop longs instants, hocha la tête.

« Son cœur bat. »

Lucius relâcha une respiration qu’il n’avait pas réalisé retenir. Il releva sa baguette.

« Scourfigy. »

La tache de sang se réduisit, laissant cependant des trainées rougeâtres sur le carrelage. Il se força à contrôler les tremblements de sa main et de relancer le sort correctement, puis se laissa glisser à genoux, contrôlant sa respiration qui s’emballait. Matthew, assis à même le sol et soutenant toujours Serafino, était pâle comme un linge.

« Et maintenant ? »

Lucius secoua la tête.

« On ne peut pas parler de ça.

— Regarde-le, par Merlin ! Il a besoin de soins ! Il a perdu bien trop de sang… »

Lucius se passa une main sur la figure.

« Clint. Il pourra nous fournir les potions nécessaires et ne posera pas de questions. Je vais annuler mon retour au manoir de cette semaine, on s’occupera de Serafino à deux, on…

— On devrait l’amener à l’infirmerie.

— Il ne nous remerciera pas si on le fait. Tu réalises ce qui se passera s’ _il_ est mis au courant ? »

Matthew, déjà pâle, vira au gris.

« Tu penses que Serafino a fait ça parce que…

— Les missions. Peut-être. Ou juste l’intérêt du lord à son égard. »

Lucius se mordit la lèvre trop tard : l’information lui avait échappé.  Matthew ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Tu veux dire que le lord… ?

— Apprécie la compagnie de ses suivants de manière très intime. Pas moi ! ajouta-t-il aussitôt. Mais Serafino. Bellatrix. »

Matthew s’essuya le front de sa manche.

« Bordel. … Ton père ne doit pas apprécier.

— Est-ce que tout le monde est au courant de _ça_  ? » s’agaça Lucius.

Matthew ricana.

« C’est visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure, mon cher. »

Son rire nerveux se calma vite. Il reposa ses doigts au creux de la gorge de Serafino, et inspira.

« Toujours vivant. Mais on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça.

— Transporte-le sur son lit et essaie de lui faire boire autant d’eau que possible, je vais aller voir Clint », décida Lucius.

L’autre cinquième acquiesça, l’air un peu absent. Lucius s’appuya contre le mur pour se relever, les jambes flageolantes. Il regarda son ami qui restait assis.

« Ça va aller ? »

Matthew tressaillit et leva les yeux vers lui.

« Oui, oui… Enfin non, mais je ferai avec. »

Lucius le laissa en le voyant assez remis pour utiliser sa baguette correctement et fila dans le dortoir. Il prit le temps de s’arrêter un instant devant le miroir pour vérifier qu’aucune tâche de sang ne souillait ses vêtements, puis se dépêcha de descendre jusqu’aux dortoirs de septième. Il hésita avant de toquer ; si son père entendait dire qu’il venait chercher des garçons dans leurs dortoirs, surtout Clint avec lequel il avait déjà eu un _épisode_ , il se ferait arracher la tête.

Pas qu’Abraxas ait de quoi lui faire des réflexions en la matière. Il toqua.

« Entrez ! »

Il poussa la porte et passa sa tête dans l’encadrement.

« Navré de déranger. Clint ? »

Le gros garçon leva le nez d’un épais grimoire. Un sourire fendit sa figure joviale.

« Bienvenu dans notre antre.

— Merci. Puis-je te parler en privé ? »

Clint dut remarquer que quelque chose n’allait pas, car son sourire se dissipa. Il referma son livre et le posa à son chevet, se levant sans poser de questions. Il saisit un sac et sortit à la suite de Lucius.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

— J’aurais besoin d’une potion de régénération sanguine.

— Lucius. »

Lucius ne cilla pas devant le regard inquisiteur du septième année.

« Il y a eu un accident, reprit-il sans se démonter. Nous préférons ne pas passer par les canaux habituels.

— Lucius. »

L’adolescent leva les yeux vers Clint.

« Bien. Que s’est-il passé ?

— Serafino est blessé, murmura Lucius. Il ne voudra pas que cela s’ébruite.

— Montre-moi. »

Tous les instincts de Lucius se rebellèrent à cette suggestion, mais il hocha la tête. Il n’avait rien à se reprocher, après tout, et Clint était un Slytherin. Il ne parlerait pas. Ce n’était pas logique. S’il avait quelque chose à y gagner…

Il croisa le regard bleu pétillant du septième année. Non, Clint ne parlerait pas.

« Suis-moi. »

Il l’entraîna à sa suite en silence, remontant jusqu’au dortoir des cinquième. Matthew avait fait léviter Serafino jusqu’à son lit et semblait être parvenu à lui faire avaler un peu d’eau, quoi que pas en quantité suffisante pour que cela fasse une grande différence.

Clint l’écarta sans ménagement et lança quelques sorts sur l’adolescent évanoui, puis fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir plusieurs fioles. Il en sélectionna deux et les fit avaler à Serafino sans ménagement, utilisant un sort pour forcer le liquide dans sa gorge. Un peu de couleur revinrent à ses joues, au soulagement de Lucius. Clint lança encore un sort ou deux, puis saisit le poignet de Serafino et sa montre, sourcils froncés.

Après quelques instants, il relâcha le poignet.

« Il est tiré d’affaire mais, sérieusement, vous devriez l’amener à l’infirmerie. Je peux vous fournir les potions nécessaires mais il aura besoin d’un monitoring constant dans les jours à venir.

— Nous nous occuperons de lui », répondit Matthew.

Clint les regarda l’un, puis l’autre, et finit par soupirer.

« Serafino règlera lui-même le prix des potions quand il sera remis. Je n’avais que quelques échantillons, il faudra attendre demain pour que je puisse vous en fournir d’avantage.

— Nous n’en aurons pas besoin entretemps ? s’enquit Lucius.

— Si tel est le cas et que son pouls diminue trop drastiquement, je le traînerai moi-même à l’infirmerie. Est-ce clair ? »

Lucius hocha la tête. Du coin de l’œil, il vit Matthew en faire autant.

« Parfait. Vous allez vérifier son pouls toutes les heures pendant toute la nuit… »

Clint leur montra comment procéder et vérifia leurs résultats à tour de rôle. Lorsqu’enfin il fut satisfait, il referma son sac.

« Je repasserai dans quelques heures pour vérifier que tout se passe bien. Pas d’objections ? »

Ils n’en émirent aucune. Lucius raccompagna machinalement le septième année à la porte, conditionné par les habitudes de toute une vie. Lorsqu’il allait refermer la porte, cependant, il s’arrêta.

« Clint… »

Le gros garçon se tourna vers lui.

« Oui ?

— Merci. »

 

***

 

La nuit suivant l’ _accident_ – ils ne devaient jamais mettre un autre mot sur ce qui s’était produit – fut l’une des pires que la vie de Lucius, qui pourtant n’était pas toute rose depuis quelques mois. Ni Matthew ni lui ne parvint à fermer l’œil, mais ils n’étaient pas d’humeur à discuter, moins encore à jouer aux cartes. Après les premières heures, Lucius reprit son livre – une pièce de théâtre élisabéthaine – mais les répliques dansaient devant ses yeux sans qu’il parvienne à se concentrer.

Il ne fut jamais aussi soulagé que lorsque Serafino ouvrit les yeux.

Ils évitèrent les questions indélicates. Ils se contentèrent de prendre chacun une de ses mains et de les serrer pour l’assurer de leur soutient, et ignorèrent les larmes qui vinrent aux yeux de l’adolescent. Quand celui-ci se fut remis, il lui firent jurer de ne jamais, _jamais_ leur refaire une peur pareille. Serafino jura.

Il fut moins ravi d’apprendre l’implication de Clint dans cette aventure. Le septième année le traîna à l’infirmerie dès le lundi, racontant un mensonge pour lui permettre d’y rester et, surtout, d’être encadré, avoua-t-il à Lucius.

« Physiquement, il s’en remettra, élabora-t-il en sirotant un verre de cognac. Mais il est toujours dans la même situation qui l’a poussé à agir ainsi en premier lieu, si je ne m’abuse. »

Lucius but une gorgée de son propre verre pour ne pas avoir à répondre. À quel point au juste Clint était-il bien informé ? Que savait-il, que devinait-il ? Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de lui en dire trop.

« On ne laissera pas tomber Serafino, dit-il enfin, pour combler le silence qui s’éternisait.

— L’avez-vous laissé tomber en premier lieu ?

— Non, avoua Lucius, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu’il s’en soit rendu compte. Parfois, on suppose que les gens ont besoin d’un peu d’air… »

Clint secoua la tête.

« Slytherins.

— Tu en es un aussi, fit remarquer Lucius.

— Et je commets les mêmes erreurs. »

Le septième année n’élabora pas, souriant juste par-dessus son verre.

Lucius lui était redevable. Il ne lui en voulait presque pas pour ça. Sans son aide, qui sait ce qui se serait passé ? Ils auraient sans doute dû amener Serafino à l’infirmerie, et alors… il préférait ne pas y songer.

Bien que puant l’alcool, Clint n’était pas aussi terrible qu’il lui avait paru au premier abord. Il n’avait pas exigé de réelles réponses, ni n’avait demandé à être payé pour garder le silence. Il y avait toujours la possibilité qu’il lui demande un service en retour dans la futur mais, quelque part, Lucius en doutait.

Il avait confiance en Clint.

La réalisation vint comme un choc. Il le connaissait à peine ! Mais, bien sûr, le septième année s’était montré fiable en période de crise. Peut-être que cela valait la peine d’apprendre à le connaître.

L’écho d’une voix presque oubliée résonna dans ses souvenirs : _« inutile de chercher pourquoi Briggs a pris Halwkin comme manager principal, n’est-ce pas ? Ils étaient de la même année. Je n’irais pas jusqu’à dire que leur amitié est la base de leur réussite, mais simplement que, déjà à Hogwarts, Briggs a pris la peine de remarquer qui pourrait devenir un rival dans le futur et s’en est fait un allié. »_. Adrian Prewett avait fait cette remarque un jour, dans la bibliothèque. Clint allait sans doute devenir un maître en potions des plus brillants ; le connaître serait _toujours_ un avantage.

« Tu as aussi les mêmes qualités, et tu n’as pas tous leurs défauts. »

Clint battit des cils, surpris par le compliment, puis étira ses lèvres en un sourire sincère.

« Il en va de même pour toi, Lucius. »

À ces mots, Lucius ne parvint pas à soutenir son regard. S’il savait ce qu’il avait fait, les crimes qu’il avait commis…

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant tressaillir. Il leva les yeux pour trouver Clint penché vers lui.

« Ne doute jamais de tes qualités, lui assena le septième année. Tu es quelqu’un de bien. Quoi que tu aies dû faire pour survivre… tu n’avais pas le choix.

— On a toujours un choix, murmura Lucius d’une voix rauque. Ne fût-ce que celui de fuir.

— Oh, cher Lucius, c’est parce que tu penses comme ça que je t’assure que tu es une bonne personne. »

Malgré lui, l’adolescent renifla.

« D’habitude, les gens tendent plus à me dire vaniteux qu’à chercher à me conforter dans ma propre estime. »

Clint rit et se rassit au fond de son fauteuil, brisant la tension du moment. Lucius se détendit.

« Un autre verre ? demanda le septième année en avisant que le sien était vide.

— Je ne voudrais pas t’offenser, mais ne compte plus jamais me saouler en ta présence. »

Il avait déjà dû trop boire pour laisser échapper un commentaire pareil. Quelle gaffe ! Cependant, au lieu de s’offenser, Clint n’en rit que plus fort.

« Ne m’en veux pas d’essayer. »

Et il lui fit un clin d’œil. Un _clin d’œil_  ! À sa grande horreur, Lucius se sentit rougir. Pas qu’il envisage le moins du monde de réitérer sa mésaventure, mais il n’avait guère l’habitude de ne pas dominer la situation, qui était d’autant plus embarrassante qu’il n’était pas intéressé.

Clint redoubla d’hilarité, bien entendu. Lucius grommela entre ses dents et le laissa se moquer, profitant du sentiment de camaraderie qui les entourait.

 

***

 

Quelques jours après l’accident, Serafino vint les trouver pour les remercier de façon formelle. Lucius s’en serait senti embarrassé si la situation n’avait pas été si grave.

« Je ne saurai jamais vous repayer, ajouta le jeune italien. Ça peut sembler paradoxal, mais… je suis soulagé que vous soyez intervenus. »

Il n’osait pas croiser leurs regards. Lucius ne savait pas s’il avait envie de le frapper ou de l’encourager ; Matthew prit cette décision pour lui en posant une main sur l’épaule de Serafino.

« On est là pour toi. N’attends plus si longtemps avant de crier à l’aide. »

Serafino eut un faible sourire.

« Je doute que tu puisses faire grand-chose…

— Eh bien, ne fût-ce que te soutenir ? Tu as repris quelques couleurs depuis que nous savons qu’il y a un problème. Même si je n’ai que des suppositions sur sa nature. »

Le jeune italien grimaça. Lucius remercia intérieurement Matthew de ne pas avoir avoué qu’il avait laissé échapper le secret de Serafino. Celui-ci le lui avouerait lorsqu’il serait prêt – ou peut-être jamais.

« Je préfèrerais ne pas donner de détails pour l’instant, dit-il, faisant écho aux pensées de Lucius.

— Tu aurais vraiment dû nous parler _avant_ , et j’insiste, repris Matthew. Je ne te secoue pas, parce que ce ne serait pas un comportement de gentleman, mais ce n’est pas l’envie qui m’en manque. »

Serafino s’empourpra.

« Je suis désolé.

— Tu as intérêt. … Est-ce que ça va mieux, au moins ? »

La question était un peu culottée, étant donné que la situation de Serafino n’avait absolument pas changé. Lucius faillit écraser le pied de Matthew pour lui faire revenir sur ses mots mais, à sa grande surprise, Serafino hocha la tête avec gravité.

« Oui, merci. Mon moment de panique est passé. » Ce n’était sans doute pas de la panique, mais Lucius pouvait presque y croire. Serafino sourit un peu. « Je suis toujours prisonnier bien sûr, il est trop tard pour ça, mais j’essayerai de tenir le coup.

— Tu as intérêt à faire plus qu’essayer », râla Matthew, mais il avait toujours sa main sur son épaule.

Serafino hocha la tête avec vigueur.

Malgré ces bonnes paroles, Lucius et Matthew continuèrent à l’encadrer, évitant de le laisser seul plus de quelques minutes, occupant ses soirées comme ils le pouvaient. La semaine passa rapidement, et Lucius se retrouva devant le Manoir Malfoy avant d’avoir eu le temps de se remettre.

Abraxas n’avait que peu apprécié son désistement de la semaine précédente aussi accueillit-il Lucius froidement.

« Tu as de la chance que rien n’ait été prévu.

— Je serais venu si cela avait été nécessaire. »

Ils s’affrontèrent du regard. Lucius, bien sûr, dut baisser les yeux au premier.

« Cela ne se reproduira pas.

— Ça va de soi. »

Lucius hésita. Il ne pourrait pas se permettre de refuser les invitations du Lord, ou le moindre de ses ordres, à cet égard. Cependant, peut-être pourrait-il le convaincre, par l’intermédiaire d’Abraxas…

« À vrai dire, m’absenter tous les week-ends va devenir difficile, et il en ira de même pour Serafino et les autres. Les OWLs approchent à grands pas. »

Abraxas le dévisagea sans rien dire. Cette excuse était boiteuse, au mieux : il avait toujours attendu de Lucius qu’il ait des résultats parfaits quelles que soient les circonstances. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, le patriarche finit par hocher la tête.

« Je lui en toucherai un mot. Il est de toute façon fort occupé avec sa favorite du moment. »

Abraxas avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec un dégoût évident, aussi Lucius se permit-il de grimacer.

« Bellatrix.

— Je ne citerai pas de nom. »

Lucius renifla. Abraxas lui sourit. Il crut que le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête. Cela dut se voir, car Abraxas renifla à son tour.

« Monte te changer, nous passons à table dans une demi-heure. Il ne nous honorera pas de sa compagnie aujourd’hui. »

Lucius ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

 

***

 

Le vendredi soir fut calme en l’absence du Lord. Lucius rattrapa le retard qu’il avait accumulé dans ses cours pendant la semaine – veiller sur Serafino lui avait coûté plus de temps qu’il ne l’aurait imaginé – et profita du silence du manoir. Il adorait ce bâtiment antique. Contrairement aux apparences, il s’agissait d’un des plus anciens d’Angleterre ; sa façade avait simplement été retravaillée à plusieurs reprises, selon les goûts des maîtres des lieux, qui n’avaient jamais manqué d’argent.

L’endroit ne possédait pas la majesté d’Hogwarts, qui avait gardé ses allures de château médiéval. Cependant, étant de sang Malfoy, Lucius pouvait percevoir la magie qui courrait dans ses murs, liée à sa famille depuis des générations. Chaque fois qu’un Malfoy mourrait, il était enterré dans la crypte qui se trouvait sous le manoir et sa magie se liait aux barrières déjà puissantes.

Il s’agissait d’une magie de Sang très antique et interdite à la fin des années 40 par la Convention de Régulation des Magies Noires et Sombres, qui avait étoffé les rares régulations existantes avant la montée en puissance de Grindelwald. La Convention avait ordonné le démantèlement des sorts déjà mis en place mais, devant le cas du Manoir Malfoy, elle avait dû être amendée, précisant que seraient exemptés les sortilèges _ne mettant pas en danger la vie ou le bien-être d’autrui_ et dont le démantèlement _mettrait en danger le patrimoine magique d’Angleterre_.

Chaque Malfoy décédé continua donc de renflouer la magie des lieux et, à chaque génération, le manoir était lié au fils aîné du patriarche actuel, afin qu’à la mort de ce dernier, le lien soit passé automatiquement au Malfoy suivant. Le maître du manoir pouvait contrôler les barrières de celui-ci mais aussi, dans une moindre mesure, ses murs ; il savait ainsi se protéger mais également sentir la présence des intrus. Lucius avait toujours trouvé cette magie fascinante.

Et un jour, le manoir serait à lui.

Il n’était pas assez fou pour toucher au sortilège complexe qui rendait cela possible, mais il passa une bonne partie de son après-midi à en sonder des morceaux, émerveiller de voir une magie si complexe à l’œuvre.

Le soir venu, cependant, Abraxas le prévint de se préparer.

« Ne passe pas les… vêtements officiels, précisa-t-il. Il s’agit d’une, ah, _réunion informelle_ , qui se tiendra chez les Black. »

Comme si une réunion pouvait être informelle en présence du Lord. Lucius passa une de ses robes les mieux coupées avant de rejoindre son père pour prendre le portauloin. Cygnus les accueillit dans le hall et échangea une poignée de mains chaleureuse avec Abraxas, à la grande surprise de Lucius. Cygnus était un homme assez faible, écrasé par la matriarche qui dirigeait sa maison, et il avait toujours cru que son père ne l’appréciait pas.

« Soyez les bienvenus. Tout le monde n’est pas encore arrivé, vous pouvez vous installer dans le grand salon. »

Il les y guida. L’air était saturé de la magie du Lord, comme lors de la réception que celui-ci avait faite au Nouvel An. Lucius frissonna. Bien qu’il reste fasciné par pareil pouvoir, il craignait ce que cette affirmation de puissance signifiait.

Il rejoignit le groupe des jeunes, où les frères Lestranges discutaient avec Narcissa Black. Serafino attendait, blanc comme un linge, mais reprit des couloirs en voyant arriver Lucius.

« Hello.

— Ils t’ont fait venir d’Hogwarts ?

— Tout le monde a reçu une invitation hier, apparemment, lui confia Serafino. Mon père était aux anges. »

Lucius jaugea la taille du salon. La branche mineure des Black, à laquelle appartenaient Cygnus et ses trois filles, avait toujours eu de l’argent, aussi la pièce était-elle spacieuse. Pas assez, cependant, pour contenir le _groupe d’amis_ du Lord dans son entièreté. Allaient-ils se rendre ailleurs ?

Alors que son regard fouillait la pièce à la recherche d’éventuels sorts d’adaptation de l’espace, il avisa Bellatrix, pendue au bras du Lord. Samael Anghelis et Abraxas se trouvaient en leurs compagnie, le visage du patriarche Malfoy fermé comme il l’était depuis quelque temps. Cygnus, un peu plus loin, avait un teint blafard. Voir sa fille à la place d’honneur ne semblait pas lui convenir.

Lucius en fut soulagé. Leurs parents les offraient au Lord. Que certains d’entre eux aient des limites qu’ils n’acceptent pas de voir dépassées était un soulagement, bien que Cygnus ne puisse visiblement rien faire pour aider sa fille.

Pas que Bellatrix donne l’impression d’être une demoiselle en détresse, au contraire : elle dévorait le Lord des yeux d’un regard ardent. Lucius frissonna. Elle paraissait prête à tout.

La pièce continua à se remplir sans que l’espace ne vienne à manquer. Lucius finit par capter le morceau intelligent de sorcellerie qui permettait à la pièce de s’étendre discrètement et l’analysa avec plaisir. Ce n’était pas facile ; l’aura du Lord l’empêchait d’en percevoir les subtilité, de même qu’un joueur de tambour placé aux côtés d’un harpiste ne laisserait pas beaucoup d’espace sonore à ce dernier.

Lorsqu’enfin tout le monde fut arrivé, une pulsation parcourut la magie du Lord et tous firent silence. Voldemort s’avança au centre de la pièce, levant son verre vers eux.

« Mes chers amis, je suis heureux de vous voir tous réunis ce soir. »

Samael Anghelis et Abraxas l’encadraient, leurs magies se mêlant à la sienne d’une manière que Lucius trouva intime. Bellatrix avait été laissée en arrière. Le Lord réalisait sans doute qu’elle n’avait rien d’impressionnant, comparativement aux deux autres.

« Je suis navré de vous avoir invité de manière si cavalière… »

La salle se confondit en murmures de négation ; tout le monde était très heureux de se présenter lorsque le Lord le demandait, quel que soit le délai.

« … mais j’ai une annonce à vous faire. J’en ai profité pour organiser une petite soirée qui se tiendra dans notre _maison de campagne_. »

Quelques rires retentirent quand Voldemort sourit d’un air entendu. Lucius se demanda ce que la remarque avait de drôle.

« Donc. Il a été porté à mon attention que les plus jeunes des nôtres, quoique brillants, allaient avoir besoin de temps pour mener leurs études à terme en fin d’année. Ils ne se joindront donc plus à nous durant les mois d’avril, mai et juin, et nous ne profiterons à nouveau de leur compagnie que cet été. »

Lucius cilla malgré lui ; à ses côtés, Serafino laissa échapper un bruit de gorge surpris. Lucius lui adressa un sourire confiant et, après un instant d’hésitation, le jeune italien lui rendit.

« Bien entendu, cela signifie que les autres auront d’autant plus d’efforts à fournir pour compenser l’absence de ces brillants éléments. Pas question d’attirer l’attention des Aurors sur nos jeunes recrues. »

La carotte et le bâton, songea Lucius en voyant leurs parents acquiescer sans réfléchir. Il doutait que les missions accordées aux adultes diminuent lorsque l’été viendrait : il y aurait juste de plus en plus de missions pour tout le monde. Cependant, si c’était là le prix à payer pour tenir Serafino loin du Lord pendant quelques mois, Lucius le payerait sans hésiter.

Voldemort continua son discours un moment, puis déclara que les festivités pouvaient commencer. Il claqua des mains ; Lucius sentit la sensation familière d’un crochet qui le saisissait par le nombril et eut juste le temps de retenir son souffle avant de devoir stabiliser son arrivée. Ils se trouvaient à présent dans la maison de campagne déjà utilisée pour de précédentes réunions. Comment le Lord avait-il fait pour tous les transporter tous ensembles, Lucius l’ignorait, mais il était certainement impressionné.

Puis, il réalisa que la décoration avait été refaite. Les murs, sombres et sobres, n’avaient pas changé, mais le plafond était à présent bien plus haut que dans son souvenir et, pendant au bout d’énormes chaînes, deux cages de taille humaines se balançaient, à un mètre du sol. Et elles étaient occupées : deux jeunes filles, probablement moldues au vu de leurs vêtements, les dévisageaient d’un air horrifié.

Voldemort retourna prendre le bras de Bellatrix.

« Veux-tu ouvrir la fête ? »

La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire resplendissant et, dans le même mouvement, lança un _Crucio_ de toute beauté sur la moldue la plus proche, qui tomba à genoux en hurlant de douleur. La cage suspendue oscilla au rythme de ses spasmes et, à sa grande horreur, Lucius entendit des gens applaudir et siffler autour de lui.

« Voilà le seul vrai chant à tirer des moldus, lança Nott.

— De véritables rossignol », siffla Narcissa entre ses dents.

Elle avait murmuré avec rage, mais Lucius ne fut pas la seule à l’entendre. Rastaban applaudit l’idée.

« Tout à fait, des rossignols ! »

La voix criarde du jeune adolescent en pleine mue porta dans la salle bondée, jusqu’aux oreilles du Lord qui observait les deux moldues qui pleuraient à présent de terreur et de douleurs.

« Des rossignols… Oui. Tout à fait. »

Et il sourit.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où des comptes sont réglés.

Les pluies de printemps remplaçaient la neige, ininterrompues, mais laissant espérer après l’été à venir. Entre eux et la chaleur des vacances, cependant, s’érigeait toujours le spectre des examens à venir. Lucius ne doutait pas qu’il réussirait ses OWLs, mais il voulait que ses résultats soient vraiment parfaits, donc il étudiait autant que les autres.

Matthew et lui continuaient à encadrer Serafino de leur mieux. En l’absence de missions et de visites du Lord, il reprenait des couleurs. Lucius s’abstint de lui signaler qu’il avait vu Voldemort à _Hogsmeade_ un samedi de sortie, son sourire charmeur aux lèvres et Bellatrix au bras.

La réalité rattrapa Lucius sous la forme d’Elvina et Una qui vinrent le confronter après deux semaines à lui tourner autour sans parvenir à le coincer seul. Elle l’encadrèrent de part et d’autre alors qu’il discutait tranquillement avec Samantha et Serafino dans la Salle Commune, et croisèrent les bras.

« Tu nous accompagnes. »

Lucius haussa les sourcils, puis leva les yeux au ciel devant leur regard inflexible.

« Très bien, très bien… déclara-t-il en se levant. Serafino, je te laisse en bonne compagnie.

— Seul avec Sam, sans chaperon ? Tu veux m’attirer les foudres de Matthew, c’est ça ?

— Oh, mais je serais _ravie_ de profiter de ta présence, mon cher », minauda Sam.

Lucius renifla, puis emboîta le pas aux deux furies de leur année.

« Quoi ? »

Elvina le dévisagea d’un air absolument choqué.

« Tu as oublié ? Tu as vraiment oublié ?

— De quoi parles-tu, Elvina ? s’agaça Lucius.

— De Christian ! »

La mémoire revint à Lucius. Avec tout ce qui s’était produit, il avait effectivement oublié les envies de vengeances des deux jeunes filles. Il comprenait leur point de vue mais, d’un autre côté, elles s’étaient mises seules dans cette situation.

« J’ai été distrait, avoua-t-il sans  honte. Vous avez réfléchi à un plan ? »

Una hocha la tête avec une satisfaction évidente.

« Bien sûr. On va le coincer. Cependant, il nous faut un témoin, et cette personne ne peut pas être l’une d’entre nous, ce serait trop évident. Il vaudrait mieux que ce soit quelqu’un à la réputation impeccable…

— Comme un préfet, termina Lucius. Mais je doute que ma parole valle grand-chose contre celle d’un professeur. »

Elvina lui sourit froidement. En voyant son expression, Lucius se jura de ne jamais se retrouver sur son chemin.

« Ne t’inquiètes pas, dit-elle. Nous avons tout prévu.

— Elle lui a donné rendez-vous après-demain dans la serre numéro quatre, expliqua Una. C’était une comédie parfaite.

— Je l’ai imploré de me reprendre, expliqua Elvina, son sourire glacial toujours aux lèvres. Je lui ai dit… » Elle prit une pose dramatique. « Je suis prête à tout pour ça ! »

Lucius la dévisagea, choqué.

« Tu réalises le risque que tu cours ? Si mon timing est mauvais.

— Je me tiendrai prête à intervenir si tu tardes trop, expliqua Una. Au pire, j’essayerai de les rejoindre… »

Lucius sentait poindre une migraine.

« Vous êtes folles, toutes les deux. Vous le réalisez ? »

Elles ne semblaient pas repentantes pour un sou. Devant leur détermination, il soupira.

« Très bien. Je suppose que si je refuse vous le ferez quand même. »

Elles acquiescèrent de concert. Lucius soupira.

« C’est ce que je pensais. Soit. Mais si quoi que ce soit va de travers…

— Nous ne pourrons nous en prendre qu’à nous-même, compléta Una.

— _Et_ vous ne tenterez pas le coup une deuxième fois. Vous réalisez que vous vous en prenez à un professeur ? Il comprendra qu’il s’agissait d’un piège si vous récidivez. »

Elvina donna l’impression d’avoir mordu dans un citron, alors qu’Una croisait les bras. Cette dernière finit néanmoins par capituler.

« Très bien, tu as raison. Nous tentons notre chance cette fois-ci et, s’il s’en sort, nous nous en tiendrons là. »

Elvina hocha la tête pour donner son accord mais, à voir son expression, Lucius douta que celui-ci soit sincère. Eh bien, ce n’était pas son problème, après tout !

« Très bien. Répétez-moi exactement ce que vous avez prévu… »

 

***

 

Au début de l’année, Lucius avait apprécié la liberté de mouvements que lui accordait son badge de préfet comme, par exemple, la possibilité de se promener après l’extinction des feux. Depuis, il s’était habitué. Ce qui jadis était une expérience excitante, où chaque bruit déplacé pouvait être le pas d’un professeur, s’était transformé en quotidien ennuyeux, d’autant plus qu’il ne se trouvait hors de la Salle Commune que pour ses rondes.

Il ignorait si retrouver ce sentiment d’illégalité s’avérait un avantage ou un inconvénient mais, à vrai dire, il n’avait pas le temps d’y réfléchir. Il parcourait l’école depuis un bon moment maintenant sans réussir à mettre la main sur le moindre professeur. Or, il ne pouvait être seul témoin à trouver Elvina en compagnie de Christian Fletcher.

Il commençait à désespérer et à croire qu’il allait devoir faire face seul – il ne laisserait pas Una se débrouiller avec un professeur – quand il aperçut une ombre se déplaçant à l’autre bout du couloir. Il grimaça en reconnaissant Kamaria Jones. Ou devrait-il s’en réjouir ? La parole de l’Auror, quoique déchue, aurait certainement plus de valeur que celle du professeur d’Étude des moldus.

De plus, elle recherchait toujours la compagnie des Slytherin. L’entraîner serait d’autant plus facile.

« Bonsoir, professeur, la salua-t-il donc.

— Mr Malfoy, répondit-elle avec courtoisie. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais plus croisé.

— J’ai été très occupé, avoua-t-il. Je dois remercier mes collègues préfets d’avoir compensé mes absences. »

Il prit la direction des serres, l’air de rien, d’un pas de promenade, et elle le suivit sans y prêter attention.

« Oui, j’ai remarqué que vous rentriez chez vous tous les week-ends ? »

Depuis le temps que cette décision avait été prise, Lucius avait une réponse toute prête.

« Oui, mon père souhaitait compléter l’éducation déjà excellente qu’Hogwarts me prodigue, notamment pour la gestion de nos biens. »

L’ancienne Auror désargentée ne s’offusqua pas que Lucius parle d’une vie qui ne serait jamais la sienne. Le Slytherin se détendit ; certaines personnes prenaient ce genre de remarques comme des attaques personnelles. Il pouvait comprendre que sa situation privilégiée – ha ! S’ils savaient – provoque de la convoitise chez les autres, mais devoir faire attention au moindre de ses mots pour éviter de froisser leurs sensibilités l’agaçait au plus haut point.

« Je suppose que c’est nécessaire, en effet. Avez-vous des cours formels ? »

Lucius songea un instant aux conseils de combat du Lord, à la façon dont il avait été jugé apte et envoyé en mission, à cette première fois où il avait dû tuer.

« Non, répondit-il, mon père se contente de m’expliquer comment gérer certaines situations au fur et à mesure que celles-ci se présentent. »

Le professeur Jones hocha la tête, comme si elle considérait cette méthode satisfaisante. Lucius sentit la curiosité le gagner.

« Puis-je vous poser une question désagréable ?

— Vous ne m’avez pas habituée à l’insolence, s’amusa Kamaria Jones. Je me réserve cependant le droit de ne pas y répondre.

— Est-ce ainsi que sont formés les Aurors ? J’ai entendu dire qu’ils se voyaient assigné un tuteur pour leurs trois ans de probation… »

À la surprise de Lucius, le visage du professeur ne se ferma pas, se teintant plutôt de nostalgie.

« Oui. Les six premiers mois sont consacrés à une formation formelle et une révision des bases – tous ceux qui obtiennent les NEWTs nécessaires n’ont pas pour autant l’étoffe d’un Auror – mais une fois le tuteur attribué, tout s’append sur le terrain. » Elle lui lança un regard inquisiteur. « Seriez-vous intéressé par une carrière au sein du ministère, Mr Malfoy ? »

Lucius s’étrangla sur sa propre salive.

« Moi ? Auror ? Mon père me tuerait. »

Les mots étaient sortis sans passer par son cerveau. Heureusement, Kamaria Jones se méprit sur ce commentaire et se mit à rire.

« Pas d’employés chez les Malfoy, mh ? C’est dommage. Vous avez l’étoffe d’un bon Auror.

— Parce que je suis bon en duel ? » demanda Lucius avec dérision.

Le professeur Jones le dévisagea à nouveau. Il entendit distinctement la pince qui remplaçait sa main droite claquer dans le noir.

« C’est loin d’être le trait principal d’un Auror, Mr Malfoy. Non. Mais vous êtes dévoué aux causes que vous choisissez et vous avez un bon sens de l’observation. Inutile de vous faire remarquer que vous êtes également loin d’être stupide ; d’autres chantent assez vos louanges. »

Lucius battit des cils, surpris par cette avalanche de compliments. Il pouvait voir en quoi ces qualités seraient en effet utile pour enquêter. Le métier d’Auror ne devait pas se limiter à contre-attaquer lorsque des fous en capes noires s’en prenaient à des innocents. Il n’y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi.

« Merci, dit-il après quelques instants de marche silencieuse. Je ne suis tout de même pas intéressé. »

La grande noire étouffa un rire, sans doute peu surprise par sa réponse. Par chance, ils arrivèrent à ce moment à la serre numéro quatre, et Lucius n’eut pas à relancer la conversation. Kamaria Jones devait avoir une bonne ouïe car elle leva sa main-pince avant qu’il ne trouve le couple du regard.

Accrochant ses yeux, elle lui fit signe de se taire et avança à pas de loups. Il la suivit sans hésiter, lançant en même temps qu’elle un sort d’étouffement de bruit sur ses pieds. Elle eut un bref regard étonné dans sa direction mais fut distraite par le spectacle qu’elle découvrit derrière un bouquet d’arbustes.

Lucius se souvenait bien de la manière dont Elvina s’était abandonnée à lui, lui laissant toutes les initiatives, lorsqu’il l’avait étreinte. Il ne fut donc guère surpris de la voir complètement coincée contre un tronc par le professeur Fletcher. Par contre, il applaudit intérieurement en la voyant bouger d’une manière qui pouvait aussi bien être interprétée comme encourageante – pour Fletcher – que comme une tentative de fuite – pour Kamaria Jones.

Dès que la jeune fille les aperçut, elle poussa un cri apeuré qui lui aurait valu l’approbation du public si elle s’était trouvée sur les planches d’un théâtre.

« À l’aide ! » pleura-t-elle, de véritables larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Kamaria Jones tira aussitôt sa baguette de la main gauche, la pointant d’un geste vif sur un Christian Fletcher éberlué. Lucius profita du mouvement de recul de celui-ci pour attraper le poignet d’Elvira et la tirer vers lui, comme pour la mettre à l’abri. Elle trébucha d’une manière tout à fait naturelle, heurtant ses genoux et une de ses mains au sol. Lucius la vit clairement enfoncer ses doigts dans les graviers pour salir ses ongles manucurée.

« Lucius, Lucius ! » pleura-t-elle encore.

Il la souleva et la serra contre lui, protecteur. La petite peste en profita pour se lover plus près de lui que ne l’autorisait la décence.

Kamaria Jones, pour sa part, avait toujours la baguette pointée sur Fletcher.

« Voilà une scène fort intéressante, professeur, lâcha-t-elle d’un ton sec. J’espère que vos justifications le seront tout autant.

— Ce n’est pas ce dont ça a l’air… balbutia l’accusé.

— Je n’en doute pas. Vous vous justifierez auprès d’Albus. »

Il donnait l’impression d’avoir reçu un coup de poing entre les deux yeux. Kamaria Jones leva sa baguette un peu plus haut, menaçante.

« Il y a la solution facile et celle difficile, Christian. Posez votre baguette à terre et suivez-moi. »

Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux lorsqu’il capitula et se pencha maladroitement pour laisser glisser le morceau de bois au sol. Elle le fit passer devant alors que Lucius posait sa cape sur les épaules d’Elvina, dont le chemisier était à moitié déboutonné.

« Je suis navrée, mais vous allez devoir me suivre tous les deux, déclara le professeur Jones. Miss Pearce, allez-vous savoir marcher jusque là, ou préférez-vous que nous passions d’abord à l’infirmerie ? »

Elvina prit l’air d’une petite fille qui essayait de se donner du courage.

« Si Lucius m’aide, je devrais y arriver.

— Très bien. »

Kamaria Jones ne perdit pas plus de temps et les dirigea tous vers le bureau de Dumbledore avec une efficacité prudente. Alors qu’elle fixait toute son attention sur Christian Fletcher, Elvina se tourna vers Lucius et, fière, lui adressa un sourire des plus satisfait.

Il retint l’envie de lui retourner une baffe – même s’il l’avait mérité, elle venait de gâcher la vie d’un homme – et serra les dents jusqu’à être arrivé à destination. Le professeur Dumbledore devait avoir été tiré de son lit par les tableaux car il était en vêtements de nuit, un peignoir pourpre passé par-dessus sa chemise de nuit argentée.

« Les enfants, déclara le directeur d’un ton posé, veuillez attendre ici. Minerva vous tiendra compagnie le temps que je tire la situation au clair. »

La Tête de Maison, qui portait des vêtements passés à la hâte, fit un pas en avant. Elvina voulut protester ; Lucius lui serra la main pour l’en empêcher.

« Je suis certain que le professeur nous écoutera aussi.

— Bien entendu, approuva Dumbledore. J’ai pris la liberté de prévenir l’infirmière afin qu’elle vous examine…

— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, dit Elvina très vite.

— Miss Pearce, je comprends votre réticence, mais étant donné les circonstances… »

La jeune fille hocha la tête bravement. Lucius se demanda combien des mines qu’elle lui avait faites avait été calculée précisément pour le manipuler, depuis les années qu’il la connaissait.

Ils patientèrent pendant vingt bonnes minutes, durant lesquelles Miss Pomfresh arriva et prit Elvina dans une pièce à l’écart pour l’ausculter. Mc Gonagall tenta d’engager la conversation avec lui, mais Lucius ne se sentait pas d’humeur et se contenta de réponses brèves.

Lorsqu’enfin Dumbledore reparut, ce fut pour l’inviter à monter, seul. Lucius accepta avec réticence, non sans un coup d’œil vers Elvina – qui avait encore les yeux gonflés, il devrait lui demander quel sort elle avait utilisé pour pareil résultat – et gravit les escaliers qui le menèrent dans le bureau du directeur. Ni Kamaria Jones ni Christian Fletcher ne s’y trouvaient plus.

« Je suis désolé de t’avoir ainsi retenu, mais la situation est grave, déclara Dumbledore en s’asseyant à son bureau. J’ai besoin d’entendre ce dont tu as été témoin. N’hésite pas à entrer dans les détails. »

Lucius s’assit en face de lui, nerveux. Il n’avait jamais vu le bureau directorial et devait avouer que celui-ci était impressionnant par le nombre d’artefacts magiques qu’il contenait. Installé sur un perchoir doré, Fawkes les observait paresseusement. Le Slytherin résista à l’envie de tendre la main pour caresser les plumes du phœnix.

« Je n’ai pas grand-chose à raconter que le professeur Jones ne vous a pas déjà dit, commença-t-il à la place. Nous sommes entrés dans la serre…

— Débutez votre récit au moment où vous avez rencontré le professeur Jones, s’il vous plaît », l’interrompit Dumbledore.

Lucius obéit sans faire de difficultés.

« Je l’ai croisée dans les couloirs quelques minutes auparavant. Ce n’est pas la première fois que nous nous rencontrons durant nos rondes et échangeons donc quelques mots. » Il prit la peine de réfléchir à leur conversation. « Nous parlions de la formation des Aurors, je pense. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête, comme s’il s’agissait là d’un détail capital.

« Nos pas nous ont mené vers la serre par hasard, continua Lucius avant de corriger, non, en fait, j’ai l’habitude de passer par les serres pour terminer ma tournée. Certains les trouvent romantiques. Alors peut-être que j’ai pris ce chemin par automatisme. »

Il s’agissait bien sûr là d’une erreur : les préfets étaient prévenus en début d’année qu’ils ne devaient surtout pas faire le même trajet tous les jours, car les élèves malins risquaient de s’en rendre compte et d’apprendre à les éviter en conséquence.

Bien sûr, la plupart se laissaient quand même tomber dans des habitudes après quelques mois. Cet aveu de faiblesse était d’ailleurs calculé : Dumbledore risquait moins de croire en un mensonge si celui-ci ne reluisait pas.

« Et lorsque vous êtes arrivés ? le relança le directeur.

— Eh bien, le professeur Jones m’a fait signe de me taire et j’ai cru qu’elle avait entendu d’autres élèves. Nous nous sommes avancés discrètement… et nous sommes tombés sur Elvina, je veux dire, Miss Pearce, et le professeur Fletcher. »

Dumbledore le fixa, comme s’il pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Lucius vérifia aussitôt que ses barrières d’Occulmencie étaient bien en place, puis déglutit.

« Il la tenait contre un arbre… Je pense, je n’ai pas eu le temps de voir, peut-être étaient-ils juste enlacés. Elvina ne faisait pas vraiment de bruit avant de nous voir ; là, elle a crié…

— Qu’a-t-elle dit ?

— Elle a appelé à l’aide. »

Lucius reprit son souffle et rassembla ses souvenirs, afin d’être précis. Il expliqua comment Jones avait sorti sa baguette et menacé Fletcher, et comment il avait tiré Elvina à lui.

« Nous nous sommes rendus directement ici, conclut-il. Elle ne m’a rien dit de plus et je ne me suis pas permis de poser des questions. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête. Ses traits fatigués le vieillissaient. Ce genre de situation devait être un coup dur, et nuirait à sa réputation aussi bien qu’à celle de l’école.

« Rien d’autre à ajouter ? Dans ce cas merci, Mr Malfoy. Vous pouvez retourner à votre dortoir. Je vous demanderai de ne pas parler de ce qui s’est passé ce soir ; une annonce sera faite en temps et heure si cela s’avère nécessaire.

— Et Elvina ?

— Elle va devoir rester un peu plus longtemps afin que je puisse l’interroger et dormira sans doute à l’infirmerie cette nuit. »

Lucius hésita.

« Puis-je lui envoyer quelqu’un ? Elle aura peut-être besoin de soutien…

— Vous pensez à Miss Duncan ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire ce soir. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne laisserai pas Miss Pearce seule, et Miss Duncan la rejoindra sûrement dès demain matin. »

Lucius hocha la tête puis, après un signe approbateur de Dumbledore, se leva et prit congé. Bien, leur plan s’était déroulé comme prévu ; restait à voir quelles en seraient les conséquences.

 

***

 

Il n’eut pas l’occasion de voir Elvina le lendemain et, comme Dumbledore l’avait prévu, Una s’était rendue à l’infirmerie dès qu’elle avait appris que sa complice s’y trouvait, aussi ne put-il pas lui parler non plus. Il dut attendre le surlendemain soir, et le retour des deux héroïnes du moment au dortoir juste avant dîner, pour avoir l’occasion d’échanger quelques mots avec elles en privé.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il, curieux malgré lui.

— J’ai prétendu qu’il m’avait donné rendez-vous pour des _cours particuliers_ en me parlant d’ _améliorer mes notes_ , raconta Elvina, irradiant d’auto-satisfaction. Et ils ont tout avalé.

— Si facilement ?

— Je suis sûre qu’ils se doutaient que quelque chose se tramait, intervint Una. Ça a été trop facile. »

Elvina approuva du chef.

« D’ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle, les Aurors sont arrivés très vite et ne semblaient pas surpris. De plus… » Elle se pencha vers eux, mystérieuse. « Notre chère Kamaria Jones avait l’air de s’entendre à merveille avec eux, notamment Seth Prewett, et elle les a accompagnés au ministère. »

Lucius haussa les sourcils.

« Le chef de la division s’est déplacé en personne pour cette sordide histoire ? »

Elvina haussa les épaules, trop ravie d’être le centre de l’attention de ce beau monde pour réfléchir à des détails aussi triviaux.

« Ils ont emmené Christian. On ne risque pas de le revoir de sitôt. »

Le professeur risquait même de finir ses jours à Azkaban, songea Lucius. Seth Prewett… Kamaria Jones qui, loin d’en vouloir à ses anciens collègues, paraissait heureuse de les revoir, et les suivait à la Ruche… Les Aurors étaient loin d’être des idiots.

« Ça sent mauvais, très mauvais », murmura-t-il.

Elvina rit à ces mots mais Una fit la grimace.

« Nous ferions mieux de faire profil bas pour quelques jours. »

Lucius acquiesça, au grand déplaisir d’Elvina.

« Ne fais pas ta forte tête, Pearce, la rabroua-t-il. Tu savais très bien que tu ne pourrais pas te vanter de cette histoire. »

La jeune fille se drapa dans sa dignité froissée sans mot dire. Derrière elle, Una roula des yeux.

« Soit. Irons-nous dîner ? Je meurs de faim, d’autant plus que mon estomac a été noué toute la journée. Je n’ai rien pu avaler ce midi. »

Lucius ne commenta pas. Si Una avait des remords, elle ne pouvait s’en prendre qu’à elle-même. Lui ne s’en voulait guère d’avoir condamné un imbécile. Certes, Christian Fletcher n’avait _violé_ ni Una ni Elvina – ni, sans doute, aucune des autres – mais il avait néanmoins abusé de sa position en tant que professeur et largement dépassé les bornes de la bienséance avec des adolescentes. Lui non plus ne pouvait pas pleurer d’autres larmes que les siennes.

Il accompagna les deux jeunes filles jusqu’à la Grande Salle et s’assit à table à gauche d’Una, laissant Elvina s’asseoir à la droite de celle-ci. Serafino haussa les sourcils en les voyant. Lucius secoua la tête. Les explications viendraient plus tard.

Il remarqua alors du coin de l’œil que la table professorale était pleine, fait rare. Nombre d’entre eux profitaient des heures de table pour glaner un peu de calme ou avancer dans leurs corrections ou des recherches personnelles ; d’autres étaient simplement un peu misanthropes. Lucius ne pouvait les en blâmer, au vu de l’état d’excitation de l’adolescent moyen. La plupart se montraient incapables de se tenir en public.

Ce soir-là, cependant, le corps professoral était présent au grand complet – à l’exception, bien sûr, de Christian Fletcher. Il ne fut donc pas étonné de voir Dumbledore se lever une fois la plupart des élèves à leur place. Le silence s’imposa à eux sans qu’il ait à le réclamer.

« J’ai le grand regret, commença le directeur, de vous annoncer le renvoi du professeur Fletcher. Celui-ci a commis des crimes impardonnables et a été emmené par les Aurors dans le courant de la nuit. »

Il laissa les élèves avaler l’information, avant de reprendre :

« Je ne me permettrai pas d’annoncer publiquement quelles ont été au juste ses défections, afin de préserver ses victimes. Cependant, si certains parmi vous auraient des doutes, des témoignages ou d’autres informations à nous communiquer, ils seront les bienvenus dans mon bureau à n’importe quelle heure, ou dans celui de l’Auror Jones, qui s’est occupée de cette enquête. »

Les murmures reprirent à cette annonce, alors que Kamaria Jones inclinait la tête. Lucius lui-même sentit ses sourcils se hausser sur son front. _Auror_ _Jones_ , mh ? Ainsi n’avait-elle jamais quitté le corps des Aurors.

L’évidence le frappa alors : non, elle n’avait pas été renvoyée de son poste, mais avait été placée à Hogwats en tant qu’ _espionne_! Certains professeurs ou élèves de septième année avaient dû être soupçonnés d’une manière ou d’une autre et – Lucius se sentit glacé à cette idée – peut-être avaient-ils cru attraper des Deatheaters ici même. Heureusement, l’affaire Fletcher avait dû l’en distraire…

À moins que Fletcher ne _soit_ un membre du cercle d’amis du Lord.

Cette idée fit blêmir Lucius, qui se dépêcha de remplir son assiette avec la nourriture qui venait enfin d’apparaître. Il n’avait pas entendu les derniers mots que Dumbledore avait adressé aux autres, et s’en moquait. Il craignait à présent d’avoir mis des bâtons dans les roues du Lord, quoique sans le vouloir. Morgane l’en préserve ! Et pourtant… Pour un professeur d’Études des moldus, Fletcher s’était montré bien incapable de montrer les moldus autrement que comme un ramassis d’ignorants idiots.

Il entendit Una murmurer à Elvina qu’elle irait témoigner dès le lendemain, et lui jeta un coup d’œil. Mieux valait ne pas leur faire part de ses soupçons. Moins elles en savaient, mieux cela vaudrait.


	15. Chapitre 15

Lucius apprit dans le journal que Fletcher avait été condamné à Azkaban, mais il n’eut pas l’opportunité de s’inquiéter d’Una et Elvina bien longtemps. De même, quoiqu’il ait remarqué que des couleurs étaient revenues aux joues de Serafino, qui regagnait un peu de son mordant chaque jour, il fut distrait de sa convalescence par un courrier qui lui arriva comme si de rien n’était un beau matin.

Celui-ci portait le blason officiel des Malfoy, qu’Abraxas n’utilisait guère que pour les courriers officiels, et qui surpris donc Lucius. Il hésita un instant à emporter le pli pour le lire en privé, mais le caractère spécial de celui-ci lui fit craindre une urgence, aussi le décacheta-t-il à table tout en prenant son petit déjeuner.

Dès qu’il en eut parcouru les premières phrases, il sentit toute envie de nourriture le quitter.

« Tout va bien ? s’inquiéta Matthew qui était descendu avec lui ce matin-là. Tu es devenu livide. »

Lucius hocha la tête d’un mouvement mécanique et termina de lire la lettre. Vérifia la signature. Puis recommença sa lecture depuis le début. Il ne se trompait pas.

À l’autre bout de la table des Slytherins, quelqu’un poussa un cri de rage. Les verres se mirent à trembler et une cruche vola pour aller s’exploser contre le mur tout proche, alors que Bellatrix sortait de la pièce à grands pas. En passant devant Lucius, elle lui lança un regard venimeux et leva son index en un avertissement silencieux, mais sans interrompre sa marche. Les portes de la Grande Salle, toujours grandes ouvertes, claquèrent derrière elle sous l’impulsion furieuse de sa magie.

Matthew ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait.

« Eh bien ? »

Lucius froissa la lettre qu’il tenait. Puis, se ravisant, la posa à plat sur la table pour la lisser, puis la plia et la rangea dans sa poche. Il fixa son assiette, saisit sa fourchette pour piquer un morceau de bacon, et se le fourra en bouche malgré la nausée qui le saisissait.

« Lucius ! » insista Matthew.

Le jeune homme se força à mâcher à avaler, se donnant ainsi le temps de regagner son calme. Puis, il leva les yeux vers son ami.

« Il semblerait, dit Lucius, que je sois fiancé. »

Matthew le fixa, sidéré.

« À _Bellatrix Black_?

— Une honorable famille, répondit Lucius.

— Mais tu la détestes ! »

Matthew eut un mouvement de recul devant le regard noir que lui valut cette remarque. Il grimaça.

« Désolé. Toutes mes condoléances. »

Lucius hocha sèchement la tête et continua son petit déjeuner en silence, se concentrant pour garder ses gestes posés et son visage neutre. Il ne ferait pas une scène. Il ne s’humilierait pas en public comme Bellatrix venait de le faire.

_Il allait réduire son père en pièces détachées et clouer celles-ci sur la façade du manoir_.

 

***

 

Son humeur ne s’était guère améliorée lorsque, une heure plus tard, il poussa la porte de la classe de DADA. L’Auror Jones continuerait d’assumer les cours jusqu’à la fin de l’année scolaire mais tous savaient d’ores et déjà qu’elle regagnerait la Ruche dès les examens terminés. Lucius le regrettait presque ; ils n’avaient pas chaque année un professeur aussi capable dans cette matière.

Cependant, il n’avait pas envie de perdre son temps en cours après avoir reçu une si mauvaise nouvelle et il s’assit au fond de la classe pour ruminer son malheur. _Bellatrix_! Entre toutes les filles de bonne famille que son père aurait pu choisir, elle ! C’était une garce insupportable qui le regardait de haut depuis ses sept ans.

Certes, elle savait se montrer d’une intelligence cruelle et possédait de grands pouvoirs ; certes, elle portait un grand nom et amènerait une dot avantageuse ; certes, elle n’était pas laide, et ils s’accordaient bien en combat… mais c’était _Bellatrix_ , bon sang ! La seule idée de devoir passer le reste de ses jours avec elle au bras le rendait malade.

Un claquement métallique le fit sursauter, et il leva les yeux vers Kamaria Jones, qui fit claquer encore une fois la pince qui lui servait de main.

« Un peu distrait aujourd’hui, Mr Malfoy ? Prêtez d’avantage d’attention au cours, il devrait vous intéresser. »

Lucius murmura des excuses alors que le professeur regagnait l’avant de la classe, où trônait à présent une malle de cuir brun. Elle ne s’y trouvait pas lorsqu’il était arrivé ; Jones avait dû l’amener avec elle. Lucius plissa les yeux. Ladite malle tressaillait à intervalles irréguliers sous les impulsions de la créature qui devait s’y trouver enfermée. Un épouvantard ?

« J’ai capturé ceci pour le cours de troisième année qui, comme vous le savez, porte sur les créatures magiques, commença le professeur Jones. Voyons voir si vos souvenirs de l’époque sont encore intact. Qui peut me dire de quoi il s’agit ? »

Quelques mains de Gryffindors se levèrent. Ce fut Molly Prewett qui avança l’épouvantard, au troisième essai, faisant gagner cinq points à sa Maison pour sa bonne réponse.

« À présent, continua Kamaria Jones, je vais vous proposer un petit cours pratique. Il s’agira du dernier avant les séances de révision. Étant donné que vous n’êtes plus en troisième et que, à votre âge, vos peurs sont plus élaborées, je demanderai aux membres de la Maison de Slytherin de sortir en premier et de patienter dans le couloir. Lorsque les Gryffindors auront eu chacun leur tour, ils pourront profiter de leur quartier libre pour entamer leurs révisions. »

Lucius haussa les sourcils. Séparer les Maisons pendant un cours ? Cela allait fortement à l’encontre de la politique de Dumbledore. Néanmoins, Kamaria Jones faisait preuve de prudence en agissant ainsi : non seulement cela éviterait des frictions mais un groupe réduit serait plus facile à maîtriser en cas de débordement. Il ne protesta donc pas et ramassa son sac pour attendre dehors avec les autres.

Samatha profita de la pause pour se serrer contre Matthew.

« J’espère que je ne verrai pas des araignées, grommela-t-elle.

— Tu n’as jamais eu peur des araignées, s’étonna Matthew.

— Bien sûr, mais on ne sait jamais. Ces choses sont dégoûtantes. »

Lucius se prit à sourire devant leurs bêtises, puis son regard croisa celui de Serafino. Il fronça les sourcils, interrogateur, mais le jeune italien secoua la tête : il pouvait y arriver.

Un _Silencio_ devait protéger la porte car ils n’entendirent pas un bruit pendant la prestation des Gryffindors, qui fut relativement brève. Après une demi-heure, ils sortirent à la queue leu-leu. Molly Prewett hésita.

« Bonne chance », leur lança-t-elle, avant de se précipiter à la suite des autres.

Lucius secoua la tête et entra dans la salle avec les autres. Kamaria Jones avait repoussé les tables et chaises contre les murs pour laisser place tant aux élèves qu’à la créature.

« Mettez-vous en ligne par ici, leur indiqua-t-elle. Qui veut commencer ? »

Les Slytherins hésitèrent : ils avaient sans doute tous des sombres secrets à cacher. Enfin, Mike Stevens s’avança. Le professeur Jones hocha la tête.

« Allez-y. »

Et elle ouvrit la malle.

Un souffle de vent en sortit, ou une ombre, qui se figea bien vite en un arbre noir, mort, calciné, aux branches pendantes comme autant de griffes. Lucius se demanda ce que cela pouvait bien représenter. Mike Stevens, lui, n’hésita pas et tendit sa baguette :

« Ridikulus ! »

Aussitôt, l’arbre sinistre se couvrit de guirlandes de couleurs et de boules rouges et or. L’épouvantard grinça et fila se recacher dans sa malle.

« Suivant ! » réclama le professeur Jones.

Lawrence Parkinson abattit sans plus de difficultés le serpent d’argent qui voulut s’en prendre à lui et Una révéla sa phobie des oiseaux – oiseaux qu’elle monta sur ressorts d’un mouvement de baguette.

Les transformations se firent plus graves avec Samantha, qui vit une cage se balancer au bout d’une chaîne. Lucius revit en un flash la jeune moldue prisonnière qui se tordait sous le _Crucio_ du Lord et n’osa pas regarder Matthew, qui avait sans doute raconté la scène à sa petite amie. La cage fut remplie avec un énorme poussin en peluche, et l’épouvantard recula.

Pour Matthew, ce fut un bras tranché, à qui il fit danser la gigue. À nouveau, aucun regard ne fut échangé, mais pour Lucius, le symbole était évident.

Lucius voulut enfin s’avancer mais Serafino le devança. L’épouvantard se changea sous leurs yeux en crâne de fumée et, bientôt, un serpent sortit de sa bouche grimaçante. Le visage de Lucius se vida de son sang. Pourvu que le Lord n’en entende jamais parler… Kamaria Jones gardait une expression de pierre. Sans doute s’imaginait-elle que Serafino craignait de trouver ce symbole flottant au-dessus de sa maison – pas sur son bras.

Le jeune italien fit preuve d’un calme étonnant en brandissant sa baguette pour lancer le sortilège. Bientôt, le crâne se mit à s’étouffer sur le serpent, toussant et pestant, et l’épouvantard regagna sa boîte.

« Mr Malfoy ? Il ne reste que vous. »

Lucius eut un regard vers Elvina, qui lui adressa un sourire angélique. Oh, certes ; Kamaria Jones supposait que l’épouvantard se transformerait en Christian Fletcher et voulait épargner la pauvre petite victime. Il se souvint de se méfier d’Elvina. Elle faisait une adversaire redoutable.

Il prit une inspiration et s’avança à son tour, prêt à tout. Qu’est-ce qui allait sortir de là pour lui ? Une autre cage ? Le Lord en personne ? Non, il ne craignait ni l’un ni l’autre, du moins, il se considérait capable d’y faire face. Un Auror ? Voilà qui serait ironique. Bellatrix ? Lucius renifla. Sûrement pas. Il la détestait sans la craindre.

L’épouvantard se redressa, prenant forme humaine, une forme bien connue de l’adolescent : un dos droit, des épaules carrées serrées dans une robe grise à la coupe parfaite, de longs cheveux blonds encadrant un visage sévère.

« Eh bien, lui demanda l’épouvantard avec la voix Abraxas. Qu’as-tu encore fait pour me décevoir aujourd’hui ? »

Lucius sentit son estomac se contracter. C’était idiot. Il n’avait pas peur de son père ! Et puis, c’était si terriblement infantile, surtout après les images terribles invoquées par les autres… Pourtant, il dut réprimer un tremblement devant le regard à la fois glacial et méprisant que lui renvoyait cette pâle copie.

« Ne reste pas planté là ! s’agaça la créature. Regarde-toi. Ne sais-tu donc jamais te montrer à la hauteur ?

— Ridikulus », siffla Lucius entre ses dents.

Un chapeau pailleté d’or atterrit sur le crâne du faux Abraxas et une robe de strass le vêtit d’un coup. Les Slytherins rirent malgré eux devant le spectacle ridicule du bras droit du Lord habillé comme une sorteuse moldue et l’épouvantard se contorsionna pour regagner l’abri relatif de la malle.

Kamaria Jones referma celle-ci d’un coup de baguette, et la serrure cliqueta.

« Félicitations à tous, applaudit-elle. D’excellents réflexes et une très bonne maîtrise. C’est ce dont vous aurez besoin, quoique l’avenir vous réserve. Préservez donc ces qualités. »

Elle les dévisagea, puis sourit.

« Les autres s’imaginent que les Slytherins travaillent toujours chacun pour soi. Ils ne pourraient avoir tort d’avantage. N’oubliez pas, une fois sortis d’Hogwarts, que vous aurez toujours des alliés. »

Lucius regarda les autres et remarqua qu’Elvina se tenait près d’Una et que Sam avait saisi la main de Matthew, probablement depuis que leurs deux tours avaient été passés. Serafino lui-même s’était rapproché de Lucius, insensiblement.

Le jeune homme masqua un sourire derrière sa main. Des alliés, en effet…

« Allez, filez. Je ne veux pas vous revoir hors de vos Maisons avant les OWLs. »

Ils sortirent en bon ordre, restant groupés, une fois n’est pas coutume. Matthew donna un coup de coude à Lucius.

« Eh bien, pour un dernier cours, c’est un dernier cours, n’est-ce pas ?

— Elle me manquera, admit Lucius. Nous aurons sûrement encore droit à un incompétent, l’an prochain.

— C’est ce que tu disais au début de l’année aussi », rit Sam.

Elle n’avait pas tort.

« À être trop pessimiste, tu ne profites plus de rien », le gronda la jeune fille.

— J’ai passé une année, somme toute, plutôt agréable en votre compagnie », admit Lucius.

Il avait été vendu et marqué, il avait tué et avait failli être tué. Il avait comploté et menti et cherché à découvrir des vérités. Beaucoup, beaucoup de négatif, certes ; mais cette année avait également soudé des liens qui ne se déferaient pas de sitôt.

Il songea à la marque sur son bras, puis à Bellatrix, et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Certains de ses liens seraient plus lourds à porter que d’autres.

 

 

***

 

Les cours s’arrêtèrent les uns après les autres pour faire place à la frénésie des révisions. À Slytherin comme ailleurs, une certaine pression se faisait sentir, quoique pas au même niveau : la plupart d’entre eux se devaient de ramener les meilleures notes, sous peine de se voir ensevelis sous les cours durant tout l’été. Lucius considérait que le programme déjà prévu de Latin et d’Arts Sombres suffirait largement, aussi comptait-il bien n’obtenir que des O.

De toute manière, venant d’un Malfoy, rien de moins ne serait acceptable.

Il passa donc ses journées dans les livres, comme les autres, et ce bien que le programme des OWLs soit relativement basique. La DADA et les Charmes furent rapidement expédiés – il savait ne rien craindre dans ces matières – pour se voir remplacés par les Potions et l’Arithmancie. Abraxas était maître en potions et ne tolèrerait pas que Lucius ose n’obtenir qu’un EE ou même, se trouve incapable de répondre à l’une de ses questions.

Ce travail constant lui occupa presque assez l’esprit pour en chasser Bellatrix, mais pas tout à fait. La jeune femme était elle-même occupée à étudier pour ses examens de fin d’année, aussi ne se croisaient-ils que dans le silence de la bibliothèque ou de la Salle Commune studieuse. À chaque fois, elle l’assassinait du regard comme s’il était responsable de leur situation.

Une fois, il avait rassemblé son courage pour tenter de lui parler, histoire de mettre la situation à plat. Elle n’avait même pas daigné lever les yeux vers lui, encore moins lui adresser la parole ; il n’avait pas insisté et s’en était reparti furieux.

Lucius avait songé, bien sûr, à écrire à son père pour lui demander de revoir sa décision. Il ne s’en était abstenu que parce qu’il connaissait Abraxas. Pareille demande de sa part serait mal reçue et, loin de remédier à la situation, risquait de la mettre plus encore à mal. Il aurait bien été capable de le forcer à sortir Bellatrix durant tout l’été pour prouver au monde entier qu’ils formaient un beau couple. Pas question de s’imposer ça. Les soupirs de Lucia lui semblaient bien loin.

Il s’enfouit donc sous les cours. Les OWLs arrivèrent vite et passèrent tout aussi vite, s’enchaînant sans interruption, les heures de sommeil s’effilochant entre les livres et les parchemins. Lucius prenait à peine le temps de lire le journal tous les matins, où les attaques de Deatheaters – le terme avait été découvert et adopté par la presse – apparaissaient de plus en plus régulièrement.

Le ton du journal se modifiait, se faisait sombre et annonciateur d’évènements plus graves encore, au point que Lucius se demanda si le Lord l’avait fait infiltrer. Après tout, il recherchait cette peur permanente comme la première étape de sa future domination du monde sorcier.

Aussi, lorsque Lucius sortit de la salle de son dernier examen, il ne put retenir un soupir. Réussites brillamment ou non, il avait passé ses OWLs, et ne se profilait plus devant lui que l’été. L’été, Bellatrix, le Lord, la politique et les meurtres. Oh, joie.

« Eh bien, Mr Malfoy ? s’étonna Kamaria Jones en l’entendant. Après vos prestations plus qu’excellentes et les vacances qui se profilent, je me serais attendue à davantage d’enthousiasme.

— C’est la fatigue qui me fait soupirer, mentit Lucius. Je bondirai de joie demain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil. »

L’Auror renifla, sa manière à elle de rire.

« Sans doute. On vit un peu dans un autre monde durant ce type d’examens, n’est-ce pas ? »

Lucius acquiesça, bien qu’il ne l’entende pas de la même manière qu’elle. Il prit le chemin de la Salle Commune de Slytherin et, sans grande surprise, Kamaria Jones lui emboîta le pas.

« Vous êtes bien curieuse de vos élèves, laissa échapper Lucius. Ou juste de moi ?

— Je suis Auror, n’est-ce pas mon rôle que d’être curieuse de tout ? À moins que vous ne trouviez ma présence oppressante ? »

Lucius haussa les sourcils.

« Voilà une question qui n’a aucune bonne réponse. »

Le professeur Jones renifla à nouveau, et Lucius se détendit. Qu’avait-il à cacher, de toute façon ? Rien qu’elle s’aventurerait à soupçonner, certainement.

« Permettez m’en une autre, dans ce cas, repris l’Auror. M’avez-vous amenée à escient dans la serre où se trouvaient Christian Fletcher et Elvina Pearce ? »

La question prit Lucius entièrement par surprise et il faillit manquer un pas. Il se ressaisit et, après réflexion, s’arrêta tout à fait.

« Je ne vois pas quel aurait été mon intérêt en ceci, répondit-il, aussi neutre que possible. Piéger un professeur ? Vraiment ? Ce n’est pas parce qu’il enseignait l’Étude des moldus…

— Je n’utiliserais pas le mot _piégé_. Nous avons eu assez de preuves qu’il a bel et bien commis les crimes dont il a été accusé. »

Lucius secoua la tête.

« Cela ne m’aurait cependant rien apporté.

— Rien, vraiment ? Pas même un service rendu à d’autres ? Cela rend les gens redevables. »

Lucius soutint son regard sans ciller. Elle n’avait aucune preuve de ce qu’elle avançait et, même si elle en avait, de quoi pourrait-elle bien l’accuser ? De ne pas avoir dit tout de suite qu’il savait ce qui se tramait entre Christian Fletcher et Elvina ? D’avoir fait passer cela pour un viol alors que ce n’en était pas un ? Mais, selon la loi, il s’agissait bel et bien d’un viol, Elvina étant mineure au moment des faits. Pourquoi Kamaria Jones allait-elle donc à la pêche ?

« Très bien, vous n’avez donc rien fait. Je vous souhaite d’excellentes vacances, Mr Malfoy. J’espère que nous aurons l’occasion de nous recroiser. »

L’Auror s’éloigna alors, le sourire aux lèvres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici pour la fin de la 5e :)  
> Je ne publierai le chapitre 16 que le mois prochain, vers la mi-août. Ensuite, je prendrai sans doute deux mois de pause pour prendre un peu d'avance, car je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé dans la rédaction de la 6e année.  
> Tout encouragement est bienvenu et me motivera à avancer ! ;)


	16. Chapitre 16

L’été commença aussi mal que l’année s’était terminée. À peine Lucius eut-il ordonné à un elfe d’emmener sa malle dans sa chambre qu’un autre vint à sa rencontre pour le prévenir qu’il était attendu dans le salon bleu. Il s’y rendit sans attendre pour y trouver le Lord en personne, occupé à partager un verre de vin avec Abraxas. Les deux hommes se trouvaient en pleine conversation, aussi le jeune homme attendit-il patiemment qu’ils le remarquent.

« … pas question, expliquait Abraxas avec l’exaspération de celui qui est revenu plusieurs fois sur le même argument. Nous sommes bien trop surveillés pour garder ce genre de chose au Manoir.

— Les Black n’ont pas tes scrupules, souligna Voldemort. Ils ont déjà plusieurs rossignols dans leur maison de campagne.

— Mais je n’en vois aucun dans celle qu’ils ont en ville. De plus, tu sais bien que Seth Prewett nous surveille avec une attention toute particulière. »

Le Lord allait répliquer lorsqu’il avisa Lucius. Le jeune homme s’inclina poliment.

« Mon Lord. Père. »

Ce dernier détailla Lucius du regard. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, ce que l’adolescent considéra satisfaisant : il n’aurait pas laissé passer une remarque s’il avait pu en formuler une.

« Je suis navré de vous interrompre, s’excusa le garçon, mais il m’a été indiqué que vous m’attendiez.

— Tout à fait, approuva le Lord à son grand soulagement. Nous n’avions pas remarqué qu’il était si tard.

— En quoi puis-je me rendre utile ? »

Voldemort lui indiqua un fauteuil près des leurs. Après un coup d’œil nerveux vers Abraxas, qui approuva du chef, Lucius s’assit.

« Tu n’es pas sans savoir qu’un de tes professeurs a été envoyé à Azkaban, cette année. »

Lucius se tendit. Il ne s’était pas du tout attendu à ce que le sujet de Christian Fletcher soit abordé par le _Lord_ , entre tous.

« Celui d’Études des moldus, en effet. Est-ce que cela ne vous satisfait pas ? Il enseignait des inepties à ses élèves…

— Des inepties, en effet, sur mon ordre », révéla Voldemort.

Un long frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de Lucius, qui parvint néanmoins à garder un visage de marbre : il commençait à avoir de l’entraînement.

Il avait entendu Una et Elvina parler de leur cours et avait jugé que celui-ci était donné par un incompétent. Mais d’après ce que venait de dire le Lord, Christian Fletcher avait plutôt été un brillant acteur, capable de véhiculer pendant des années des préjugés sur les moldus au travers de son cours qu’il prétendait donner en toute bonne foi. Un espion au sein même de la forteresse d’Hogwarts, assis à la même table que Dumbledore…

« Je n’imaginais pas que vous ayez quelqu’un à Hogwarts. Je veux dire, pas un professeur donnant _ce_ cours, corrigea Lucius.

— Qui pouvait être moins suspicieux ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête – avant de froncer les sourcils. Voldemort souriait. Y avait-il plus derrière le rôle joué par Fletcher que ce qu’il avait déjà déduit ?

« Puis-je vous demander si vous lui aviez donné d’autres instructions, monseigneur ? » demanda Lucius, formulant sa question avec soin.

Voldemort rit doucement, se tournant vers Abraxas.

« Ton fils est brillant. Tout à fait toi à son âge. »

Le patriarche Malfoy renifla sans répondre. Le Lord reporta son attention sur Lucius.

« En effet, Christian devait me rapporter un ingrédient précieux, un ingrédient qui sert beaucoup dans l’élaboration de certaines potions mais dont la vente est illégale partout en Europe, comme dans la plupart des pays du monde. Il est extrêmement rare, même sur le marché noir, mais peut se recueillir à Hogwarts si on sait s’y prendre. »

Le cerveau du jeune homme se mit en marche à toute vitesse. Un ingrédient interdit ? Il y en avait beaucoup. Un ingrédient qui ne se trouvait pas sur le marché noir était déjà bien moins fréquent, surtout en connaissant le réseau du Lord, qui ne se limitait pas exclusivement aux membres de son _groupe d’amis_.

Et celui-ci se trouverait à Hogwarts ? La première pensée de Lucius alla vers la Forêt Interdite, mais il la repoussa aussitôt. Il n’était pas nécessaire d’être professeur pour s’approcher des créatures qui hantaient les lieux. À moins que le Lord ne parle des licornes ? Mais dans ce cas, une jeune vierge aurait mieux convenu…

Le cœur de l’adolescent manqua un battement. Des jeunes filles vierges. Hogwarts n’en manquait pas. Et Christian Fletcher en avait séduit plus d’une…

« Aurais-tu compris à quel ingrédient je fais allusion ? » s’amusa Voldemort.

Lucius déglutit.

« Je n’oserais pas m’avancer.

— Le premier sang d’une vierge, intervint Abraxas avant que le Lord ne puisse insister. Plus précisément, celui qui coule lors de la rupture de l’hymen. Il est très utile pour l’élaboration de potions de protection, notamment. »

Lucius pâlit malgré ses efforts. Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir raison.

« Toutes les filles séduites par Fletcher ne possédaient pas cette qualité, précisa le Lord. Il s’est aussi servi de son charme pour sonder celles qui étaient prêtes à nous suivre. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se força à ouvrir la bouche.

« J’imagine que sa perte est un coup dur. Placer un professeur à Hogwarts n’a pas dû être évident.

— En effet, confirma Voldemort. Cependant, j’ai d’autres atouts. Certains de mes _Deatheaters_ se trouvent à Hogwarts sans être professeurs. »

Il sourit à ces mots. Abraxas intervint, comme pour changer de sujet :

« Deatheaters ? Comptez-vous reprendre le vocabulaire des Aurors, à présent ?

— Je trouve le terme amusant. Je n’aurais pas pu en inventer un meilleur. »

Ce petit échange permis à Lucius de formuler sa réponse. Heureusement, il avait une excuse toute prête.

« Je crains que la plupart d’entre nous ne pourra pas se prêter à ce jeu. Les Black s’offenseraient de me voir papillonner alors que je suis fiancé à leur fille, et ce sera sans doute la même chose pour les autres. »

Voldemort fronça les sourcils. Lucius se crispa, prêt à tout, mais le Lord se détendit, riant doucement.

« Je vois. Sans doute les Black auraient-ils en effet du mal à le tolérer. J’ignorais que tu tenais tant à ces fiançailles. »

Plutôt mourir que d’épouser Bellatrix, songea Lucius en se concentrant sur ses barrières d’occulmencie. Mais mieux valait s’enchaîner à elle jusqu’à la fin de ses jours que militer pour le Lord au sein même d’Hogwarts – ou, pire encore, se prostituer pour le seul plaisir de lui rapporter du sang virginal.

Son manque de réaction étudié fit rire le Lord à nouveau. Son rire était comme le ronronnement d’une panthère : doux mais issu d’une créature très dangereuse. Mieux valait qu’il continue à rire.

« Très bien, je n’insisterai pas. Je demanderai peut-être leur aide à quelques-uns de tes camarades de classe.

— Ils sont tous dans la même situation que moi.

— Nous verrons. »

Lucius nota de les prévenir dès qu’il en aurait l’occasion. Le Lord risquait de le remarquer, mais il refusait de se protéger de ce rôle uniquement pour voir celui-ci transféré à Matthew ou, pire, Serafino. Celui-ci ne tiendrait jamais le coup.

« Y a-t-il autre chose, mon lord ?

— Non, non. Je t’en prie, va te rafraîchir. Les voyages en Hogwarts Express sont toujours trop longs pour ne pas être éprouvants. »

Lucius se leva, inclina légèrement la tête pour les saluer, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Alors qu’il posait une main sur la poignée de la porte, la voix de Voldemort s’éleva à nouveau :

« J’imagine que tu ne sais rien sur la façon dont Christian a été arrêté ? »

Lucius se figea un instant puis se tourna à nouveau vers lui à demi, sourcils levés.

« J’étais là quand il a été pris sur le fait, comme vous le savez sans doute déjà. C’était un hasard. Cependant, pour un serviteur se trouvant dans une position aussi délicate, il s’exhibait dans un endroit fort public.

— Tu te permets de critiquer un de mes Deatheaters ?

— Si c’est là la meilleure façon pour moi de vous servir, je n’hésiterai pas, mon lord. »

Voldemort rit à nouveau et lui fit signe de partir. Lucius sortit, les mains moites de sueur, et se rendit d’un pas ferme et régulier vers sa chambre. Juste au cas où un elfe l’observait.

Bon sang ! Il ne s’imaginait pas être interrogé au sujet de Christian Fletcher au Manoir, encore moins par le Lord en personne ! Devait-il prévenir Elvina et Una ? Il n’en était pas sûr. Celles-ci avaient creusé leur propre tombe, après tout. Néanmoins, si elles parlaient, elles risquaient d’admettre son implication, et si le Lord comprenait qu’il avait aidé à faire enfermer l’un de ses autres serviteurs… Malédiction ! Il allait encore devoir prendre des risques.

Il passa le coin pour presque tomber dans les bras de sa mère, qui regardait par la fenêtre. Il se détendit un peu.

« Mère… »

Elle bondit et se tourna vers lui. Dès qu’elle le vit, ses traits se tordirent en une grimace d’horreur.

« Toi ! _Toi !_ Immonde sodomite ! Comment oses-tu te présenter devant moi comme si de rien n’était ? »

Lucius en resta bouche bée. Cela ne l’ébranla pas, car elle continua, s’avançant vers lui, mains tendues :

« Toi ! M’épouser pour me tromper aussitôt ! Avec _Tom_ , qui plus est ! Comment oses-tu, Abraxas ? Comment _oses_ -tu ? »

Elle essaya de le frapper ; l’adolescent recula, lui attrapant le poignet dans le même mouvement, livide.

« Mère ! Mère, je t’en prie, c’est moi, Lucius. Mère, reprends-toi ! »

Au lieu de l’écouter, elle poussa un hurlement de rage et tenta de se dégager. Des bruits de pas précipités retentirent dans le couloir et, quelques instants plus tard, Abraxas la faisait reculer en la maintenant fermement.

« Appelle le Dr Silver et dis-lui que ta mère a une de ses crises. Allez ! »

Lucius fuit plus qu’il ne se précipita vers le grand salon, où se trouvait la cheminée. Il lança la poudre de cheminette d’une main tremblante, répandant la substance verte sur le tapis. Il ne fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour que le médecin accoure pour l’écouter, puis fasse le voyage jusqu’au Manoir – il faisait partie des rares personnes qui pouvaient y entrer par cheminette plutôt que par la porte d’entrée.

« Où est-elle ?

— Dans le couloir… près du petit salon », articula Lucius.

Le Dr Silver s’élança, mais l’adolescent le retint avant qu’il ne soit sorti.

« Depuis quand est-ce que cela se produit ? Est-ce que son état est si mauvais ? »

Le médecin lui lança un regard plein de compassion – de pitié ! – et soupira.

« Votre père ne vous a rien dit. » C’était une constatation. « Cela fait quelques mois, et sa situation va en empirant. J’ai déjà recommandé la présence d’une aide permanente à domicile pour rester à son chevet.

— Mais sa santé…

— Est très bonne. Ce sont ses nerfs qui lâchent. »

Lucius laissa aller son poignet et le Dr Silver reprit sa route. Il n’eut pas le courage de le suivre.

 

***

 

Lucius se tourna et se retourna longtemps dans son lit ce soir-là. Le dîner familial avait été froid, avec juste Abraxas et lui : le Lord était reparti et sa mère « se reposait dans ses appartements ». De ce que le jeune homme avait su tirer du Dr Silver, celui-ci avait dû lui administrer une potion de sommeil pour la faire dormir. Abraxas avait annoncé que dès le lendemain, il engagerait une « dame de compagnie ».

Quand la situation s’était-elle dégradée à ce point ?

Lucius avait fait de son mieux pour se détendre puis, ne voyant pas le sommeil venir, pour se distraire. Il avait lu quelques pages d’un livre, sans réussir à se concentrer sur l’intrigue. Il avait rédigé un début de lettre à l’intention de Clint, pour lui proposer un investissement qui lui permettrait de lancer son entreprise sur des bases solides – mais il ne parvint pas à y mettre du cœur et, au final, il remit la rédaction de cet important courrier au lendemain.

Lorsqu’il se réveilla au matin, ce fut avec l’impression d’avoir passé la nuit à attendre l’heure suivante. Il devait pourtant bien avoir dormi car ses cernes n’étaient pas très marqués. Il parvint à faire ses ablutions et à se préparer ; il devait se rendre en visite officielle chez les Black cet après-midi-là. Il soupira. Ces visites seraient fréquentes pendant tout l’été, à son grand dam. Au moins Matthew devait-il être là aussi, ainsi peut-être que Serafino. S’il était chanceux, le Lord se montrerait également, et distrairait Bellatrix pendant toute la durée de sa visite.

Il se figea net alors qu’il levait sa baguette pour lancer un sort de propreté sur ses chaussures. Tom. Sa mère l’avait appelé Abraxas, la veille, et l’avait accusé de la tromper avec Tom.

Il y avait un Tom dans la liste qu’il avait élaborée avec Matthew.

Lucius se précipita sur l’armoire où étaient entreposés ses cours. Il mit quelques minutes à retrouver cette recherche en particulier, roulée avec l’un de ses vieux devoirs d’Histoire de la magie.

Il s’agissait juste d’une liste de noms, dont une grande partie avait été barrée. « Tom Riddle » en faisait bien partie – mais c’était l’un des noms qu’ils avaient mis de côté. Pourquoi ? Lucius ne s’en souvenait pas. Il fouilla un peu plus loin, dans un autre cours, et sortit une seconde liste qui portait des mots apparemment sans rapport les uns avec les autres : noir, décédé, vérifié… Chacun correspondait à un prénom de la première liste. Sans avoir les deux, impossible de comprendre. Lucius les compara – et faillit laisser échapper les feuilles.

Le nom de Tom Riddle correspondait à un mot qu’il ne mettrait jamais en rapport avec le Lord : demi-sang.

Il rangea le tout avec soin et referma l’armoire. Ce devait être une erreur. Ne lui en déplaise, son père avait peut-être eu un autre amant avant le Lord.

Cependant, il savait déjà qu’il vérifierait le parcours de Tom Riddle dès qu’il en aurait l’occasion.

Il profita d’avoir déballé ses affaires pour terminer de rédiger la lettre qu’il voulait adresser à Clint. S’il connaissait celui-ci, son affaire serait montée dès fin juillet ; mieux valait anticiper et lui proposer un investissement tout de suite. Il se basa sur les longues discussions tenues pendant l’année pour rédiger une offre convaincante, basée sur ses fonds propres afin de se passer de l’intermédiaire de son père, et sortit avec le pli en main. Celui-ci lui servirait d’excuse si on lui demandait pourquoi il avait traîné dans sa chambre.

Il fit donc un crochet pour envoyer la lettre puis alla déjeuner. Un elfe lui annonça que son père était occupé et que sa mère mangerait dorénavant dans ses appartements. La nouvelle le déprima assez pour qu’il ne fasse qu’effleurer son assiette. Il rumina ainsi jusqu’à ce qu’il soit l’heure de partir.

Cygnus les accueillit avec une poignée de main moite alors que sa femme toisait Lucius de haut. Bellatrix ne daigna pas lui adresser la parole, même lorsqu’il lui remit le présent qu’il lui avait préparé – avec peu de bonne volonté, certes, mais dont la valeur se chiffrait tout de même à plusieurs _galleons_.

Ils endurèrent une bonne demi-heure en compagnie des adultes, avant que Matthew et son père n’arrive. Aussitôt, les _enfants_ furent excusés et Bellatrix disparut dans sa chambre au grand bonheur de Lucius.

« Ça n’a pas l’air de s’arranger entre vous, fit remarquer Matthew.

— C’est _Bellatrix_. Tu en doutais ?

— Eh bien, tu pourrais y mettre un peu du tien. »

Lucius le fusilla du regard. Matthew n’insista pas, mais il renifla.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir aller jusqu’au bout de ces fiançailles ? Tu n’as jamais pu la supporter. Il n’y a que quand vous combattez que vous oubliez que vous êtes supposés vous détester.

— Et encore, je ne lui présente jamais mon dos, grommela Lucius. Tu en as de bonnes. Je n’ai guère le choix.

— Pourquoi ? Si tu refusais, ton père te traînerait à l’autel sous _Impero_  ? Ou il lèguerait sa fortune à son fils caché ? » se moqua Matthew.

Lucius soupira.

« Tu ne comprends pas.

— C’est toi qui ne comprends pas. Si tu ne t’affirmes pas vis-à-vis de ton père, tu n’auras jamais de choix en rien. Tu forges les barreaux de ta propre cage, Lucius. »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Le nom de Malfoy comportait des responsabilités. Il avait toujours su qu’il ne choisirait pas sa promise. Seulement… Il avait espéré que cela ne tomberait pas sur la personne avec laquelle il s’entendait le _moins_ , sans même parler du fait que Bellatrix se frottait contre le Lord comme une chatte en chaleur, et en public encore bien.

Ce mariage ne se ferait de toute façon pas avant qu’il ait terminé Hogwarts ; il lui restait donc deux ans. Lucius préférait ne pas s’en inquiéter pour l’instant et préféra plutôt changer de sujet.

« Penses-tu qu’il y ait un endroit ici où nous pourrions discuter sans être entendus ? »

Matthew grimaça.

« Tout dépend du degré de confidentialité que tu souhaites. C’est tout de même la demeure des Black.

— Notre projet spécial. »

L’inquiétude et la curiosité se disputèrent sur le visage de Matthew. Pour finir, cette dernière l’emporta.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

— Ma mère a laissé échapper un nom… Tu as du papier ? »

Matthew secoua la tête, désespéré. Jamais à court d’idées, Lucius le traîna vers la salle de bains. Si les autres se faisaient des idées, tant pis pour eux. Après tout, que pourrais bien dire Abraxas si les Black rompaient leur alliance parce qu’ils croyaient Lucius gay ? L’idée en devenait presque tentante.

Arrivé à destination, il lança un sort de discrétion et tourna le dos au miroir.

« Voilà. Les tableaux ne pourront pas nous épier ici.

— Tu es impatient à ce point ? s’amusa Matthew. Je suis sûr que Sam ne serait pas contraire à un rapprochement entre nous deux, tu sais…

— _Matthew_. »

L’autre adolescent rit.

« Désolé. Mais donc, un nom ?

— Oui, il s’agit de… »

Une aura de magie puissante se déploya dans la maison, arrêtant net son élan. Le Lord était arrivé. Il échangea un regard avec Matthew qui secoua la tête. Ils ressortirent de la salle de bains en silence et retournèrent dans le petit salon où leurs parents les avaient laissés. Bellatrix s’y trouvait déjà, trépignant d’impatience.

« Ils vont nous appeler ! Pourvu que mes sœurs arrivent… »

Dans la pièce à côté, la présence du Lord pulsait, oppressante et fascinante tout à la fois. Ils ne durent patienter qu’un instant avant qu’Andromeda et Narcissa Black ne se joignent à eux. Celles-ci c’étaient précipitées, comme en témoignait leur respiration un peu rapide ; bien leur en avait pris, car ils furent appelés à côté à peine cinq minutes plus tard.

« Ah ! s’exclama le Lord d’un ton ravi. La nouvelle génération. Je vous en prie, mettez-vous à l’aise », continua-t-il alors qu’ils s’inclinaient devant lui.

Comme si qui que ce soit pouvait être à l’aise en sa présence, en particulier avec cette magie qui pulsait autour d’eux. Lucius espérait que celle-ci se limitait aux murs, sans quoi les Aurors risquaient de s’inviter, aux aussi.

Il se retira en bout de table avec les autres. Voldemort retint Bellatrix.

« Je t’en prie, montre-nous quelques exemples de ton talent. »

La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire brillant, digne des romances les plus mièvres, et retourna vers lui malgré la froideur qui se dégageait d’Abraxas. Lucius sentit son estomac se retourner. Qu’est-ce qui était pire ? Savoir que son père était l’amant du Lord, ou voir sa fiancée lui damer le pion ?

L’adolescent secoua la tête et préféra s’asseoir en bout de table avec les autres. Matthew était livide. Mais alors, il avait toutes les raisons d’être inquiet, réalisa Lucius. Il n’avait pas encore été marqué ! Il avait échappé à la cérémonie en restant à Hogwarts pendant les vacances de Noël mais il ne pouvait bien sûr pas disparaître pour tout l’été.

« Ce ne sera pas maintenant, murmura Lucius. Il y a trop de monde.

— Il le fait parfois en public, répondit Matthew sur le même ton.

— Pas pour des gens de notre classe. »

Matthew renifla malgré lui.

« Toujours aussi sûr de toi, Malfoy. »

Lucius acquiesça, soulagé de voir quelques couleurs revenir aux joues de son ami.

« Est-ce que ça fait mal ? »

Ils tressaillirent tous les deux, avant de se tourner vers la jeune Narcissa, qui venait de poser cette question.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça, _vous_ avez abordé le sujet en premier. » Puis, en les voyant regarder avec inquiétude vers les adultes, elle rit un peu. « Ils sont trop occupés à faire semblant d’admirer ma sœur pour Lui faire plaisir. Alors ?

— Non, ça ne fait pas mal », admit Lucius après un instant d’hésitation.

Narcissa sembla un peu soulagée. Cependant, elle insista :

« Mais ?

— Mais quoi ?

— Il y a un _mais_ , ça s’entendait dans ta voix. »

Cette fille était trop maligne au goût de Lucius. Bien, après tout, elle était une Slytherin, elle aussi. Avec sa famille aussi engagée dans le _groupe d’amis_ du Lord et sa peste de sœur qui ne lui avait sans doute rien dit… Elle avait le droit de savoir.

« Ce n’est pas du tout désagréable. Au contraire. »

Lucius avait parlé très vite, mais il nota qu’Andromeda avait écarquillé les yeux. Narcissa, elle, se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Je vois. Merci. »

La conversation de leur coin de table glissa, à partir de là, vers des sujets plus légers. Le spectre de la marque qui les attendait tous resta cependant suspendu au-dessus de leurs têtes jusqu’à ce que la nuit tombe et que le Lord se lève.

« Il est temps pour moi de laisser à ces dames l’opportunité de dîner, d’autant plus que j’ai du travail pour cette nuit. » Il inclina la tête vers Bellatrix, souriant. « Souhaiteriez-vous m’accompagner, mademoiselle ?

— J’irai où vous irez, mon Lord ! s’exclama la jeune femme avec un enthousiasme horrible à voir.

— Parfait. Abraxas ? »

Le patriarche s’inclina.

« Je vous suis.

— Lucius, te joindras-tu à nous ? »

Le jeune homme cilla, surpris. Le Lord voulait partir en mission avec deux adolescents ? C’était une première. Bellatrix et lui étaient loin au-dessus du niveau moyen, certes, mais les Aurors restaient des combattants entraînés…

Bellatrix le narguait de loin. Pas question de passer pour un lâche devant elle ! Lucius s’inclina à son tour.

« Bien sûr, mon lord.

— Parfait. Retrouvons-nous dans le hall du Manoir d’ici une demi-heure. »

Il Transplana avec Bellatrix sans attendre leur accord. Abraxas se tourna vers Cygnus pour lui faire ses adieux. Lucius fit de même avec les jeunes de son âge puis se dépêcha d’accompagner son père au Manoir.

Ce soir, encore, il tuerait quelqu’un.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici! Le prochain chapitre, qui clôturera l'été, sera posté vers la mi-septembre. Avec ça, j'espère que je trouverai le temps d'avancer dans la 6e... ;)  
> Pour m'encourager, rien de tel que de me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire! Même les commentaires négatifs peuvent être utiles! (Ils le sont parfois plus que les commentaires positifs)  
> Merci de me suivre ^^


	17. Chapitre 17

Lucius reconnut la maison dès qu’ils y arrivèrent, bien qu’il n’y ait jamais mis les pieds. La demeure des Briggs était des plus prestigieuse et avait déjà fait plusieurs fois la première page du _Daily Prophet_ , par exemple quand Reynold Briggs avait racheté les parts de marché de son principal concurrent, acquérant ainsi le monopole des importations d’herbes à potions en Grande-Bretagne, ou quand une salle avait été ouverte à son nom à l’hôpital Saint Mungo. Cela avait fait verdir Abraxas de rage.

Le même Abraxas semblait à présent parfaitement calme derrière le masque blanc qui cachait ses traits. Il fit signe à Lucius d’avancer et celui-ci obéit. Ses mains tremblaient dans les manches de sa robe noire. Reynold Briggs aurait dû le voir venir : il avait exprimé haut et fort sa désapprobation pour les idéologies «  _arriérées_ » des sang-pur et s’était moqué du Lord en public. Tout le monde savait qu’il allait être remis à sa place. Bellatrix et les autres avaient même pris des paris sur la date.

Lucius déglutit en silence. Il n’avait jamais songé qu’il serait là. Il pensa à Mary, la petite préfète timide de Gryffindor. Si elle était absente ce jour-là, elle se retrouverait orpheline. Si elle était présente, eh bien…

Lord Voldemort faisait déjà sauter les barrières, comme si de rien n’était. Lucius se permit une question.

« N’était-il pas surveillé par des Aurors ?

— Deux d’entre eux se trouvent à la porte arrière, en effet, approuva le Lord. Va t’en charger. Abraxas, veux-tu accompagner ton fils ? »

Le père Malfoy ne répondit pas, se contentant d’entraîner Lucius avec lui. Ce dernier ne savait pas s’il devait être effrayé par l’intensité du combat à venir – deux contre deux, le Lord était-il fou ? – ou soulagé de ne pas devoir participer aux assassinats en personne.

« Tiens-toi prêt », murmura Abraxas.

Cet avertissement recentra Lucius vers le combat à venir. Il repoussa ses inquiétudes pour se concentrer sur ses futurs adversaires. Si son père prenait la peine de le prévenir, cela signifiait qu’il avait du souci à se faire.

Les Aurors fumaient une cigarette à l’abri du porche. Ils ne les virent pas arriver tout de suite, couverts de noirs comme ils l’étaient ; puis la Lune sortit de derrière les nuages et ses rayons se reflétèrent sur leurs masques.

« Attention ! » cria le premier Auror en tirant sa baguette.

Abraxas et Lucius se tenaient déjà prêts ; ils tirèrent ensemble, désarmant et expulsant l’homme en un bel ensemble. Lucius continua à l’attaquer alors que son père se chargeait de l’autre. Un éclair vert – et ce fut tout. L’Auror n’avait pas eu le temps de se protéger.

«  _Expelliarmus !_ »

Le sort heurta Lucius entre les omoplates, le faisait rouler au sol et envoyant sa baguette à plusieurs mètres de lui. Il eut le réflexe de rouler sur lui-même dans sa direction, esquivant un autre sort au passage, qui l’aurait achevé. Que se passait-il ? Son père avait-il été blessé ?

«  _Ils sont trois_  ! » cria Abraxas au loin.

L’avertissement venait un peu tard, mais donnait une meilleure idée de la situation à Lucius, qui roula encore, cherchant sa baguette du regard. L’élan de cette deuxième culbute lui permit de se relever et il vit enfin à qui il avait à faire : Adrian Prewett, dans les robes rouge et grises d’Auror apprenti. Les deux autres avaient dû l’emmener dans ce qu’ils croyaient être une mission de routine. Pas de chance, ni pour lui ni pour eux.

« Rendez-vous, dit l’ancien Gryffindor en pointant sa baguette vers Lucius. Il ne s’est encore rien passé. »

Lucius tourna lentement sur lui-même. Sa baguette ne se trouvait qu’à deux pas de lui, à présent, mais s’il loupait son coup, Adrian l’aurait ligoté avant qu’il n’ait le temps de saisir une seconde chance.

Celui-ci le fixait intensément, sans lui laisser la moindre ouverture. Son père se trouvait à la tête de la division des Aurors et ses deux frères aînés en faisaient partie aussi. Inutile d’espérer qu’il tenterait de viser Lucius – non, il viserait plutôt l’endroit où il comptait atterrir, soit la baguette… ou plutôt juste à côté, pour éviter que le sort ne ricoche.

C’était quitte ou double.

Lucius s’élança, Adrian tira… mais Lucius avait visé plus court exprès et, après un roulé-boulé, il parvint à attraper sa baguette et à se lancer un _Protego_. Bien lui en pris : Adrian s’était déjà repris et lançait sort sur sort. Lucius parvint à se stabiliser sur un genou riposta comme il pouvait. Morgane ! Il ne lui laissait pas un instant pour se reprendre.

Lucius réalisa soudainement que la qualité de la lumière avait changé. Du feu ! La maison brûlait derrière eux. Adrian le remarqua aussi et marqua un temps d’arrêt. Plutôt que d’en profiter, Lucius l’imita, regardant les flammes avec horreur. Un flux de magie partit de l’autre côté de la maison et s’enroula vers le ciel avant de se transformer en un crâne grimaçant de la bouche duquel sortait un serpent : le Lord avait atteint son objectif. Les Briggs étaient morts.

Adrian observa Lucius, qui lui rendit son regard. Ils tenaient tous deux leurs baguettes fermement. Le Lord allait bientôt sortir et les verrait. Il tuerait sans doute Adrian.

Lucius réalisa qu’il n’avait pas envie de voir d’autres morts. Il venait pourtant d’abattre un Auror, et s’il n’arrêtait pas Adrian tout de suite, celui-ci se retrouverait encore face à lui plus tard, quand il serait en position de force. Lucius doutait qu’il se montre clément.

Il ajusta sa prise sur sa baguette, prêt à attaquer – et Adrian s’effondra. Abraxas apparut depuis l’ombre, le dévisageant en silence.

« Père…

— C’est le fils cadet de Seth Prewett, n’est-ce pas ? L’autre était l’un des jumeaux. »

Lucius hocha la tête. Puis, avec stupeur, il réalisa qu’Adrian n’était pas mort : les effluves de magies qui se dégageaient du sort lancé étaient rouges, pas vertes.

« Père ?

— La mission d’aujourd’hui visait les Briggs, pas les Prewett. Allons rejoindre Voldemort, il nous attend de l’autre côté de la maison. »

Lucius n’osa pas poser de question mais, quelque part, il était soulagé du déroulement de ce combat. Il suivit son père, contournant la maison une nouvelle fois – et sentit son estomac se retourner. Les Briggs étaient alignés dans le jardin, leurs corps nus et blancs reflétant les rayons de la lune. Bellatrix riait comme une folle, comme si c’était drôle, et le Lord, à ses côtés, arborait un sourire indulgent.

« D’autres Aurors vont arriver, commenta sèchement Abraxas. Je préfèrerais être rentré au manoir avant que Prewett ne soit dans les parages. Il va s’y rendre en premier, comme d’habitude.

— Bien sûr, mon cher, rentrez donc tous les deux. Je me chargerai moi-même de raccompagner cette demoiselle chez elle. »

Abraxas hocha la tête et Transplana sans prendre la peine de le saluer davantage. Lucius inclina prudemment la tête vers le Lord avant d’imiter son père, atterrissant dans le salon du manoir.

Il n’attendit pas qu’on le lui demande pour quitter la pièce et monta dans sa chambre quatre à quatre. Il retira masque et robe avec des gestes secs, les roulant en boule pour les jeter dans un coin, et se laissa tomber assis sur son lit. Les membres blêmes de Mary Briggs écartés sur la pelouse sèche… Il combattit un autre haut-le-cœur. Le Lord avait adoré ça. Il était fou. Il était _fou_.

Lucius prit une inspiration et passa ses vêtements de nuit. Il hésita, puis saisit un peignoir et descendit au rez-de-chaussée.

Son père se trouvait toujours dans le grand salon, debout face à la cheminée, un verre de scotch à la main. Il portait ses vêtements de tous les jours, cela dit : robe et masque avaient disparus. Un elfe avait dû s’en occuper.

Lucuis resta à la porte sans savoir quoi dire. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était redescendu.

« Entre ou sors, mais ferme la porte. »

L’adolescent tressaillit. Puis, hésitant, fit un pas en avant, laissant la porte se refermer derrière lui. Abraxas leva vers son visage un regard fatigué.

« Un verre ? »

Lucius hocha la tête. Il s’assit dans l’un des confortables fauteuils de cuir alors que son père le servait. C’était la première fois qu’il lui donnait du vrai alcool à boire, en dehors d’un verre de vin auquel il avait droit à table.

Le scotch avait un goût horriblement fort. Cependant, la chaleur qui se répandit dans ses membres lui fit du bien. Abraxas s’assit à son tour, dans l’autre fauteuil qui faisait face aux flammes de la cheminée, toujours allumée même en été au cas où quelqu’un voudrait appeler.

« Tu n’es pas blessé ? demanda soudain le patriarche.

— Non, je vais bien.

— Bien. »

Ils restèrent là à fixer les flammes. Lucius ne demanda pas pourquoi Abraxas avait épargné les deux Prewett. Il glissa lentement mais sûrement dans le sommeil, sans s’en rendre compte.

Le lendemain, en se réveillant dans son lit, il réalisa que Seth Prewett n’était pas venu sonner au manoir.

 

***

 

La demeure de Clint n’était pas très imposante mais il avait de quoi servir à boire, Lucius devait l’admettre. Bien qu’il n’ait pas encore éduqué son palais aux subtilités de l’alcool, il savait reconnaître un bon vin quand il en goûtait un et avait eu le plus grand mal à se convaincre de ne pas en boire un deuxième. Après tout, il était là en réunion d’affaires.

Il avait aussi refusé la cigarette proposée par l’ancien Slytherin, qui ne s’était pas gêné pour fumer seul. À l’odeur, il avait bien fait de décliner : il doutait qu’elle ne contienne que du tabac.

« Je pense que nous avons un contrat solide, annonça Clint après quatre heures de travail et de négociations acharnées.

— Je ne t’aurais rien accordé de plus, chacal », grommela Lucius.

S’il n’avait pas été formé par Abraxas en personne quant au milieu des affaires, il se serait fait plumer comme un pigeon, et même là il n’était pas certain que Clint ne lui avait pas laissé la main lui-même sur la fin. Où diable avait-il appris à négocier comme ça, lui qui venait d’une famille de seconde zone ?

À vrai dire, Lucius n’avait pas la moindre idée de qui étaient ses parents, ce qui était très particulier, surtout venant d’un ancien Slytherin. Même les plus plébéiens se prévalaient de l’un ou l’autre haut fait de leurs parents, fût-ce des notes exceptionnelles en Divination – mais des origines de Clint, Lucius ignorait tout. Son père ne tenait-il pas un bar ou quelque chose du genre ?

« J’espère que ton plan d’affaires est bien établi, soupira Lucius en desserrant légèrement le nœud de sa cravate. L’empire de Briggs a été ébranlé avec sa mort, certes, mais il avait des héritiers.

— Tout devait aller à sa fille Mary, décédée avec lui, précisa Clint. Ses cousins sont occupés à se déchirer l’empire. »

Lucius s’assombrit. Tuer les enfants assurait que ceux-ci ne reviendraient pas crier vengeance une fois adultes, et effrayant bien davantage la population que la simple élimination des adultes. Mais tout de même…

« Je suis content que tu aies tenu parole et sois revenu vers moi, déclara Clint, changeant de sujet sans prévenir. Il est important de garder des contacts étroits avec les personnes rencontrées à Hogwarts.

— Quelqu’un m’a déjà dit quelque chose de similaire, songea Lucius avant de se rappeler de qui il s’agissait. Adrian Prewett. Fais attention, tu te mets à parler comme un Gryffindor.

— Moi comme un Gryffindor ou lui comme un Slytherin ? » s’amusa Clint.

Lucius renifla.

« Il s’est fait apprenti Auror. Pas exactement la carrière qui demande le plus de réflexion, surtout considérant que ses frères et son père font déjà tous partie de la division.

— Eh bien, cela reste un métier prestigieux, surtout en cette période, n’est-ce pas ? »

Lucius devait en convenir. Il laissa Clint le resservir en vin et y trempa ses lèvres.

« J’ai moi-même veillé à garder contact avec Adrian, admit Clint.

— Vraiment ?

— Sa famille n’est pas riche mais son père est définitivement influent au ministère, les jours qui courent. »

Seth Prewett avait autant de carrure qu’Abraxas et dégageait la même autorité. Lucius l’avait vu plusieurs fois au manoir, alors que l’Auror fouillait après des preuves d’implication de la famille Malfoy dans le _groupe d’amis_ du Lord. La demeure ancestrale imprégnée de magie impressionnait même les personnes les plus déterminées, mais l’homme s’y déplaçait avec aisance, comme s’il était chez lui.

« Je pense comprendre pourquoi. »

Clint rit, tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette. Cela répandit une fumée à l’odeur enivrante. La pièce était spacieuse pour une maison de ville, mais ses fenêtres en étaient closes, aussi une légère couche d’un bleu-gris transparent s’était-elle accumulée juste en-dessous du plafond.

« Essayerais-tu de me droguer contre mon gré ? demanda Lucius d’un ton ennuyé. N’est-il pas possible d’ouvrir une fenêtre ? »

Clint rit à nouveau et dispersa la fumée d’un mouvement de baguette.

« Ne sois pas ridicule. Un peu de vin ? Ne pas y toucher durant des négociations, je comprends, mais le contrat est à présent signé. »

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel.

« Que veux-tu, je me suis juré de ne plus jamais me saouler en ta compagnie. »

Il voulut ravaler les mots dès que ceux-ci furent sortis de sa bouche. Morgane ! Il s’était promis de ne jamais reparler de ce qui s’était passé ! Avec un peu de chance, Clint ne saisirait pas le _Quaffle_ au vol…

L’ancien Slytherin souriait. _Damn_.

« Quel dommage. Je peux te promettre de en pas en profiter, si tu veux. »

Lucius lui fit la grimace, causant un nouvel éclat de rire. Au final, Clint remplit son verre et l’adolescent le vida lentement, savourant le cru. Clint s’affala dans le divan, abandonnant leur table de travail, et tira une autre bouffée de sa cigarette.

La situation était bien différente d’à Hogwarts, se dit Lucius en se détendant, laissant Clint l’entraîner vers une autre conversation pseudo-politique sur l’intérêt pour un herboriste de détenir des parts de son propre marché. Là-bas, Clint avait été une sorte de paria, aussi incroyable qu’ait été son talent en potions. Maintenant…

Maintenant, Clint était la seule personne plus ou moins proche de lui qui ne risquait pas la Marque, réalisa Lucius. Matthew et Serafino restaient des amis proches, bien plus que Clint, mais quand ils se voyaient, cette menace planait autour d’eux en continu.

Chez l’ancien Slytherin, Lucius se surprenait à se détendre. Il redécouvrait une ambiance sans contraintes et ce d’autant plus que Clint ne s’encombrait ni de parents autoritaires ni de préoccupations sociales ; du moins pas en privé.

Ne pas devoir réfléchir à chaque fois qu’il ouvrait la bouche, quel luxe… et quelle illusion. Il ne pouvait pas mentionner ni le Lord ni ses problèmes à Clint. Il devait veiller sur sa langue en sa présence bien plus qu’en celle des autres, contrairement à ce que cette ambiance détendue laissait sous-entendre.

« Je ferais mieux de rentrer, déclara Lucius.

— N’hésite pas à t’éterniser.

— J’ai du travail à faire chez moi…

— Je suis certain que ton père sait d’expérience que les négociations du type que nous avons menées durent parfois des heures. Reste. Tu as l’air d’avoir besoin de détente. » Clint sourit. « Je te promets de ne pas en profiter. »

Bizarrement, Lucius croyait en cette promesse. Il soupira.

« Très bien, mais pas question que je sois saoul en rentrant chez moi. »

L’ancien Slytherin traça une croix sur son torse, au niveau du cœur, comme pour l’assurer qu’il ne ferait jamais rien de tel. Puis, il lui remplit son verre.

Lucius n’était pas saoul en rentrant chez lui ce soir-là et Clint avait tenu sa promesse : il n’avait eu aucun geste déplacé, bien qu’il ne se soit pas gêné sur les blagues salaces, comme si ça l’amusait de mettre Lucius mal à l’aise. Malgré cela, l’adolescent se sentait bien plus léger qu’il ne l’avait été depuis le début des vacances.

 

***

 

Les cages se balançaient dans la grande salle. Elles étaient pleines et les rossignols chantaient. Charmante métaphore pour parler de leurs hurlements de douleur et d’horreur, décida Lucius en quittant la pièce. Son estomac ne daignait même plus se retourner : il commençait à avoir l’habitude. Et ça l’horrifiait.

Que deviendrait-il si un jour il ne voyait plus ce bruit que comme une nuisance ?

Heureusement, les cages restaient vides la plupart du temps. En ce jour, cependant, le Lord avait invité la plupart de ses Deatheaters à le rejoindre pour une grande fête dont le summum serait le marquage de ceux d’entre eux qui le méritaient. Matthew était du lot, autre raison pour Lucius de se sentir mal.

Il erra un moment dans les couloirs. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s’absenter longtemps, pas sans être remarqué, ce qui lui attirerait des commentaires désagréables. Il n’était sorti que parce qu’il arrivait au point où lesdits commentaires devenaient plus tolérables que le spectacle des cages. Il devrait pourtant retourner dans le hall quand l’apposition des marques commencerait.

Alors qu’il se cherchait une excuse pour ne pas assister à la mise en esclavage d’autres adolescents de son âge, le Lord lui-même sortit de l’une des pièces latérales du couloir qu’il parcourait. Lucius se raidit et vérifia ses barrières d’occulmencie.

« Monseigneur.

— Lucius, quelle bonne surprise, sourit Voldemort. Es-tu à la recherche de quelqu’un ?

— D’un peu de calme, surtout », admit-il en se crispant un peu plus.

Il venait de remarquer que le Lord arborait le petit sourire satisfait qu’il n’affichait que lorsqu’il venait d’effectuer certaines activités des plus agréables. Lucius était d’autant plus horrifié qu’il n’aurait vraiment pas dû savoir reconnaître ce genre d’expression sur le visage d’un adulte. Dire qu’il venait sans doute de _baiser_ Bellatrix – ou pire, son père, mais le jeune homme écarta cette pensée précipitamment. Il ne voulait _vraiment_ pas y songer.

« Ah oui, certains de mes chers Deatheaters se laissent un peu emporter avec les rossignols. N’aimes-tu pas toi-même t’amuser avec ? N’est-ce pas là la place des moldus ?

— La place des moldus est loin de chez nous, répliqua Lucius. De plus, les personnes de qualité ne se laissent pas aller à de pareils loisirs. »

Voldemort sourit, tolérant.

« Bien sûr, et j’aimerais que tous pensent comme toi. Mais certains des nôtres ont besoin de cette preuve de notre supériorité, pourtant évidente. Elle les stimule. »

Torturer des gamins sans défense stimulait surtout les psychopathes, corrigea Lucius, tout en se gardant bien de formuler cette pensée à voix haute. Après tout, le Lord avait besoin de tueurs au sang froid plus que de têtes pensantes – il préférait sans doute être le seul à réfléchir.

L’adolescent s’inclina donc avec grâce.

« Mon Lord a bien sûr raison.

— Me raccompagneras-tu vers la grande salle ? La cérémonie ne tardera plus à commencer.

— Je vous y rejoindrai d’ici quelques minutes », promis Lucius, sans se laisser entraîner.

Voldemort n’insista pas et se retira, ses robes noires volant autour de lui de manière imposante. Il fallait lui accorder qu’il avait le sens du spectacle. Lucius regarda sa cape jusqu’à ce qu’elle ait disparu derrière le coin, se fondant à moitié dans les ombres ; sans doute était-elle faite de la même matière que les robes qu’ils portaient en mission.

Lucius allait repartir, se résignant à le suivre de loin, quand la porte d’où sortait le Lord se rouvrit. Matthew en sortit, occupé à renouer sa cravate.

Les deux garçons se figèrent. La chemise de Matthew était encore légèrement froissée sous sa robe, dont les derniers boutons n’étaient pas refermés. L’adolescent remit sa cravate en place et ferma les boutons, un sourcil levé.

« Quoi ? »

Lucius sortit de sa torpeur.

« Ne me dis pas que tu…

— On a toujours le choix, Malfoy, rétorqua Matthew.

— _Justement_! »

Matthew secoua la tête.

« Dépêchons-nous d’aller dans la grande salle ou la cérémonie commencera sans nous. »

Lucius lui emboîta le pas, trop choqué pour protester. Lorsqu’ils rejoignirent les autres, Matthew était aussi impeccable que si rien ne s’était passé ; s’il ne l’avait pas surpris au mauvais moment, il ne se serait douté de rien. Même son sourire était en place.

Depuis combien de temps cela durait-il ? Était-ce vraiment la première fois ?

« Je te promets de ne pas en faire une habitude », lui murmura Matthew à l’oreille, juste au moment où le Lord prenait la parole – ce qui empêcha Lucius de répondre.

« Mes chers amis, commença Voldemort. Nous sommes réunis ce soir pour accueillir de nouveaux jeunes gens à la détermination sans faille au sein de notre groupe. Certains d’entre eux sont les héritiers de nos alliés actuels. D’autres se sont joint à nous d’eux-mêmes… »

Lucius s’efforça d’écouter, sans grand succès. Le charisme du Lord était émoussé par l’horreur qu’il ressentait malgré lui. Une des cages à rossignols se balançait encore doucement dans le vide ; son occupant pleurait le plus bas possible.

« Elvina Pearl ! » appela Voldemort.

Les Deatheaters applaudirent, et Lucius avec eux. La jeune fille s’avança, puis s’agenouilla devant le Lord comme pour recevoir sa bénédiction. L’analogie n’était sans doute pas anodine. La mage de Voldemort se déploya, faisant frémir Lucius et tous les autres avec lui. Matthew était un peu pâle mais donnait très bien le change. Serafino, coincé entre son père et sa sœur aînée, avait un sourire crispé collé aux lèvres.

Grant Duncan et son fils, Rian, se tenaient ensemble dans un coin, mais Una était hors de vue. Lucius réalisa qu’il ne l’avait pas croisée depuis le début des vacances. Lui était-il arrivé malheur ? Non, sans quoi il en aurait sans doute entendu parler…

Une pulsation de magie ramena son attention vers la scène qui se déroulait entre Elvina et le Lord. Ce dernier souriait, bien entendu. Personne ne pouvait voir la réaction de la jeune femme, qui leur tournait le dos, et elle parvint à maîtriser les sons qui auraient pu lui échapper. Lucius se souvint de l’intensité avec laquelle la magie du Lord l’avait envahi. Le silence d’Elvina était admirable.

Puis, tout un coup, l’aura de Voldemort se contracta : tout était terminé.

« Merci, Elvina Pearce », dit-il de sa voix la plus caressante.

La jeune fille se releva avec des jambes tremblantes et parvint à regagner la foule. Ses parents la récupérèrent, la félicitant à voix basse.

« Harold Harrison », appela encore le Lord.

Trois noms se succédèrent ainsi ; un autre adolescent et deux adultes confirmés vinrent grossir les rangs. L’un d’entre eux ne sut retenir un gémissement au moment de l’imposition de la marque, à la grande joie du public qui le siffla. Lucius avait le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Puis, alors qu’il s’attendait à ce que Matthew soit appelé, le Lord se mit à remercier ses suivants pour leur fidélité.

« Nous sommes plus forts que jamais – mais je sais que nous deviendront plus forts encore ! Nos ennemis apprennent à nous prendre au sérieux. Bientôt, le monde sorcier devra admettre notre supériorité… et se soumettre à nos idéaux. »

Lucius se tourna vers Matthew, les yeux écarquillés. L’adolescent lui fit un clin d’œil. Avant qu’il ne puisse lui poser la moindre question, cependant, son père apparut à ses côtés.

« Nous rentrons.

— Je croyais que nous devions repartir avec les Black ? » s’étonna Lucius.

Abraxas s’assombrit.

« En effet, mais il semblerait que Bellatrix se soit éclipsée avant la fin des festivités. »

Lucius regarda autour de lui. En effet, il sut repérer Andromeda et ses parents, mais aucune de ses deux sœurs. Narcissa était sans doute trop jeune pour être emmenée à ce genre d’évènement, surtout au vu des rossignols, mais Bellatrix aurait dû être présente.

Son instinct le poussa à poser une autre question :

« Est-elle la seule à manquer à l’appel ? »

Abraxas se tendit. Il avait fait mouche.

« Non », admit le patriarche Malfoy avec réticence.

Il entraîna Lucius vers la zone de Transplanage, espérant sans doute ne pas lui laisser le temps de faire le tour des personnes présentes. Cependant, le constat fut facile, vu la tranche d’âge : celui qui manquait à l’appel était Rodolphus Lestrange.

 

***

 

La disparition de Bellatrix n’empêcha guère Lucius de dormir. Il était beaucoup plus inquiet par rapport à Una, au point de lui avoir envoyé un hibou peu après son retour au manoir. Si elle était simplement malade, son père se chargerait sans doute de lui répondre ; autrement… il verrait comment réagir lorsqu’il aurait sa réponse.

Contrairement à ses espoirs, cependant, il eut une réponse pour Bellatrix bien avant d’en apprendre davantage au sujet d’Una. Dès le surlendemain, vers quatre heures de l’après-midi, un elfe apparut dans sa chambre.

« Le maître souhaite que le jeune maître descende, monsieur », gazouilla la créature.

Lucius haussa les sourcils.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

— Winnie ne sait pas, mais monsieur et madame Lestrange sont là avec monsieur Black. »

Les parents de Rodolphus et Rastaban, avec Cygnus Black ? Que faisaient-ils là ? Était-il arrivé quelque chose à Belaltrix et Rodolphus ?

« Je descends. »

L’elfe disparut et Lucius se leva pour passer une robe par-dessus ses pantalons. Il se lança un sort de rafraîchissement puis se dirigea en direction du grand salon. Quand il poussa la porte, il fut fort surpris de trouver son père en compagnie de Cygnus – mais aussi de Bellatrix et Rodolphus, dont les parents étaient absents.

Il ne put retenir une expression perplexe.

« Eh bien ? Que se passe-t-il ?

— Il semblerait que je doive te trouver une autre fiancée », grinça son père.

Cygnus grimaça mais sans protester, ce qui confirmait les propos d’Abraxas. Lucius se souvint qui l’elfe avait annoncé et mit les morceaux ensemble. Il se tourna vers Rodolphus.

« Tu as épousé Bellatrix ? Vraiment ?

— Elle m’a menacé avec sa baguette. Accepter était beaucoup moins fatiguant que refuser. »

La jeune femme le fusilla du regard, puis se ravisa et attrapa son bras.

« Nous nous sommes toujours bien entendus. C’était tout naturel pour nous de se marier. »

Cygnus donnait l’impression qu’il avait avalé un citron. Abraxas ne semblait pas de meilleure humeur, avec son visage de pierre et ses yeux gris acier qui lançaient des éclairs.

Lucius embrasserait presque Rodolphus pour la peine. D’ailleurs, pourquoi se contenir ? Il fit un pas en avant et saisit la main du Slytherin plus âgé, la serrant avec vigueur.

«  _Merci_ , déclara-t-il à haute et intelligible voix. Et bon courage.

— Tu m’en dois une.

— Il aurait fallu négocier avant. Mais merci quand même. »

Bellatrix prit un air absolument offensé.

« Comment _oses-tu_? » s’écria-t-elle, sa voix montant d’un coup dans les aigus.

Lucius fit un grand sourire. Alors comme ça, elle se permettait de l’humilier en fuyant pour épouser un autre, mais lui n’avait pas le droit de remercier celui-ci de lui avoir épargné une éternité enchaîné à elle ? Rirait bien qui rirait le dernier.

« Quoique, se ravisa-t-il donc, continuant de s’adresser à Rodolphus en ignorant totalement son ancienne fiancée. Je t’offrirai volontiers une bouteille de scotch.

— Parfait ! Je pense que j’en aurai besoin ce soir.

— Pourquoi ? Vous n’avez pas encore eu l’occasion de consommer ?

— Eh bien… »

Bellatrix poussa un hurlement de rage et sortit sa baguette. Cygnus lui attrapa le poignet avant qu’elle n’ait le temps de lancer le moindre sort.

« Du calme… Nous ne sommes pas ici pour parader mais pour nous excuser… N’oublie pas que ce sont tes propres actions qui t’ont amenée ici ! » tenta-t-il de la raisonner.

La jeune femme, bien entendu, ne daigna pas l’écouter un seul instant. Elle se dégagea de sa poigne d’un mouvement sec du bras et aurait lancé un sort si Abraxas ne s’était montré plus rapide.

« Expelliarmus », dit-il d’un ton glacial.

La baguette de Bellatrix vola jusque dans sa main, comme si celle-ci n’était pas une combattante de premier ordre. Elle resta plantée là, poings serrés, fulminant à côté de son nouveau mari qui souriait d’un air narquois.

Abraxas tendit la baguette à Cygnus.

« Assez, Lucius. Inutile de jeter de l’huile sur le feu. »

Lucius renifla, mais arrêta là ses insultes. Rodolphus lui adressa un clin d’œil. En voilà un qui s’en sortait comme une fleur… Ses parents n’allaient certes pas lui en vouloir d’avoir réussi à mettre la main sur une Black. Lucius se demanda tout de même comment il parviendrait à gérer la relation entre la femme et le Lord. Il lui souhaitait bien du courage.

« Je suis désolé, Abraxas, soupira Cygnus en rangea la baguette dans sa poche avant que Bellatrix n’ait le temps de la lui arracher des mains. Je sais que cette situation est profondément humiliante, mais si je puis me permettre de le suggérer, j’ai deux autres filles, bien plus calmes…

— Pas aujourd’hui, l’interrompit Abraxas. Merci de bien vouloir quitter le manoir. »

Cygnus soupira encore une fois et sortit en trainant sa fille toujours furieuse derrière lui. Rodolphus s’inclina légèrement puis leur emboîta le pas.

Lucius attendit quelques instants. Son père se massa l’arête du nez.

« Tu peux remonter dans ta chambre, dit-il après un moment. Sache cependant que nous ne pouvons tolérer pareille insulte.

— J’attendrai de voir les représailles. »

Le Lord ne permettrait jamais à Abraxas de s’en prendre à Bellatrix ; ils le savaient tous les deux. Elle aussi, sans doute, sans quoi elle n’aurait jamais osé commettre un mouvement aussi drastique. La famille Black était peut-être influente et de sang pur, mais ils étaient loin de leurs beaux jours au niveau monétaire, contrairement aux Malfoy.

Lucius sourit en retournant vers sa chambre. Peu lui importaient l’insulte et la politique. _Il ne devait plus épouser Bellatrix_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh bien voilà, je suis en retard, et j’ai malheureusement rattrapé ce que j’avais écrit… Je n’ai pas avancé depuis le chapitre 18, je suis désolée. Je publierai celui-ci dans le courant du mois de novembre et ensuite, ce sera au rythme de mon écriture, qui a pas mal ralenti ces derniers temps, la faute à la vraie vie ! Mais promis, je ne laisse pas tomber ;)  
> Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser des critiques, des encouragements, etc. C'est toujours motivant !


End file.
